family on ice
by Yuna Alice Schindler Wolf
Summary: Viktor y Yuuri deciden hacerse cargo de Yurio, no creen que sea tan difícil, la casi infinita paciencia del cerdito y la gigante amabilidad del cinco veces campeón serán puestas a prueba por el tigre adolescente Yuri Plisetsky. (Viktuuri y OtaYurio) conjunto de Oneshots CAP. 21 UP! Finalizado
1. Chapter 1

Vuelvo a atacar con otra historia! Me gusta la combinación que se arma cuando los tres locos a su manera se juntan XD

PAREJAS. VIKTUURI Y LEVE MENSIÓN A OTAYURIO.

Disclaimer. Ya saben los personajes no los tengo bajo mi poder..todavía.

Punto de vista de Yurio:

y abierta y a no ser un purista, la celebración se llevaría a cabo dentro de un mes, otra pregunta más ami repertorio ¿porqué tan rápido? Y luego me sermonean a mi que corro antes de camina

 **vuelvo al ataque con otra nueva locura! Me encanta el círculo que forman los tres chiflados como la pequeña familia no oficial que forman XD.**

 **Será un conjunto de oneshots que estarna contados desde diversos puntos de vista, no tendrán relación alguna desde el segundo capítulo, solo el primero tomen en cuenta porque aquí se fijarán ciertas cositas.**

 **Disclaimer: YOI NO ES MIO.**

 _ **Capítulo 1: donde comen dos…ahora comerán tres.**_

 _ **Punto de vista de Yuuri**_ :

Mi vida ha dado un giro tan radical de 360 grados que aún me cuesta creer, pasé de ser el chico equis de un pueblito casi olvidado a ser uno de los mejores patinadores en el mundo, claro que eso no lo logré solo, tuve la ayuda infinita de la persona que hoy comparte conmigo no solo el vínculo de entrenador y pupilo, igual compartimos casa, mascota y mas recientemente el resto de nuestra vida en feliz matrimonio.

Así es, soy el flamante esposo de Viktor Nikiforov, lo de flamante no me lo puse yo, eso dicen las revistas de chismes y todas las redes sociales, además ya llevo casi un año viviendo aquí en Rusia y la verdad, no puedo pedir nada más, todo lo que tengo no lo cambiaría.

Sin embargo creo que 12 Dioses olímpicos piensan creo yo que mi vida no está lo bastante completa porque estoy a punto de hacer algo que ni en mis momentos de ebriedad se me habría ocurrido y eso que cuando bebo se me ocurren cosas muy locas.

Resulta ser que hace un mes el querido abuelo de nuestro amigo Yurio falleció, no, no se preocupen, partió mientras dormía por si se preguntan no hubo sufrimiento alguno y eso me alivió muchísimo, lo terrible fue que Yurio lo descubrió y ya se imaginarán que tan feas se pusieron las cosas, omitiré los detalles porque no me gusta hablar de las tragedias. Bueno, la cosa es que el chico no tiene mas familia ni alguien que pueda ocuparse de su cuidado y en el santo testamento el abuelo pedía que si llegase a faltar fuera Viktor quien se responsabilizara del nieto. Se me hizo raro que pensara en él, digo, no dudo de mi esposo pero tuve que aclararle en casi una noche entera que cuidar de un humano no es como cuidar a un perro y menos como cuidar a un pez dorado…sabían que antes de Maccachin tuvo uno y lo mató agitando la bolsa? No?...pues..ejem…prosigo….logró comprender y sorprendentemente aceptó con mucha seriedad lo que le dije y a mí me hizo entender que éramos lo único que ese joven tenía ahora así que terminé accediendo, sé que va a ser muy pero muy difícil porque ya conozco su carácter explosivo y que me va a llevar la contra infinidad de veces pero no puede durar para toda la vida…verdad?.

-muy bien señores, solo falta la firma del señor Katsukiy el trámite estará listo para que de ahora en adelante o hasta que se case y se vaya de su lado el joven Plisetsky esté bajo su custodia- escuché que comentaba el abogado a cargo de los t´ramites, eso me sacó de mis pensamientos y sin decir nada me dispuse a firmar el documento, el cual leí unas cuatro veces porque no iba a caer otra vez en lo de comprar un tiempo compartido.

Al finalizar, nos despedimos del hombre trajeado quien nos deseó mucho éxito en nuestra nueva misión, y que no cualquiera hacía lo que nosotros, le sonreímos, si en nuestras manos estaba la posibilidad de que el gato tuviera algo lo mas cercano posible a una familia intento de normal se la daríamos.

Al llegar a nuestro departamento, ya nos esperaba Yurio acompañado de su amigo kazajo, bendita la hora en que ese chico se vino a quedar un tiempo en Rusia, nos estaba ayudando de mucho y ni se daba cuenta sin mencionar que nosotros nos fijábamos que el comportamiento del rubio menor cambiaba muchísimo cuando estaba cerca del mas alto. Entramos y nos sentamos en la sala, teníamos que hablar varias cosas con nuestro ahora hijo.

-supongo que me marcharé, necesitan tiempo para charlar-

-no Beka, eres bienvenido además, tu presencia evitará que seamos cruelmente desmembrados y regados por todo Rusia- dijo mi esposo, hasta yo me sentía seguro si estaba ese muchacho presente.

Se volvió a sentar junto al hada rusa , nos quedamos en silencio un largo tiempo, no por no saber de que temas hablar es que no buscaba la manera de comenzar.

-y bien?- fue Yurio quien rompió el silencio. –supongo que acabaron ese mentado trámite, verdad?-

-exacto jovencito, ya tenemos tu custodia- comentó Viktor.

-ajá, miren par de idiotas si esperan que seamos la familia feliz como la que ven en la tele están dementes eso jamás pasará, habría preferido estar en cualquier otro lado menos aquí y con ustedes peor- nos soltó de una forma mas venenosa de lo usual, no lo culpo, se quedó sin familia y ahora dos extraños íbamos a tratar de tomar ese lugar, pero sus palabras tan cargadas de coraje me dolieron.

-Yura, no creo que sea la forma de hablarles, lo que hicieron no fue cualquier…- trató de defendernos el kazajo pero el otro lo cortó de inmediato.

-hablas como si hubieran hecho una obra de caridad o como si adoptaran al perro mas jodido del refugio, al que nadie quiso, yo no pedí nada de ellos, y no tenían que hacerle caso al testamento de mi abuelo pero como los pajaritos quieren tener su nidito rosa de unicornios hicieron la acción del año. Bravo, hay que darles el Nobel samaritano!- bajo mi mirada café porque no busco la manera menos cruda de contestarle y a su vez trato de controlar mis ojos llenos de lágrimas para que no se derramen, solo siento que Vitya me abraza apegándome a su cuerpo y su mirada se endurece a donde está el ruso menor, nunca lo noté tan serio.

-ya es suficiente mocoso malcriado! . te aceptamos aquí no porque un tonto papel lo diga, cuando en tu vida me haz visto hacerle caso a algo escrito? Jamás! Ni cuando en el zoológico estaba ese letrero de no alimentar a la pitón, lo hicimos porque realmente, realmente te queremos aunque no lo quieras ver, crees que solo se trató de ir a firmar papeles y ya como en las películas? No, querido niño, tuvimos que pasar todo un proceso, tuvimos que tratar con trabajadores sociales, dar miles de vueltas y yo sobornar a mucha gente y cobrar algunos favores que me debían algunos altos de la ley para poder lograr que te quedes con nosotros y no te manden a un hogar temporal- finalizó, creo que de tanto hablar olvidó respirar porque solo veía su cara pasar de rojo a azul y al recobrar el aire volver a su tono natural.

-en resumen soldado, pasaron muchos filtros para tenerte y eso, no lo habría hecho ni Yakov por ti- Otabek tenía razón, era muy cruda la manera en la cual le explicó lo que Vitya quiso dar a entender pero era la verdad, como me dijo Phichit cuando le comenté la idea, solo un verdadero valiente o estúpido que no valore su vida se echaría el paquete Plisetsky,

-sabemos que tu familia siempre lo será y no planeamos tomar ese lugar, solo queremos darte la oportunidad de tener otra lo mejor posible- me atreví a decirle aún siendo sujetado por mi esposo. –nos costará trabajo Yurio pero tendremos que aprender a llevarnos la fiesta en paz entre todos, tu abuelo realmente te quiere y desde donde está seguirá cuidando de ti y no le habría pedido a Viktor que se responsabilizara de ti si no lo creyera capaz- finalicé.

Su mirada fiera se tranquilizó y hasta sentí mi alma volver a mi cuerpo al ver su rostro mas sereno. –no permitirás que me haga lo que al pescadito verdad?- le regalé una leve sonrisa y le negué con la cabeza.

-bien, pero ni sueñen que se las haré fácil- nos dijo y se puso de pie junto al kazajo para acompañarle a la salida, solo que antes de salir se giró a nosotros. –y..gra…gracias, serán idiotas y anticuados pero…los..apr…apre…aprecio- logró decir y se fue con Beka. Bueno para venir de Yurio fue mas de lo que esperábamos,

-creo que nos aceptó- sonrió mi galán de novelas.

-eso parece, solo espero que lleguemos vivos hasta su mayoría de edad-

-o hasta que Beka pida su mano en santo y virgen matrimonio!- dijo con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Viktor deja de ver la novelas de las nueve sabes que lo de virgen matrimonio no va a suceder-

-porqué no? Ya me lo imaginé saldrá vestido de blanco de la casa, se guardará puro hasta su noche de bodas y…al diablo ni yo me creo lo que digo es Yurio- una sonrisa burlona se formó en mi rostro, vaya no me esperé esa respuesta del señor novelero pero eso me indicaba que conocía muy bien al tigre del hielo.

-mejor ven y ayúdame a preparar la cena- logré notar su gesto de no querer hacerlo y ahora mi mirada cambió a una siniestra. –Viktor Nikiforov vas a traer tu lindo trasero de revista a la cocina, me vas a ayudar a preparar la cena, sin renegar o de lo contrario no permitiré que veas tu programa esta noche!-

-QUE? No, no! De acuerdo, seré bueno pero por lo que más quieras o sea a mí, no me impidas ver la colonoscopía que le harán a María Pancha!- lloriqueó.

Con eso me daba por servido, ambos fuimos a preparar los alimentos y a esperar que un nu7evo día se alzara para ver que nos deparaba, ojalá todo nos pinte bien, tengo fe en que así será lo que sea que venga lo afrontaremos juntos, ahora debo asegurarme que mi esposo no muera asesinado por una patata o que se meta otra zanahoria por la nariz…de nuevo….

 **Hasta aquí el primer oneshot, espero esta semana tener el que sigue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Listo el segundo oneshot! Una aclaración no sé qué el pasó a mi primer capítulo que me conservó lo que según lo anterior fue una otra historia y según lo que se borra y se guardó lo nuevo y lo antiguo TT**

 _ **Capítulo 2. Donde manda entrenador no gobierna patinador.**_

 **Punto de vista de Viktor:**

Otro día se levanta pero yo no quiero levantarme, estoy tan cómodo aquí en la cama abrazando a mi cerdito y a mi perro que ni idea a que hora se mete entre nosotros pero tengo que pararme, sino ninguno de los tres llegarán a entrenar. Con toda la floja que puede tener uno en un lunes a las seis de la mañana me visto y vestido con la ropa deportiva, si quieres ver las fotos que me saqué frente al espejo revisado mi Instagram y si venden en alguna página quiero la mitad de las ganancias

Salgo de mi habitación para encaminarme a la cocina, es mi turno de hacer el desayuno y si por mí fuera llevo a Yuuri a comer a la Torre del hotcake que tanto la fascina a un sitio pero no creo que la atasco de masa con miel un adolescente de 16 años de mar saludable, mientras que el camino a la cocina veo que en mi sala de estar hay paquetes vacíos de dulces, frituras y hasta botellas de refrescos, no necesito dos gramos de cerebro para saber quien es el dueño sin embargo mi sofá favorito es una consola de x caja con una pila de juegos a su lado, de nuevo el dueño lo conozco y vive en mi casa. Solo suspiro y me repito que solo es un chiquillo que yo a su edad era igual o peor.

Entro a la cocina y la pila de trastes sucios me saluda, ok, como empezar una enojar un poquito nadie lavó los platos anoche ?. Mis pensamientos son vistos interrumpidos al escuchar la adormilada voz de mi amado entrando a la cocina dándome los buenos días.

-amor, madrugaste, normalmente tengo que tirar de la cama-

-¡Yuuri !, cariño, buenos dias- el digo mientras se deposita un beso en su cabeza -oye, porqué no se lavaron los platos ayer? Tan cansado estabas? Me hubieras dicho lo hacía yo-

-que? - posa su mirada café sobre la pila que también como a mí también la salud. -pero si le dije a Yurio que se encargue de ello, pero por lo visto ... no me hizo caso otra vez- dice resignado.

Dejé salir un bufido de resignación, llevábamos semanas intentando que el gato acatara algo tan simple como lavar los platos, sacar la basura o tirar su basura, pero simplemente no nos escuchaba, me pregunto todavía como no lo hemos ahorcado, según Lilia era normal su actitud se estaba adaptando a nuestro estilo de vida pero…de verdad?

-buenas viejo, buenas cerdo- vaya, vaya y hablando de la gatita de Rusia el Yurio que se asoma, no así es el dicho? Oh bueno nunca fui bueno en los refranes aún me pregunto cómo me gradué de primaria, -y mi desayuno?- pregunta con desdén, este niño solo conoce dos frases, quiero mi comida y cierra la boca, hará que se me caiga el poco cabello que aún me queda!

-eh…si claro Yurio ahora lo preparo, Viktor iba a hacerlo pero estando yo ahora me encargo- dijo Yuuri dirigiéndose a la nevera.

-quiero los huevos con tocino y queso derretido como los de la otra vez pero por favor no le pongas sal! Que seas un gordo no quiere decir que lo sea yo igual ah y ni se te ocurra ponerle semillas de nuevo a mi jugo- les juro que iba a darme un tic en la ceja a esas alturas, no tenía ni media hora de comenzado el día y el chamaco ya estaba dando órdenes como si…como si mi cerdito fuera su mucama! Y lo peor era que Yuuri no podía negarse, ese enrome corazón suyo lo condenaba a veces.

-Yurio, dime algo- comencé y solo levantó su mirada con cara de que siguie3ra. –ayer te pidieron lavar los platos y no lo hiciste, igual hay un desastre en la sala y tiene tu nombre por todos lados-

-para eso está el katsudon que lo haga él yo porqué?-

Íbamos a comenzar otra disputa pero mi esposo sirvió el desayuno y decidí dejar esa charla para la tarde cuando regresemos de entrenar, la verdad no me molesta tener al rubio con nosotros hace interesante cada día pero está cruzando esa delgada raya de confianza que le damos para tratarnos como sus empleados.

Al terminar los platos se sumaron a la pila que ya había, fuimos a lavarnos los dientes para luego dirigirnos a la pista, necesitaba de urgencia hablar con mis compañeros a ver si alguno tenía un consejo que darme para lidiar con adolescentes complicados. En el camino otra batalla porque Yurio no quería recogerse el cabello, ya estaba sentenciado por Yakov de que si volvía a entrar a la pista con las greñas desarregladas él se encargaría de ellas con una tijera pero logré hacer que se peinara correctamente. Llegamos a la pista y cada quien fuimos a dejar nuestras maletas a los casilleros para entrar a la pista.

Ahí ya estaba Chris, Phichit, Otabek, JJ y Mila, y tras vernos aparecer Yakov comenzó a gritar órdenes y yo comencé mi entrenamiento con Yuuri y el mío a la vez.

Cerca de las nueve y media de la mañana nos dejaron tomar quince minutos de descanso y aproveché para acercarme a los demás.

-que onda Vitya suelta el chisme sobre el huracán Plisetsky- se burló Chris.

-ayuda chicos, ese niño está insoportable digo mas de lo normal!- digo lo más dramático posible con lagrimones exagerados. –no nos hace caso, no obedece, nos trae casi como sus sirvientes…-

-cuate, dale unas buenas nalgadas eso le hace falta…ah no para eso está Otabek- rió con burla y el kazajo solo lo giró a ver sin entender del todo su indirecta. –nada Beka cuando lo entiendas me avisas- le contestó.

-no queremos recurrir a la violencia así no se educa solo se empeora- dijo Yuuri

-mándenlo a una escuela militar ahí van a ver si no lo enderezan y hasta de cabeza va a marchar- sugirió Mila, no sonaba tan mala idea pero la descarté tras sentir el pellizco que me dio mi esposo en el brazo, ok idea fuera.

-y si lo castigan? Digo será muy patinador estrella medallista de oro pero sigue siendo un muchachillo que no creo que viva sin su celular- ahora fue turno del tailandés.

-no funcionará, lo intentamos hacer hace una semana y acabó con uno de los trajes de Vitya subastado en internet junto a uno de sus calzoncillos- explicó Yuuri y era cierto! Estuve tres días buscando ese traje pues tenía piedras preciosas en vez de lentejuelas y cuando me enteré que estaba en Tepito México aprendí que ese niño era vengativo.

-si me permiten…- se hizo notar el kazajo el cual hasta ahora solo nos escuchaba. –solo sean firmes, los trata así porque ya les tomó la medida y ya sabe como manejarlos, en mi familia mi hermano más pequeño quiso hacer lo mismo y le pusieron un alto, sin golpes y sin castigo simplemente poniendo en claro quién era el capitán en la casa y que sobre el capitán no gobierna el marinero-

-oh, oh abran las puertas Viktor va a incendiar su cerebro de tanto que intenta razonar lo que le dijiste amigo- soltó Mila.

-lo que Beka quiere decir es que pongamos límites- me resumió mi japonés, ahora sí entendí.

Tras esa pequeña charla el entrenamiento siguió normal y a su término nos dirigimos a casa los tres, al llegar Yurio entró arrojando su chamarra donde sea como ya era su costumbre y sentándose ante la televisión, hacía eso cada día hasta que le llamaran para el almuerzo, ok, era ahora o nunca.

Miré a Yuuri y ambos asentimos en silencio, el japonés se dirigió a la televisión y de un tiro la desconectó mientras yo le quitaba el mando a un sorprendido tigre.

-que coño les pasa?- nos gritó. –te volviste a meter la cabeza en el hielo anciano?-

-no, jovencito, tu reino del terror se acaba aquí- le contesté decidido. –de hoy en adelante las cosas van a cambiar en esta casa-

-pero de qué hablas? Me vas a dar el convertible que llevo semanas pidiendo?-

-no! En primera no tienes edad legal para una licencia y en segunda no permitiríamos que estés tras un volante- dijo Yuuri. –ya nos dimos cuenta que no nos tienes como una autoridad ante tus ojos, nos tomas como tus chalanes, no sé cómo hayas crecido en tu otra casa pero de donde yo vengo existe algo que se llama obediencia –

-en esta casa Yurio hay reglas, reglas que vas a tener que acatar- fue ahora mi turno, wow se me estaban subiendo los ovarios que no tengo porque no me explico de dónde estoy sacando valor para enfrentarme a esos ojos furiosos.

-y su piroshki de qué sabor? Sueñan- escupió con fastidio.

-si no lo haces tomaremos medidas drásticas que nos dolerán igual o peor que a ti-

-el amable katsudon amenazando? No creí vivir para ver esto, ahora la cosa es…ustedes vivirán para ver el mañana? Nadie.. pero NADIE le ordena NADA a Yuri Piroshki!- estalló poniéndose de pie y buscando algo para arrojarnos…ya llegamos hasta aquí no debíamos retirarnos.

-de no mejorar tu conducta con nosotros y dejar de ser un mimado no permitiremos que veas, ni hables ni tengas algún contacto con Otabek, adiós salidas, adiós tarjeta de crédito y te obligaremos ir por seis meses a las reuniones semanales de las Yuri Angels- finalicé, que bien se sentía hacerse el responsable

-y tu crees que Beka aceptará tal cosa de ustedes? Están locos-

-de echo querido…fue sugerencia de su parte- Yuuri vio su mirada de sorpresa y prosiguió. – al igual que todos cree que necesitas aprender por las buenas o por las malas que nosotros además de ser tus amigos somos tus tutores, no quiere que termines siendo un pandillero de barrio porque no supimos controlarte y ponerte un alto, se preocupa por ti como todos-

Si no fuera que estada muy asustado para hacer algo le hubiera sacado varias fotos a su cara de estupefacción y luego a su mirada de metí la pata verdad? Con ese gesto se veía tan inofensivo que nadie creería que una vez tuve que sobornar a un policía para que no se lo llevaran por pelearse con una abuelita.

-váyanse al carajo los dos- masculló, tomé eso como un le ganamos porque se sentó con los brazos cruzados, cuando hace eso es que está derrotado, jah de saber que el kazajo era el arma perfecta me habría ahorrado tantos dolores de cabeza.

-escucha Yurio, de ahora en adelante, lavarás los platos de la cena, limpiarás tu dormitorio, no nos iremos a entrenar si tu cama no está tendida todas las mañanas y tu ropa en el canasto de ropa sucia, le darás de comer a Maccachin al despertar y por lo menos una vez a la semana tendrás que hacer el desayuno- enumeró Yuuri, lo de alimentar a mi mascota no estaba planeado pero ya que entrábamos en plan de mandones pues adelante, me gusta ese Yuuri dominante…me gustaría ver esa fase suya pero en la cama.. una sonrisa boba se forma en mi rostro al imaginar el escenario pero soy cruelmente sacado por los gritos de Yurio.

-estás idiota cerdo si crees que voy a sacar la basura también! Esto ya es explotación infantil!-

-no, eso se llama que aprendas a ser responsable caballerito y si no quieres hacerlo de acuerdo, Beka se decepcionará cuando le digamos la razón de porqué no irás al estreno de Thor Ragnarok con él- dije maliciosamente algo tuve que aprender al juntarme con Chris.

Nunca creí vivir para ver la cara pálida aterrada del hada rusa, me enteré de esos planes y otros gracias a la charla que tuve con los chicos en el descanso y el joven héroe me contó de todos los planes futuros que tenían, me dijo que de ser necesario los usara en contra de Yurio para medio bajarle sus humos de niño milloneta.

-muéranse. Eso es chantaje, jugar sucio, golpe bajo, tarjeta roja y…jódanse!- nos terminó gritando, ahora si caso cerrado. –ustedes ganan imbéciles- fue su única respuesta.

-ah y una cosa más gatito. Por cada mala palabra que digas en esta casa dejarás un rublo en este frasco al que Lilia nos sugirió llamar el frasco de las groserías- le añadió el cerdito.

-QUE?. Bruja maldita!- gritó, esa mujer si que sabía de tratar casos difíciles, según nos dijo el primer mes que implementó ese truco se reunió lo suficiente para mandar al abuelo Plisetsky tres días de vacaciones.

-y qué? Con lo que YO junte en ese jodido frasco se largarán de luna de miel?-

-oye no lo habíamos pensado pero no, con eso te llevaremos a comprar esos patines de cuchilla dorada como los que tengo y que te mueres por tener- esos patines eran mi tesoro aparte de Yuuri, de no ser porque los tengo bajo llave seguramente ya estarían siendo vendidos en algún mercado negro por nuestro chiste de su celular.

Mascullando entre dientes y maldiciones sacó de su billetera cinco rublos y los dejó dentro del frasco que estaba sobre la mesa de centro.

-estoy pagando por adelantado el resto de palabrotas que diré durante el día hacia ustedes idiotas de segunda- y dicho esto se fue rumbo a su cuarto pero antes de entrar de lleno asomó su cabeza por la puerta para darnos un último mensaje. –ah, y una cosa más, no sigan poniendo a prueba mi escasa paciencia porque de lo contrario ambos van a despertar mañana muy pero muy confundidos en Cuba-

Yuuri se quedó blanco ante esa amenaza, mi japonés era tan inocente, bueno no lo culpaba ese gato roñoso a veces daba miedo pero nunca o casi nunca cumplía sus amenazas a no ser que te hayas metido con su persona de forma imperdonable para él o te metas con sus seres queridos. De ahí en fuera es un vándalo inofensivo pero por si las dudas entraré a revisar su cuarto en busca de armas.

-bueno Vitya..creo que es bien dicho esa de donde manda capitán no gobierna marinero, solo espero no habernos pasado tantito-

-para nada mi vida, tengo que mandarle a Otabek esos boletos para la función de media noche que quiere ir a ver con nuestro enano, se los prometí conseguir su plan resultaba-

-cuando quieres te comportas como el hombre de 28 años que según tu licencia dice que tienes, pero no se te da costumbre y empieza a ser mandón conmigo eh? - me dice con esa carita de cachorro apaleado que no veía desde la Copa de China .

-contigo jamás cariño, para mi rey lo que pida yo lo consigo, si quieres un palacio te lo compro, una estrella con tu nombre lo puedo tener para finales del mes-

-no, no, todo lo que puedo tener está en tu lado, pero lo que si quiero que me traigas es mi helado amanecer cacahuate triple que me prometiendo si hablaba yo con el gruñón y de paso el traemos uno a él-

-pues vamos! Igual quiero uno!

 **Hasta aquí el segundo, ya tengo una loca loquísima idea para el tercero XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vengo a traer el capítulo 3, otr vez no entiendo que sucede con mis documentos, el capítulo 2 cuando lo subí quedó hecho un desastre y por más que quise componerlo no pude, traté de volver a subir el archivo y quedó igual y lo gracioso es que mis archivos no están malos solo que la página hace lo que quiere con ellos o solo me odia T.T**

 _ **Capítulo 3: cosas de adolescentes..**_

 **Punto de vista de la autora (porque los dos padres tendrán mucho para reventarse la cabeza como para narrar).**

Un rubio de delgada figura y ojos verde bonito entraba lo más sigiloso que podía a su habitación luego de haber regresado recientemente de una salida con alguien, un alguien que para los habitantes de ese hogar ya tenía cara y nombre y ese era Otabek Altin.

El porqué entraba el pequeño tigre ruso tan silencioso era para no ser acosado como las últimas semanas por Viktor Nikiforov y ser sometido a una revisión física a fondo por Yuuri Katsuki tras haberse llevado la bomba del año al enterarse por boca de ambos jóvenes de que eran pareja un poco de tiempo antes de que se dignaran a decirles o como decía el ruso mayor antes de pedir permiso para salir con su bebecito.

Además de que los mayores le medían el tiempo como si fueran relojes, en su pequeña cabeza de 16 años no los entendía, había días en los que eran un total desastre que ni se acordaban dónde dejaron las llaves y otras eran la responsabilidad con patas y no conformes con eso estaban como perros guardianes esperando a que regresara cuando salía con su novio kazajo. Sin embargo se las arregló lo suficiente para atravesar todo el departamento hasta llegar a su cuarto pero no contó con que su mamá cerdito si lo escuchara llegar.

el moreno tras respirar en paz al saber a su pequeño gatito en casa fue a avisarle a su esposo quien se levantó de inmediato de la cómoda cama con toda la disposición de ir a sermonear a su hijo porque otra vez llegó tres horas después del tiempo que le dieron para regresar. Aunque para ser sinceros el papel de padre maldito no le salía bien y a Yuuri el de madre estricta tampoco.

Se encaminaron al cuarto del joven pero antes de siquiera pedir permiso para entrar escucharon que éste hablaba por teléfono según su deducción, no se habrían quedado parados como imbéciles de no ser por el tipo de charla que sostenía el ocupante iterno.

-no, no me escucharon llegar, si todo en orden, que? Bromeas! Te imaginas que me hubieran visto llegar? Cómo carajos iba a explicar la mancha en is pantalones blancos?-

Afuera ambos adultos se quedaron pálidos, el jovencito hablaba de explicaciones, de manchas en los pantalones y de llegar a escondidas.

-cómo crees que voy a tirarlos estás idiota? Me costaron un dineral! Veré si el cerdo tiene cloro para desmancharlo y…cállate! Sabes como es el anciano cuando entra en plan de papá gallina, nos va a poner un detective a seguirnos si se enteran!-

Ahora de pálidos pasaron a transparentes, enterar? Qué no debían saber? Y Viktor ya pensaba muy seriamente lo del detective y lo del sermón. Decidieron escuchar un poco más, solo un poco.

-te juro Altin que si mañana amanezco adolorido y no puedo entrenar bien voy a usar mis cuchillas para hacerte un grabado en el trasero y sientas tantito del dolor que siento en este momento!. Con un demonio no digo lo contrario claro que me gustó sino hasta crees que hubiera pedido repetir-

Eso era todo, Viktor no pudo aguantarse más y de una patada quiso abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con seguro, sus temores iban en aumento y solo hizo lo más sabio que se le ocurrió…

-YURI PLISETSKY ABRE EN ESTE INSTANTE!- gritaba el ruso mayor

Dentro del cuarto el muchacho no solo se extrañó de semejante arrebato sino que una vena comenzaba a latir en su sien izquierda.

-Beka te llamo luego el viejo y el cerdo están a punto de tirar mi puerta, si también te amo nos vemos en la pista mañana- el menor tuvo que cortar algo brusco la llamada tras escuchar que el de pelos platinos aumentaba su volumen y no estaba en sus planes volver a soportar a la policía interrogándolo por una falsa acusación de maltrato infantil hecha por la vecina chismosa de la vivienda 71.

Antes de permitirse abrir esa puerta se cambió tan rápido como pudo ocultando sus dichosos pantalones blancos que tanto miedo le causaba descubrieran y se colocó su conjunto de leoncitos para dormir, ahora sí a enfrentar al par de anormales con los que vivía.

-que coño les pasa!- gritó. –uno quiere dormir y a ustedes creo que les hace daño la luna llena-

-jovencito no me vengas a ver la cara, Yuuri te escuchó llegar hace veinte minutos! Es la 1 de la mañana y te dijimos diez de la noche!- decía Viktor a todo pulmón mientras entraba a la habitación al igual que su esposo.

-no veo el problema Beka me trajo que se preocupan?-

-Yuuri busca bien, en algún lado deben estar ocultos- y para esas alturas el padre de familia ya estaba revisando los cajones de ropa del gatito.

-otra vez perdieron su caja de condones? Por última vez no los tengo! Desde el lunes pasado se los dije y tanto que me gritaron que terminaron apareciendo en la guantera de tu auto- se cruzó de brazos sumamente furioso.

-Yurio, a dónde fuiste luego del cine? Qué hiciste?, cómo lo hiciste? Cómo pudiste!- soltaba una tras otra las preguntas el pobre japonés que no paraba de mover los brazos nervioso.

-pues fuimos a un lugar al que ustedes jamás irían, hice cosas que en su vida intentarían y para que se lo sepan lo haría de nuevo-

-y encima de todo lo dices con descaro!, ese ejemplo te damos? No te hemos educado para que seas…para que nos hagas esto!- ahora dramatizaban.

-si de casualidad me educan! Y quieren dejar de husmear mi cuarto? Han checado mis camisas, mis pantalones, mis trajes y hasta lo que no se puede mencionar-

-creo haber sido muy claro con ustedes dos aquel día que charlamos de que Otabek no tenía permitido hacer nada contigo porque no tienes edad para eso!- explicó Yuuri –y veo que me mandaron ambos al cuerno, de ti no me extraña pero si de tu pareja y tan serio que lo creí- cambió ahora a un semblante pensativo.

-tengo 16 años es el siglo moderno rucos, los jóvenes de mi edad hacemos cosas de este estilo y peores, además no tuve problemas para que me dejaran entrar no sé que se quejan-

-saben qué? Es muy tarde, mañana hay práctica, estamos cansados y necesito mínimo seis horas de sueño o me dejaré de ver bonito, mañana con más calma hablamos todo- tranquilizó el hombre con los ojos color cielo al ver que Yurio ya se preparaba para pelear y Yuuri no se veí8a dispuesto a esconderse bajo el escritorio como siempre.

-buenas noches criatura, aunque creo que tu buena noche comenzó hace rato- se despidió el japonés

-te quiero mañana listo a las seis de la mañana, vestido, arreglado y sin renegar jovencito, voy a ponerte a sudar como animal en la pista y no pararás hasta que ese hielo se convierta en pi8scina- y tras ese comentario salieron ambos patinadores del cuarto dejando a un muy pero muy confundido Yuri Plisetsky quien ahora menos entendía la reacción de sus tutores, ya mañana les preguntaría que bicho les picó o si Viktor había vuelto a oler pintura en aerosol.

Se recostó en su cama abrazando ese peluche de tigre blanco que su querido kazajo le había regalado en su primera cita y una sonrisa tierna se dibujó en su rostro metiéndose en el mundo de los sueños.

Pero desde la puerta entreabierta el matrimonio observaba a su muchacho dormir, se miraron entre ellos tratando de buscar una explicación en los ojos del otro.

-no sé que pensar amor crees que nuestro niño ya no sea nuestro niño?- preguntó triste el platinado tras haber cerrado la puerta de su chico y dirigirse a la suya que compartían y se metían en su cama.

-Vitya de donde yo vengo existe el beneficio de la duda, pueda ser que sí o que no-

-lo escuchaste! Dijo que lo repetiría, que le gustó y que a su edad es normal, pero para mí no sé Yuuri tal vez no quiero que crezca-

-no falta mucho solo dos años y a lo mejor se largue de aquí con Beka, está creciendo tan rápido y es normal que quiera vivir tantas experiencias a esta edad pero no quiero que corra tan de prisa cariño, no puedo dejar de verlo como mi niño aunque nos trate con la punta de pie-

-hey debes reconocer que ya le bajó dos rayitas a su majadería, ahora solo nos insulta cada dos horas antes era cada dos minutos. Pero tienes razón mañana hablaremos mas tranquilos con él- sonrió Viktor y tras darle un beso a su joven pareja ambos cerraron los ojos para descansar.

En la mañana el ambiente no estaba menos tenso, el desayuno se dio en un silencio algo incómodo porque Yurio sentía y juraba que la mirada ajena intentaba leer sus pensamientos, y más acechado se sintió al ser pescado tomando una píldora para dolor.

El entrenamiento se estaba dando sin muchos problemas, solo que la cara apagada del moreno japonés y la cara seria sumada a los gritos de Viktor no pasaron inadvertidos para los ocupantes, no era raro ver a Yuuri fallar saltos pero si lo era ver al siempre feliz Nikiforov con el gesto fruncido y prácticamente haciendo deshidratar a sus alumnos, en esos momentos Yurio sentía que la explotación de Lilia y Yakov eran vacaciones junto a esto.

-hazlo de nuevo! Lo haremos hasta que yo vea que te salgan plumas de verdad como un cisne o te desmayes!-

-qué le hiciste a papi suegro Altin?- cuestionó Mila sacada de onda al ver lo que pasaba en el hielo.

-hasta donde entiendo nada, aunque tengo la misma duda-

-viejo, nunca vi a mi compadre tan enojado ya ni cuando fuimos a ese casino y casi se casó con la camarera- comentó Chris. –seguro no te llevaste al mocos a una fundidora para que vea a los hombres más rudos del país trabajar?- bromeó ahora el rey canadiense.

-que el gato no te oiga tarado o si no visitarás de nuevo la sala de emergencias con una botella atorada en la nariz como la otra vez-

-oh vamos fue divertido conseguí tres citas y un beso de una enfermera!- volvió a bromear.

Iban a seguir discutiendo entre ellos cuando vieron asombrados como el joven rubio de mirada esmeralda cayó fuertemente al hielo tras hacer un triple Axel y fallar el aterrizaje, se dirigieron a prisa pero se toparon con que el matrimonio ya había llegado.

-maldita sea- fue lo único que salió de boca del menor quien a leguas se notaba que aguantaba las ganas de llorar puesto que el golpe había sido bastante fuerte y será muy machote y lo que quiera pero su cuerpo seguía siendo el de u crio.

-azotó la res- soltó JJ

-Yura permite que te ayude- quiso tomarle el kazajo de la mano pero fue bruscamente apartado por Viktor de un manotazo actitud que no pasó por alto para nadie.

-ni se te ocurra tocarlo, solo buscas pretextos para poner tus manos sobre él- dijo serio

-Vik….Viktor volviste a beber agua de los cáctus de la señora del 71?- preguntó su amigo suizo porque no encontraba sentido al comportamiento de su siempre fastidioso compañero.

-es una larga historia amigos, nosotros nos entendemos y mi marido está decepcionado más que molesto- aclaró el joven de mirada chocolate mientras ayudaba a parar al ruso menor.

-anciano torpe déjame puedo caminar por mi cuenta solo fue un golpe en la espalda- gruñó Yurio entre dientes mientras se soltaba de la mano de su autoproclamado padre pero al intentar dar dos pasos iba a irse directo al hielo nuevamente de no ser por Beka quien le sostuvo al instante.

-decías?- dijeron todos a coro divertidos por ver al imponente muchacho derrotado.

-nos vamos a casa, el entrenamiento se acabó por hoy y mañana les doy el día a todos- ordenó el cinco veces campeón, debido a que Yakov y Lilia se encontraban fuera del país unas semanas le habían dejado encargado de entrenar a los muchachos hasta ue volvieran, odiaban admitirlo pero pese a su carácter infantil y muy irresponsable sabía asumir muy bien un roll de entrenador y exprimirlos hasta que casi se arrastraran del cansancio. –y tu Altin deja a mi bebé yo lo llevaré estoy muy decepcionado de ti-

-pues que crees viejo que no iré a ningún puto lado si Beka no viene conmigo y no nos dices de una jodida vez que carajos te traes desde anoche te estás ensañado con nosotros-

Viktor no pudo discutir con su rebelde hijo, tenía dos opciones la primera sacar muy dramáticamente al mayor de su vista o la segunda aprovechar que los tendría de cara a los dos para aclarar lo que habían escuchado la noche pasada y saber de una buena vez lo que sucedió. Así que sin más remedio salieron del complejo deportivo y se dirigieron al auto en donde Yuuri tomó lugar al frente junto al ojiazul y los ás jóvenes atrás estando Yurio recostado sobre el regazo del otro, no lo admitiría abiertamente pero le dolía mucho la espalda sumado al dolor que arrastraba de la noche pasada.

Tras un trayecto silencioso de quince minutos llegaron al complejo departamental en donde, toaron el elevador y finalmente alcanzaron su piso, en todo ese camino nadie dijo nada.

Tras entrar a casa y dejar a Plisetsky en su cama con varias almohadas bajo su espalda se dispusieron a aclarar dudas de una buena vez.

-y bien?-

-y bien ¿qué? Nikiforov?- regresó la pregunta el héroe de Kazajistán.

-quién de los dos va a confesar?- ahora cuestionó el nipón.

-a ver ya basta de misterio y de preguntas policiales! Lo que sea que quieran de nosotros solo escupan-

-estoamos decepcionados de los dos, les dimos la confianza de salir, hasta dejamos que Beka esté en tu cuarto Yurio, no nos metemos ni interrumpimos sus visitas, lo adoptamos como a un segundo hijo, le abrimos las puertas de esta casa y así nos pagan?- soltó Yuuri.

-de qué están hablando?- la marca de la duda en el rostro de Otabek era notoria sin embargo Viktor siguió el discurso de su marido.

-fuimos claros contigo Altin que no queríamos que intentaras hacerle nada a nuestro chico, que lo que tuviera que pasar pasaría a su debido tiempo pero por lo visto les entró por un lado y salió por otro porque se adelantaron-

-estoy harto! Van a decirme ahora mismo de qué se trata este drama antes que los muela a patadas a los dos!- bramó el adolescente rebelde

-van a negar que anoche se fueron a otro lado a hacer cosas luego del cine? Y que por eso Yurio llegó a la una de la mañana y además adolorido?- lanzó sin parar el señor encantador de sonrisas acorazonadas.

-ya te dije no pienso responder eso!-

-Yura…cuál es el problema en que les digas? Ayer fui muy claro en que no veía problemas con que supieran además mejor que te regañaran por llegar tarde a que te regañaran por no saber donde estuvimos- tranquilizó su pareja.

-omitan los detalles gráficos si?, solo queremos la verdad-

-cuál verdad cerdo?, solo fui a divertirme con mi pareja ni que tu y el viejo aquel no se hayan escapado a divertirse-

-no queremos que crezcas tan pronto! Solo queremos disfrutarte un poco más y que sigas siendo el niño de nuestros ojos- Viktor no pudo ás y dijo lo que pensaba desde horas atrás.

-pero que?...de qué?...- el tigre del hielo no buscaba la pregunta correcta no lograba entender por mucho que quisiera lo que escuchaba, claramente había u problema de mensajes podía ser acaso que los adultos estuvieran creyendo algo más allá de lo que realmente sucedía? Conociendo la escasa malicia del japonés y el cerebro de tamaño bolsillo de Viktor comenzaba a creer que si.

Mientras por su lado Otabek ya había llegado a la conclusión de que debía poner final a esa ridícula discusión, no le gustaba estar al centro de peleas y menos si estaba involucrado en ellas sin querer estarlo por lo que se dispuso a hablar.

-y si nos explican ustedes primero qué según su sabio criterio de padres fue lo que hicimos tan mal?-

-es más que claro!" ustedes dos se acostaron ayer! Por eso Yurio dijo ayer por teléfono que no podría justificar sus pantalones blancos manchados, su dolor y que hasta te pidió repetir!- ahora sí Viktor NIkiforov había llegado a su punto de quiebre.

-PERO QUE DIABLOS ESTÁS PENSANDO MALDITO ANCIANO!- gritó a todo pulmón el gato ruso eso había sido lo peor que había escuchado en su vida hasta juraba sentir todos los tonos de rojo agolparse en su rostro. –no es cierto!-

-si no es cierto entonces?- siguió presionando el platinado.

-verán…anoche luego del cine llevé a Yura a los Go cars, me había comentado hace tiempo que quería ir pero ustedes no le dejaban porque la pista solo abre en las noches, le gustó tanto hacer una carrera contra otros chicos mayores que me pidió pagarle otro circuito, eso es lo que él dijo que repitió-

-y…y….los pantalones?- preguntó el nipón.

-en el cine comí un helado de chocolate y como la película era de terror se me cayó cuando salió ese maldito payaso del lavamanos-

-eso era tan malo que no querías que lo viéramos?-

-me daba pena ajena si?-

-y antes que sigan jugando a las veinte preguntas lo de su dolor es porque un chico mayor lo sacó del circuito en la segunda vuelta y por el impacto se golpeó la espalda baja y en vez de ayudarlo no pude evitarlo y primero me reí como nunca en su cara- terminó de explicar el kazajo.

-entonces…no lo hicieron?- preguntó Yuuri y ambos negaron. –sigues siendo puro y casto Yurio?- ambos asintieron. –nosotros somos unos tarados que escuchan conversaciones ajenas y sacan teorías locas?- otro asentimiento. –lo sentimos!-

-si ya nos liberaron de tanta tontería, podrían traerme algo de comer?-

-este…ahora volvemos- dijo el moreno sacando casi arrastrado a su esposo quien solo decía incoherencias a medias.

Y tras quedarse los jóvenes solos….

-no pensé que se creyeran lo de los Go cars!- susurró Yurio.

-te dije que esa excusa no iba a fallar gatito, ya los tengo bien medidos y se iban a creer lo que sea, pero recuerda que el mismo rayo no cae dos veces en el mismo lugar- sonrió malicioso el mayor.

-a veces veo las ventajas de que sean unos ingenuos- dijo mientras daba un beso corto pero apasionado en la boca de su compañero. –en cuanto me recupere de la caída de hoy promete que iremos otra vez a los go cars- dijo haciendo comillas en lo último.

-claro que si mi niño adorado, las vueltas que quieras- igual el mayor hizo comillas en eso último.

-solo ten más cuidado a la siguiente porque si me dolió y bastante-

-no pude evitarlo….aunque lo de los pantalones si fue cierto pero no fue por el payaso de la película fue porque te mordí el hombro de sorpresa- dijo Beka.

Y tras decir esto ambos dejaron escapar una risa entre maliciosa y cómplice, quedando de testigos solo cuatro paredes y los peluches de tigre como testigos de que habían dicho una mentira piadosa para salvar sus traseros de la ira de un padre sobreprotector y una madre que era capaz de mandarlos a confesar.

 **Listo el tercero, tardé un poco en actualizar porque a ratos me robo la computadora para escribir y a veces solo puedo hacerlo de noche U.U**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finalmente logré subir un archivo bueno con el capítulo 3! Me emociona ver la cantidad de views que tiene esta historia y eso me motiva mucho a seguir escribiendo su continuación. Gracias a los favoritos también.**

 **Aún no es la fecha pero esta cuarta parte viene en honor al 31 de octubre.**

 **Capítulo 4: especial de Halloween.**

 **Punto de vista de Yuuri.**

La idea era venir a Japón para las vacaciones de diciembre pero como ya es costumbre en esta extraña familia que ahora tengo formada nada sale como uno lo quiere y nos adelantamos tantito al viaje y es por eso que estamos en la capital del sol naciente a finales de octubre.

Les explico, mi familia me extraña mucho bueno nos extrañan porque ahora tengo cola por dos y no querían esperar hasta navidad para vernos y no sé la clase de truco con la que lograron convencerme para que yo convenciera a Viktor para que vayamos en estas fechas, no me disgusta la idea al contrario igual quiero ver a mis padres y mi hermana pero para finales de octubre es la noche de brujas y no es que sea cobarde ni que tenga miedo pero…no me gusta estar fuera de u lugar seguro anti monstruos y fantasmas cuando es 31 de octubre. Repito no es que sea cobarde.

Mi esposo y mi huraño hijo no pusieron peros, al contrario accedieron de inmediato tras prometerle a ambos tanto katsudon hasta que se harten y muchos, pero muchos dulces.

Según yo solo estaríamos en mi casa, tranquilos pasando el rato como una visita normal, pero a mi padre se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de que la mañana de ese 31 de octubre fuéramos a visitar a la familia de su amigo Fujitaka, un gran y querido amigo para él de sus años de escuela y la verdad no nos opusimos, yo conocía a su familia y eran realmente hermosas personas además de divertidos pero…papá no pudiste escoger otro día? Ya que remedio además servía para que hicieran turismo mis acompañantes rusos.

esa mañana llegamos a casa del señor Fujitaka y fuimos cálidamente recibidos por él y sus dos hijos, tenía una parejita de niño y niña aunque de eso ya no quedaba rastro, el chico ya era todo un hombre y la niña que había conocido era toda una damita. Mi mamá no perdió tiempo y pasó directo a la cocina a dejar el pastel de chocolate y fresas que había preparado para acompañar el almuerzo en ese hogar, sin embargo mi calma se fue por un tubo cuando la hija menor reconoció a quienes venían conmigo y los cuales no habían dicho palabra alguna porque no sabían si serían entendidos con el inglés.

-OH POR DIOS! Viktor Nikiforov y Yuri Plisetsky están en i casa!- gritó la joven de ojos verde y cabello café que ahora llegaba a su cintura, muy distinta a como la conocí de pelo corto. –soy su admiradora! Tengo hasta mis orejas de gato como toda una Yuri Angel!-

A Yurio iba a darle un tic en el ojo, lo noté a leguas y a Viktor solo se le dibujó una sonrisa boba porque la niña había hablado en japonés y ellos casi no dominaban mi idioma, bueno estamos a mano yo casi no hablo ruso.

-monstruo no grites! Además si fueras tan fanática suya sabrías que solo entienden inglés- ahora fue su hermano quien habló, un chico moreno de ojos azules y cabello negro, a él lo conocía más teníamos casi la misma edad y cuando niños jugábamos muy seguido. Dejó de reprender a su hermana y se giró a verme. –hola Yuuri, el extranjero te quitó los modales? Ya ni saludas a tu amigo de juegos-

-ho..hola Touya- digo apenado. –gracias por aceptar nuestra visita tan repentina pero ya sabes como es mi papá-

-descuida, los Katsuki siempre serán bienvenidos aquí- me respondió. –señor Nikiforov. Joven Plisetsky un placer conocerlos y tenerlos aquí, siéntanse como en casa. Soy Touya Kinomoto y la gritona de aquí es mi hermana Sakura- les dijo en u perfecto inglés.

-oh por favor sin formalidades joven, dime Viktor y a él puedes decirle Yurio- respondió mi esposo en el mismo idioma, Yuri solo puso ara de fastidio tras escuchar el apodo que Vikitor motivaba en más gente a ser dicho.

-entonces díganme Touya- les devolvió mi amigo. –he seguido sus carreras de cerca con mi hermana, deberían ver su cuarto está lleno de cosas de ustedes, sería patinadora de no ser que ya hace muchas actividades-

-jóvenes vengan a la mesa por un bocadillo en lo que preparamos el almuerzo, no se queden ahí parados acomódense la casa no muerde- nos dijo el señor Fujitaka con esa amable sonrisa que siempre tuvo desde que lo conocemos, aunque jamás hemos visto a la esposa y como buena familia que somos tampoco preguntamos la vida privada de otros y espero que el par de extranjeros tenga la misma prudencia.

Pasamos a la mesa, no eran ni muy grande ni muy chica, era promedio pero os logramos acomodar todos perfectamente y comenzamos a charlas de lo que había sido nuestras vidas desde que dejamos de vernos, yo tuve que hacer de traductor entre la niña y mis amados rusos porque ella tenía un inglés terrible y ellos un japonés peor, todo eso se daba mientras comíamos rebanadas de sabrosa tarta que habían preparado previamente a nuestra lleada.

-qué dijo ahora?- preguntó Yurio con fastidio, no le gustaba tener que preguntarme las cosas, mejor dicho no le gustaba pedirme nada o casi nada siempre y cuando no se tratase de cocinarle un pastel selva negra o que almidone ese mentado peluche de tigre que no suelta para dormir.

-Sakura pregunta que si queremos salir esta noche con ella y su hermano a pedir dulces- contesté en inglés.

-pedir dulces?- me preguntaron los rubios a coro con caras de esperanza.

-yo solo voy porque alguien debe vigilar al monstruo para que no asuste a los niños pequeños- nos contestó Touya.

-deja de llamarme monstruo o te acusaré con Yuki!- le gritó en japonés y solo pude reir, era mejor que se quedara en la duda de lo que hablaban, yo lo sabía y estaba mejor así no quería traducirles eso.

-Yuuri, podemos ir a pedir dulce o truco?- preguntó mi esposo.

-qué?- Viktor..no crees que estás un poco mayorcito para ir por ahí con una calabaza de juguete pidiendo caramelos?- le contesté.

-es que….nunca lo pude hacer- me dijo apenado y sentí mi corazón hacerse pequeño, igual noté la cara de Yura entre ilusionado y a la vez triste.

-cerdo, toda nuestra vida desde que aprendimos a usar patines de novato la hemos dedicado al patinaje, nunca pudimos vivir una infancia como los demás ni hacer las cosas que hacían los niños de nuestra edad, así que somos dos cuando digo que tampoco salí a pedir caramelos, los únicos trajes que me puse en mi infancia eran los de mis programas- comentó el tigre.

-hijo, llévalos a divertirse, además no creo que les haga daño un poco de azúcar nocturna- me dijo mi mamá, lo pensé bien, tenía razón y la idea no era mala, en mis noches de brujas pasadas siempre me quedaba en casa porque me daba miedo salir por todas las historias que mi hermana me contaba pero ahora teniendo a mi Viktor y a un posible mini asesino no debía preocuparme de nada excepto de que por tanto dulce les diera un coma diabético.

-de acuerdo, los acompañaremos Sakura- le comuniqué a la castaña quien no pudo ocultar su emoción y casi tiró la mesa.

-podemos ir disfrazados verdad Yuuri?-

-anciano, estás bastante ruco para andar con un disfraz! A no ser que quieras vestirte de botarga así nadie ve tu calvicie, eso si asusta-

-oh vamos Yurio, puedes usar un traje también, de lo que quieras yo los pagaré!- sonrió el platinado, bueno si mi amor iba a derrochar la cartera Yurio sería un tarado si no lo aprovecha.

-quiero ser el espadachín de flama!- gritó mi tigre emocionado, no tuvimos que ser genios para saber el origen de ese personaje, ese niño estaba muy metido últimamente en un juego de cartas muy famoso que de no ser porque le guardamos su baraja entre semana es capaz de olvidar hasta bañarse.

-decidido! Ahora mismo iré a comprar los trajes o mejor aún! Le hablaré a mi amigo Calceto para que me los traiga!- gritó emocionado mi amado campeón, ok, comienzo a pensar si realmente es buena idea que salgan en la noche.

-suerte hermanito, y si eres afortunado podrías toparte una alma en pena, ya ves que les da por salir este día- reía siniestramente mi hermana, ya no me afectaban sus tonterías de espíritus como antes pero aún me daba miedo.

Me giré para decirle algo a Viktor pero ya se había ido a la sala a hablar por celular, supuse que era por los trajes así que seguí poniendo atención a la charla de la mesa.

-no crees en fantasmas Yuri?- le preguntó mi padre al menor.

-no-

-no temes que se te aparezca el chamuco hoy en la noche durante la madrugada?- le planteó mi hermana.

-el diablo soy yo mismo-

-y si una bruja viene a llevarse tu alma pura e inocente de niño?- le pregunté.

-solo existen dos brujas y se llaman LILIA Y Mila y lo único que se han llevado de mi parte es mi poca paciencia. No creo en fantasmas, no existen los fantasmas, solo escúchate katsudon crees que alguien muerto se puede aparecer por la calle para robarse tu alma o matarte?- dijo con burla.

-pues…no sabemos…que tal como en esos videos malditos y..- fui cortado.

-deja de ver películas de terror! Luego ni las aguantas solo porque el viejo las ama te achocas como chicle con él aunque luego estés muriéndote del miedo-

-Yurio, muchas personas no creen pero realmente no sabes si hay algo más allá , existen cosas que ni nosotros comprendemos- intervino Touya con ese temple sereno que posee. –sin embargo, ese pensar cambia hasta que lo viven en carne propia-

-y tan normal que te veías KInomoto, no creí que pensaras tan idiotamente como mis tutores, no existe tal cosa como los fantasmas, ni tablas que te comuniquen con los muertos, ni rituales que traigan demonios ni casas malditas ni nada porque lo paranormal no existe!- gritó y se retiró de la mesa. Me sentí tan apenado con nuestros amigos que me disculpé tantas veces como pude pidiéndoles que no se lo tomaran personal era solo que nuestro chico tenía un carácter complicado al cual se debía tratar con mucho cuidado.

-Calceto ya viene con los trajes que le encargué y…quién se murió?- preguntó mi marido el cual venía entrando de la sala al ver todo e silencio y a mi casi hincado a los pies del señor Kinomoto.

-Yurio tuvo un arrebato y le gritó a Touya- le dijo mi padre, Viktor solo puso una mano sobre su frente en señal de que ya se había tardado.

-eh…dijimos algo indebido?- preguntó Sakura algo sacada de onda.

-no descuiden, verán, el abuelo de nuestro amigo falleció hace poco y aún le pesa por eso reaccionó así con el tema de los fantasmas, no cree en ellos pero tampoco le teme a la idea es solo que tal vez de seguro no quiere hacerse esperanzas de que se le aparezca el espíritu del abuelo Plisetsky una noche de éstas- dijo Viktor en inglés y luego se lo dijimos a la hermanita en japonés.

Pasaron dos horas entre charlas y aventuras que vivimos en el pasado, ellos contando que tanto vivieron, nosotros a ellos hasta que llegó un camión a la entrada de la casa.

-paquete para el señor Nikiforov!- gritó el repartidor desde afuera, con una voz tan estridente que ahora el resto de la cuadra debía saber que un patinador famoso de talla mundial estaba aquí. Al escuchar ser llamado salió corriendo al recibidor y tras intercambiar unas palabras con el sujeto y firmar regresó con tres cajas y una sonrisa de que se salió con la suya.

-los trajes están aquí!- y me entregó casi arrojada a mi cara lo que supuse era mi caja y sin derecho ni tiempo a reclamo salió corriendo a buscar al tigre joven. A veces pienso que soy el único adulto aquí.

-esto es normal no me vean así- me defendí ante los ojos sumamente abiertos de la familia contraria, no me extraña Viktor deja una estela de dudas sobre su madures donde quiera que pase. Y tras explicarles que mi marido era un niño atrapado en cuerpo de adulto me fui a buscarlo en lo que los demás preparaban la comida, no me sentía bien estando sin hacer nada pero el padre de familia insistió en que éramos los invitados y además estaban mis padres para ayudar.

Me hubiera encantado ir a evitar que mi esposo fuera asesinado por un enojado gato roñoso pero estaba mejor la charla que sostenía con Touya, extrañaba mucho a mi amigo y saber que al igual que yo había encontrado su felicidad con alguien me llenó de emoción, clásico amor suyo el de preparatoria.

El almuerzo se sirvió cerca de las tres de la tarde, comimos katsudon ya que el señor Fujitaka extrañaba mucho el toque especial que le daba mi mamá, todo se dio en tranquilidad y tuve el gran honor de conocer a la pareja de Touya, un chico de lindos ojos miel de lentes como yo y cabello color gris, se llamaba Yukito Tsukishiro, un chico en extremo amable, cariñoso me recordó a Viktor. Por Yura ni se preocupen su enojo se fue cuando le sirvieron su tercer plato de cerdo con decirles que ni se acordó porqué estaba molesto, debo anotar eso para futuro.

El joven Tsukishiro se anotó con nosotros a ir a pedir dulces, aunque dijera que era para acompañar a Sakura la cosa era que también se moría por unos dulces, según i amigo moreno Yuki era más dulcero que yo y eso era decir mucho. Nuestros padres nos convencieron para ir al centro de la ciudad en la noche ya que de ahí saldría un grupo de chicos mayores con una especie de reto por equipos debían juntar la mayor cantidad de golosinas y el ganador se llevaría un premio, nos pareció buena idea así que aceptamos.

La noche llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Viktor estaba muerto de emoción, ahora veo que el cumplir tus sueños a veces implica que sacrifiques muchas cosas así sea tu infancia, nos comenzaos a vestir, me sentía algo apenado por el traje que debía utilizar, reconocía las ropas eran de un personaje llamado Naraku de la serie Inuyasha y me daa penita por tener que llevar peluca.

Viktor salió mostrando un grandioso traje igual de túnica larga negra con bordes en dorado y al igual que yo llevaba una peluca pero rubia y larga atada en una coleta, lo reconocí iba de Hades versión el lienzo perdido de los caballeros del zodiaco, aún recuerdo lo que me costó evitar que demandara a la casa productora porque no quisieron animar los demás episodios.

-te ves guapísimo cariño- me dijo mientras me abrazaba

-lo mismo digo pero…eran necesarias las pelucas? Me incomoda un poco-

-oye un traje se hace copleto o mejor no se hace- me sonrió. –y nuestro Yura? Ni que se tardara tanto para ponerse su…- no pudo terminar al ver al mencionado salir de la habitación que nos prestaro para cambiarnos con un traje genial de espadachín con todo y espada, me quedé estático por lo imponente que se veía y si suman esos ojos verdes marca te mato que Beka tanto ama verle era el paquete perfecto.

-dejen de verme como imbéciles tengo algo en el diente?-

-Yura! Te ves genial! Calceto si le atinó a las medidas!- dijo Viktor mientras se lanzaba a abrazarle con corazones en la mirada y seguía diie3ndo tonterías, yo solo contaba los segundos para que sea empujado muy lejos de ahí por Yurio.

-suéltame anciano o juro que vas a….-

-pero miren a mis muchachos! Se ven geniales!- esa mi mamá siempre salvándonos en los mejores momentos, lo malo es que traía una cámara en sus manos, oh no ya veo venir un apartado especial en el libro de fotos familiares ridículas que no quiero que nadie vea. –vamos que quiero tomarles muchas fotos antes que se vayan!-

-y la gritona y su hermano porqué no están sufriendo semejante tontería?- masculló Yurio en ruso.

-a ellos ya les tocó hace un ratito- le aclaró su compatriota. –mientras salía del baño los vi afuera siendo fotografiados hasta el cansancio por la amiguita de Sakura- le respondió.

luego de haber sido víctimas por media hora de la cámara de mi mamá y los celulares de nosotros nos dirigimos a la salida donde ya nos esperaban, solo las menores traían trajes los otros dos mayores iban de civiles, creo que ellos si son normales y tiene los tornillos bien puestos.

-KYYYYAAAAAAA se ven guapísimos!- gritó la castaña otra vez en japonés

-buenas noches, me llamo Tomoyo- se presentó la otra chica quien era de cabello negro muy largo gracias, habla inglés, ya me cansé de ser traductor sin sueldo.

-un placer señorita- se presentaron con ella.

-bueno vámonos ya porque se llenará de gente el centro y las mejores rutas se acabarán y quiero mis dulces!- dijo alegremente Yuki, nadie se opuso y nos marchamos, no sin antes despedirnos de nuestros padres y que cualquier cosa les avisaríamos aumentando las clásicas reglas de no se separen, no hablen con extraños, no acepten dulces de amables ancianitas, eso fue mas para Vitya porque la última vez era un dulce pero de plástico y se lo comió.

El centro no quedaba tan lejos, pudimos llegar caminando en veite minutos y al ir en grupo i se sintió lo largo del camino, pero me quedé en i lugar cuando cientos de jóvenes estaban ahí, ya divididos en grupos u otros buscando compañeros, una señorita que por su camiseta con la palabra Staff en grande imaginamos era del comité organizador repartía mapas con las rutas marcadas. Sakura se adelantó y recogió un mapa, según ella pues era su ciudad nos tocó una muy buena llena de casas grandes y por su experiencia en años pasados so quienes daban sin medida.

-atención jóvenes!- gritaba la mujer. –las reglas son simples, tienen hasta la media noche para reunir todos los caramelos posibles, no vale desviarse de la ruta, pero si pueden dividirse para abarcar mayor terreno de la misma, están hechas de tal manera que nadie interfiera con nadie. Al término del tiempo se pesará todo en esta báscula y el equipo vencedor se llevará cupones para todo su equipo para el parque de diversiones válido el día de mañana!- eso si era tentador, ese parque lo conocía era enorme y sus dulces los mejores, tenía que ganarlos me encantaría llevar a mis chicos ahí. –en sus marcas- todos se prepararon para salir corriendo, ni que fueran carreritas. –listos….FUERA!- se dio el banderazo de salida y todos nos dispersamos.

-llegamos hasta la mercería para planear nuestra estrategia.

-podemos dividirnos en equipos, Sakura y Yuki se pueden ir por un lado, Tomoyo y yo por otro, y ustedes tres….-

-olvídalo cerebrito yo con ellos ni a la esquina, dame una parte de ruta y la haré solo, ellos ni con su GPS se orientan solo me harían perder valioso tiempo-

-pero Yurio y si te pierdes? No conoces la ciudad, no hablas japonés- traté de explicarle.

-me vale un carajo para eso tengo celular no? Les llamo si eso pasa aunque lo dudo- dijo con suficiencia, cuando se le metía algo a la cabeza ni forma de sacárselo pero si e sentía preocupado que se fuera por ahí solo.

-de acuerdo tu ganas- se resignó Touya. –tu cubrirás la zona privada que está por el parque y Viktor y Yuuri el resto- finalizó cortando el mapa en las cuatro partes divididas para que todos supieran a dónde moverse. Aguarden a qué hora sacó unas tijeras?

-nos veremos junto a la fuente de la plaza del centro cuarto para las doce- indicó Tomoyo y todos asentimos.

-ten cuidado gatito- le dije y solo recibí una mirada prepotente como respuesta, ya se daría cuenta que estar en una ciudad tan grande como Tomoeda no era como mi pueblo donde todo te quedaba a cinco pasos.

Antes de dividirnos cada uo por su lado nos tomamos una foto grupal a petición de Sakura y no resistió el subirla a su Facebook.

 ***vamo a comenzar esta fiesta! #Halloween #caceríadulcera #envidienmeperras #patinadoresdeensueño***

-hay se ven, para cuando lleguen los esperaré con una soda en mano- fue su despedida de Yurio y comenzó a caminar.

El tiempo se nos iba volando, gracias al celular nos comunicábamos entre los demás y a todos les estaba yendo de maravilla, a nosotros dos más porque muchas de las personas que habitaban los hogares nos reconocían y nos daban bolsas llenas de caramelos y uno que otro número de teléfono a cambio de darles autógrafos o sacarnos fotografías, no me molestaba ya estaba acostumbrado. Así nos dieron las once y media de la noche mejor era encaminarnos al punto de encuentro y que Viktor dejara de comerse los chocolates sin mí.

-oye Vitya, estoy preocupado por Yuri, no se reporta y no responde mensajes-

-déjalo Yuuri, seguro lo apagó para ahorrar carga o para que no se distraiga-

-ya deja de comerte el caramelo! Y si se perdió?-

-como todo buen gato sabe ubicarse además su orgullo tan grande le impedirá pedir direcciones si eso sucede y buscará la solución. No lo pienses tanto y mejor vamos a tomarnos fotos-

Solo asentí en silencio esperando que tuviera razón aunque una sensación rara se instaló en mi pecho.

 **Punto de vista de Yurio**.

Este asunto está regalado, jah y querían que haga equipo con ellos? Creo que solo reuní el doble que los demás, y en algunas casas me dieron hasta galletas recién horneadas porque puse mi mejor cara de niño bueno,

Según mi reloj de pulsera ya son veinte para las doce, hora de regresar pero me doy cuenta que tengo un pequeñísimo problema, estoy en u lugar que ni idea de cómo llegué. Acabé muy pronto mi ruta y comencé a caminar buscando un sitio tranquilo para comer mis galletas pero no me fijé la forma en que caminé hasta este mentado parque que además de tétrico está alejado y no hay nadie.

-oh vaya, revisaré Google maps para ver dónde diablos estoy- digo mientras saco mi celular de mi pequeña mochila para toparme de cara con que se había quedado sin batería, me lleva la cachetada tiene que ser una jodida broma. -Ahora que hago?- me digo a mi mismo,

Vuelvo a ver la hora, diez para las doce, ya deben estar todos reunidos en la fuente y a punto de llamar a la policía o a la marina porque no aparezco. En un acto nervioso llevo mis manos hasta mi cabello el cual hace rato había liberado de ese sombrero que formaba parte el traje y comienzo a darme masajes en la cabeza, cómo le iba a hacer? Sin teléfono, sin saber dónde estaba, no hablo japonés y no creo que mucha gente hable ruso o inglés, cómo diablos podría pedir indicaciones!.

Miro a mi alrededor, el parque está casi a oscuras, tupido de árboles y ni rastro de personas cerca, hay casas pero ya tienen la luz apagada o están abandonadas así que mi idea de ir a tocar puertas e descarta, vuelvo a ver la hora doce con cinco, no se quién se ha comenzado a desesperar ellos o yo y el tiempo límite del concurso ya acabó, seguro perdimos por estar incompleto el equipo y Viktor estará llorando toda la semana porque no pudo ir al parque de diversiones. Aunque bien podría rentarlo para él solo si quisiera.

-estoy algo asustado lo admito, es de hombres reconocer cuando tienes miedo verdad? Pues si es así soy bien hombrecito porque tengo miedo, mis manos ha empezado a sudar y mi vista a girar en toda dirección como si con ello la solución me llegara, pero que imbécil soy. Pequeñas lágrimas distantes comienzan a caer de mis ojos menos mal que estoy solo y nadie me verá llorar como un niño.

Sin embargo detengo mis pensamientos al notar que de una esquina del parque se viene acercando una chica, trae un vestido muy lindo y largo cabello negro, qué estaría haciendo una señorita en un lugar tan muerto como este?, me le quedo mirando hasta que se acerca lo suficiente a mí, tiene una sonrisa muy cálida y mirada serena, sentía que podía confiar en ella.

-porqué lloras?- me preguntó suavemente al quedar a mi lado.

-no es su asunto- le digo en inglés como si me fuera a entender.

-yo creo que lo es porque los niños no lloran sin razón- me contestó para mi sorpresa en inglés, una pequeña esperanza se instaló en mi pecho. –es acaso que te haz perdido?.

-quién le…como es que….-

-tus padres deben estar preocupados por ti-

-no tengo pa…bueno no son mis padres pero se comportan como tal- aguarden porqué le digo cosas así a una extraña?.

-igual tengo dos hijos y siempre estoy a su lado cuando me necesitan- me sonrió. –estás en excelentes manos con ellos no hay cosa que no hagamos por nuestros niños-

Sus palabras me calmaban y solo le devolví una pequeña sonrisa cálida, hablaba tan dulcemente que me sentí hasta protegido pero no debía pensar en ello ahora, sino en que debía regresar con el resto.

-vamos, te llevaré con tu familia, seguro está buscándote y este lugar no es muy seguro para un pequeño como tú-

-señorita tengo 16 años no soy un niño y solo estoy extraviado, con que me diga cómo llego al centro…-

-10 años, 16 años o 60 años ante una madre nunca dejarás de ser su bebé, si uno de mis hijos se extraviase igual me gustaría que alguien lo ayudara, anda confía en mí-

-no sé qué me llevó a levantarme pero lo hice y comencé a seguirla, comenzamos a llegar a donde reconocía, las enormes casas, las zonas alumbradas, un Oxxo, autos ir y venir y personas caminando, aunque lo raro era que nadie parecía notar a la muchacha, y ella no parecía notar su entorno, raro no?

Finalmente ubiqué la dichosa fuente, y un impulso de largarme a correr a los brazos de mis locos tutores me estaba moviendo y aún más cuando de lejos noté A Yuuri llorar sin control y al viejo hacer llamada tras llamada. Antes de irme tenía que agradecer a la señorita y saber su nombre.

-disculpa, cuál es tu nombre?-

-eso no importa joven, ahora estás con tu familia y amigos-

-pero…debo saber al identidad de qui8en me ayudó- le repliqué y ella solo dejó salir una leve risa y se daba la media vuelta para irse, traté de detenerla pero algo me dijo que no lo hciera.

-sabes?, tu abuelito siempre estará a tu lado te dejó en buenas manos- me quedé de piedra, me giré un segundo para ver a los chicos que se notaban desesperados y volví a girarme para preguntarle unas cosas a la chica pero ya no estaba, no tenía planes de perderme otra vez así que me fui con los demás.

-YA LE DIJE SEÑOR OFICAL ES RUBIO DE OJOS VERDEs! ES RUSO NO SUIZO! Y…olvídelo!- ese era el viejo quien cortaba una llamada y al verme se lanzó a abrazarme junto al cerdo.

-hijo del diablo no nos hagas cosas así!- me gritaba Viktor. –estuvimos a punto de llamar a la marina y a que vigilaran los aeropuertos para que nadie te saque del país- . ok alguien aquí ya vió demasiadas películas.

-chico te buscamos por todos lados, hasta le hablamos a nuestros padres para ver si no te habías ido a la casa pero dijeron que no- me comentó Touya.

-Tomoyo casi pone de cabeza a sus guardaespaldas a buscarte- me dijo Sakura en un terrible inglés.

-no puedo respirar!- les grité a todos.

-porqué no respondías?- me preguntó el katsudon.

-s descargó mi teéfono y no pude avisar-

-vámonos a casa es muy tarde y mañana hay un día largo en el parque de diversiones! Además mamá suegra tiene que ver que estás completo- dijo el viejo. y mi cara de what le indicó que se explicase.

-ganamos los boletos!, Yuuri y Viktor juntaron tanto dulce que la báscula se rompió y lo nuestro nos hizo automáticamente ganadores- me explicó el otro chico de lentes.

En todo el camino de regreso a casa tuve a esos dos pegados a mi persona e invadiendo en extremo mi espacio pero por alguna razón no hice nada por alejarlos a patadas, solo quería llegar a casa y de ser necesario no contarle a nadie lo ocurrido porque a lo mejor no me iban a creer.

Al llegar a la morada nos esperaban en la entrada los adultos, al verme se me fueron encima y mientras los hijos Kinomoto le explicaban a su padre la razón de su tardanza, los Katsuki se me pegaron como chicles.

-nos tenías con el alma colgando Yurio! Nunca escuché a mi hijo tan mal ni cuando Vichan se nos fue- me expresó Hiroko mientras me rompía las costillas en sus brazos.

-ya íbamos a salir a matar gente y buscarte enano- me dijo la hermana del cerdo quien traía una escopeta en mano, juro que eso no vino cuando llegamos.

-pasen, pasen y nos cuentan, prepararé chocolate para todos mientras comemos algo de pan debe estar aún nerviosos- nos invitó el señor Kinomoto y accedimos. –mientras preparamos todo porque no se cambian? Esos trajes están my bellos para mancharse con chocolate- sugirió.

Sabían que odiaba ser visto y pese a tener la habitación de invitados para nosotros, el idiota de Viktor se fue al baño, el cerdo al dormitorio del jefe de la casa, las chicas al cuarto de Sakura y los otros dos al otro cuarto y yo me quedé en el de huéspedes para cambiarme y no dejaba de girar en i mente el asunto de la extraña chica, tal vez era alguien de por aquí o cabía la opción de que la conocieran. Me terminé de poner mi pijama sin tanta demora tan pronto se me ocurrió traer la de gatitos.

No pasó tanto tiempo para que estemos todos en la sala degustando una buena taza de chocolate y unos panes muy ricos, tengo que llevarme unos a Rusia.

-oigan espero no hayan tirado por donde sea sus trajes, mañana en el parque habrá concurso de disfraces y los que lleven traje suben gratis a la montaña en forma de dragó9n- dijo feliz el viejo.

-haz caso a tus palabras ruco, aquí el único que tira su ropa por donde sea eres tú sino pregúntale a tu traje de Stay closet o me- le ataqué, era verdad ese traje quedó tan lleno de agujeros por su querido perro que acabó siendo un trapo para encerar el auto, y ni pareció dolerle la millonada que se gastó en su confección.

-hijos tengo una duda- cuestionó el señor Katsuki y dejamos de pelear un momento. –no nos han dicho cómo encontraron al pequeño Yura-

-ni él nos dijo, solamente apareció en la fuente donde quedamos de vernos pero dijo que se había extraviado en el camino- aclaró Sakura.

-hijo cómo los encontraste si no conoces la ciudad y no hablas casi japonés?- era raro ver a la tosca hermana del gordo ser amable pero la entendía varias veces me dice que soy como un hermanito más para ella. Respiré muy profundo para contar mi relato el que me quiera creer bravo y el que no que se joda.

-cuando acabé mi parte de la ruta aún me quedaba tiempo de sobra, no quería regresar aún y en varias casas me dieron galletas que quería comer yo solo por lo que comencé a caminar buscando un sitio tranquilo hasta llegar a un parque muy alejado y desierto. Para cuando quise volver no sabía cómo, no tenía batería en mi celular para usar el GPS y de nada me iba servir pedir indicaciones porque no hablo japonés y dudo que alguien hable un buen inglés-

-cuando volvamos a Rusia vas a aprender japonés ya ves? Pero tú eres terco y decías que nunca iba a servirte-

-cállate viejo deja que siga!- le grité y proseguí. –cuando ya me había desesperado una señorita estaba por el lugar y se acercó a ofrecerme su ayuda y me dijo que la siguiera puesto que me ayudaría a regresar y así fue- finalicé.

-una chica?- preguntó extrañado Yuki con un rostro serio que según yo no le quedaba.

-te dijo su nombre?- le negué a Hiroko. –y no se lo pediste? Para saber a quién agradecerle-

-lo hice pero no quiso decirme, dijo que no tenía relevancia y que lo importante era que volviera con ustedes-

-sabes al menos como era? Así podríamos encontrarla-

-si cerdo, era alta de cabello muy largo y negro, traía un vestido blanco con rosa y sus ojos eran verde esmeralda-

Tras mi descripción los Kinomoto y el niño Tsukishiro se miraron entre ellos y el mayor de ellos se levantó para ir por algo a la estantería, a su regreso venía con un retrato el cual m entregó.

-se parecía a esta mujer?- me cuestionó algo ansioso, movido por la duda miré la fotografía y me quedé helado en efecto era ella, la miré como cuatro veces pero estaba seguro, la dama de la imagen era quien me ayudó.

-si…señor…por?-

-no puede ser…ella es nuestra madre se llama Nadeshiko-

-y eso que tiene Touya?-

-Yuuri…ella falleció cuando éramos muy pequeños- aclaró el moreno de ojos azules.

-QUEEEEEE?- fue la expresión que dimos todos, Viktor saltó sobre Yuuri muy al estilo de Scooby Doo y yo hasta dejé caer mi trozo de pan al piso.

-pe..pe…pero…los…no…y…- de mi boca solo salían incoherencias, no iba a creer que un fantasma se me había aparecido y aunque fuera cierto dónde estaba lo de que se llevaría mi alma?

-mi amada Nadeshiko siempre fue una mujer bondadosa, nunca le negaba la ayuda a nadie y buscaba la forma de ser solidaria con quien lo requería-

-además mamá siempre está cuidándonos, a veces puedo sentir como si estuviera aquí o en nuestros peores momentos- comentó Touya.

-eso explica por…eso explica porqué me dijo que tenía dos hijos y que si estuvieran en aprietos le gustaría que alguien igual les diera una mano- dije casi en susurro.

-Yuuri…aquí espantan!- oh genial el ruco y sus comentarios arruinaron el momento.

-mi vida fantasma o no, tenemos que agradecerle porque nos devolvió a Yuratchka-

-te dijo algo más?- le negué a la joven Tomoyo.

-ahora si admitirás que los fantasmas existen? Fuiste ayudado por uno-

-oh cállate hermana del cerdo, y aunque haya sido así ni en mi lecho de muerte voy a admitir nada-

Reímos un poco, claro que me dijo algo más pero me lo quedaría como algo personal, cuando dieron las 3 de la mañana decidimos que era hora de dormir porque conociendo a Viktor era capaz de ir a hacer fila al parque antes de ser abierto por lo que preferí estar descansado lo mejor posible.

Todos nos dimos las buenas noches y cada quien jaló para su rincón, por desgracia tendría que compartir cuarto con los inútiles, bufé molesto, Viktor pateaba y el cerdo mordía mejor duermo en el suelo.

Nos peleamos como por quince minutos entre que si dormía con ellos en la misma cama o no y terminé perdiendo, y para colmo terminé acostado entre ellos siendo abrazado con tanta posesión que juraría que estaban asustados.

-suéltenme! Si alguien viene por ustedes con gusto dejaré que se los lleven pero no esperen que los salve!-

-no es por los fantasmas Yura es porque de verdad nos morimos casi del infarto cuando no llegabas, y si te pasaba algo?-

-pero no pasó nada Viktor-

-y si, si?, tu abuelo nos confió tu bien y no queremos fallarle-

-cerdo mi abuelo no….- pero recordé lo que dijo Nadeshiko antes de irse. –mi abuelo me dejó en buenas manos- les dije.

-porqué tan seguro?-

-porque…la señora Nadeshiko me lo dijo antes de irse solo que no se los dije en la sala porque debe ser doloroso para esa familia el recuerdo de su madre-

-entonces?- canturrearon ambos.

-pobres de ustedes si alguien se entera fuera de este cuarto que acepto la idea de que si existen los fantasmas- mascullé

Ya nadie dijo nada, solo el abrazo sentí que se hizo más fuerte y por modo automático tomé la mano de cada uno entre las mías, bueno, por lo menos tenía dos padres, a su manera pero padres e internamente le dí mis sinceras gratitudes a esa mujer por regresarme con ellos. Creo que debo ser un poco más cuidadoso y no sentirme la última maravilla siempre a donde sea que vaya.

Con ese pensamiento de sentirme realmente afortunado caí profundamente dormido en un sueño muy tranquilo, como hacía tantos años no tenía.

 **Listo! No hace falta mucho para saber la serie que salió en este capítulo pero por si las dudas….**

 **SCC no me pertenece es propiedad de CLAMP.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Quinto capítulo llega hasta ustedes patrocinado por mi cerebro! Me encantó escribir el capítulo 4 no soy de hacer mezclas de series sin embargo me gustó mucho jugar con esa temática.**

 **Parece que la página se cansó de odiarme porque ya no hace lo que quiere con mis archivos y las pocas faltas ortográficas que encuentro ya son defectos de fábrica de redacción míos.**

 **Veamos lo que nos depara este episodio.**

 **Capítulo 5: papá al rescate**

 **Punto de vista de la autora.**

Llegaba a casa luego de otro jodido día según su pensamiento, otro maldito día en el cual sus ganas de matar al par de imbéciles que lo metieron en semejante aprieto iban en aumento, ya planeaba la forma en la que se desharía de los cuerpos y poder cobrar sus enormes seguros y así compensarse todos y cada uno de los tragos fatales que estaba sintiendo.

Infinitas ideas macabras eran las que rondaban la mente del joven Plisetsky tras llegar a su hogar después de una jornada agotadora de colegio, sí, como leyeron, colegio.

La razón por la que llegaba casi destruyendo todo lo que tuviera la desgracia de estar en su rango visual era debido a que desde que inició su educación media superior en un colegio muy exclusivo y privado no había dejado de ser molestado diariamente por chicos o de su grado o mayores. Maldita la hora en la que Yakov logró lavarle el cerebro a Viktor para inscribirlo a una educación regular, según los adultos eso le ayudaría a desarrollar sus habilidades sociales y no las sociópatas al relacionarse con muchachos de su misma edad. Pero, todo estaba saliendo mal.

Agradeció que los adultos que habitaban el departamento no estuvieran en casa a esa hora pese a que insistieran todos los días en ir a buscarle él se negaba por el pensamiento de que sería peor, lo atormentaban diariamente por saber que era el mismo Yuri Plisetsky, no quería imaginar la que le esperaba si veían al mismísimo Viktor Nikiforov aparecer por ahí.

Se encerró en su habitación para cambiarse y comenzar las tareas, a las seis de la tarde debía estar en la pista para su entrenamiento cotidiano pero al ser un chico prodigioso se las sabía arreglar para hacer las tareas mientras hablaba por celular y almorzaba al mismo tiempo.

-hoy que pasó?- preguntó una voz al otro lado de la línea.

-fueron algo originales, trataron de acorralarme en el receso para pintarme el cabello con aerosol rosa- respondió el menor. –pero les escupí en sus caritas forradas de diamantes, pero…aahhh- suspiró cansado.

-soldado no sé qué esperas para decirle a algún profesor-

-Beka en esa escuelita de tercera a los maestros les importa un rábano los estudiantes, ellos cobran por enseñar no por cuidar y ya traté varias veces pero no me creen, piensan que soy el que comienza-

-de dónde sacan eso?-

-oh podría ser de las muchas noticias en las cuales hé aparecido golpeando al cerdo o al viejo? O la vez que me fotografiaron llenando la botella de JJ con agua del inodoro? O la vez que hice llorar a un niño de la categoría Junior y me grabaron? O las veces que me peleo con las niñas exploradoras?- dijo mientras enumeraba una a una las razones por las cuales no se le tenía en un buen concepto. –no soy un dulce exactamente-

-lo sé pero lo que no se me hace justo es que chicos de 18 años se estén metiendo contigo, aunque bien podrías darles unas buenas patadas a ver si van a seguirle-

-estoy sentenciado por medio mundo, aclaró el tigre. –pero no te negaré que las ganas de clavarle mis patines a todos y cada uno de esos imbéciles me llama con fuerza-

-podrías volver a explicarme la razón de que estés en un colegio? Digo, estabas muy bien con tutores particulares creo que nuestras vidas como patinadores jóvenes profesionales son lo bastante absorbentes como para encima llevar algo más-

-Beka ya te lo dije como veinte veces, el maldito viejo Yakov convenció al otro viejo Viktor ellos concuerdan en que necesito otro tipo de aires donde esté con chicos de mi edad y no rodeado o de enanos o ancianos, y que sería bueno que me comience a acostumbrar a una vida de colegial si es que quiero entrar a la universidad después- finalizó utilizando tanto sarcasmo como pudo.

-y habiendo tantas escuelas buenas acabaste en esa por?-

-porque Viktor cree que más caro quiere decir mejor, según él ahí solo van los hijos de toda la gente que se hace llamar importante, hijos de políticos, hijos de deportistas, de cantantes, funcionarios, etc.- explicaba el menor. –pero si me preguntas yo les veo cara de futuros criminales a todos-

-y si se los dices?. Digo y Yuuri? Siendo la mamá gallina que es me sorprende que esté del otro lado-

-el cerdo apoya todo lo que su viejo le pida es tan manipulable pero como que está intutyendo cosas-

-yo igual las comencé a intuir y no necesité ni un gramo de cerebro gatito-

-tan obvio soy?-

-no tanto pero a mis ojos no se les escapa ninguna de tus facciones además que aquel día que te ayudé con álgebra encontré las notitas tan amigables que te dejaron al reverso- dijo con burla el kazajo. –no falta mucho para que esos disque adultos tuyos se den cuenta Yura-

-bah, nunca he necesitado que otros arreglen mis problemas por lo tanto no empezaré ahora, cariño debo colgar nos vemos en la pista en un rato-

-hasta luego soldado y piensa en lo que te dije-

Tras despediré ambos finalizaron la llamada, Yuri se quedó meditando un poco más, no era fanático de andarle contando sus cosas a nadie pero su querido kazajo lo conocía como a un libro, podía saber cuando mentía, cuando estaba realmente furioso o triste y desde que todo el asunto del colegio empezó pudo deducir que algo no iba bien. El joven patinador ruso se dispuso a terminar tan pronto como sea posible sus deberes y su almuerzo, los idiotas aquellos iban a llegar pronto.

Debería pensar en poner su negocio como los que veía en la televisión de esas señoras que leían el futuro porque adivinó, los otros dos patinadores llegaron a los quince minutos haciendo su usual escándalo para darse a notar.

-YRUIO! Estamos en casa!-

-ya los escuché cerdo no tienen que gritar!- respondió desde su pieza y como los conocía tan bien mejor era salir a recibirles antes que invadieran su espacio, antes de salir se fijó que traía la ropa sucia con rastros de lo que quiso ser pintura rosada por lo que mejor se cambió y como hacía con todas las demás pruebas de lo que le sucedía lo ocultó donde sabía esos dos jamás revisarían, así es lo guardó bajo la cama.

Vistió lo primero que encontró y salió de su cuarto.

-ustedes no conocen lo que es la decencia verdad?- gruñó molesto.

-sabes que con trabajo hago que Vitya use una servilleta, pides milagros cariño- dijo Yuuri con burla.

-guárdate los halagos cursis para el calvo- volvió a gruñir. –solo para molestarme me hablaron? Tengo deberes que acabar y un entrenamiento al cual ir en dos horas-

-oh no era para eso, bueno un poquito pero era para preguntarte, todo marcha bien en el colegio?- quiso saber el ruso mayor.

Al gato le extrañó tal pregunta, de la nada querían saber? Comenzaba a preguntarse si toda esa bola de abusones de tercer grado habrían subido alguna referencia a la red social de lo que venían haciendo y esos dos lo pudieron notar?.

-pues claro, habría razones de que no lo fuera?- cuestionó.

-digo, es solo curiosidad pero, si sabes que puedes decirnos lo que sea verdad?- ahora fue Yuuri

-si gordo y como no pasa nada fuera de los kilos de deberes y trabajos a realizar no tengo nada que decirles, y si me disculpan me largo porque tengo que alistarme para la pista-

Sin tiempo a otras interrogantes los dejó plantados ahí, hablando con el aire y el menor encerrado en su pieza. Pero tras perderlo de vista los adultos cambiaron su postura a una seria.

-ya sabes Yuuri, en cuanto se marche como lo planeamos, lo otro está arreglado?-

-si mi Vitya, Beka faltará a la práctica con la excusa que acordamos, te aseguro que no pasará de mañana que todo se resuelva-

Y ambos sonrieron con complicidad silenciosa.

a las seis de la tarde Yuri Plisetsky ya se encontraba en la pista de patinaje comenzando su jornada de entrenamiento, se había extrañado de que Yuuri y Viktor no lo llevaran como todos los días pero los mayores se disculparon diciendo que debían arreglar algunos trámites electrónicos para la siguiente temporada, no le sorprendió ya sabía de sobra el vicio de dejar todo a últimas horas de ese par pero lo que i le sorprendió fue no ver a su amado Beka entrenar, ese hombre era amo de la puntualidad y en algunas veces llegaba antes que el resto.

-mirar a la nada forma parte de tu nuevo programa?- escuchó que le llamaba una voz-

-cállate bruja, molestarme forma parte el tuyo?-

-no, pero me relaja- la peli roja sonrió

-sabes porqué el bruto de Otabek no ha llegado?-

-Yakov dijo que le avisó hace una hora de su ausencia, dijo que lo llamaron para hacerla de DJ en un evento ya sabes esas cosas salen de la nada y pues dinero es dinero-

-ese maldito no me avisó- masculló molesto.

-oh deja de comerte tu coraje y agradece que tendrá más dinero para sacarte de paseo- dijo con picardía Mila. –estás mas arisco de lo normal, si fueras mujer pensaría que estás en tus días- la joven dejó salir una gran risa y solo recibió un buen golpe en la cabeza como respuesta.

-miren quien habla la que tiene pena de ir a la farmacia a comprar su malditas inyecciones y me pide el paro a mí- regresó el ataque a lo que la chica se sonrojó furiosamente. –te gané bruja-

-DEJEN DE COMADREAR USTEDES DOS O LOS PONDRÉ A DAR VUELTAS EN LA PISTA HASTA QUE LE SAQUEN AGUJEROS!- fue el potente grito del viejo entrenador ruso que sacó a ambos jóvenes de su pelea regresándolos a entrenar de inmediato.

Al dar las ocho de la noche el entrenamiento finalizó y el menor de los rusos se extrañó de nuevo al no ser recogido por sus tutores, era acaso que dejaron todo el trámite para ahora? Porque ni una llamada o mensaje había recibido de ellos, de su pareja ni hablar pues sabía debía estrar trabajando.

Mila se ofreció a llevarle a casa y en otro momento se habría negado pero se sentía agotado tanto física como emocionalmente y aceptó muy a su pesar la propuesta.

Tras ser dejado por su compañera, subió hasta el departamento que era su hogar, solo deseaba llegar, cenar, bañarse y dormir para estar listo a la mañana siguiente y soportar otro día, resopló fastidiado la idea de Otabek de molerlos a patadas no sonaba tan mal y la prisión no podía ser tan mala verdad?.

Al entrar a casa se topó con los dos adultos esperándole en la sala, Viktor lucía serio muy en contraste con su cara risueña y Yuuri tenía rastros de haber llorado, será que se habían peleado? O que sus trámites no lograron entrar a tiempo?.

-a quién debo matar?- preguntó Yurio para romper el silencio.

-Yuratchka- comenzó el platinado. –hace cuánto?-

-hace cuánto qué?-

-sabes de lo que hablo, responde-

-no Viktor no lo sé-

-hace cuánto que sucede?-

Con eso bastó para que captara a lo que se referían y su rostro palideció, se habían enterado tal vez, o tal vez solo era ese clásico juego para hacer confesar a u7no las cosas.

-no sé de lo que hablas viejo-

-Yurio no te hagas al desentendido, sabemos que no estás bien en la escuela, ya sabemos todo, porqué no dijiste nada antes?- soltó Yuuri pero la nula respuesta del menor hizo a Viktor tomar la palabra.

-ni intentes esconder algo porque lo descubrimos todo, las notas, tu ropa dañada, algunos escritos tuyos y podría saber porque mi navaja suiza estaba en tu mochila?-

No sabía que responder, solo atinó a bajar la mirada para que no le vieran la manera casi inhumana en la que se aguantaba las ganas de llorar pero llorar de rabia. Reuniendo toda la frialdad de la cual era dueño levantó la mirada para enfrentarse a unos muy preocupados pares de ojos.

-queremos nombres Yuri, nombres completos, grados, apariencias y si puedes igual cargos de los padres- exigió el de ojos azules.

-Viktor, dijimos que lo hablaríamos con calma- calmó el nipón.

-eso hago cerdito, solo quiero de forma tranquila esa información para que tranquilamente le hable a mi muy tranquilo amigo Vladimir quien es una persona sumamente tranquila y resolverá las cosas de forma discreta y sin dejar ni migajas de ellos- sonrió con maldad.

-dijimos que nada de involucrar a la mafia roja Nikiforov y lo prometiste no habría sangre- dijo algo alarmado el japonés, sabía que su esposo tenía contactos muy poderoso pero nunca se imaginó que entre ellos hubieran personas dedicadas a hacer ciertos trabajos y ayudar a resolver los problemas de su amigo si éstos comenzaban a afectarle directo a su persona o su familia.

-pero…cerdito! No habrá sangre lo juro se hará de forma limpia y ordenada y…está bien le diré a los muchachos que olviden lo de Siberia. Feliz?- se resignó, Yuuri no sabía lo que había tramado esa mente demasiado inteligente para su propio bien pero agradecía tener ese talento para hacerle desistir.

-ahora Yurio…comienza a hablar- pidió seriamente el de pelo negro poniendo una mirada que no daba lugar a quejarse.

-si no queda de otra…- resopló. –desde que entré el primer día no me dejan de molestar unos sujetos de tercer año, igual hay alguno s de primero pero esos me dan lo mismo, comenzaron diciéndome apodos ofensivos o denigrantes pero los mandé al carajo pues ya estoy acostumbrado a que me digan de veinte maneras distintas, sin embargo su creatividad aumentó con los días, me escribieron esas notas que encontraron ustedes, o me dejaban mensajitos amigables en el escritorio y algunas veces por mensajería privada a mi cuenta de Facebook-

-y podemos saber porque no nos dijiste?-

-viejo ni me ibas a creer, y sabiendo como soy ibas a pensar que era yo el que comenzaba pero no paró allá. Lo de mi ropa era porque cuando podían agarrarme solo y ellos en grupo se encargaban de literalmente arrastrarme por el suelo o lanzarme cosas que sabían de sobra no me sacaría en muchos días-

-porqué tu saco de leopardo tiene pintura rosa?- preguntó Viktor.

-hoy tenían planeado pintarme el cabello de rosa y colgarme del asta de la bandera según ellos para que ahora sí volara como el hada rusa que soy- dijo con hastío. –pero no lo lograron porque me les escapé cuando vieron pasar a las porristas- finalizó.-

-no sé si sentirme molesto, decepcionado, furioso o idignado, así que haré una colecta de todo- expresó Yuuri.

-todavía no quieres lo de Siberia?- LE PREGUNTÓ EL RUSO MAYOR A SU ESPOSO.

-QUE NO! Es demasiado lujo para esos animales, quiero que sufran, que imploren perdón!. morir en el frio o devorados por la fauna son vacaciones- sonrió siniestramente.

Discutirían eso mas tarde ahora debían poner una solución final a este problema.

-si no hubieras dejado ir a buscarte solo una vez podríamos haber hecho algo no lo sé-

-la única razón por la que no me han golpeado es porque saben que soy figura pública, esa es una de las muchas razones por las cuales me odian, desde que llegué ahí no paro de escuchar comentarios como qué hace aquí la gran patinadora rusa? O, vienes a echarnos a todos en cara lo bien que te trata la vida? O, tus tutores privados se hartaron de ti? O los mas nuevos. Maldito marica, deberían matarte, eres una decepción para el país, etc. Etc.-

-mañana mismo vamos a sacarte de ese sitio, te llevaremos a la hora de entrada y no quiero quejas- finalizó Viktor. –ahora vete a dormir, necesito hablar con Yuuri a solas-

Tras dada la orden el chico se retiró a su pieza, no estaba de ánimos para molestar al viejo y su cara de enfado no daba lugar a querer discutir, muy raras las veces se le mostraba así. Solo rogaba internamente que lo que fuera a suceder al otro día fuera para mejor y no para peor.

A la mañana siguiente, tal y como prometieron la pareja llevó a su muchacho al colegio, un edificio muy imponente, de muchos niveles, rodeado de árboles, zonas verdes y muchos vehículos que o eran del personal o de padres que iban a dejar a sus hijos.

-yo iré a hablar con el director y pedir la baja de Yurio ok?- reafirmó el mayor ruso.

-te acompaño amor, no dejaré que le apliques el golpe de la muerte a ese sujeto aunque se lo merezca por permitir actos tan bajos en su disque escuelita prestigiosa- dijo decidido el cerdito quien se puso a la par de su esposo valiéndole a ambos un cacahuate las miles de miradas que e posaban en ellos, miradas entre asombradas por ver a las dos figuras del patinaje más importantes ahí y miradas de furia por el solo hecho de ser quienes eran y la relación que llevaban.

Yuri se quedó solo, debía esperar a que regresaran así lo habían acordado. Pero su calma duró lo que equivale a nada cuando una voz muy familiar para él le habló.

-vaya, vaya, así que los rumores eran ciertos y la gatita rusa vivía con Viktor marica Nikiforov- escupió un chico que se veía mucho mayor que él.

-es muy temprano para estar jodiendo Joseph- devolvió la cortesía el tigre.

-y no conforme con eso se trajo a Yakie Chan a Rusia- dijo otro con sarcasmo.

-porqué no van a quitarle su dinero a otro bobo de primero y me dejan de una maldita vez?-

-porque estás tu para divertirnos enano- le devolvió Joseph. –mira nada más que auto tan lujoso, es un regalito de tus papis? Ah, lo olvidé no tienes padres enano!- se burló con todo el veneno que pudo.

Yurio se estaba conteniendo, no debía ser quien diera el primer golpe, debía esperar a que fuera alguno de ellos para que haya evidencia de quien atacaba primero y él no daría su brazo a torcer. Sin embargo los insultos le estaban calando muy en lo profundo.

-oh y además también ese maldito gordo japonés es marica, por eso vives con ellos? Haces tríos acaso? O cuartetos? Porque ya nos enteramos que tienes parejita- escupió un tercer tipo.

-a caso estás celoso Iván?- Yurio vio la cara roja de furia del chico. –celoso de que no seas tú el afortunado de estar unas horas conmigo eh?- comenzaba a entender lo que Beka tanto decía de patearlos, no lo decía de forma literal sino de forma verbal cosa para la cual habí8a nacido.

-perra mucho cuidadito con tus palabras porque puedes arrepentirte. y ni tu fama ni tu club de fans dementes van a salvarte- siseó Iván.

-en serio? Saben algo? Como que ya me cansé de ustedes así que sean útiles una jodida vez en su ptética vida y esfúmense de mi vista- Yurio se sentía ahora con mucho valor llenar sus venas, finalmente captaba que esos chicos podían verse rudos pero era muy fácil derribarlos con unas cuantas palabras puesto que así debían ser sobajados por sus familias todos los días, eran ese clásico caso de papás desentendidos que solo les arrojaban dinero como perritos hambrientos y se acordaban de su existencia cuando metían la pata.

-estás bien pinche muerto Plisetsky!- gritó Joseph.

Sorprendentemente con todo el escándalo que hacían las demás personas parecían no darse cuenta o solo preferían no meterse, seguramente lo hacían por mantenerse bajo perfil y que sus nombres de la alta se vieran afectados por involucrarse en peleas de adolescentes.

-tienes muchos cojones para abrir tu linda boquita contra nosotros, de dónde sacaste el coraje?- le enfrentó el tercer chico llamado Dimitri.

-por favor- se burló Plisetsky. –son ese caso tan cliché que pasan en las películas tipos podridos en dinero que lo tienen todo pero a sus padres y familia les importan una mierda porque ya los dean por perdidos, gente que tiene un futuro asegurado tras las rejas ya que sus patéticas existencias solo les darán para eso es más, no me sorprendería si sus papitos hasta negaran que existen ustedes con tal de no dejar mal visto el horrible nombre de sus familias. Yo lo haría- finalizó después de este día se cambiaría el apodo por el tigre del hielo al basilisco de Rusia.

-fue lo último mocoso! Iván, Dimitri sujétenlo!- ordenó Joseph quien se acercaba peligrosamente con sus otros dos secuaces rodeando cualquier ruta de escape que pudiera tener el menor.

-te enseñaré a respetar gusano, cosa que por lo visto ni el imbécil de ese intento de patinador rubio ni el chino ese con cara de puerco te han enseñado- dijo con altanería Joseph al tiempo que tronaba sus nudillos.

Yurio llegó a su límite de paciencia, podía soportar que se metieran con él pero no que lo hicieran contra sus mayores, él era el único que tenía ese derecho. No se iba a quedar sin pelear por lo que se preparó para defender su lugar, se arremangó las mangas de su chaqueta.

Dimitri e Iván al ver esa reacción prefirieron quedarse de parte de su camarada Joseph, a ver si el enano tenía el mismo valor contra los tres.

Sin previo aviso de nada Iván lanzó una patada al estómago del ruso menor quien gracias a su buena condición de patinador y habilidad para saltar logró hacerse a un lado, no importándole que ahora sean el centro de las miradas y que algunos celulares estuvieran grabando esa escena. Pero el mayor no se quedó con las ganas de volver a intentar y ahora quiso probar un ataque por la espalda pero el chico se fue al suelo tras Yurio meterle el pie.

Sin embargo Dimitri le llegó con una patada en el costado la cual no logró evadir y lo desequilibró, debió suponer que al estar entretenido con el otro torpe, los demás aprovecharían su descuido.

-ahí es donde debes estar idiota, en el suelo como lo que eres, una basura- dijo Dimitri con odio en su mirada. –remátalo Joseph te dejamos lo mejor para el final-

Yurio se levantó no mostrando dolor pero con algo de dificultad ser pateado con botas no era de sus cosas favoritas pero se plantó ante ellos. –eso es todo? Para ser tres dan lástima, bueno dos porque su amiguito dudo que pueda pararse en mucho tiempo luego de haberle destrozado el tobillo-

El joven Joseph preparó su puño para lanzar y Yuri se preparó para defender, solo vió en cámara lenta como el otro chico mayor se acercaba a él con velocidad y por instinto cerró sus ojos esperando un golpe que para su sorpresa nunca llegó. Intrigado abrió los ojos para toparse de lleno con que Yuuri Katsuki sujetaba el brazo del muchacho con rudeza.

-ni lo intentes, idiota- gruñó el nipón en un idioma ruso casi de terror. –atrévete y te mueres aquí mismo-

-o si no qué?, me clavarás una katana en el estómago o me cortarás en pedacitos con palillos?- rió Joseph pero el agarre en su brazo aumentó.

A Yuuri le importaba entre cero y una mierda sus comentarios de ese mimado por lo que en un rápido movimiento le soltó el brazo mientras le asestaba una dura patada en el estómago.

-ni se te ocurra meterte de nuevo con mi hijo o juro que te mato- bramó enfadado.

Yuri no daba crédito, ese era el Yuuri que4 conocía? Ese era el amable katsudon que siempre le recibía con el almuerzo listo o en las noches de frio le invitaba a dormir con él y Viktor? Ese hombre que ahora sacaba fuego de los ojos era ese patinador inseguro que sufría ataques de pánico antes de competir4? Le costaba creerlo pero si, era el mismo.

-mi vida- dijo Dimitri con fingida ternura. –mamita ya vino a proteger a su bebé- soltó mientras dejaba salir una risa estridente. –vuelve del agujero de donde saliste, aquí no queremos parias!- gritó mientras uno de sus puños se dirigía a la cara de Yuuri haciendo salir volando sus gafas las cuales acabaron rotas. Yurio solo palideció al ver caer de rodillas al patinador no por el dolor sino por buscar sus lentes.

Yurio se puso delante de Yuuri, sin sus lentes el nipón era casi inútil sin ver más allá de su palma, y conociendo a esos tipos intentarían atacar, Joseph estaba de regreso tras la patada y querría vengarse.

Y justo en el momento en el que se iba a reanudar esa disputa, Dimitri sintió ser tomado con fuerza de su brazo y lanzado a un lado para seguidamente Joseph ser pateado con tanta fuerza tras la rodilla que cayó de rodillas. Yuri giró su verde mirada para toparse con una mirada azul enfurecida.

-atacar a una persona con anteojos? Eso solo demuestra lo cobardes que son- dijo en tono serio el platinado mientras pasaba de largo a los chicos en el suelo y se dirigía a su familia. –ya quiero ver la cara de Stefan cuando se entere que su hijo modelo es un futuro maleante- expresó refiriéndose a Joseph.

Ayudó a su esposo a levantarse y junto a Yurio se dirigieron al auto para largarse, las cosas eran claras Yuri no volvería a ese colegio de quinta.

-ah y esperen noticias de mis abogados por agresión a menores, agresión a un débil visual, daños y prejuicios, amarillismo, bullying y ya veré que otros cargos se me ocurren para levantar en contra de ustedes y que se pudran unos años en prisión- sonrió Viktor con maldad. –oh y una orden de restricción para que les sirva de lección que con mi familia no se mete nadie y vive para contarlo- finalizó cerrando la puerta de su vehículo.

-circulen chismosos el show se acabó! Y si no quieren demandas igual pobre de quien suba un maldito video de esto a internet!- gritó Yurio desde la ventana en el asiento trasero mientras el auto arrancaba.

Ya de camino a casa Yuuri decidió romper el silencio.

-estás bien Yura?-

-Si pero tú y tus gafas no-

-equis con eso, ya tenía que cambiarlos además. Por cierto Vitya que buenos golpes das- dijo divertido.

-si es por mis chicos favoritos soy capaz hasta de matar pero no quiero volver a hacer servicio comunitario por dañar la integridad de alguien. No hay nada que no haga por ustedes- sonrió con cariño el mayor. –Yurio ni te preocupes esos chicos en su vida volverán a mencionar tu nombre, los llenaré de tantas demandas que saldrán huyendo del país, esa escuela conocerá mi furia hecha demanda y terminarás tus estudios el internet-

-pero, y esa cosa de la universidad y de aprender a adaptarme a la vida de alumno?-

-internet cariño! Además soy o no soy rico? Puedo pagarte un título si quieres! O si no quieres una carrera igual o si quieres fundaré una universidad donde solo asistan patinadores o…- la imaginación del ruso siguió divagando un buen rato hasta que Yuuri lo sacó de su mundo.

-Viktor dijimos también que nada de sobornos ni de amenazas con plutonio!- regañó.

.nunca dejas que me divierta- hizo puchero mientras seguía manejando. –por cierto gato, dale las gracias a Altin ya que sin él y su valiosa información nunca nos íbamos a enterar de nada-

-de qué hablas viejo?-

-él nos contó todo, sabía que no ibas a hablar así que él nos buscó-

-y eso cuando fue cerdo?-

-ayer…o qué no nos digas que volviste a caer en la excusa de ir a trabajar como DJ?- dijo divertido el nipón. –dijimos la misma excusa cuando fue por tu regalo de cumpleaños-

-ese maldito voy a castrarlo!- susurró para si mismo.

-campeón no te enojes, se preocupó por tu bien como lo hacemos nosotros, perdónale la vida solo esta vez- pidió Viktor con esa maldita carita de cachorro que tanto odiaba el ruso menor porque sabía que no podía decirle que no.

-gracias- fue lo único que dijo Yuri.

-no hay nada que agradecer, queremos verte bien y feliz o lo que entiendas por felicidad pero a la próxima ten un poquito de confianza en nosotros, no quiero saber lo que hubiera sucedido de no habernos enterado de nada- ahora dijo Vtya con seriedad. –la familia nunca se abandona tigre y ahora tú eres nuestra familia-

Yurio estaba seguro que más tarde se arrepentiría de lo que estaba por hacer pero ya se desahogaría con un enorme litro de helado, se medio levantó de su lugar y depositó un beso rápido en la mejilla de cada adulto y un suave los quiero.

-ese es nuestro niño! Ahora vamos a comprarle a papá Yuuri esos lentes con armazón de plata que quiero darle hace meses! Y luego vamos a desayunar a la torre del hotcake!- gritó emocionado el mayor a lo que sus acompañantes dejaron salir exclamaciones de victoria.

 **Aquí se acaba el cinco, algo más dramático pero para el seis viene comedia por kilos.**

 **Gracias a quienes se toma la molestia de leer esta historia y dejarme un lindo comentario, los aprecio mucho!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hemos llegado al sexto capítulo! Genial, no esperé llegar tan lejos O.O.**

 **DragónPiscis muchas gracias por tus comentarios mi niña hermosa (o niño). Que bueno que esté siendo de tu agrado este despliegue de tonterías.**

 **Como prometí, comedia por montón!**

 **Capítulo 6: clases de manejo by Yuri Plisetsky.**

 **Punto de vista del gato:**

Se puede obtener todo lo que quieras en esta vida con u poco de perseverancia y mucho pero mucho berrinche, una buena dosis de escenitas en la calle y un poquito de amenazas de fundir unas veinte medallas de oro para convertirlas en un asiento de inodoro. Se los digo porque me ha resultado esa combinación.

Verán desde hace meses estoy terco con que quiero aprender a conducir, me vale no tener la edad y tal vez ser catalogado como un ser no apto para la carretera pero me vale, necesito salir a rodar por los caminos, conocer horizontes y alejarme de todo este circo ruso que me rodea llamado equipo de patinaje, primera vez en mi maldita corta vida que me toma seis meses obtener algo tras las miles de negativas que me dieron tanto por el cerdo, como por el viejo y mis compañeros.

Pero finalmente hoy es mi momento y mejor aún que Viktor me prestará uno de sus autos que según él ya no usará por estar pasado de moda, torpe sin remedio es el modelo del año pasado!, lo malo, tengo que soportarlos durante las lecciones, les juro que solo por eso hasta me levanté tempranito esta mañana, preparé el desayuno y hasta saqué al perro a caminar, se podría decir que estaba de buen humor.

-recuerda, solo vamos a estar en la avenida, no intentaremos cosas complicadas y nada de aceptar arrancones de extraños- me repetía por sepa cuánta vez el katsudon, solo le dije que sí con la cabeza estaba harto de lo mismo quería el volante ya!

-y recuerda que solo te enseñaremos porque no paras de molestarnos, aunque aprendas ni sueñes con que te preste el auto, quedamos que lo usarás hasta que tengas 18 años-

-viejo me lo dijiste ayer, y antier, y el día anterior a ese y la semana pasada y los últimos seis meses-

-es solo para que tengas bien claras las condiciones-

-si, si, si no me amargues el día que lo vengo esperando con ganas- le dije con fastidio.

Terminamos de desayunar y os dirigimos al hielo para entrenar, la idea era que saliéramos en la noche porque según Yuuri casi no abundaba el tránsito y no habría policías que vieran a un menor de edad conducir un auto. Pobre cerdo se nota que casi no sale.

En el receso de la práctica Beka se acercó para charlar un momento conmigo mientras los demás torpes nos copiaban la idea. Seguramente hablaban del mismo tema de las últimas semanas yo al volante peligro constante.

-soldado porqu7é tanta prisa por un auto? Para tu gusto mejor si te llevan a todos lados por un chofer-

-porque no quiero llegar a mis 18 años y ser el único tarado sin licencia! Beka hasta el cerdo ya tiene licencia y ni distingue un cambio de luz roja a verde!, oso polar no crees?-

-seguro que es eso? O es lo que te dije de enseñarte a conducir motocicleta pero primero debías aprender a conducir un auto y tener licencia de manejo?- sonrió con superioridad, maldito.

-no!, es decir….si! es decir…vete al carajo!- oh rayos no se me ocurría que decirle, si había algo mejor que un automóvil era la libertad que daba una moto, ya me veía haciendo piruetas y caballitos en carreras ilegales. Dije eso en voz alta? Olviden lo de las carreras ilegales.

-si sabes que te faltan dos años para que te deje subir a una nena de dos ruedas verdad?- me preguntó de nuevo y le asentí en silencio. –y ni estés haciendo planes de largarte a carreras clandestinas porque lo sabré-

Hubiera seguido discutiendo pero el enorme grito de Yakov me sacó de mi propia pelea.

-QUE TU VAS A QUE?-

-no te esponjes viejito- le dijo Viktor como si nada. –ese vehículo ya ni me sirve, pensaba venderlo de remate pero ya le encontré un mejor uso. Si lo va a destrozar pues que sea ese y no mi convertible o mi camioneta-

-no te duele cada rublo que gastas verdad?, cómo se te ocurre que vas a dejar a ese niño aprender con un Mercedes del año pasado!- volvió a gritarle el viejo mucho mas viejo que el viejo.

-si lo que te preocupa es el seguro, lo tengo, lo dices como si estuviera cometiendo un delito-

-es un delito torpe! Si un oficial te pesca con un menor tras el volante tendrás problemas y las noticias no pararán de tacharlos de padres tarados e irresponsables!-

-Yakov-San no creo que sea peor que aquella vez que Vitya le pagó al cuidador del zoológico para dejar que Yurio entrara a alimentar a los tigres y sacarle fotografías, eso casi nos costó su custodia y una gorda fianza- comentó el cerdo, por alguna razón ese recuerdo me trajo risas internas ese día me divertí bastante con esos tigres es más puedo asegurar con mi vida que la tigresa no quería dejarme ir, creo que hasta ella supo que era mejor madre para mí que ellos, pobre gatita lloró cuando me sacaron a la fuerza.

-Viktor, si mueres un día de éstos, puedo quedarme con tu colección de películas?- preguntó el bobo de Chris.

-aléjate de mis discos! Si muero se van conmigo y pobre de ti si profanas mi tumba- amenazó dramático el platino, se pasa siempre que hacen una broma sobre sus películas reacciona así, nunca pensé que esa jodida colección de DVDS que ni portada tenían fuera más valiosa que su propio matrimonio.

-oh hombre, esa colección tuya necesita una actualizada, si quieres puedo cambiarte unos de los tuyos por unas buenas mías de esas de sado que….- el maldito degenerado aquel no pudo seguir porque enseguida le callaron la boca por Viktor quien sonreía con nervios, oh genial un trauma nuevo a mi lista, nota mental quitar mis películas del rey león del montón.

-si sobrevives para mañana Vitya yo invito el almuerzo para todos ustedes- sentenció Yakov. – y si mueres lo único que diré en tu tumba será…te lo dije idiota!-

Esa oferta sonaba tentadora así que por puro morbo y mi impulso adolescente me les uní junto a mi kazajo para cerrar ese trato grupal con el meñique. Luego de ese pequeño descanso retomamos el entrenamiento.

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde habíamos vuelto a casa, llegando fui corriendo a ducharme hasta olvidé cerrar la puerta por la emoción, me importaba poco en esa casa decencia no había, al salir me vestí con un pantalón negro y una camiseta de una pantera en el centro junto a mi clásica chaqueta de leopardo.

-listo, vámonos!- dije sin ocultar mi emoción pero me detuve al ver una tercera persona ahí- Beka? Qué haces aquí? No se supone tenías trabajo?-

-me lo cambiaron para mañana y Yuuri-San casi me suplicó para que no los deje morir solos…digo supervisar que no mates a nadie-

-gracias por la confianza no se molesten- les dije con sarcasmo.

-oh querido, aún me falta vivir muchas cosas y quiero llegar mínimo a mis bodas de plata-

-jódete viejo!. Y Yuuri?- pregunté al no ver al japonés.

-no quiere que salgamos hasta que comamos algo primero-

El mencionado apareció con jugo recién hecho y unos sándwiches, nunca lo voy a admitir pero este tipo cocina delicioso, nos sentamos en la sala y comenzamos a degustar el aperitivo.

-repasemos, cuánto tiempo haremos?-

-una hora anciano- respondí con mi bocado aún sin pasar.

-qué haremos si vemos una patrulla?- cuestionó el nipón.

-pisar a fondo y huir?- me vieron incrédulos. –de acuerdo cambiar de lugares-

-llevas el kit de engaña policías por si nos detienen?-

-Viktor crees que un bigote y un sombrero de mariachi van a despistar a alguien?- dijo Yuuri con sarcasmo.

-bueno señores- ahora se metía mi pareja, hola? Aún estoy aquí saben? Háganme caso!. –Yura tuvo una idea mejor cuando hace un año fue a buscarme por varios lugares hasta que me encotró en aquella fiesta. Recuerdan lo de Welcome to the madness?- los tres asentimos. –pues a esa fiesta solo podían entrar mayores de edad y saben cómo lo logró este enano?-

Me lleva la cachetada ya me acordé de lo que hice esa noche, no se atreverá a contarlo o si?, por la mirada curiosa de esos dos y la mirada macabra del otro deduje que lo haría.

-entró con una identificación falsa bajo el nombre de Jefferson Gutierritos- finalizó y en menos de cinco segundos yo estaba cubriendo mi rostro con un cojín y mis dos tarados mayores muertos de risa en el piso con un Viktor rodando si parar de reír.

-entonces fue por eso que tu abuelo tuvo que ir a sacarte ese día de la delegación?- preguntó el cerdo aún entre risas.

-maldita sea no vuelvo a seguir consejos de JJ y Phichit- mascullé.

-bueno ya, vamos que la calle nos habla y la noche es nuestra colega-

-hasta que dices algo interesante calvo-

Tomamos los abrigos, las llaves y nos encaminamos al auto, bien no podía ser tan difícil verdad?.

Media hora después….

-no le veo lo difícil esto es regalado- dije

-te tomó diez minutos encender el auto, cinco en buscar la reversa, otros diez en llevarte un poste, un perrito y un repartidor de pizza porque no sabías diferenciar el acelerador del freno y otros cinco en recordar lo que te había dicho- enumeraba Beka en el asiento de copiloto.

-pero ya estamos en la maldita avenida o no?- le señalé la transitada calle pero se podía manejar tranquilo.

-luego que casi te metieras a ese kínder y te estrellaras con la barda de la señora Godines pero si, lograste llegar-

-oh cállate cerdo, al menos distingo los semáforos y no leo *Haz pipí en Carl* en mi examen de vista-. Al ver que se quedó callado y bajó avergonzado su rostro volví a fijar mi vista en el camino, el semáforo había cambiado a verde pero comenzaba a darme cuenta de algo…odiaba la lentitud de los otros conductores delante de mí. Yo quería velocidad, quería llantas incendiadas por el derrape en el asfalto…no un montón de señoras lentejas que intentaban maquillarse y conducir a la vez.

Unos minutos eternos después aleluya que la fila se movió y pude retomar un poco más suelto el trayecto, siguiendo las indicaciones de Viktor y de Beka porque el cerdo era pésimo guía.

-vaya gatito aprendes rápido!-

-crees que soy de lento aprendizaje como tu comprenderás torpe?- sin embargo mi letanía se vio cortada cuando sin importar la forma de maniobrar el auto no lograba rebasar al otro vehículo que iba en frente de nosotros. Así que hice lo más correcto….comenzar a sonar la bocina como demente mientras asomaba mi cabeza para gritarle.

-oye tu p*** p**** quítate del camino ojalá te p*** mueras maldito hijo de p****!-

-Yuratchka es una ambulancia!- me reclamó el gordo de atrás.

-oh es verdad- volví a asomarme por la ventana para pedirle como era debido que se quitara. –p*** ambulancia! Te crees mucho con tu p*** sirena y tus letras al revés!- y dicho aquello regresé mi postura correctamente dentro del auto.

-Yurio! Recuerda controla tu carácter, no olvides los consejos qué haría Corties el oso?-

Oh no otra vez! Creía haber olvidado esos jodidos recuerdos de aquellos videos que me hicieron ver de un maldito oso pardo que daba consejos de seguridad al conducir, según Viktor con ellos aprendió y me obligaron a ver los cinco volúmenes como condición para hacer esto. Así que inhalé hondo y me pregunté, qué es lo que haría ese mentado oso? Pero a mi cabeza solo vino la imagen de un sujeto vestido con ese horrible traje con una horrible paga conduciendo en su auto en esa carretera pasando sobre todos los demás autos para llegar a devolver ese tonto disfraz.

Estaba decidido, le pisé a fondo al acelerador y comencé a zigzaguear entre el tráfico escuchando insultos de todo tipo, en su mayoría ya los conocía y otros no.

-si son nuestros últimos minutos hago constar que nunca estuve de acuerdo con esta locura, mamá siempre voy a amarte, papá no olvides dejarle a Vichan cada mes sus manjuus favoritos, hermanita vendré a atormentar tu alma mortal hasta que me harte- decía un muy dramático patinador nipón haciendo un directo con su celular. –Phichit asegúrate que este video sea de conocimiento mundial- lloriqueaba.

-padre nuestro que estás en el cielo, santificado sea tu nombre- ahora el vejete platinado se puso a rezar?

-Nikiforov no sabía que fueras religioso- le comentó mi pareja quien parecía ser el único tranquilo.

-yo tampoco yernito!...vamos a morir estrellados contra un camión de Coca Cola!- gritó con fuerza.

Por suerte logré distinguir a tiempo el dichoso camión y lo pude esquivar de un volantazo, no me pregunten cómo lo hice porque ni yo lo sé, mucho ver toreto trae ventajas y el amable conductor ajeno solo me regaló un maldito Nikiforov vete al diablo! Si supiera que no era él quien manejaba?. Una sonrisa maligna se instaló en mis labios.

-seguimos vivos dejen de esconderse ahí abajo- les dije al frenar en un señalamiento para ver a los dos mejores patinadores del mundo muertos de terror abrazados bajo los asientos.

-suficiente, no mas lecciones e conducir por hoy!- sentenció Beka, lo miré intrigado,

-me estaba divirtiendo mucho!-

-Yuri Plisetsky si no quieres perder la oportunidad de ir al motocross conmigo mañana vas a levantar tu trasero de ese asiento y se lo darás a Nikiforov en cuanto recupere su presión arterial, su color y se de cuenta que no está muerto- Otabek te odio pero ese pensar me lo guardo para mis adentros.

Pero a lo lejos se escucharon unas cuantas muchas sirenas.

-rayos creo que atrajimos mucho la atención!- se espantó Katsuki. –no quiero ir a prisión dicen que los rusos utilizan a los asiáticos como yo como monedas en las prisiones!-

Iba a decirle lo estúpido que era pero fui tomado con rapidez por atrás de mi chaqueta y empujado al asiento trasero, no exagero cuando digo que caí de cabeza y al revés pude ver como un Viktor más que repuesto se apoderaba del volante.

-no volveré a hacer servicio comunitario! Sujétense nos largamos!-

Nos estábamos alejando de ahí con relativa velocidad pero fuimos detenidos por un oficial, Yuuri no sabía mentir y terminaría confesando por la presión.

-buenas noches señor. Me permite los papeles de su vehículo?- PIDIÓ EL SERIO HOMBRE, MEJOR ME mantenía callado esta vez.

-porqué tanto movimiento?- preguntó mi pareja solo para saber si éramos los responsables, no necesito tener cien años para saber que lo éramos.

-recibimos varias llamadas de un imbécil en la carretera además de que vimos un video donde ese mismo imbécil casi se estrella con un camión- nos dijo mientras revisaba con detalle los papeles del auto. –oh lamento haberlo molestado señor Jirafales todo está en orden, siga disfrutando de san Petersburgo y que su estadía en Rusia sea de su agrado. Sabe? Tengo familiares ahí en Tangamandapio- dijo el hombre de forma serena.

-de qué carajos…?- quisimos preguntar mi tocayo y yo pero al fijarnos bien solo vimos a un Viktor usando un bigote y sombrero mexicano. Díganme que era broma por favor.

-oh no se preocupe señor autoridad, yo saber que usted solo hacer bien su trabajo, tener linda noche- a qué hora aprendió un intento de español?. Y al devolverle sus papeles nos alejamos lentamente para no levantar sospechas para luego perdernos a toda velocidad.

-y tu que dijiste que no engañaría a nadie?- sonrió con burla el viejo.

-ese hombre o es menso o nece3sita lentes para reconocer que el sujeto de esa tarjeta de identificación no se parece a ti- soltó Beka- si sigo juntándome con ustedes perderé lo poco que me queda de cordura, pero si dejo a Yura solo a manos suyas capaz y me lo matan-

No dejamos de conducir hasta estar alejados de la avenida y de cualquier ojo humano, seguramente el anciano se desharía del auto o lo reportaría como robado, algo se le iba a ocurrir para que no nos involucraran en toda esa escena pero olvidaba que existe algo muy bonito llamado noticieros y que seguramente para mañana ya estaríamos en boca de todo Rusia y Yakov nos asesinaría a los cuatro. Por lo menos Yuuri es listo y ya borró su video de internet, solo que el casi millón de vistas y miles de compartidos que tenía no nos salvaba de que alguien lo hubiera descargado. Suspiré pesadamente iba a ser una noche muy larga y ni hablar de las siguientes dos semanas.

 **Se me salieron los tornillos en este capítulo! Me basé tantito en escenas sueltas de Los Simpson en el episodio donde tratan la ira de carretera.**

 **Díganme lectores, se subirían a un Uber o transporte público siendo el gatito el conductor luego de cómo le fue esta ocasión?.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hoy demoré un poco en subir el nuevo episodio, el trabajo fue aumentando esta semana y solo quería llegar a casa para dormir.**

 **Pero aquí se los dejo!**

 **dragonPiscis muchas gracias por meterme entre tus favoritos! Te quiero criatura**

 **capítulo 7: welcome to the Ice Castle.**

 **Punto de vista de Yuuri:**

Nunca pensé que un comentario dicho a broma y de la nada fuera a volverse realidad, aunque no me debe sorprender, es decir vivo junto a la persona más literal del mundo y esa persona casi nada se lo toma a juego viniendo de mi boca. Pero a veces solo me repito una y otra vez que debo tener cuidado con mis comentarios frente a Viktor.

Por si no lo saben soy un gran fanático de la gastronomía, adoro cocinar y sobre todo comer aunque siendo patinador me veo limitado en darme mis gustos como en aquel tiempo donde subí de peso, pero cuando tengo mis oportunidades en los viajes me doy mis lujitos a escondidas. En fin, basta de tanto rodeo, ahora, no solo puedo estar rodeado de tantos alimentos exquisitos sino igual prepararlos y servirlos, y no, no me sacaron de casa ni nada ni tampoco le debo nada a la mafia, ni tampoco destruí el valioso jarrón persa de Viktor que deba reponer sin que lo sepa.

Hace un mes durante una cena que tuvimos todos los chicos en un restaurante bastante lujoso, se me fue el comentario de decir que siempre quise tener mi propio establecimiento de comida si el ser patinador no me resultaba puesto que en la posada familiar casi siempre me ocupaba de la cocina y Phichit remató diciendo que mis crepas eran insuperables. Esa noche bromeamos mucho sobre el tema diciendo que yo podría ser el cocinero, Viktor el mesero y Yurio el cajero, incluso Beka nos apoyó con incluir comida kazaja y que nuestro especial fuera el katsudon ya que todos quienes lo probaban pedían repetir. Pero repito, todo era en broma.

Aunque creo que Nikiforov no se lo tomó a broma porque en toda la semana siguiente se la vivió fuera de casa, solo iba a entrenar, ducharse y dormir, sin embargo el domingo de esa semana literalmente me obligó casi arrastrado y en pijama a salir a la helada calle, subirme al auto y acompañarle a sepa dónde, solo lo noté con una sonrisa gigante en su rostro y no respondía mis preguntas. Hasta que llegamos al mero centro de San Petersburgo en la zona más concurrida y nos detuvimos frente un local cerrado, creí que a Viktor se le salió un tornillo otra vez cuando me lloriqueó que me tapara los ojos y solo por darle gusto lo hice.

Tras ayudarme a bajar y llegar hasta la puerta, escuché como era abierta y al empujarme para pasar al interior me hizo destaparme los ojos, me quedé sin palabras al ver lo que era, una cafetería restaurante muy acogedora, con mesitas y sillas, una barra al fondo con bancos altos, todo adornado con fotografías de los patinadores más famosos del mundo, una cocina mediana pero bastante surtida pero lo que más me atrajo la atención fue el nombre del lugar.

Ice Castle, esas dos palabras me hicieron retroceder a mi amado hogar, por unos minutos no dije nada hasta que Vitya me preguntó mi opinión.

-es para ti- me dijo. Eres el dueño de este sitio-

-pero…que?-

-quise darte un espacio solo para que Yuuri sea Yuuri, algo solo tuyo donde quien mande seas tú. Yo haré lo que me pidas- me susurró.

No pude más que abrazarle con tanta fuerza que me desconocí porque no soy nada fuerte, creo que la emoción me ganó pero reparé en algo.

-y Yurio?- pregunté

-está con Beka, fueron a comprar ingredientes frescos para katsudon, porque hoy a medio día abrirá el Ice Castle al público- sonrió animado.

Luego de ese día en el cual estuvimos hasta el tope de clientes, sin exagerar les digo que todos los días hemos estado llenos, con reservaciones de turistas o gente importante que deja la calidad de un lugar lujoso por un simple café de clase media pero como Phichit dijo vienen por la atención y sabor de alto nivel con precios módicos. Tenemos hasta estudiantes y nuestros propios compañeros de equipo. Con decirles que hasta el viejo Yakov y Lilia viene tres veces por semana por un café o un sándwich doble.

Se puede decir que el negocio es de todos porque cuando no puedo atender uno de los chicos se queda pero el que nunca falta es nuestro Yura porque a la semana le pagamos y se lleva buenas propinas, no somos explotadores y según Lilia dijo que es bueno que el enano tuviera un empleo y aprenda lo que es ganarse cada rublo, solo por ello nos rotaban los entrenamientos un día íbamos de mañana y al otro de tarde para que pudiéramos dirigir el lugar sin problemas.

Ahora a un mes de estar abiertos seguimos a reventar de clientela, cada vez nos recomiendan hasta por los medios y la verdad es que quien no quisiera ser atendido por el mejor patinador del mundo? Con derecho a una fotografía o un autógrafo? O que tu cuenta sea cobrada por el mismísimo tigre del hielo y que te diga esperamos pronto su nueva visita?. Cualquiera quisiera eso.

Me gustaba trabajar con mis amigos y mis rusos, nadie se quedaba en un solo lugar todos ayudábamos, había días en los que si no estaba cocinando estaba cobrando mientras Yurio y Otabek iban por nuevos ingredientes o mandaba a Viktor y Chris o Yurio tomaba órdenes. Y hoy era uno de esos días donde agradecía que estemos reunidos la gran mayoría porque estábamos al tope por ser domingo.

-oye cerdo! El especial de la mesa tres! Y dónde está mi pizza al pastor mexicana? La esperan en la cuatro!-

-Yuuri la mesa siete quiere otra orden de katsudon, dos bebidas, un plato de borsch y tres piroshkis para llevar- escuché la voz de Phichit quien venía corriendo a la ventanilla que daba a la cocina, yo iba de un lugar a otro haciendo maromas con sartenes y trastos.

Me iba a volver loco tenía diez pedidos en puerta y seguían llegando, necesitaba ayuda y el bobo de Viktor se decide por perderse en el supermercado buscando ingredientes para pastel de chocolate, sabía que era mala idea mandarlo solo.

-ok, Yuuri esto no es nada comparado con patinar ante miles de personas, no haz muerto en un mes no tiene porqué pasar hoy- me decía mientras me frotaba la cabeza para calmarme. Con actitud decidida comencé a sacar las órdenes amontonadas a velocidad no sobrehumana pero si adecuada.

-ya te creía con la cabeza en el horno otra vez cerdo- me dijo burlón el tigre del hielo mientras recibía dinero con una mano y entregaba paquetes para llevar con la otra, debía admitir que ese niño realmente era eficiente en su puesto, y cuando atendía mesas podía llevar hasta dos charolas a la vez, creo que su habilidad en el hielo tenía ventajas.

-salí a tomar aire ahora que está tranquilo el lugar- dije mientras daba un vistazo rápido al sitio lleno y todas las personas disfrutaban su comida, me sentía realmente bien estando ahí, me gustaba sentirme útil y que podía ganarme mi propio dinero, no es que no me agrade recibir todo de mi esposo con tan solo decirle dame pero no me educaron así, vengo de una familia donde si quieres algo para ti debes ganarlo por tu cuenta, no estoy acostumbrado al lujo ni a no hacer nada.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar con el tema de Eros, claramente mi marido me hablaba creo que para decirme que se perdió otra vez en el estacionamiento del mercado, me voltee un segundo para atender cuando otra clienta entraba.

-disculpe joven quisiera dos hamburguesas grandes con queso para llevar- escuché que le pedía a Yuri mientras yo terminaba de atender pero tuve la gran bendición de que Chris tomó mi lugar en la cocina, él cocinaba unas hamburguesas envidiables.

-oye niño playboy dos payasos de rodeo con monociclo!- esos y su lenguaje extraño juro que nunca acabaré de entender pero por extraño que parezca nadie se confundía con las claves.

-los quiere paseando al perro o pilotando un cohete?- preguntó el suizo desde la cocina.

-deja preguntar. Quiere ensalada o patatas?-

-patatas con chile joven Plisetsky-

-prefiere paseando al perro- le gritó a Chris y yo pude terminar de atender al pobre Vitya quien me lloraba a mares por estar perdido y también tuve que explicarle que nadie estaba matando a su mejor amigo que eran solo los gritos de Yuri con un pedido.

A la media hora mi campeón ruso regresó a restaurante cargado con varias cosas, fui a ayudarle antes que tirara la charola que Phichit llevaba con helados, Chris se había sentado a tomar su hora de almuerzo junto a Emile quienes desde la mañana nos estaban ayudando.

-que bueno que llegas cariño!- le digo al quitarle la última bolsa. –no nos damos abasto necesitamos manos-

-manda al gato a que almuerce o su novio nos acusará de explotación infantil yo me ocupo de la caja y tú descansa, que Chulanont te releve un rato- me dice, como si fuera tan fácil, las órdenes de katsudon entraban como agua y nadie más que yo sabía hacerlo. –amor no es que no crea que sabes matemáticas pero la única vez que dejamos que cobraras te pagaron con billetes de monopolio y ni cuenta te diste- le expliqué e la manera menos cruel que pude.

Iba a hacerme una escena como siempre pero entraron tres clientes, suerte que una mesa estaba recién desocupada y mi Viktor le ganó a Phichit, yo me dirigí donde estaba mi gato adolescente con su querido novio kazajo para pedirle a alguno que se ocupara de la cocina. No me vayan a echar a servicios sociales, el chiquillo igual cocina delicioso algunos platos y está en proceso para graduarse en elaboración de katsudon.

-Viktor llegó de rayo y le aventó en la cara de su compatriota menor la hoja donde tenía apuntadas las nuevas órdenes, cosa que enojó bastante al chico y solo una mirada bastó para que yo me alejara unos pasos y Otabek se metiera a la cocina.

-quiero dos ensaladas césar con todo, una orden de pollo a la diabla, el especial de la casa, dos órdenes de dedos de queso y un filete en forma de perro. -La cara del pobre Altin era de asombro y algo de nerviosismo, si bien era cierto que algunas veces nos aligeró la carga nunca le habíamos tirado encima tantas cosas para un solo momento. –alguna duda lindo?- le sonrió con superioridad el menor.

-dos levanta muertos, dos buzos ahogados, un motociclista en llamas y un perro hecho toro. Listo lo tengo-

Mi cara de idiota sorprendido me duró poco tras escuchar el potente grito de Yakov exigiendo ser atendido, no debía ser tan difícil ya conocía su pedido, lo difícil era que dejara de insultarme en ruso y no poder contestarle porque no sabía ni que me decía, solo me enteraba porque me lo traducían. Fui rpapido a su encuentro.

-bienvenidos al Ice Castle, soy Yuuri Katsuki, puedo tomar su pedido?- dije en el mejor ruso que me era posible, mayormente usaba el inglés.

-al diablo con tus formalidades niño, quiero…- pero lo interrumpí tal vez podía ganar puntos si mostraba que lo conocía tantito.

-adivino, un jugo recién exprimido sin azúcar y tres cubos de hielo, para comer una orden de kimchi y una ensalada de piña y manzana?- dije sin dudar.

-no animal asiático! Quiero una orden de esas quesadillas que Mila tanto alardea y una orden de empanadas para Lilia, y de postre dos órdenes de crepas dulces, no dicen que es tu fuerte? Entonces quiero comprobarlo- me dijo severo, maldito Phichit que subió una foto de mis crepas, apenas acabé e escribir me fui de ahí a paso rápido, ese par daba miedo.

Tras veinte minutos de espera los entrenadores rusos fueron atendidos y aunque lo duden recibí halagos por parte de ambos, Lilia hasta pidió para llevar y el viejo entrenador me dijo que esa sería su comida de cada domingo, esas mugres quesadillas habían sido idea de Leo y vaya que eran sensación, se vendían mucho en el desayuno.

Cerca de las 4 de la tarde finalmente pude sentarme a almorzar pese a los regaños de mi esposo las últimas dos horas, habíamos tenido bastante trabajo en ese rato y ni Yura había comido , descuiden igual era regañado por su pareja.

-creen que debamos abrir otra sucursal en Moscú? –

-estás idiota viejo? Estamos bien aquí además nuestras carreras de patinaje no nos dejarían tener más trabajo- se escandalizó el rubio menor.

-en todo caso es decisión de Katsuki- dijo Altin y todos me voltearon a ver, sentí mi rostro sonrojarse avergonzado odiaba ser visto.

-este lugar nació por un simple comentario a juego que hice pero cuando era joven ya tenía planeada otra opción por si no me resultaba el patinaje- comencé. –pero gracias a todos ustedes y su ayuda es que estamos saliendo a flote y la verdad me gusta este pequeño pedacito de mi querido Hasetsu, estar aquí me hace sentirme cerca de casa-

-además las propinas están buenísimas- dijo feliz Chris. –una señora me dejó un fajo de billetes de propina!- dijo mientras movía en nuestras caras su dinero. –porqué me miran así? Celosos!- se burló.

-oh si, ardo de celos porque no a cualquiera le regalan billetes de monopolio imbécil- le recriminó con sarcasmo Yurio a lo que el suizo solo hizo bolita cada papel y lo tiró, por algo era amigo de Viktor Nikiforov, solo que Chris creía que los caracoles eran dinero.

-opino igual que la gata del hielo estamos bien aquí, prácticamente todos tenemos un intento de trabajo donde ganamos algo de plata para los viajes porque no todo el tiempo hay competencias y no todo el tiempo tenemos medallas pagadas por el gobierno- comentó Emile. –además en lo personal me ayuda a seguir aprendiendo el mentado ruso al tener que hablar con las personas con eso de que estaré aquí medio año-

-bueno pues si mayoría dice que nos quedamos por mientras con un Ice Castle, mayoría gana- dije con el propósito de que dejaran de discutir sobre el tema, no me molestaba expandirme pero me asustaba pensar que si no se callaban Viktor era capaz de tenerme para finales del mes toda una cadena por todo Rusia, y toda esta manada de locos no termina de entender que delante de mi querido amor no se dice nada de juego.

-oigan bola de cirqueros- trató de llamar Yura nuestra atención tronando sus dedos en las caras de todos. –tenemos que comenzar a planear la clase de menú que vamos a servir el viernes o me van a salir que ya olvidaron que los imbéciles de la ISU van a venir a cenar y el lugar está apartado exclusivamente para ellos?- nos reprendió con sus manos en las caderas, esa pose era muy mía.

-es cierto, aún me pregunto cómo se dignaron a venir aquí solo por probar el auténtico katsudon- se cuestionó Otabek con una mano bajo el mentón pensativo.

-porque un burro tailandés que no quiero decir su nombre pero comienza con Phi y termina con Chit, publicó una selfie la semana pasada cuando tuvimos de invitados a los de la delegación francesa y dijo que todo aquel que se diga importante debía visitarnos- dijo remedando las palabras de mi amigo, ese día casi me pegué un tiro cuando recibí la llamada del mero presidente de la ISU prácticamente ordenándome el lugar solo para él y su gente junto a miembros de la prensa y sus familias, y ni chance me dieron de defenderme o de decir que se equivocaron de número literalmente ellos me fijaron el día, la hora y me colgaron.

-eso lo podemos ver mañana durante el desayuno, total que Yakov invita los lunes y puede darnos ideas, nadie mejor que él para conocer a los monos aquellos-

-al fín le encontramos otro uso útil al viejito además de ir a sacarnos de problemas en esas noches de copas locas- se burló Chris.

-pasando a otro asunto, quién va a estar en el turno nocturno hoy?-

Emile tenía razón, solo fines de semana teníamos tres turnos porque de tontos cerramos, los turistas y la gente local viene bastante en fines de semana y nadie es tarado para decir que no quiere esos turnos, las propinas son jugosas y ha habido casos donde nos dan un billete extra por nuestra buena atención. Me esconderé bajo la mesa porque van a volar las sillas otra vez, se matan peor que si les lanzaran una medalla de oro olímpica. Malditos interesados.

-por última vez yo debo tenerlo! Ustedes no saben tratar con los malditos borrachos que vienen del bar de la otra calle!- gritó el gato. –yo hasta los tiro a patadas, no como ustedes que les hablan bonito-.

-y yo te digo que no gato arisco! Mañana te toca entrenamiento a las nueve de la mañana y no te vas a levantar otra vez- reprendió Viktor. –Beka ayúdame- suplicó.

-voy a contarte hasta tres para que te levantes de esa silla, vayas por tus cosas y nos larguemos a casa en este instante Plisetsky- dijo seriamente el joven kazajo, todos palidecimos. –uno…-

-tengo cinco años o cara de que me ves?- siguió altanero.

-dos….-

Y al ver el segundo dedo arriba el rubio de ojos verdes se levantó como diablo en fórmula uno y antes de escuchar el temible tres ya estaba de regreso con su mochila y daba instrucciones a Chris quien se ocuparía de la caja.

-voy a contar una por una esas monedas mañana en la tarde, llega a altar una, un billete movido de su lugar y voy a matarte- amenazó. –los números de emergencia están anotados al reverso de la carta de postres, tiene hasta dibujitos para que los ubiques rápido y por tercera vez no hay muestras gratis de helado!- finalizó

-Beka llegaremos a la una de la mañana, vigila que cene comida de verdad y no solo botanas, tiene escondidas bajo la cama de nuestro cuarto, saquen a Maccachin a caminar veinte minutos, a las once ese enano ya debe estar durmiendo, pidan lo que quieran de la carta para su cena haré que Emile se los lleve-

-espera…nunca me ofrecí para….aaaaahhhh!- solo eso pudo decir el italiano cuando sintió el pequeño y doloroso pisotón que le metí como diciendo obedece y cállate. Cuando quiero soy cruel. –que diga…lo haré pero no vuelvas a hacer eso Yuuri!- solo lo miré desentendiéndome de lo que me acusaba.

-Yurio que bueno que mencionaste mañana por la tarde, irás con Beka y Yuuri a la tienda d repostería por ingredientes para postres, solo queda para hoy-

-Viktor muérete! Sabes que en ese lugar la maldita cajera no deja de coquetearme!- se escandalizó.

-y por eso siempre nos hace un descuentito así que irás. Ahora ahueca el ala niño- casi, casi lo corrió a patadas, no sé si es bueno o malo que mi Vitya esté aprendiendo a no ser tan consentidor.

-tenemos una hora antes de las siete para comenzar el nuevo turno, hay tiempo de ir a cambiarnos los uniformes por otros- sugerí antes de que se estallara otra guerra sin sentido así que todos nos levantamos, tomamos nuestras pertenencias y nos fuimos cerrando el sitio para poder darnos una manita de patinador antes de recibir el turno de la cena. Valía la pena las desveladas y estarse durmiendo parado en la pista cada lunes.

 **Listo! Un capítulo que ni idea de dónde nació, solo me puse a divagar por algún lugar y me imaginé esto.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Otra semana y otro episodio! Es raro actualizar semanalmente pero tengo bastante trabajo últimamente por eso tardo un poco.**

 **En este capítulo veremos mucha pero mucha miel así que tengan a la mano su insulina y un bote vacío por si les produce asco tanta dulzura claro, sin perder la comedia.**

 **Capítulo 8: de enfermos y recuerdos.**

 **Punto de vista de Viktor:**

Vaya, creo que de todas las veces que he metido la pata ésta se lleva el premio, no es divertido solo hay dos cosas en este mundo que odio, que no me den lo que quiero y estar enfermo olímpicamente.

Y no necesito los reclamos diarios de mi cerdito y de mi gato malcriado para saber que si fui el culpable, me basta con verme al espejo y ver ese mugre sarpullido por todo mi hermoso cuerpo matándome de comezón día y noche ah y como si no fuera poco, unos dolores marca muérete en todo el cuerpo y fiebres que van y vienen a su antojo. Damos pena con solo que nos miren.

Es que hace poquito se me ocurrió que nos fuéramos de vacaciones, sin permiso de nadie claro está razón por la cual fui regañado por una furiosa Lilia por llevarme a su gato dos semanas a México, siendo exactos me los llevé a la península yucateca a turistear porque Yuuri no había probado jamás un panucho, luego de ese viaje subimos como tres kilos cada quien pero me estoy desviando de mi dramática narración, estando ahí nos fuimos a las zonas arqueológicas y los malditos moscos estaban a la orden del día, tanto que bromeamos con que eran nuestros fans por eso nos seguían.

Les juro que a la semana de haber vuelto a Rusia comenzamos a sentirnos mal los tres, primero comenzó Yura, luego mi cerdito y de último yo, Yurio inició con dolores de cabeza y dolor en sus articulaciones pero al ser deportista no le hicimos caso el primer día pues pensamos que se había excedido con la carga en la pista pero cuando la fiebre lo atacó ya no lo tiramos tan a loco y menos cuando el termómetro marcaba casi 40 grados y el chico casi a llanto nos pedía que le arranquemos la cabeza y las extremidades. Esa noche estuvo brutal, no sé quién estaba peor si el tigre del hielo o mi japonés por los nervios y estar gritando que se nos iba a morir el enano ahí mismo y nos acusarían de gaticidio.

-estoy casi seguro que la única razón por la cual no nos vetaron del hospital era porque cada año doy una generosa cantidad como donación para el área infantil, porque ese día Yurio nos hizo pasar toda una escena, no se dejaba tocar pero pedía que pararan su tortura, cuando un enfermero quiso inyectarle un suero casi lo pateaba porque odia las agujas, y el pobre tipo tan nervioso estaba que se equivocó y no agarró la vena, resultado? Un Plisetsky amenazando su vida y su trabajo, esa noche escuché la palabra demanda mas veces que en toda mi vida.

El médico que lo revisó era mi amigo Evgeni, era mi doctor de confianza y quien me atendió miles de veces por objetos en mi nariz, y nos explicó que lo que tenía era una enfermedad que se consideraba moda en México llamada Chikungunya, solo entendí que era algo que te daba porque un mosco te picaba y pasarías tres semanas muriéndote y como tres o seis meses para que se te quitara por completo todos los remanentes, oh y que no había un tratamiento como tal solo paracetamol. Gracias amigo fuiste tan útil ee día, comentario con toa la carga srcástica que puedo tener.

Además, nos dijo que seguramente estaríamos igual en pocos días pues al contarle el lugar que visitamos no se le hizo raro el cuadro, nos explicó que en Yucatán esa cosa era casi una epidemia, como si dijera no eres cool si no te pica el mosco.

Sus indicaciones fueron simples, no salir, no sol, no sereno, no rascarse, no movimientos bruscos porque íbamos a llorar, no alcohol, no, no, no y más no, dejé de poner atención como a los cinco minutos.

Como a los dos días caímos mi marido y yo y nos pegó peor, según el médico es porque somos mayores, como que indirectamente nos dijo viejos!, claro que cuando Yakov se enteró que nos ausentaríamos un mes de la pista casi salió del teléfono a matarme porque esos días perdidos no iban a reponerse y con lo que teníamos iba a costarnos rendir lo mismo.

-la próxima vez que quieras hacerla de idiota asegúrate que el lugar no tenga una epidemia encima!- me gritó tan fuerte que tuve que pedirle bajar su voz mi cabeza me mataba. –no cambias torpe, de cualquier manera no es contagioso más que por picadura y aquí doy gracias que nuestro clima es implacable como para que esos moscos aguanten, pero ojalá puedas aguantar la buena golpiza en la cabeza que voy a darte por tu imprudencia!- me volvió a gritar y me colgó.

De eso han pasado cinco días, días en los cuales he tratado hasta de hacer pacto con el diablo para que me quite esos dolores y la comezón que no se soporta, parecemos perros buscando aliviarnos, hemos sobrevivido con comida a domicilio porque nadie puede moverse ni diez pasos sin suplicar su cama, mover las manos es una tortura y los pies ni se diga, y cuando las fiebres atacan…no le deseo esto ni a mi peor enemigo…si lees esto amigo Trump me caes mal pero no tanto para verte sufriendo…otra vez me salí del tema.

Ese día era un sábado, sábado que se supone deberíamos estar fuera de casa divirtiéndonos en algún lado pero no!. Ni entretenerme con mi perro porque al no poder cuidarlo Chris se lo llevó a su departamento para hacerse cargo hasta que pudiera volver a salir.

Yurio entró a nuestro cuarto, traía una cara terrible bueno, mas de lo normal, despeinado y ojeroso, con su pijama de leones arrastrando los pies, supusimos que de nuevo tenía fiebre, solo cuando tenía fiebre venía con esa cara de ayúdenme.

-puedo…- no terminó su frase, solo hizo señas a nuestra cama y entendimos que quería estar con nosotros, le asentimos y se acercó hasta lograr recostarse con esfuerzo.

-que hacen torpes?- preguntó

-buscamos algo para desaburrirnos, ya vimos todo o que Netfliz nos puede ofrecer, ya vimos todos los videos de patinaje que hay, hasta documentales de naturaleza y sabes que los odio!- dije desesperado, me urge hacer algo o voy a gritar.

-mira amor- comenzó mi japonés. –aquí hay un video que se llama top diez de ridículos en bodas-

Los tres nos sentimos curiosos y lo abrimos, casi me caigo de la cama cuando el primer puesto arrojó mi propia boda! Cuando quise hacer una bebida flameada y literalmente le arrebaté al mesero la copa y si encendí la bebida pero de paso encendí el traje e Yuuri y tuvieron que llamar a los bomberos, claro que no esperamos a que llegaran, le arrojamos agua de la piscina.

-Phichit se puede dar por muerto!- dije entre dientes. –le dije que lo borrara y hasta le pagué!-

-sabes que con él es jugar con fuego- me dijo Yuuri con sonrisa macabra.

-yo vi que lo borrara del celular- dijo Yurio intentando defenderme.

-lo que eliminó fue un video de gatos, el otro se lo auto mandó por correo- mi esposo podía ser cruel si quería y vaya que lo era.

Seguimos viendo algunos videos de bailes en los que el novio votaba a la novia o ésta se caía de la silla o algún invitado hacía algo y nos volvimos a acordar de algo.

-recuerdas ese momento del baile principal donde pasaste a bailar con nosotros Yuri?- le pregunté divertido al rubio menor. –estabas llorando ese día!-

-que no era por eso! Me entró algo a los ojos! Casualmente cuando tuve que pasar- dijo en voz baja pero lo escuchamos y solo sonreímos.

-pero lo mejor vino en la pista cuando el baile era libre en el luz y sonido, aún me pregunto cómo le hizo Beka para crear un dominó humano?- Yuuri reía a carcajadas al recordar aquello, yo igual le seguí.

-no se burlen tarados! A cualquiera puede pasarle!-

-si querido no te culpamos por defenderle, a cualquiera le puede pasar que tire a dos o tres personas por un mal paso…pero tirar a doscientas? Cayeron en filita!- no podía dejar de reventar en risa, el animador estaba haciendo juegos y había dicho que se formaran en una fila para hacer una especie de baile grupal toda la fila seguía la secuencia del animador…pero el kazajo algún invento hizo con sus pies que empujó a Chris, Chris a Emile, Emile a Michelle y así se hizo la cadena.

-muy divertido verdad? Te recuerdo anciano que el pastel estalló en tu cara literalmente?- regresó el golpe Yuri.

-oh si cierto tomó tres días para que dejaras de estornudar merengue- ahora era mi Yuuri el que moría de risa. Ok, lo admito no es de mis mejores ideas intentar hacer volar el pastel. Quería que a la hora de partirlo un cohete lo elevara y se viera como esos de la tele como los que hacen en Cake Boss pero el tipo que me vendió la pirotecnia nunca me dijo que debía prenderla en un lugar abierto, consecuencia? El pastel estalló.

-bueno, bueno dejemos de burlarnos un ratito entre los tres, es hora de las medicinas así que…quién es el condenado que debe ir por ellas ahora?-

-yo fui en la mañana cerdo olvídalo ni me mires-

-yo soy muy viejo para levantarme, tal vez ahora en adelante debas hasta cambiarme la ropa y….-

-está bien, está bien yo voy pero por favor cállate Vitya- lero, lero, Nikiforov uno Katsuki cero otra vez me salí con la mía.

-pide mientras algo para cenar viejo, así en lo que llega ya alcanzamos la puerta-

Le hice caso al gato, tomé mi celular y tras buscar un número marqué.

-hola? Pizzas Castillo? Si, mario que tal, oye mándame una doble con doble y doble ajá, la doble esa, si, si, ajá, si agrega uno de eso también, oh y de eso manda tres, y de beber un refresco de dieta ya sabes, ok, media hora- colgué la llamada.

Tras Yuuri volver al dormitorio con pesar nos dio la medicina a cada uno, traía el termómetro en la mano para revisar a Yura.

-ya pedimos de cenar cariño- le dije

-Mario se hará millonario contigo Nikiforov!- me regañó mientras tomaba la temperatura del otro ruso.

-oye cerdo, muy raras veces hago esto pero no puedes culparlo, las pizzas de ese sujeto son exquisitas y no me fastidio de ellas-

-mmm, 39 otra vez, tal vez debamos llamar al doctor y…-

-hazlo y te mueres katsudon!-

-miren lo que encontré! Dije para salvar a mi pobre cerdito de morir otra vez esa semana.

-el video de la boda?- cuestionaron ambos.

-porqué llevas eso en la mochila de tu computadora? Fui claro cuando te dije que lo dejaras en casa!-

-Yuuri no me reclames, es una copia el original está en la bóveda del banco, sabes que no viajo a ningún lado sin una copia-

-menos palabra y mas acción- y ni tiempo tuve de decir pio porque Plisetsky me quitó el disco de la mano y lo puso a reproducir en la tele pantalla plana del cuarto.

El video comenzó con todo rosa y corazones abriendo camino a la imagen donde estábamos Yuuri y yo tomados de la mano antes de entrar a la fiesta.

-habla viejo la cámara come memoria!- Yuri había sido buen camarógrafo.

-y qué digo?- wow tan estúpido me miro cuando no tengo nada que decir? Dios, necesito reinventarme.

-es tu boda no mi boda, algo cursi como siempre que sé yo, lo que sientes, te gusta estar aquí no sé algo!-

-ah pues, si el lugar es lindo y agradecemos a todos estar aquí con nosotros y a quien me arrojó un celular en la ceremonia civil gracias porque ya me había dormido parado escuchando al juez-

-Viktor no tienes remedio- me dijo Yuuri a mi lado con una mano en su frente, cielos no exageran cuando me dicen torpe.

-diles a todos los que te miran cómo hiciste para conseguir rosas azules?- preguntó el tigre de nuevo.

-solo necesité de unos tantos sobornos y un poco de uranio para lograrlo y…-

-Viktor hablan de las flores! LAS FLORES!- me regañó mi esposo.

La imagen cambió ahora dentro de nuestro salón, como queríamos, un lugar modesto, si claro, elegí el salón más grande de toda España, ahí nos casamos, solo contraté lo mejor, banquete de primera, meseros de primera, cuida autos de primera, seguridad de primera. Se vieron varias tomas de los invitados, las mesas, los regalos que de tantos que eran tuvieron que empezar a cargarlos en carretillas de tierra para subirlos al camión que renté, la mesa del pastel para quinientas personas de cinco pisos, y por último a la entrada principal nosotros dos entrando con un tema de fondo Yuri on ice.

-vaya viejo si conocías la galantería- se burló Yurio. –cada que miro esta parte no me deja de asombrar, creí que entrarías arrastrando los pies como siempre-

-solo hice eso una vez cuando pude visitar a la reina Isabel y casi me mataron por eso te acuerdas?¡-

-no, mas bien fue porque don imbécil o sea tú, volcaste su carruaje!-

-oh vamos gatito no era para recibir una paliza- traté de defenderme, pero si que se armó un circo con las embajadas para que no me sacaran de por vida de Inglaterra.

Ahora el video había avanzado hasta entrada la fiesta, varios invitados entre ellos nuestros amigos habían desaparecido partes de sus elegantes trajes, ese momento lo recuerdo era cuando íbamos a bailar nuestra canción. Se supone que se hace al comenzar la fiesta pero soy yo y no quería hacer lo de siempre.

Bailamos Stay closet o me, y medio logramos imitar lo que hicimos aquella gala donde Yuuri ganó la plata en España, una sonrisita se me dibujó porque ahora Yurio estaba bailando con nosotros.

-mira gato el momento en el que lloraste hasta dijiste que nos querías- le molesté.

-no lo dije de querer de quererlos sino de querer como en…oh cállate viejo!- me arrojó una almohada.

-hasta dijiste que en tu boda querías bailar Agape con nosotros- le siguió mi esposo, ya se me había olvidado eso pero era cierto y también se llevó una almohada por respuesta.

-la próxima vez que quieras convencerme de intentar un Flip cuádruple en tierra voy a matarte Viktor- siseó peligroso mi nipón.

Ahora en el video se veían demasiadas personas en el salón, en su mayoría ya ni los conocía y no eran ni de mis amistades lejanas ni nada.

-oh vaya los colados, a la próxima torpe no lances una invitación viral en video por las redes sociales!- me reprendió Yuri. Lo miré como desentendido. –ya olvidaste que dijiste, están todos invitados? Ese todos, es todos! Lo que hiciste fue una invitación abierta!-

Continuamos viendo las escenas, la hora del banquete donde Phichit y los italianos hicieron competencia de ver quién comía más pasta en cinco minutos, la competencia e los helados entre Chris y Leo, la partida y explosión del pastel, la hora del baile libre donde Beka hizo su dominó humano y el momento en el que Lilia y Yakov hicieron uso de ese gran poder suyo para mover masas porque lograron sacar a base de gritos y empujones a todos aquellos que se nos colaron por error, pero de una forma que agradezco haberlo grabado.

Luego de esa noche tuve que tirar a la basura mi costoso traje blanco porque con todo lo que le cayó encima aquella noche quedó inservible, ni porque lo mandara a lavar esas manchas de pastel no se quitaron, lo mismo hice con el de Yuuri.

-recuérdenme anormales que cuando me case mantenga al viejo lejos del pastel- se quejó Yuri.

-lo anotaremos tigre- dijimos a coro mientras la risa nos ganaba, ahora esos recuerdos eran divertidos.

-hasta cuándo podremos salir? Me volveré un maldito papel si no recibo sol-

-hasta que las ronchas se vayan- dijo Yuuri con pesar, ni a él le gustaba estar tanto tiempo encerrado luego de que le mostrara lo que era salir a divertirse.

-y a patinar?-

-en tres semanas aproximadamente- le dije con desgano. –creo que este mes no habrá competencias para nosotros-

Suspiramos cansadamente, nos gustaba tener vacaciones pero no involuntarias y menos estar lejos de la pista, a la próxima mejor los llevo a Cancún o algo así o a Disney. Nuestra cena llegó y con esfuerzo me levanté para ir a buscarla mis dos adoraciones estaban bien acomodados como para que les diga que se paren, mejor iba yo que para eso era el sirviente, me gusta victimizarme.

Iban a ser semanas muy largas.

 **Lo acabé! Por cierto si gustan agregarme a Facebook estoy con el mismo nombre de usuario aquí en la página, así podemos estar en contacto con mayor facilidad.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Llegamos al noveno episodio!, ojo que en este capítulo vamos a tener algo e drama y tensión, estaba en mis planes hacer algo así?. Si lo estaba.**

 **Notas de la autora: lo que viene a continuación es de mi total imaginación, ahora que si en un futuro de pura casualidad le atino a algo vaya que lloraré.**

 **Capítulo 9: once upon a december parte 1.**

 **Punto de vista de Yurio:**

Todos quienes me han conocido a lo largo de mi joven vida me consideran un chico con mucho talento y potencial, otros dicen que nací con los patines puestos, otros me han conocido como un ser temperamental, arisco y amargado como algunos tuvieron la valentía de nombrarme en las revistas. Las damas como un ángel, un Dios de la belleza, el partido perfecto, la perfección hecha hombre entre otros apelativos.

Pero honestamente, nadie sabe realmente nada sobre mí, el único ser que conoce desde el principio la clase de historia que me sigue desde mi nacimiento es mi abuelo y seguido de él el viejo Yakov, fuera de ellos ninguno más.

Dicen que es malo para el cuerpo y para el alma guardarse tantos secretos y peor si son del tipo pesado y doloroso, no contar con un hombro que pueda soportarte, no tener la confidencialidad de un oído que pueda entenderte y que todo ello se transforme en una coraza tan dura como el hielo dejando muy enterrado lo que alguna vez fuiste. Sinceramente hablando estoy mejor así, que todos huyan de mi entorno y no que quieran indagar mi triste pasado.

Hay días en los que, no lo niego y deseo con todo el corazón gritarle al mundo entero lo que me pasa, la razón de ser como soy y que con eso tal vez puedan entenderme un poco y se intenten poner en mi lugar, pero luego recuerdo lo que dice el katsudon que nadie experimenta en pellejo ajeno. Otros días solo busco alejarme de todo, ir a un sitio lo más apartado posible y tras asegurarme que nadie me siguió ni me observa, soltar a llorar tan amargo y cargado que nadie creería que ese soy yo. Porque pude haber encerrado todos esos recuerdos pero no los borré y siguen ahí.

Podría decirse que todo el año estoy con un genio insoportable, terrible que muy pocos saben tratar y manejar, pero la época del año donde hasta yo lo admito estoy totalmente inaguantable es diciembre. Creo se debe a que todo lo malo que me persigue sucedió en diciembre. Y antes que digan misa no odio la navidad, se puede decir que cuando era muy, pero muy pequeño recibí el mejor regalo de navidad que uno puede pedir.

Tener una familia de verdad, que te ame y proteja aunque en ella no esté mamá o papá.

-Yuri quita ese gesto, te arrugarás- escuché que me llamaba el viejo de Viktor tras tomarnos un receso de entrenamiento, ya había comenzado esa época del año donde ese par tendrían la no sé si llamar desgracia de conocerme en diciembre, normalmente me quedaba con mi abuelo.

-y quedar como tú?. Paso, ahora vete a molestar a alguien que esté de humor para aguantarte porque yo no lo estoy-

-vamos, nunca estás de humor!-

-Viktor, no creo que debas seguir calentándole la cabeza- oh miren parece que el cerdo si es listo.

-digo la verdad! Desde ayer que está peor que siempre, no hasta pateó la puerta del auto solo porque olvidó bajar su cargador?-

-eso no significa nada- le contestó su esposo, hasta me comenzaba a sentir tantito culpable por tratar mal al katsudon siendo que ahora él trataba de defenderme.

-y hoy en la mañana no te metió la cabeza en la caja del cereal?-

-ese fuiste tú torpe!- me defendí, está bien ser cabrón pero no dejaré que me culpen de algo que aún no hago.

-jovencito cuida esa boca no estamos en la casa estamos en un sitio público, pensarán que no te educamos- regañó Yuuri. –quieres que nos tachen de malos padres?- eso había sido todo.

-padres? Palabra curiosa no creen?, tanta gente en el mundo que se apela con esa palabra y díganme algo, cuántos lo son realmente? No solo de nombre sino de vocación genuina?, pues les contestaré, casi nadie! Y saben otra cosa? Que bueno que en Rusia está prohibida la adopción para los matrimonios igualitarios porque ustedes harían un pésimo trabajo, doy gracias no ser chica para no pasar ese horrible destino al que llaman ser madre-

Cuando acabé de desahogarme me fui de ahí, no tenía ganas de seguir en la pista, no podía mis emociones estaban en su punto, solo escuchaba a lo lejos los gritos de Lilia sepa lo que decía, y a Viktor hablar con el cerdo de me importa poco o nada lo que venga de ellos dos. Me quité los patines ignorando a todos, recogí mis cosas y con todo y la ropa de entrenamiento me largué de la pista. Podría tener un poco de tiempo a solas en el departamento hundiéndome en los bonitos recuerdos que mi abuelo me hizo tener.

 **Punto de vista de Yuuri:**

NO TENGO LA MÍNIMA IDEA DE LO QUE SUCEDIÓ, NUNCA VIMOS VENIR ESE GOLPE Y JAMÁS ESCUCHAMOS A NUESTRO TIGRE TAN ENOJADO Y TRISTE A LA VEZ. NOTAMOS A LO LEJOS COMO Yakov nos hacía señas de acercarnos, tal vez el viejo hombre podría darnos alguna pista, después de todo conocía al chico desde mucho antes de hacerlo nosotros.

-viejo! No nos mates, no sabemos que…- Viktor había comenzado a lloriquear pero el ruso mayor lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano.

-no hay nada por lo que disculparse esta vez, esto pasa cada año, no me sorprende para nada sus reacciones pero si me sorprendió que ustedes fueran su punto de ataque- comentó pensativo.

-de qué habla?- le pregunté.

-Yura se pone realmente mal desde que comienza diciembre hasta que acaba, es un mes en el cual lejos de sucederle cosas buenas le sucedieron cosas muy malas cuando era muy pequeño y no las olvida por mucho que los años pasen, este tiempo es cuando un odio en su corazón crece demasiado-

-no sabíamos que pudiera odiar, digo, no se ve de esos chicos rencorosos-

-no lo es Katsuki pero que no dicen que este mes cambia a las personas? Nunca quedó marcado que fuera para bien. Ese joven carga con recuerdos muy tristes, un pasado muy cruel-

-y porqué nunca lo supe? Si conviví miles de veces con Nicoly- quiso saber mi marido.

-el abuelo de Yuri no era de los que gustaban de contarle su vida personal a los demás, sentía que la gente no debía cargar con sus penas y con ese mismo pensar educó a su nieto. Lo malo fue que el nieto buscó maneras para liberar todo ese sentir y ni con su propio abuelo hablaba cuando tenía problemas de este tipo-

-bueno, es claro que acercarnos a preguntarle no nos va a servir de nada excepto para ganar una rotura de cara- comenté.

-Yakov, ahora nosotros somos su familia y no queremos meternos a husmear sus cosas personales e ir armando rompecabezas para descubrir su vida, digo, no es mi estilo. Así que si sabes algo que nos pueda ayudar dilo-

-claro que lo sé Vitya, Nicoly era mi mejor amigo y solo yo supe lo que sucedió con esa familia- resopló cansado, al parecer ni a él le gustaba tocar ese tema. –terminando de entrenar acompáñenme a casa ahí les contaré todo-

-y Yurio? Se fue y no sabemos a donde!- me alarmé.

-se fue a casa de ustedes o a la antigua casa de su abuelo, debe estar mirando viejas fotografías o simplemente escuchando las canciones favoritas del viejo, está bien tranquilos- nos sonrió.

El entrenamiento acabó una hora después, no era lo usual pero la situación ameritaba terminar pronto con eso para tener respuestas y el entrenador estuvo a favor de la idea. Salimos de la pista y llegamos a su hogar.

-vaya- fue lo único que dije al ver la residencia.

-porqué te quedas así Katsuki? Nunca habías visto una mansión?- me rebatió.

-claro que si, lo que pasa es que… bueno…-

-es que mi Yuuri creía que viviías en una choza de madera alejada de la sociedad, como ermitaño y que comías niños- dijo Viktor como si nada, me di un palmo en la cabeza porque tristemente si pensaba eso.

-ee pensamiento se lo insertaste tú Nikiforov!- le dio un zape a mi esposo en la cabeza. –pasemos, ya debe estar servido el bocadillo que pedí prepararan mientras estábamos en la pista. Y Viktor… aleja tus manos de mi carísima colección!-

-tienes una colección impresionante de muñecas y solo una vez las tiré no seas llorón viejito-

-no hablaba de las muñecas hablaba de las espadas!-

Lo mejor era apurarnos no quería conocer esa colección de espadas que tenía el ruso y que según mi campeón decía que las tenía de todo tipo. Al ingresar nos sentamos en los cómodos sofás blancos y ni nos molestamos en regañar a Viktor por subir los pies al mismo, yo ya había perdido toda esperanza en hacer que se comportara en un lugar que no fuera su casa.

-vayamos poco a poco- nos sugirió mientras una mucama nos servía algo de beber con bocadillos. –qué saben de Yuri? Fuera de su vida como atleta?-

-pues, que vivió en Moscú con su abuelo, que solo a él lo quiere y que solo con él era humano, le gustan los gatos, el animal print y el katsudon, le gusta hacer Piroshki y regala Piroshkis para los cumpleaños - dijo Viktor.

-yo solo puedo decir lo mismo Yakov-san no lo conozco realmente, lo voy haciendo conforme los días- dije.

-todo eso es cierto jóvenes pero…saben acaso de su familia? Padres? Porqué vivió con Nicoly? Porqué nunca habló de mas familia?-

Ambos negamos, eran preguntas que algún momento si se nos cruzaron pero no buscamos respuestas.

-solo sé que su madre lo tuvo muy joven y hasta ahí-

-estás en lo correcto Viktor, su madre estaba muy joven cuando nació el chico-

-y la pobre mujer no pudo cuidarlo por lo que se lo dejó al abuelo?- pregunté porque algo me decía que no me gustaría la respuesta.

-pobre mujer? Ni merece que la llames así Yuuri, esa perra era todo menos pobre mujer-

-porqué se expresa así de ella?- cuestioné.

-ella le dio a Yuri los primeros cinco años de vida más infernales que puedas imaginarte, no quería al niño, podríamos decir que la obligaron a tenerlo y como la familia no creía en la adopción igual tuvo que quedárselo- comentó el viejo entrenador con rencor en su mirada.

-y el padre? Porque un bebé se hace con dos- comentó mi esposo.

-ese otro maldito, a ambos se les obligó a casarse en cuanto supieron del bebé, la familia por parte de la mamá los apoyó durante los meses de gestación y los primeros tres de nacimiento pero luego de desentendieron y el abuelo Nicoly se sentía defraudado por su hijo,-

-pues tan malo era el hijo?- cuestionamos ambos.

-un chico de 20 años que se metió con una chica de 17 años puede ser una opción? O que ambos se la vivían de fiesta en fiesta, bebiendo, fumando y algunas veces supe que hasta drogas, aún estando embarazada la mujer lo hacía y de milagro el niño nació sano, ambos desobligados que vivían a expensas de la cartera de los padres, Nicoly al enterarse de lo que su hijo había hecho le dijo que se olvidara de que tenía padre- pero no se detuvo ahí la cosa- pausó el hombre.

-hay más?-

-claro que lo hay Viktor, la tipa aquella no se hacía cargo en lo absoluto de su hijo, podían pasar días y el niño estaba sucio, lo cambiaba cuando se acordaba y la obligaban por sus padres a darle pecho, pero cuando se desligaron ella hizo al bebé tomar leche de fórmula aunque eso causara una reacción terrible a su cuerpo porque no era la correcta-

-eso explica porque odia beberla- dije en voz baja, y yo que peleaba a diarios con él para que me aceptara un vaso de leche.

-se mudaron a una casita demasiado pequeña para los tres pero era lo que podían pagar en ese tiempo cuando el padre de Yuri aún tenía un empleo, pero cuando lo perdió y se quedaron sin dinero no se les ocurrió mejor manera que vender las cosas de su bebé para pagar si acaso lo básico y lo demás para sus vicios-

-a ver si capto, me dices que vivían como animales y que su bebé estaba en el abandono puro y además no tenía ni lo básico para vivir?- cuestionó Viktor algo indignado.

-vaya captas bien Vitya- felicitó el mayor.

-y los servicios infantiles? Porque no creo que todo el mundo se haga de la vista gorda aquí!- quise saber.

-vivían en un barrio muy conflictivo Yuuri, un lugar al que por desgracia ni la policía quería meterse por los constantes peligros que habían, cada noche escuchar una balacera era normal o saber que alguien murió en pleitos de bandas también, la gente se preocupaba por su propio bien no el de los demás y como ellos eran personas de problemas menos se acercaban-

-pe.. pe…pero seguro no fueron tan animales verdad? Tenía una cuna y ropa? Verdad?-

-sueñas Nikiforov, la cuna la cambiaron por drogas al ser tallada de roble, esa es una madera muy costosa y la ropita del niño la mal vendieron por alcohol, dormía en un montón de telas viejas amontonadas y su ropita era cosas viejas o lo que algún valiente les regalaba, pero seleccionaban lo bueno para vender y lo feo se lo dejaban, ellos vestían igual , nada que ver con el joven de camisas y pantalones finos que conocí y la chica una chica bien, maquillada y arreglada, eran la imagen del descuido y la miseria.

-ahora entiendo porque solo se llevó lo básico de su casa, desde niño está acostumbrado a nada- mascullé trs recordar cuando llegó a nuestra casa solo una bolsa de viaje con su ropa y era la que usaba diario, nada nuevo o extra, sus cosas personales, sus patines y algún que otro objeto, era todo, ahora lo que tenía era porque nos costó mucho que lo aceptara.

-Yuri creció los primeros años de su vida así, siendo maltratado, si lloraba le pegaban, si pedía algo le pegaban, si decía una palabra lo mismo, su padre prácticamente lo orilló a que si quería algo lo hiciera solo, a veces el tipo se largaba días de su hogar dejando solos a la madre y a Yuri, han de creer que la señora debía ser benevolente pero era peor, en cuanto el niño aprendió a caminar se lo llevaba a recoger cartón o botellas a la calle, lo mandaba a hacer trabajos con los vecinos por unos cuantos rublos, varias veces no lo alimentaba pero si lo obligaba a verla comer-

-no sigas Yakov te lo ruego- le susurré casi a punto de llorar, me costaba creer que en una sola persona existiera tanta maldad.

-tengo que hacerlo Katsuki, querían respuestas verdad? Pues se las estoy dando-

-Yuuri, tenemos que escuchar todo por duro que sea- asentí aferrando con fuerza la mano de Viktor.

-conforme el tiempo pasaba, el maltrato aumentaba, la señora salía como siempre por las noches dejando a su niño solo encerrado en la casa pero cuando un día regresó al amanecer y lo encontró afuera comiendo un pan además de darle una golpiza comenzó a dejarlo atado de una pierna a la mesita, solo le dejaba a un lado agua y un recipiente vació ya sabrán para qué, y si es qu se le acordaba sino… ya imaginarán. Comenzó a llegar de madrugada acompañada de diferentes parejas, parejas que ella presentaba al niño como sus nuevos padres, pero todos eran tipos iguales o peores que ella-

-y el maldito padre? Que no decía nada?- gritó Viktor.

-qué diría alguien que hace lo mismo?, porque el desgraciado hacía lo mismo solo que él por lo menos no las llevaba a su casa pero si admitía a boca abierta lo que hacía por ello su mujer hizo lo mismo. Ahora creo que entienden un poco la razón del reniego que siente Yuri al ver parejitas en el parque o a ustedes cuando se dan alguna demostración- suspiró agotado.

Me costaba asimilar lo que me estaban contando, hasta hace unas horas nunca imaginé que un chico pudiera pasar por tanto, yo me quejaba de ser inseguro? De tener complejos cuando a mi lado había alguien que la pasaba peor y no lo decía.

-oye viejo, cómo podemos estar seguros de lo que dices? Es que parece tan de novela que cuesta creerlo- Viktor tenía un punto, necesitaba pruebas.

-bien- fue su única respuesta y el hombre se levantó para ir a una estantería de la cual sacó un grueso libro el cual reconocí como un álbum de fotos, al verlo deduje que era muy antiguo por lo amarillento de las hojas y el polvo que tenía.. -juzguen ustedes mis palabras-

Tomamos el pesado volumen y al abrirlo casi se nos caen las tazas que sosteníamos en las manos libres al ver que en efecto habían varias fotos de un Yuri bebé pero en condiciones de miseria pura, rodeado de cosas viejas, su rostro se veía como si en días no hubiera dormido bien, demasiado delgado para su pequeña edad, calculamos que no pasaba de los tres años.

-quién tomó estas imágenes?- pregunté algo irónico.

-una empleada social, eso sucedió cuando el abuelo del chico recapacitó sobre sus acciones y que los errores de su hijo no debía llevarlos su nieto, logró encontrar donde vivían pero nunca le permitieron acercarse al niño hasta que una vecina le comentó en una visita que hizo sobre los constantes abandonos y la mala vida que le daban, recurrió a las autoridades tras presentar pruebas tanto en video como en fotos-

-nunca habló con su nieto?- quise saber.

-pese a tener tres años el vocabulario del chiquillo era muy básico puesto que no tenía la atención correcta, su abuelo prefería estar lejos hasta que le resolvieran su situación pero no dejaba de visitarlo todos los días y sin que el niño se diera cuenta-.

-sigo diciendo, porqué conservan éstas fotos?-

-el abuelo Plisetsky se las pidió a la trabajadora social, según él para recordar que de haber hecho las cosas bien en su momento su nieto nunca habría pasado nada de aquello, para recordarse todos los días que mirara este libro que su orgullo le costó cinco años de pesadilla a un inocente-

-y porqué lo tienes tú?-

-solo a mí me lo confió y que se lo diera a Yuri cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad, después de todo igual tiene buenos recuerdos de su abuelo cuando era joven y de su padre cuando aún no era un idiota y ustedes ni una palabra de que esto está en mis manos, el chico no quiere ni de broma saber que aún existen cosas sobre sus padres- sentenció con su dedo acusador.

-si, si, callados, no hablaremos- le dije nervioso.

-vaya miren la hora, es tarde y hay entrenamiento por la tarde, ya deben retirarse a casa o Yuri la hará explotar desde la cocina, nos vemos en la pista- nos dijo el hombre al mirar el reloj de pared, era cierto eran las tres de la tarde ya y la jornada de la tarde comenzaba a las seis, debíamos ir a almorzar y cambiarnos, y claro, ver al rubio.

Nos despedimos amablemente del hombre con un apretón de mano y dejamos el álbum sobre la mesilla para retirarnos.

-Yakov porqué no vienes mañana a cenar a casa? Yuri se irá con Beka Emile y Michelle al cine y volverán tarde, así sirve que puedas terminar de explicarnos- le invité y el hombre asintió silenciosamente.

Tras esto, nos fuimos de su hogar para llegar al nuestro. Iban a ser días largos.

 **Sí sé que estamos en noviembre y yo escribiendo sobre diciembre pero el nombre para el capítulo me gustó y quería que la historia sobre la vida de Yuri se centrara en diciembre, lo que vivió de niño.**

 **Aviso que este apartado si tendrá varias partes, ya serán seguidas o entre episodios pero todos llevarán el mismo título para que no se pierdan.**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Traigo nuevo capítulo! Trataré de utilizar los datos más exactos posibles, si fallo en ubicaciones o cosas referentes aunque me base de internet háganmelo saber.**

 **Capítulo 10: visita a la ciudad fantasma.**

 **Punto de vista de la autora:**

Viernes por la tarde luego de una jornada de entrenamiento agotadora, ese día por ser finales de semana y porque todos abogaron amenazando con una huelga obtuvieron el permiso para tomarse la tarde libre pues algunos de ellos estaban cocinando planes entre manos.

-está todo listo?- habló un chico.

-si, solo faltamos nosotros, nuestras maletas y ganas de tener una aventura que nos puede meter en problemas- contestó otro con alegría.

-vuelvo a preguntar, porqué elegimos ese lugar? Habiendo tantos?- cuestionó ahora un rubio joven de ojos verdes quien mordía una rebanada de pastel mientras observaba a sus demás compañeros de pista discutir.

-porque sería interesante, alocado, acorde con nosotros y además estamos tan cerca y nunca se nos ocurrió?- le regresó un chico canadiense con burla. –además no te sientes curioso por saber? No es lo mismo ver libros que estar ahí-

-es seguro?- preguntó ahora un italiano.

-miedito Emile?- se mofó el ruso rubio.

-no, solo hago una pregunta lógica, además tú que dices si aún no nos haz dicho si vas a ir?-

-claro que iré! No a lo gratis armamos un mega pleito con los entrenadores y casi tiré a patadas la pared para que Lilia dijera que sí y nos dieran la tarde libre de hoy para terminar de planear el viaje!-

-entonces ya tienes permiso?- ahora preguntó un kazajo con voz seria. -porque hasta donde entendí no haz avisado de nada porque conoces muy bien la respuesta que vas a recibir-

-no necesito autorizaciones de nadie, puedo solamente tomar mis cosas y largarme sin decir nada, no tengo cinco años- se defendió.

-ah, entonces vas a llegar a casa, a horas de irnos y les dirás. Oigan Viktor y Yuuri nos vemos el domingo, me voy de visita a Chernobyl con mis compañeros de pista. Son tontos pero no te dejarán- le regresó el canadiense.

Iba a comenzar una pelea pero Yuri lo meditó y tenía razón el otro, no lo dejarían ir a semejante tontería y de ser necesario eran capaces de mandar poner cuerpos militares enteros por la zona solo con tal de que no saliera de casa, pero vamos, el chico quería ir, como todo adolescente quería vivir emociones fuertes, tener aventuras extremas y de vez en cuando romper la ley. Si era necesario mentiría.

-me estás haciendo caso? Por lo visto no enano- le regañó un italiano castaño sacándole de sus pensares.

-decías?-

-lo diré de nuevo, nos vemos hoy a las ocho de la noche para salir, nos iremos en autobús porque no creo que alguno quiera conducir quince horas hasta Kiev. ni un minuto tarde- repitió.

-de acuerdo estaremos puntuales, recuerden llevar equipajes ligeros y ropa cómoda, de preferencia algo que nunca vayan a ponerse de nuevo porque al salir de la zona lo recomendable es deshacernos de esa ropa- aconsejó el kazajo.

-entendido- dijeron todos a coro y tras eso se retiraron cada uno a su respectivo hogar, el joven Yuri se encaminó a su hogar el cual compartía con los dos mejores patinadores del mundo y también era sus tutores. Debía pensar, hacer uso de todo su ingenio para armarse una buena excusa para obtener su permiso.

Se apresuró a llegar a casa, eran la una de la tarde pero las horas restantes se irían como agua, por suerte el chico Altin iba con él supuso que para ayudarlo si era necesario.

Tras llegar a casa entró haciendo su habitual escándalo azotando la puerta atrayendo con ello la atención de los adultos.

-hola muchachos llegan temprano! Oigan buena esa que hicieron para conseguir que los dejaran libres esta tarde eh?-

-cállate viejo no lo hicimos de gratis-

-por mucho que los exploten no dejarían ustedes pasar un día de práctica, porqué lo hicieron?- quiso saber un japonés de pelo negro y ojos cafés.

-te lo diré en palabras simples cerdo, los italianos, Beka, yo y el torpe de JJ que se coló porque nos escuchó estamos planeando un viaje de fin de semana- dijo sin dudar el rubio menor.

-a ver, barájamela despacio, a dónde? Cuándo? Con permiso de quién?- soltaba una tras otra Yuuri.

-no tengo que darte cuentas de nada katsudon!- gritó.

-así menos lograrás que te dejen, te recuerdo que tenemos horas antes de salir?- le informó su compañero.

-horas? Pues.. no me digan que se irán desde hoy en la noche? Y no pensabas avisar o qué?- reprendió el de ojos cafés.

El rubio joven ya se preparaba para comenzar a soltar insultos y maldiciones pero se dtuvo al ver a su acompañante tomar la palabra, se alivió porque el otro chico podría llevar la situación.

-lamentamos mucho si no les dijimos con tiempo pero no habíamos decidido hasta anoche si iremos todos y veíamos los últimos detalles además hasta ayer por la tarde tuvimos la confirmación definitiva- explicó el de mayor estatura.

-y a dónde piensan ir? Cuándo regresarán?-

-volveremos lunes por la tarde y el lugar pues… ese era el tema que queríamos tratar-

-ni que se fueran a meter al área 51 o algo así- bromeó el ruso cinco veces campeón. –además Yuri te hemos dicho varias veces que no tenemos problemas con que salgas a divertirte, al contrario ten algo de vida social y me llena de orgullo verte convivir con los demás chicos de la pista y si Beka está contigo no tengo nada que me preocupe- dijo con su sonrisa de corazón sin haber escuchado lo que tenían que decirle.

-Nikiforov hazme caso por un minuto- pidió Yurio.-gracias- dijo tras obtener la atención del de ojos azules. –quieres decir que puedo ir a donde sea siempre y cuando Beka esté?- tanteó su suerte.

-claro! Sean felices!-

-puedo dar por entendido que sinningún problema me dejarías ir al recorrido por Chernobyl que es lo que venimos planeando hace un mes?- preguntó Plisetsky con algo de ironía.

-por supuesto! Diviértanse y…- pero en ese momento Viktor puso a trabajar sus dos neuronas funcionales y enseguida procesó la información. –espera… vas a ir a DONDE?-

-pues tu dijiste- se defendió.

-sé lo que dije pero que se vayan a una zona de peligro? De la cual no sabes si van a salir vivos? O seguirán siendo humanos!- decía histérico. –Yuuri ayúdame hazlo entrar en razón!-

-porqué habiendo tantos sitios bonitos para visitar decidieron irse a meter al Silent Hill real? Y si los atacan los mutantes!- ahora decía incoherencias el nipón.

-no creo que en una ciudad desierta haya tal cosa como los mutantes- intentaba ser razonable el joven patinador de Kazajistán.

-déjense de tonterías los dos! No hay ni mutantes ni humanos cayéndose a pedazos, animales de tres cabezas o plantas come hombres! Es un lugar abandonado SIN vida ahí al menos no humana!-

-porqué tan seguro? No ves las películas?- siguió exaltado el ruso mayor.

-no seguiré intentando razonar con alguien que tiene cerebro del tamaño de un frijol, pero si les puedo decir que no iríamos a lo idiota si no supiéramos que es seguro!-

-dejen que les explique bien las cosas señores- pidió el otro chico el cual parecía ser el único maduro ahí. –yo me ocupé de ver todo el proceso para obtener el recorrido, lo planeamos con tiempo porque debíamos disponer de la fecha decidida para cuando hice la reservación, me encargué de todo, investigué que la zona sea segura, que los guías realmente estén capacitados y que nosotros no corramos riesgos. Todo está listo y volveremos bien-

-y la radiación? Qué con eso?- preguntó Yuuri.

-claro que los niveles siguen siendo altísimos pero no estaremos en riesgo si nos quedamos el tiempo especificado y cumplimos las normas de seguridad, tendremos aparatos para medir los niveles y los guías nos indicarán los sitios donde no acercarnos-

Ambos adultos se miraron aún no estando muy convencidos de semejante locura pero el chico frente suyo hablaba con tanta seriedad que realmente los hacía sentir confiados. Pero conocían bastante bien a su pequeño enano busca bullas, no era de los que se metiera donde no debía o buscara problemas, además era listo y no se arriesgaría.

Al final de cuentas no les quedó de otra que acceder, después de todo el chico pagó de su propio bolsillo el viaje y solo rogaban que de verdad regresaran bien.

-gracias por la confianza les prometo que no dejaré que se quiera meter al reactor o que agarre cosas de la calle o si se topa algún gato callejero lo agarre- dijo Otabek decidido.

-antes que nada, déjenme los datos, sitio de hospedaje, horario de llegada, de salida, horario de recorrido, nombre del guía idiota que los lleva, cédula, todo!- exigió Viktor a lo que no tuvieron de otra que acceder y dar la información que les pedían casi a gritos.

-ahora si nos disculpan ancianos, debo ir a revisar que no se me olvide nada- dijo Yuri con sonrisa de haberse salido con la suya. Y tras perderse el joven a la distancia…

-Yuuri, dame mi celular-

-Viktor….que harás?-

-tú que crees?-

-aquí vamos otra vez-

Solo eso dijo el japonés mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio, sabía lo que venía.

El resto de la tarde pasó tranquila, hasta que dieron las siete treinta y era casi la hora para abordar el transporte rumbo a Kiev. Yuri ya estaba listo, traía dos maletas una grande donde iba su ropa para sus días de estadía y otra pequeña la cual colgaba en su espalda y la que se suponía llevaría al recorrido.

-bueno viejos ya me voy, nos vemos el lunes, se cuidan los números de emergencia están en la contestadora grabados- decía el rubio a prisas por largarse, su querido kazajo lo recogería pronto puesto que hace hora y media se había retirado para alistar sus propias cosas.

-espera, espera, porqué llevas esa mochila vieja? Ya está muy dañada, nos hubieras dicho y te comprábamos otra-

-cerdo la llevo a propósito, entraré a un sitio radioactivo no voy a exponer mis buenas cosas además no volveré a utilizar nada de3 lo que entre a ese lugar- dijo con suficiencia.

-sigo diciendo mala idea-

-nadie te preguntó ruco ya dijeron que sí no se pueden retratar- se cruzó de brazos molesto.

-solo digo. Cuídate gato, nada de tocar radiaciones ni de robar barras de boro ni de patear los sarcófagos del reactor!- indicó el japonés como si lo que dijera fuera lo normal.

Abrazó al jovencito y tras oponer algo de resistencia el gesto se correspondió, a los segundos el mayor de los rusos se unió.

Finalmente le soltaron y tras unas últimas instrucciones y de escuchar la voz de su compañero llamarle desde afuera supo era hora de irse. Los dos adultos solo observaron a su chico irse bastante entusiasmado.

En la estación ya se encontraban todos reunidos a quince minutos de su hora para salir, comentaban emocionados lo que harían, lo que les esperaba, lo que habían visto por internet y que eso era de las mejores cosas que habían hecho como grupo en sus jóvenes vidas.

-pensamos que no llegarías enano!-

-cállate JJ o el siguiente accidente que verás será en tu cara-

-están listos?- preguntó Michelle.

-claro!, fueron semanas larguísimas- dramatizó el de Canadá.

-ni estabas invitado, te colaste!- le gritaron todos acusadores.

-chicos pueden seguir peleando o pueden mover sus traseros porque están llamando nuestro transporte- señaló Emile a la fila que ya se movía.

Y justo cuando comenzaron a caminar escucharon voces a lo lejos, voces muy familiares.

-aguarden! No se vayan si nosotros! Esperen!-

-pero qué carajo hacen ustedes aquí!- exclamó histérico el pequeño ruso.

-esto acabará mal- dijo Michelle con una mano en su frente.

-respondan que hacen aquí!- gritaba a pulmón abierto el muchacho a un rubio platino y un chico de ojos cafés los cuales venían con maletas en mano.

-pues…verás… Viktor insistió en que…-

-no te ibas a quedar la diversión solo para ti! Iremos al viaje con ustedes! No es genial?- sonrió el aludido.

-no, no lo es! Y además, ya estaba todo reservado no hay forma de que se metieran!-

-oh claro que sí, soy o no soy Viktor Nikiforov, solo hice unas llamaditas y contacté a su guía, cuando supo que se trataba de mi persona y de hacerle una transferencia bastante jugosa arregló todo para que viajemos los cuatro-

-espera, cuatro? A qué otros raros les dijiste?-

-a nosotros pequeñito!- decía muy feliz Chris llegando junto al amigo tailandés de Yuuri.

-dios, esto si ocasionará otro accidente nuclear- se quejaba el pobre Emile mientras corrían a tomar su transporte porque ya habían llamado por tercera vez.

Al estar en el autobús se acomodaron en el asiento de atrás Emile, Michelle, Chris, Phichit y JJ. En el asiento de la derecha los patinadores mayores y en el de la izquierda los más jóvenes.

-tanta gente va a Kiev?- preguntó Yuuri al ver lleno el transporte mayormente por jóvenes.

-si, de alguna manera extraña es un atractivo turístico esos lugares, al llegar ahí, tomaremos otro autobús que nos llevará a Chernobyl y de ahí caminaremos a la ciudad donde se quedaban los trabajadores-

-porqué no nos fuimos en avión? Pude arreglarlo si querían- se quejaba el ruso mayor.

-si no te gusta viejo puedes quedarte y aburrirte aquí-

-ya me portaré bien-

El camino comenzó al ser de noche dormirían y estarían llegando casi a la una de la tarde a su primer destino.

-ya hace hambre, y la cena?-

-Viktor no es tus aviones privados a los que estás acostumbrado cariño-

-mi tiene hambre- se siguió quejando. –Yuuri pásame mi tercera maleta si?-

El chico hizo lo que le pidieron y la sorpresa de los demás era enrome al ver abrirse la maletita y verla llena de comida y cosas ricas para comer.

-no iba a sentarme quince horas en un camión sin comida buena- se defendió.

-deberíamos hacer lo mismo chicos y dormir- sugirió Otabek y los demás accedieron, como habían planeado con tiempo pese a ir en grupos se subdividieron para llevar alimentos.

-no sean penosos chicos pueden tomar de aquí- decía el nipón señalando lo que los chicos creían un refrigerador. –pensamos en todos y que solo comerían chatarra-

-la tentación era grande y accedieron así sus suministros los dejaban para el otro día y su regreso. Los demás pasajeros estaban con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca casi en el suelo por la impresión, tanto de ver a tanta figura estrella del patinaje como por la escena que veían.

-señores! No se queden con las ganas quieren tomarnos fotos lo sé, háganlo! No se limiten!- alentaba el joven Phichit. Y no tuvo que repetirlo antes de que tantos flashes estén sobre sus caras

-estimados pasajeros solo para comunicarles que estaremos llegando a nuestro destino a la una de la tarde del día de mañana y para pedirle al grupo d idiotas de atrás que se calmen o no dudaré en bajarlos a la mitad de la carretera!- esas habían sido las amables palabras del conductor quien ya traía una vena palpitante tras detener su vehículo para comprar un café en una parada y observar como sus pasajeros parecían niños de primaria pegando de gritos por sus simpáticos viajeros de atrás, cosa que no le disgustaba pero necesitaba estar concentrado para manejar.

Luego de aquello todo retomó su calma, terminaron de comer y conversaron otro rato hasta que el sueño comenzó a ganarles uno a uno. Yuri dormía tranquilo entre los brazos de su Beka, los italianos dormían muy cómodos apoyado uno sobre el hombro del otro y la cabeza de Michelle sobre la ventana, Chris y el tailandés se acomodaron en sus propios lugares y la pareja de oro dormía abrazada.

A la una de la tarde del día siguiente estaban llegando finalmente a su destino, la ciudad de Kiev, había sido una noche larga con un peli plata despertando cada dos horas preguntando si ya llegaron, un Yuri que pateaba el asiento de adelante, un pobre katsudon que debía hacer esfuerzos imposibles para pararse e ir al baño sin despertar a su infantil esposo quien al notar su ausencia comenzaba a lloriquear como niño pequeño, al despertar desayunaron algo ligero y comenzó otra guerra de quejas de estoy cansado, ya me aburrí, falta mucho? Llevo medio día con la misma ropa, Yuuri dame chocolate o lloraré, Beka diviérteme un rato, etc. Etc. Todo eso estaba siendo anotado mentalmente por los más responsables del grupo para evitar en un futuro volver a sacar a los infantiles de casa por muchas horas.

Al llegar a destino bajaron del camión y muy dramático el japonés no dudó en besar literalmente la tierra que pisaba agradeciendo internamente no tener que seguir aguantando berrinches, amaba mucho a su pareja pero el amor no equivalía a paciencia infinita.

-si vuelves a hacer lo de hace dos horas anciano date por muerto antes de pisar la ciudad- amenazó Yuri quien ya estaba bastante molesto por venir soportando quince horas de Viktor.

El platinado iba a alegar con un argumento pero al estar todos reunidos vieron a la entrada otro camión y un hombre con uniforme parado junto al chofer.

-y ahora?- preguntó Chris.

-pensaste que nos íbamos a quedar aquí? Este camión nos va a llevar a Chernobil ahora mismo- dijo Emile. –Kiev es solo el punto medio- sonrió.

Tomaron sus maletas y tras dar las gracias al sujeto que los soportó tantas horas se dirigieron al siguiente punto, Yurio hizo el favor de dar los nombres de todo el grupo y tras revisar que estuvieran en la lista de reservaciones les permitieron subir.

-de aquí cuántas horas?- preguntó Yuuri.

-solo es una cerdo- dijo el menor ruso algo aburrido. Pero Phichit no perdía detalle de nada y todo lo grababa en fotos, sacó fotos grupales de todo lo que podía y donde podía.

Esa hora de viaje pasó tranquila porque el hombre que les recibió en Kiev les platicaba a todo el pasaje la historia de su nuevo destino, lo sucedido, las normas de seguridad a seguir, lo que se permite y no hacer y lo que les esperaba los siguientes dos días.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, Chernobyl lucía imponente pero a la vez desolada y cubierta por un aire fantasmal, todo se notaba tan desolado y a su vez despertaba unas ganas tremendas de querer conocer todo lo que encerraban sus paredes.

Bajaron del transporte y ahora un hombre bastante alto y corpulento les recibió tras intercambiar palabras con el anterior sujeto, aparentemente eran los guías. El sujeto alto se acercó al grupo de patinadores con unas hojas en sus manos.

-dobryy den- saludó el hombre. –kak vaz za-but?- preguntó.

-creo que quiere algo pero no entiendo- comentó el nipón en voz baja a us compañeros.

-si serás torpe, ni lo básico de ruso sabes hablar? Le está pidiendo su nombre a Viktor- le regañó su compañero menor.

-mye-nya za-vut Viktorovich Nikiforov- respondió el aludido.

-mye-nya za-vut Yuri Plisetsky- continuó el otro y así fueron dando uno a uno su nombre hasta que..

-etto…mye…ny…nya…za….. qué iba luego? Preguntó Yuuri en voz baja a Phichit, estaba nervioso porque su ruso era terrible y aún peor ver al impasible tipo frente suyo. Pero Yurio entró a su rescate.

-ye-vot za-vut Yuuri Katsuki- respondió el rubio de ojos verdes.

El tipo pareció notar algo, tal vez la obviedad de que el joven de cabello negro frente a él no hablaba para nada el idioma como sus compañeros que aunque igual extranjeros tenían lo básico, así que tras anotar unas cosas en sus documentos y verificar que eran ellos, cambió su pregunta.

-vy ga-va-ri-tya pa-rús-ki?-

-te pregunta que si hablas ruso- le tradujeron por Chris a lo que el chico negó con su cabeza.

-vy-ga-va-ri-tye pa-an-glisj-ki?-

-que si hablas inglés- le dijo Otabek y el joven asintió algo esperanzado.

-perfect, haberlo dicho antes- le sonrió el sujeto. –a este grupo se le hablará en inglés por favor- indicó al guía. Todos suyos señor Levedev- y siguió con el mismo procedimiento con los demás visitantes.

-creí que nuestro guía sería el viejo que nos contó por una hora lo que ya sabemos de aquí- se quejó Emile.

-no amigos, es mi compañero, ambos damos el recorrido uno va delante del grupo y otro atrás para asegurarnos de que nadie se quede o se separe- aclaró el recién nombrado, se veía joven no pasaba de los 30 años y se notaba sorprendido de ver a tanto patinador famoso en ese lugar.

Tras presentarse de nuevo con ambos sujetos les entregaron unas cartas de responsabilidad donde aceptaban las reglas y normas de seguridad para estar en el lugar las cuales tuvieron que firmar para luego ser llevados junto al resto de visitantes a un pequeño hotel en el cual se alojaban aquellos aventureros que pagaban la estadía de dos días.

-por precaución tengan con ustedes las tabletas de yodo, es precaución, las zonas de alta radiación están cerca de la planta y aquí las lecturas son un poco altas pero no tanto, están seguros- les aclaró su guía al ver sus dudas de si tocar las cosas o no.

-mañana tenemos el recorrido verdad?- cuestionó JJ

-así es muchacho, como ya sabrán y si no se los digo otra vez, llevar ropa cómoda y de preferencia que no volverán a utilizar, bolsas pequeñas, zapatos para caminar y protección contra el sol, por bebidas no se preocupen se les entregarán ahí ya que no se permite la introducción de bebidas o alimentos de fuera a las zonas de visita- les aclaró el otro guía que tenía por apellido Ivanov.

-amazing!- gritó Viktor, ya había terminado de asimilar que estaba por meterse a una zona radioactiva. Y ahora lo tenía como la cosa divertida del año.

-pueden recorrer los alrededores sin sobrepasar las zonas seguras, no pueden acercarse a la planta sin vigilancia de un guía y equipo de protección, recuerden si van a salir háganlo en grupos y no pongan nada en el piso ni se apoyen en ningún lugar- indicó Levedev.

-gracias, lo tendremos en cuenta- contestó Otabek tras ser el único que no se distrajo viendo los paisajes del lugar.

-y por favor controlen al rubio al más alto, lo conocemos es el famoso patinador Nikiforov y ya sabemos que lo vetaron del parque acuático de Disney por darle refresco a los delfines- sentenció Ivanov. –hablo en serio si hace su santa voluntad le garantizo una muerte lenta y dolorosa-

-descuide señor, yo me encargo de él- intervino veloz Yuuri mientras traía de la oreja a su pobre marido quien se quejaba porque lo interrumpieron en su diversión con Chris tomando fotos.

Aclaradas las cosas y dadas las indicaciones sobre la comida y los lugares que podían visitar sin arriesgarse los guías se retiraron a terminar los formularios y demás trámites para poder entrar al otro día a las zonas dejando nuevamente remarcado que no se salieran de las áreas indicadas y no tocaran nada de fuera.

Esa noche pasó muy agitada, casi nadie durmió porque se la pasaron contando historias de mutantes o viendo videos en internet sobre gente que sobrevivió al accidente y viendo sus consecuencias, con ello buscaban que Viktor entendiera que se comportara solo esta vez o se le caería la cara literalmente, vieron documentales de la explosión del 86, y Yuuri les comentó sobre el accidente que hubo en Japón en el 2011.

-de verdad?-

-si, mi abuelo estuvo cuando sucedió lo de Chernobyl- contaba Yurio en el dormitorio que compartía con Beka y los dos adultos sumando de colados a los demás que querían escuchar las historias. –cuando se cumplieron treinta años del accidente mi abuelo me contó que él y otros colegas del ejército ayudaron a desalojar civiles y a tomar lecturas, dijo que lo que vió esos días no es ni remotamente cerca a lo que muestran en la televisión-

-dicen que estuvo peor que3 lo que sucedió en mi país- comentó el cerdito.

-así es cerdo, mi abuelo tuvo la suerte de ver morir a varios compañeros por los daños y otros afortunados murieron al momento- dijo el menor con sarcasmo. –imagina que algo así te suceda? Estar durmiendo en tu cama y haya un accidente y no te avisen hasta casi dos días luego?-

-ya, ya no tienes que ser tan tosco, solo dije-

-y la ciudad esa abandonada que onda?- ahora quiso saber Phichit.

-es historia universal bola de idiotas! Cómo se graduaron de la secundaria por lo menos!-

-Yurio, Chris a duras penas pasó con el mínimo aprobatorio y yo pues…-

Viktor no pudo continuar porque le dieron un fuerte golpe en su cabeza para que se callara, vieron la hora eran ya la una de la mañana y su visita era a las ocho de la mañana, se despidieron uno por uno deseando buenas noches y que no se los comieran lo mutantes para irse a dormir a sus respectivos dormitorios asignados.

Al quedarse los cuatro solos se fueron cada pareja a su respectiva cama, no sin antes tene todas sus cosas listas para el otro día.

La mañana llegó y por extraño que pareciera Viktor se había levantado de primero haciendo un gran escándalo provocando el despertar de los demás, corría emocionado por todos lados

-buenos días aventureros!- saludó alegre Levedev. –listos para hoy?-

-tanto que el idiota anciano no durmió por lo visto- se quejó el rubio menor mientras salían del hotel con sus mochilas en mano.

-antes de comenzar deben tener todo el tiempo sus lectores de niveles- comentó el otro guía entregando uno por uno un pequeño aparato amarillo con la marca de materiales radioactivos en el centro y una pantallita. –ésta cosa irá todo el tiempo con ustedes ya que les irá diciendo en dónde es alto o no o muy alto para que se alejen, entraremos a la planta y almorzaremos en el comedor que se usaba para los empleados, podremos visitar el reactor número 4 usando equipos especiales y de una vez se los digo prohibido acercarse al sarcófago- amenazó al ver la sonrisa siniestra de algunos.

-puedo quedarme con el radio?-

-señor NIkiforov eso es un contador Geiger, sirve para que le diga los niveles de radiación a los que se expondrá hoy- explicó Ivanov.

-pierde su tiempo dígaselo en palabras simples- sonrió Chris.

-si dice 0.3 está seguro, si sube se está exponiendo- resumió y vió la cara de horror del ruso observando a cada rato su aparatito.

-pues vámonos señores!-

Antes de comenzar a caminar aprovecharon a tomarse una selfie grupal, para subirla a las redes sociales JJ hizo hasta un pequeño directo enviando saludos a su prometida y otros tantos tomaron fotos de los paisajes.

Cami9naron cerca de veinte minutos hasta vislumbrar un edificio bastante imponente el cual lucía abandonado pero con signos de no haber sido tocado por el tiempo o el ser humano, habían llegado a la planta en la cual el guía Levedev se detuvo.

-a mis espaldas tenemos la planta nuclear que en su momento alojó a varios empleados, se pensaba convertir en su momento este lugar en la máxima fuente nuclear del mundo en su tiempo pero un fallo en el reactor hizo lo que hoy todos conocen-

-ya me aburrí Yuuri a que hora puedo tocar una radiación?- preguntó el platino en voz baja.

-Viktor silencio, afortunado debes sentirte de estar aquí, y eso que vives relativamente cerca y nunca viniste-

-no me dijiste que solo íbamos a escuchar hablar a un sujeto, para eso veo un documental-

-si el de venir fuiste tú porque no querías dejar solo al enano! Hasta me lloraste para acompañarte-

-pero no sabía que te gustaban las ñoñerías de aprender-

-Viktor soy un extranjero en un lugar que no conozco, es claro que quiero aprender!- le rebatió.

-oigan torpes muévanse o los dejamos! La explicación acabó hace cinco minutos!-

-ya vamos Yurio!- gritaron a coro y corrieron tras el grupo que solo notaba desde bastante distancia que se quedaron parados.

-mi lector hace ruiditos!- decía Chris moviendo de arriba a aajo su máquina. –creo que se dañó no se calla- se quejó.

-señor! El aparato le está indicando que la radiación es alta! Por eso deben ponerse los equipos- indicó Levedev.

Les dieron unas prendas que al verlas parecían trajes de tipo espacial, guantes, botas, un tipo enterizo de mangas largas y muy grueso y un casco que cubría toda la cabeza dejando al frente una parte transparente para el rostro.

-me siento como en guerra de las galaxias- dijo Yuuri.

-con esos trajes podrán recorrer la planta sin cierto riesgo-

-selfie chicos!- dijo Phichit. –estamos siendo tendencia en instagram!-

Su recorrido tardó cerca de tres horas, debieron tardar otras tantas pero cierto rubio menor de ojos verdes se dejó llevar por su curiosidad de adolescente y se acercó demás al reactor número 4 y cierto suizo con cierto platino se separaron del resto para ir a hacer su propio turismo.

-cómo es que ustedes se llaman profesionales? Lo que hicieron pudo matarlos!" se los dijios desde ayer que nada de acercarse y les valió!-

Los regañados no decían nada sin embargo las sonrisas de satisfacción de haber hecho lo que tenían en sus pequeñas cabezas nadie las quitaba.

-si en Pripyat vuelven a hacer algo así les juro que los pondré en el siguiente autobús de regreso! Además de que pueden ir presos por lo que hicieron! Entreguen lo que tomaron ahora!- gritaba el guía de mayor edad.

-eres peor que Yakov- gruñó Plisetsky mientras devolvía una pequeña barrita

-nunca dejan que me divierta- le siguió el ruso mayor devolviendo otra barrita.

-mejor ni pregunto de dónde sacaron las barras de boro porque sé que me enojará la respuesta- dijo enfadado el sujeto, pasen al comedor hora del almuerzo para luego irnos a la ciudad-

-y el transporte?- cuestionó Yuuri.

-iremos caminando! Está cerca- dijo con sonrisa siniestra Ivanov.

-define tu cerca- cuestionó Yurio.

-un kilómetro y medio, si se apuran llegan en media hora-

-quieres que camine media hora bajo el sol?- se indignó el campeón del mundo.

-los trabajadores lo hacían todos los días si no tenían automóviles, además son deportistas no? Dejen de llorar-

-para ser un guía no eres nada amistoso- le rebatió Emile.

-ustedes llegan al tope la paciencia de cualquiera!- se defendió el viejo.

-ya Levedev son jóvenes déjalos ser, quieren explorar déjalos, devolvieron las barras y nadie está muerto, seguiremos conservando el trabajo quieres calmarte?- defendió Ivanov.

-para qué me molesto- se resignó el pobre sujeto.

Fueron a almorzar y la pila de fotografías no faltó, Yuuri tenía terror de comer porque le dijeron que era comida contaminada pero al ver a Viktor probarla y ver que no se murió se sintió tranquilo. Mientras comían comentaban lo mucho que les estaba gustando la experiencia después de todo al otro día por la tarde deberían volver a casa.

Del resto de su viaje qué decir? Tuvieron que tomarles lecturas en Pripyat por seguridad , Viktor se quejó toda la caminata de ida y de vuelta, Yurio, Chris y Phichit se metieron al parque abandonado para ver si cazaban a algún fantasma ya que eso decían las leyendas, Yuuri y OTabek ya no buscaban dónde meter su cabeza por la pena que sentían con los guías que a cada rato les llamaban la atención por sus parejas, tomaron kilos y kilos de fotografías y de videos, se tomaron fotos con los guías luego de convencerlos, se compraron sus camisetas de yo vine a Chernobyl y sobreviví, y al otro día tras haberle pagado a los hombres una buena suma les permitieron una vueltita más en la ciudad ahora sí en vehículo.

-debemos regresar el siguiente año!- decía emocionado Viktor mientras se acomodaba en el autobús que los llevaría de regreso a casa.

-y crees qu7e nos dejarán volver? Luego de todo lo que hicieron?- regañó su esposo.

-metiste la pata viejo-

-tu cállate niño no te quedas lejos, mira que meterse al parque abandonado y hacernos creeer a todos que habían fantasmas, casi mataste a Yuuri de un infarto!- le regañó Otabek.

-de qué hablas?- cuestionó.

-hazte al que no sabe enano! Todos te vimos en el parque cómo le aventaba piedras a Yuuri atrás de la montaña rusa- dijo JJ.

-oh rey de tercera para que te lo sepas yo ni estaba ahí!- gritó molesto.

-claro, claro, todos dicen lo mismo-

-si no quieres no me creas pero puedo mostrarte mis selfies de ese momento, si me metí al parque y si quería asustar al katsudon pero no estaba tras la montaña rusa, estaba escondido tras la casa del terror abandonada, mi idea era saltarle cuando pasara- explicó.

-pero te vimos!- dijo Michelle mostrando una fotografía que había tomado del sitio.

-podría decirte que era yo de no ser por un pequeño detalle cara de pizza- dijo lentamente el menor. –que a mí si se me ven los pies y yo no iba vestido con ropas escolares de los ochentas- finalizó.

El grito colectivo que pegaron casi dejó sordo al pobre chofer que para desgracia suya era el mismo que los soportó de ida.

-ok, decidido, el siguiente año nos vamos de vacaciones a un lugar libre de radiaciones y de fantasmas atormentados- puntualizó Yuuri a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo, habían tenido la oportunidad de ver uno de los sitios con mayor misterio en el mundo pero era demasiado para sus pobres corazones, no estaban hechos para aventuras extremas con E mayúscula.

 **Lo acabé! Aclaro de nuevo, me basé en datos que decía internet, distancias, lecturas, las frases en ruso, de por sí mi ruso es malo me ayudé un poco con internet, y escritura de nombres, si en algún dato estoy mal háganmelo saber, hay tantas fuentes en internet que la verdad tuve que averiguar bastante para medio saber cuál decía la verdad y me apoyé con lo que generalmente conozco del tema.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Este episodio viene dedicado a nuestro amado cerdito, si lo subo antes de la fecha pues me ganó la emoción pero lo ideal es subirlo el mero 29 de noviembre.**

 **Capítulo 11: especial de cumpleaños: Katsudon de chocolate.**

 **Punto de vista de Viktor** :

Estoy perdido, no, perdido es poco, estoy frito, muerto, acabado, soy un desastre para cosas de este estilo, porqué puedo ser tan romántico como quiero, puedo ser tan extravagante cuando me plazca pero soy terrible para algo como los cumpleaños.

Mi cabeza viene siendo un hervidero de ideas desechadas la última semana y estoy a solo 24 horas para el cumpleaños número 25 de mi adoración japonesa, no puede ser posible que hasta el enano ruso ya tiene su regalo antes que yo? Lo sé porque me lo restregó por foto vía mensaje privado y luego en persona me dijo artista de segunda y me dio un rodillazo, todos ya tiene sus regalos para mi chico y yo bien gracias no tengo nada!.

-vamos piensa Nikiforov, una vez en tu vida utiliza ese cerebro para algo que no sean coreografías- me digo mentalmente mientras doy vueltas de un lado a otro por la sala del departamento, suerte estar solo porque Yuuri estaba con su loco amigo de las fotos y Yuri con su pareja. –qué puedo hacer? Algo que quiera tener?, que lo haga feliz?- me pregunto pero a todo respondo un no rotundo porque ya le di todo lo que pueda querer. –odio admitirlo pero necesito ayuda! Y mas odio admitir que tenga que pedírsela a él! Me lo cobrará de por vida!- me reprocho mientras tomaba mi celular y enviaba un par de mensajes a un número que me sabía de memoria.

-esto va a costarte muy pero muy caro anciano-

-no me lo repitas, me quedó claro desde la décima vez, vas a ayudarme o no?-

-solo tu dejas las cosas para última hora!, y peor algo tan valioso como el cumpleaños de tu esposo!- me regaña. –justo cuando creo que no puedes caer tan bajo me sorprendes- ahora es sarcástico, maldito mocoso si no fuera que lo necesito pero me aguanto mis ganas de darle un golpe. –qué se te ocurrió?- pregunta

-nada! Por eso estoy aquí llorando por tu ayuda, odio admitirlo pero las buenas ideaslas tienes tú-

-y porqué no le preguntas al bruto de Chulanont? Digo lo conoce mejor que cualquiera- se cruza de brazos.

-porque ahora mismo están esos dos juntos y Phichit tiene un defecto y es no saber guardar secretos- le respondí.

-es cierto, no olvido lo de la fiesta sorpresa que me organizaron para mi cumpleaños este año y me invitó vía Facebook a mi propia fiesta- comentó Otabek divertido.

-qué dices Beka? Ayudamos al idiota? O que lo mate su marido?- preguntó macabro el rubio.

-a cualquiera le gustaría ver un buen asesinato marital pero vamos Yuri, recuerda que si lo ayudas la recompensa puede venir grande para navidad- le atacó su compañero y yo asentí, ese había sido el trato pactado el enano me ayudaba y si salía todo bien se lo retribuiría en forma de un jugoso regalo para navidad.

-de acuerdo ustedes ganan, pero a la próxima puedes tocar esa osita pequeña llamada TIMBRE! Y no venir a casa de mi novio a gritar y patear la puerta como si estu7vieran matándote,. Vuelves a hacer eso y entonces te daré una razón para gritar- me dijo Plisetsky con furia en su voz. Solo asentí.

-comencemos por lo simple, qué quisieras darle?, algo sencillo? Caro?, frágil? Que pueda usar? Guardar? Que tenga de recuerdo? Que no tenga y sepas que quiera?- cuestionó el kazajo.

-toma en cuenta antes de contestar que el cerdo es una persona sencilla viejo, no es fan de las cosas costosas y para él mientras más pequeño o modesto mejor, además lo haz llenado tanto de cosas que dudo le haga falta algo-

-cómo sabes todo eso de Yuuri?- pregunté curioso. –si ni hablas casi de eso con él-

-bastó con husmear su maleta cuando llegó a Rusia, solo trajo una maleta con su ropa y otra pequeña con sus cosas de parecio personal y claro, haberlo tratado por un año cuando lo de Barcelona- dijo como si nada

-espera… revisaste sus cosas?- me escandalicé.

-no las revisé, solo miré por la puerta mientras se acomodaba- y además descarado? Este niño me haría envejecer antes de tiempo. –ni sueñes en regalarle ropa que ya sabes no le gusta prefiere pasar desapercibido-

-cómo eliieron ustedes el regalo?- mejor pregunté ocultando mi cabeza entre los brazos, me sentía fatal porque los jóvenes conocían mejor a mi marido que yo por lo visto.

-fácil, Yura e dijo las características de Katsuki y le di un par de sugeencias que al combinarlas se hizo una sola-

-mi Beka es genial! No nos llevó ni una hora decidirnos-

-ya, ya, no necesito que me sigan escupiendo que ustedes son lo máximo y yo lo peor- les dije con lagrimones exagerados en los ojos.

-pues ponte las pilas viejo! Piensa tantito!- me sacudió el menor ruso de los hombros. –hace un año no le regalaste nada porque apenas estabas descubriendo tus sentimientos por él, no lo arruines esta vez, en un matrimonio olvidar el cumpleaños de tu pareja o no darle un obsequio es como decirle te soy infiel!-

Tenía razón, prometí hacer siempre feliz a mi Yuuri y lo debía cumplir, no pro compromiso sino por amor, hora de trabajar cerebro.

-oki, comenzaré el día llevándole a desayunar a un lujoso restaurante, luego iremos a entrenar porque los viejos no perdonarán ni aunque sea su funeral, a la hora del almuerzo lo llevaré a ese bufete que tanto ama en el centro de la ciudad y…-

-tienes taches por todas partes Viktor, no puedes llevarlo a desayunar temprano porque puede vomitar en la práctica, no puedes llevarlo a comer hasta matarlo porque está tratando de cuidar su peso pronto comienza la temporada- me enumeró Otabek.

-entonces qué hago?-

-además, y el pastel? A qué hora el pastel? Y el regalo?-

-y entonces QUÉ HAGO?- pregunté casi al borde del desespero. Solo me señalaban los fallos pero no soluciones.

-me encanta verte sufrir Viktor pero si estuviera en tus zapatos igual quisiera que me den una manita, págame unos cien rublos y el pastel lo preparo yo-

-really? Yurio tu…?- quise saber

-una palabra de esto a alguien y te mueres antes de tu regreso- sentenció, la idea era buena y yo estaba urgido por salvaciones así que ya no pregunté nada y solo le dí al mocoso lo que quería.. –es un gusto hacer tratos con usted, ahora dame sabor, relleno y diseño-

-pues.. le gusta mucho el katsudon y..- ví la mirada de incredulidad en los otros dos. –es cierto sería muy extraño un pastel de katsudon, le gusta mucho el chocolate qué tal algo así?-

-podría usar ingredientes bajos en calorías y el pan puedo hacerlo integral, qué opinas de un relleno de fresas con chocolate helado?-

-amazing!- grité emocionado.

-y podríamos añadir algo distintivo de Yuuri en la cara del pastel. Ya nos las arreglaremos con eso deja el asunto en nuestras manos- me animó el otro muchacho mientras Yuri solo asentía.

-no podemos solucionarte lo del regalo porque eso ya es tu problema calvo pero si podemos darte una pista, que sea algo que el cerdo atesore, que quiera mucho y que tú sepas que cada que o mire se acuerde de ti, algo que le haga realmente feliz-

Me puse a pensar unos minutos hasta que algo en mi cerebro dijo lotería.

-lo tengo! Gracias chicos los amo! Ya tengo el regalo perfecto! Debo irme necesito correr!- dije mientras me ponía de pie y me colocaba mi gabardina. –son geniales estoy en deuda con ustedes!-

-ya vete idiota antes que me retracte de esto!- me gritó Yuri mientras me empujaba casi a patadas del hogar de su pareja.

No me importó que me cerrara la puerta en mi cara, estaba feliz porque tenía en la cabeza el regalo correcto, me fui de ahí a toda prisa en mi auto, Yuuri llegaría tarde a casa porque Phichit se lo llevó a festejar su cumpleaños, al menos era un chico prudente y sabía que yo lo querría para mí al otro día. Tenía las horas suficientes para encargarme de todo.

Miércoles 29 de noviembre, son las seis de la mañana y el movimiento ya comienza en mi hogar, patrocinado por mi persona, Yuuri está en el baño tomando una ducha, anoche llegó casi a la una de la mañana con unas copitas extra y solo llegó a dormir literalmente, aproveché ese tiempo para prepararle el desayuno y sorprenderlo en el dormitorio.

-Viktor?- escuché su voz desde el baño. –huele delicioso! Lo que sea que estés haciendo no vayas a incendiar nada otra vez- sonreí divertido, sabía cocinar pero con accidentes en el camino, terminé de preparar todo, eran unos huevos fritos, dos pares de tostadas con mermelada, jugo de naranja recién hecho y unas tiras de tocino, se lo merecía era su día.

Iba entrando al cuarto al tiempo que mi Yuuri iba saliendo de la ducha ya con su ropa para entrenamiento, al vernos nos sonreímos con cariño.

-buenos días cariño- me dijo

-buenos días mi amor- le devolví mientras me acercaba y dejaba todo en la mesita de junto. –feliz cumpleaños mi pequeño ángel- le susurré mientras lo abrazaba y depositaba un beso en sus labios.

-pensé que..-

-lo olvidaría?- dejé salir una risa, si me conocía bien. –no, esta vez lo anoté con tiempo en mi calendario además no podría, eres mi esposo- le aclaré mientras lo dirigía para sentarse y desayunar juntos. Nos tomamos un poco de tiempo para disfrutar la comida para luego dirigirnos a entrenar.

De camino, revisó sus redes sociales y todo estaba lleno de felicitaciones y buenos deseos, recibió llamadas de su familia y mensajes de voz de su hermana y sus amigos de Japón, una linda sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, me gustaba mucho ver que era feliz.

En la pista se repitió la historia, regalos y felicitaciones, cuando abrió su casillero para guardar sus cosas cayeron varias cajas cortesía de los demás chicos. Aún me preguntaba cómo le hiciero para abrirlo?.

-Viktor, lleva esas cajas a tu auto- me pidió Lilia mientras se acercaba a felicitar a mi chico y le daba una cajita de terciopelo. –felicidades criatura del hielo- dijo la mujer abrazándole con ternura.

-gracias Lilia- devolvió el gesto y al ser pequeño el detalle pudo abrirlo ahí mismo. –que bello!- dijo mientras sacaba un relicario de oro en forma de medalla con el grabado de ruso honorario de un lado y al otro su nombre. –me encanta Lilia!- volvió a abrazarla y ella sonrió.

-bola de inútiles háganse a un lado! Yo igual qui9ero felicitar al chamaco!- venía gritando Yakov y al hacerle espacio le dio un fuerte abrazo casi hasta dejarlo azul, aún tenía la fuerza para haer eso?.

-felicidades muchacho- decía estrujándole en sus brazos. –eres como el hijo mayor que nunca tuve- y al soltarle le entregó una caja de mediano tamaño que saó de su bolso de entrenamiento. –ábrelo hijo- le sonrió cosa muy rara en el viejito.

-hazlo Yuuri no hacerlo es un desaire para él- le susurré y solo asintió en silencio, quitó el papel de regalo con cuidado y al abrir la caja dejó ver todo un equipo nuevo deportivo, mochila, pantalones, dos camisetas y.. no podía creer lo que estaba hasta abajo, era una chamarra del equipo ruso. Casi me puse a llorar pero mi Yuuri no se aguantó.

-Yakov-san esto… yo… -

-ni lo menciones chico, te lo ganaste, ya arreglé con la ISU algunos detalles y cobré unos favores a ciertos tipos así que mientras estés en Rusia competirás para Rusia, estás casado con un ruso y en poco tiempo podrás tener la nacionalidad- sonrió el hombre. –bienvenido, además esas ropas que traes están ya bastante feas! Dile a tu marido que te actualice!- le dio un divertido coscorrón.

-lo intento hombre pero es difícil de convencer- me defendí.

-bueno ya estuvo bueno, a la pista! hay trabajo que hacer!- comenzó a pegar de gritos, el Yakov de siempre regresó.

Se me hizo raro que Yurio no haya ido a entrenar, por un segundo pensé que algo le pudo pasar pero luego recordé lo que le deje haciendo y lo confirmé cuando Yakov me mostró su celular con su disculpa por faltar, supuse que lo mataría pero me dijo que el enano realmente tenía talento con los dulces y que aprovechando que lo puse a trabajar le encargó una docena de piroshkis para salvarse del regaño.

A las once de la mañana estábamos libres y teníamos tiempo para ir a comer, le envié un mensaje al rubio para verificar unos detalles.

V_ estaremos fuera de casa a las doce treinta y volveremos a las cinco, la llave estará donde siempre.

Y: ok, viejo, el pastel está casi listo, ya verás lo que hicimos con él, lo dejaremos en el refrigerador ya las cinco treinta iremos a tu casa para llevarle sus regalos.

V: la excusa será que debo salir a resolver algo y que se queden con él, así voy por el regalo y regreso a las seis y media.

Y: mas te vale que la cena valga la pena lo que estamos haciendo por ti

V: lo valdrá gatito, descuida, ahora cambio y fuera que por andar mandando mensajes ya me pasé a matar con un árbol.

Dejé mi celular y retomé bien mi camino Yuuri solo me miraba extrañado porque no dejaba que viera lo que estuve haciendo.

-vamos a casa a ducharnos y cambiarnos amor, te llevaré a almorzar- le sonreí y nos dirigimos a casa.

Doce treinta tal como dije estábamos fuera, llevé a mi amor a un restaurante lujoso porque se lo merecía, comimos tanto que tuve que aflojarme el cinturón para seguir respirando. La cuenta ni me fijé la cantidad, solo saqué el fajo de billetes y le dije al mesero que se quedara con el cambio, compré un par de botellas de vino ahí mismo que usaría para la noche durante la cena.

A las dos treinta de la tarde estábamos en su heladería favorita, una sencilla del centro donde servían unos helados deliciosos, yo pedí un cono triple y él un especial de la casa, era uno de cinco bolas de sabor diferente y podía ponerle cuanta cosa quisiera, yo le pagaba cualquier cosa que mantuviera esa sonrisa en la cara de mi ángel.

Tres treinta de la tarde recibí un mensaje de mi pequeño cómplice mientras dejaba a mi cerdito correr libremente por el centro comercial, si bien no le gustaba comprarse cosas caras, amaba comprarse dulces y quería aprovechar la ocasión para cambiarle sus patines y unos lentes nuevos.

 _ **Y: la puerca está en el matadero.**_

 _ **V: cual puerca? Te dije que era pastel**_

 _ **Y: de eso hablo torpe! Ya lo dejamos en tu casa, voy a casa de Lilia a dejar el encargo de l otro viejo y luego regresamos a la tuya.**_

 _ **V: amazing! Thank you.**_

Hasta ahí llegó la comunicación cuando llegó Yuuri cargado con bolsas y cajas de dulces típicos y de tipo universal, tendría que medirlo bastante para que no acabara hoy mismo con ellos.

-ese depósito de golosinas es genial! Como dije que era mi cumpleaños me dieron un descuento y un chocolate en forma de perro!- me decía mientras me mostraba su regalo.

-me alegra verte feliz cariño, ahora vamos que quiero cambiarte los patines- le dije tomándole de la mano.

-te dije que no es necesario aún sirven-

-para nada. No comenzarás la nueva temporada con esos, ya están dañados y te lo mereces-

-Viktor no… -pero no le dejé terminar porque ya lo había arrastrado hasta la tienda de artículos para el hielo que me gustaba.

-buenas tardes señor Nikiforov. Otra vez dañó sus cuchillas?- saludó amablemente un hombre mayor, era el tendero que siempre me recibía.

-buenas tardes Sasha. Hoy vengo a comprarle a mi esposo aquí presente unos nuevos patines- contesté. –del número 4 por favor-

-tenemos unos nuevos que llegaron de catálogo, quiere con cuchillas doradas?-

-no! Normales señor y no tan detallados y..-

-ignóralo Sasha es muy modesto. Muéstranos lo que tienes- dije feliz.

Hicimos una hora en la tienda, a Yuuri le costó trabajo asimilar tantos modelos, probarse la mayoría y decidir el que más le gustaba, y tenía el problema de que no cualquiera le quedaba aunque fuera su número. Sin embargo finalmente decidimos por unos con agujetas doradas y guarda cuchillas del mismo color. Ya se hacía hora de volver a casa y yo ir por su regalo.

A las cinco de la tarde en punto llegamos a casa, bajamos todas sus cosas del auto hasta las cajas de los chicos que se fueron de paseo con nosotros.

-veamos lo que me dieron los chicos- dijo el nipón mientras abría la primera que era de Emile. –un reproductor de música!- dijo asombrado.

-mira el de Phichit!- le dije al entregarle un libro bastante gordo que al abrirlo resultaron ser todas las fotos que el tailandés tenía del último tiempo desde Barcelona hasta la actualidad, pasando por nuestra boda y otros momentos importantes.

-oh Phichit tan detallista- dijo risueño, ahora tocaba turno a Michelle. –una almohada con forma de cerdito!- gritó feliz,

-el de Chris ábrelo con cuidado, una vez me hizo una envoltura de broma y cuando lo abrí había un lagarto bebé dentro, hoy está en el zoológico y se llama Drake- dije recordando ese día de mi cumpleaños 26 y que casi me morí del infarto.

Tomó el gran paquete en sus manos, caja grande? Así vino el de esa vez, y si había una serpiente adentro? Me puse en guardia para someter al animal, pero al abrirlo nuestra sorpresa fue enorme al ver una consola de videojuegos nueva, pero no cualquiera era la mas nueva del mercado con un estimado de cincuenta juegos! Y además una máquina de baile.

-con razón pesaba esa caja, y yo pensando que había metido un cocodrilo adulto ahí- mascullé entre dientes.

-Sala tan linda- dijo Yuuri al abrir el regalo de la joven y ver dentro todas las temporadas de las serie favorita de mi amado. –estuve como loco buscando la serie de la anatomía de Grace completa!, dios no quiero ir a entrenar el resto de la semana!- gritaba eufórico y yo solo negaba divertido, podía despedirme de mi esposo por el próximo mes porque le haría caso a sus discos y a mí no.

-este es de Mila y Georgy- dije entregando el último paquete lo abrimos a prisa y dentro había una tarjeta gigante doblada firmada por todos los del equipo con lindos mensajes, si yo estuve metido en eso, había un porta fotos con una grupal del primer día que Yuuri llegó a la pista de aquí, una playera a medida con la imagen de nosotros dos juntos en ella, ah por eso desaparecieron una de sus camisas? Cuando me la pidieron pensé que era para hacerle brujería, y dos ositos de peluche uno con playera azul que decía love y otro con camisa rosa que decía life.

Nunca imaginé que los chicos pudieran ser así de detallistas y hasta ayer me habría sentido aún peor pero con lo que tenía en mente me los iba a llevar a todos de calle, aunque ojalá y mi presente le haga competencia al del gato.

Y hablando del gato….

-estuvimos afuera tocando como diez minutos el estúpido timbre y nada que nos abres viejo!- escuché su melodiosa voz a mis espaldas, mi primera reacción fue voltear para ver unos ojos verdes furiosos y un muchacho alto serio negando conla cabeza.

-la falta de educación y de modales Nikiforov, podrás ser el mejor patinador pero pésimo anfitrión- me regañó el joven Altin, un mocoso? Las generaciones de este siglo ya no respetan a sus mayores!

-cómo entraron?- preguntó Yuuri.

-deben dejar de poner la llave de repuesto bajo la maceta nunca saben que lunático puede entrar a su casa-

-si verdad? Justo ahora fíjate que estoy viendo a…- pero no pude acabar mi chiste cuando un cojín cayó directo a mi cara, no habría dolido de haber sido lanzado por cualquier persona pero en manos de Yuri cualquier cosa puede volverse un arma.

-no es por ser grosero chicos pero no se suponía que estarían fuera hasta tarde?- cuestioné haciéndome al de no sé nada.

-se suponía pero recordamos que no le hemos dado sus presentes a Yuuri y además Yura dijo que le gustaría cenar en casa esta noche-

-no es cierto!- se defendió

En lo que ellos discutían y Yuuri se distrajo con ellos, saqué mi celular para aparentar haber recibido una llamada, me alejé momentáneamente de la sala y no estaba tan actuado yo estaba llamando para avisar que pasaría a recoger mi encargo.

-Yuuri amor, debo salir un rato- dije entrando de nuevo.

-qué? Porqué?- preguntó.

-Chris olvidó sus llaves del auto otra vez adentro y me pidió llevarle su juego de repuesto- me excusé, suerte que tenía un gran amigo que estuvo de acuerdo para montar eso por si alguien preguntaba. –les molestaría quedarse mientras regreso?- me referí a los jóvenes a lo que ellos negaron restándole importancia. Tomé mis llaves y salií del lugar.

 **Punto de vista de Yuuri:**

-bueno cerdo, no soy bueno diciendo cosas así pero supongo que feliz cumpleaños, cada vez te acercas a ser un viejo como el anciano- me dijo mi querido niño, bueno de él es un avance pero no me esperaba la caja de mediano tamaño que casi estrelló sobre mis piernas, ni me fijé a qué hora la sacó detrás del sofá. Al recuperarme de la impresión la observé bien, venía envuelta con papel animal print marca distintiva de que era suyo, un lazo dorado y una tarjeta conla imagen de un tigre sosteniendo un pastel. Le saqué una foto para subirla a mis redes.

 ***les presumo el obsequio que recibí e mi pequeño tigre, es mi adoración rusa luego de su padre***

Y creo que ni dos minutos había pasado cuando los me gusta y compartidos comenzaron a llegar, sonreí al ver la cara apenada de mi niño y me dispuse a abrir el regalo, lo hice con cuidado como traté los anteriores y al destaparlo casi me voy de espaldas.

Venía una bolsa con piroshkis de katsudon, lo supe por el aroma, dentro otra caja que al destaparla había una lámpara en forma de tigre para colocar en mi mesita de noche y lo que se llevó mis palmas. una laptop. Lo miré extrañado por ese detalle.

-esa computadora que tienes ya está dando las últimas, y dijiste que solo aceptarías una nueva hasta que esa muera- me dijo

-pero, es demasiado caro Yuri yo…-

-ni lo menciones katsudon- dijo como si fuera lo normal.

-muchas gracias mi pequeño gatito- dije casia punto de llorar mientras dejaba las cosas a un lado.

-pero no es todo, dame eso- dijo Yuri tomando el aparato y encendiéndolo, el fondo e pantalla era una foto de los cuatro juntos, los dos chicos , mi esposo y yo aquella vez que regresamos de una competencia al tener nuestras premiaciones. –mira lo tengo programado para que las letras estén grandes y no te estés peleando con tus lentes para leer, no te hagas que ya ví los problemas que tienes con tu computadora porque la letra no es tan visible. Además Beka le puso un buen programa para hacer mezclas de música y te bajamos todo un curso de aprenda ruso en diez días- finalizó mostrando todo lo que tenía esa cosa, yo era un hombre de los antiguos, mientras menos botones mejor.

-aún no terminamos Yuuri, falta mi obsequio-

-aún hay?..- pero no pude acabar cuando otra caja menos grande fue puesta sobre mis piernas, la abrí y dentro venía un par de botas, una gabardina color crema bastante gruesa y afelpada, una billetera con mi nombre bordado en mi idioma natal y unas orejeras.

-parecerá exagerado pero lo necesitarás cuando lleguen las nevadas, créeme aurita hace calor a comparación del verdadero invierno ruso- me dijo Yurio,. –ni te molestes en probarlo todo está a tu medida gracias al viejo que nos pasó tus medidas, por cierto hay que bajarle a los taquitos subiste dos centímetros más que cuando te hicieron el traje para Eros- se burló y por reflejo atiné a lanzarle la caja en su cabeza y por su reacción le atiné.

-esos abrigos que trajiste de Japón no te van a servir de nada aquí, además ya se ven desgastados y Yura me comentó que varias veces te vio dándoles una que otra costura, mejor de a poco comenzar a renovar tu guarda ropa-

-gracias Beka, no me esperaba tantos detalles hermosos- dije sinceramente. Pero recordé algo . –oh que modales tengo! Gustan algo de beber?- dije al ponerme de pie.

-NO!- me gritaron ambos y los miré etrañado. –es decir no te molestes sabemos donde está la cocina- retomó la palabra Yurio mientras casi a jalones se llevaba a Beka, cosas de adolescentes pasé por eso, un signo de interrogación gigante se formó sobre mi cabeza al verlo además con una risa nerviosa cosa aún rara.

Sé que algo estuvieron diciendo pero no sé lo que era porque todo era en ruso, era tal vez buen tiempo de comenzar a aprender el idioma porque para todo mi Vitya estaba a mi lado pero cuando no estuviera yo estaría perdido.

Ambos chicos regresaron, el rubio traía una lata de soda y el mayor un vaso de jugo. Íbamos a comenzar a charlar cuando tocaron a la puerta y reconocí una voz.

-Yurio puedes salir a ayudarme?- llamaban desde afuera.

-maldita sea ahora?- masculló el mencionado mientras salía del lugar. –ahora qué Viktor?-

Y otra vez escuché frases entre inglés y ruso logrando entender cosas como eres un idiota, no lo pongas de cabeza? En tus manos no sobreviviría ni un huevo? Y de mi esposo solo entendía, ayúdame, no puedo hacer que entre a la caja, mira esos ojitos…de qué diablos hablaban?. Pero no pude seguir pensando porque entraron los dos rusos a casa.

-Yuuri, sé que todos los regalos han sido geniales y que no haz recibido nada de mi parte, pero lo que tengo en esta caja superará cualquier otra cosa-

-Viktor no necesito nada, me haces feliz estando conmigo y…- no pude seguir mi lindo discurso.

-amarás esto!- dijo dándome la enrome caja que además al tenerla en el suelo se movía. Aguarden se movía? Oh no, y si era algo como lo del cocodrilo?. Pero descarté la idea al escuchar unas uñitas arañar la caja y un llanto bastante familiar.

-Viktor qué tienes dentro?- quise tantear terreno.

-ábrelo y verás, casi morimos intentando hacer que entre y se quedara ahí- dijo ahora Yurio, la curiosidad me ganó y quité el lazo rojo, para luego retirar el envoltorio con figuras de cerditos y al abrir la caja una pequeña bolita de pelos café saltó directo a mi cara a lamerme. Estaba sorprendido, no pude procesar nada los siguientes segundos porque esa cosita entre mis brazos era la viva imagen de mi fallecida mascota.

-feliz cumpleaños mi amor- me dijo tiernamente mientras se ponía a mi altura para darme un suave beso y acariciar la cabeza del animalito. –tal vez no sea caro como lo demás que recibiste pero es algo que cada vez que no esté te recordará a mí, un amigo que te acompañará cuando yo no pueda y que te haga feliz-

-vaya viejo usaste la cabeza te felicito-

-gracias enano, me diste las pistas adecuadas- sonrió al menor. –

-es perfecto Viktor! La casa necesitaba ya un poco de movimiento desde que decidimos dejar a Maccachin en Japón no habías hablado de tener otra mascota-

-porque no es mio, es tuyo y Maccachin ya está grande, lo extraño mucho pero ya no está para que lo traiga de un lugar a otro merece estar tranquilo solo siendo mimado-

-cómo van a llamarle?- preguntó el kazajo y nos pusimos a pensar unos seguindos. –lo tengo! Te llamarás Eros!- y el caniche ladró en señal de aceptación o eso creo.

-porqué ese nombre?- me cuestionaron los tres.

-porque con ese programa pude acercarme lo suficiente a Viktor y él me abrió paso en su vida además me gusta como suena!"- les dije haciendo puchero y el cachorro solo corría por la sala feliz.

Dieron las ocho de la noche y ya teníamos hambre, el cachorro dormía feliz en su pequeña cama a un lado de la nuestra y Viktor dijo que traerían pronto la comida pues la encargó desde la tarde, para matar a la tripa nos llenábamos con botanas y dulces mientras veíamos la tele, no podíamos salir a festejar como me gustaría porque cayó entre semana mi cumpleaños y al otro día había entrenamiento, lo mejor era esperar al sábado para hacer lo que quería.

A las ocho y media llegó lo que se encargó, toda una gama de platillos rusos, mexicanos, italianos y franceses, era lo suficiente para alimentar a veinte personas y bien alimentados, iba a sobrarnos para almorzar, desayunar y cenar los siguientes tres días o bien podríamos repartir lo que sobra entre los demás chicos de la pista.

-me fascina esta cosa que los mexicanos llaman nachos!- decía Yuri con la boca atascada de tostadas con frijoles y carne. –cómo una simple tostada puede ser tan sabrosa?-

-deberías probar los rabioles son de lo mejor!- decía Orabek. –pero si quieres un plato de calidad prueba estas carnitas- decía acercándole un plato.

-Viktor no era necesaria tanta comida- dije

-nada es bastante para mi familia además lo mereces, por los kilos equis Yakov te hará bajar el doble mañana cuando vea las fotos- sonrió.

-y Lilia te pondrá a sudar hasta que recojan tus restos en cubeta- añadió mi hijo, no sé si sentirme bien, mal o muerto.

-pero el sábado vamos a desquitar así que ni hagan planes!- advirtió mi esposo.

Seguimos la comida entre charlas amenas y uno que otro chiste o chisme sobre los demás competidores, platicamos de la próxima temporada y de las ideas que teníamos para los programas, una que otra anécdota de cuando no los conocía y para rematar varias risas por parte de mi muchacho ruso menor.

-estoy a tope no puedo dar un bocado más- dije dejando los cubiertos en la mesa y haciendo un dramático movimiento de echarme para atrás en la silla.

-pero si falta otra cosa- me dijo Otabek.

-de verdad no puedo comer otra cosa-

-y qué hacemos con lo de la nevera?- preguntó Viktor

-si es un bote de helado puede esperar- dije

-no, habla de esto- dijo mi Yura quien ni me fijé a qué hora se levantó para ir a la cocina y regresar con las manos ocupadas con un pastel…esperen un pastel? Para mí?

Lo colocó en frente de mí y lo pude observar, cuadrado, de chocolate con fresas y en el centro tenía mi imagen moldeada con puro merengue y el traje era el de Yuri on ice, y sobre éste habían colocado una vela con el número 25.

-sonrían para las fotos!- dijo Viktor mientras sacaba varias fotos de todos con el pastel e individuales o solo del pastel.

-hora de cantarle el feliz cumpleaños!- dijeron ambos rusos, sería mi primera nueva tradición que aprendería pues ya sabía que algunas cosas las hacían distinto y una de ellas era precisamente la canción de cumpleaños, mientras que en mi país se cantaba el Happy Birthday aquí según Viktor era totalmente diferente.

Se pusieron detrás de mí los tres y escuché una melodía bastante pegadiza con su letra.

 **Los peatones corren  
torpemente entre los charcos  
y el agua forma un río en el asfalto,  
y no entienden  
que en este día de tan mal tiempo  
esté yo tan alegre.**

Comenzó la voz de Viktor y no conforme lo estaban transmitiendo en directo

 **Toco el acordeón  
bajo la mirada de los peatones…  
Lamentablemente, el cumpleaños  
es sólo un día al año**

Ahora se unió la voz de Yuri, vaya que tenía una voz agradable para cantar

 **Llegará de repente un mago  
en un helicóptero azul.  
Y me pondrá cine gratis,  
me felicitara el cumpleaños,  
y seguro que me dejara  
de regalo quinientos.**

Ahora se unió Otabek, hasta él tenía mejor manejo del ruso que yo, definitivamente tenía que aprender.

 **Toco el acordeón  
bajo la mirada de los peatones…  
Lamentablemente, el cumpleaños  
es sólo un día al año.  
Lamentablemente, el cumpleaños  
es sólo un día al año.**

Finalizaron la pieza los tres haciendo ritmo con sus palmas mientras giraban a mi alrededor y regresaban a su sitio original, era tan pegadiza esa letra que traté de unirme al final aunque sea con un ruso terrible.

-dnem rozhdeniya!-

Dijeron los tres a coro para terminar la transmisión, me sentía tan conmovido, tan completo, pese a estar lejos de casa estoy totalmente seguro que tomé la elección adecuada porque aquí encontré mi segunda casa.

Apagué la vela pidiendo mi deseo, no pedía nada complicado solo seguir teniendo a las personas que ahora me rodeaban y que mi vida siga llenándose de dichas, que los momentos como hoy no se acabaran nunca. Me encargué de repartir el postre y tras probarlo me maravillé, era exquisito!-

-rico! En dónde lo compraron?- pregunté.

-en ningún lugar es casero-

-a quién debo felicitar?-

-a él- me dijeron señalando una cabeza rubia.

-les dije que no lo comentaran!- gritó. Y le dirigí una mirada divertida.

-esto lo hiciste tú?- me asintió. –pues tienes habilidad, muy bueno y además le pusiste corazón por eso sabe tan bien-

Cállate y cómelo porque solo lo hice esta vez ni creas que se repetirá- dijo seriamente pero yo sabía muy en el fondo que mentía.

El resto de esa noche la pasamos los cuatro en familia, fue algo sencillo pero así soy feliz, solo rodeado con la gente que es importante de verdad en mi vida y que siempre está para cuando los necesito, no podía pedir nada más.

 **Listo! Como dije si subo antes esto, me ganó la emoción pero estoy haciendo reunión de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para aguantar al miércoles.**

 **NOTA DE AUTORA: la canción que utilicé es típica de Rusia para los cumpleaños, se puede decir que es como las mañanitas para los mexicanos o el feliz cumpleaños a ti para otros países, está pegajosa la tonada ya hasta me la aprendí JAJAJAJA.**

 **si quieren escucharla, en Youtube ponen canción rusa de cumpleaños.**

 **235**

Shares

235

 **También te gustará...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Comenzamos los episodios especiales por diciembre! Trataré de apurarme escribiendo para tener adelantado igual el episodio especial por navidad y por el cumpleaños de Viktor, espero tenerlos listos a tiempo para las fechas porque este mes igual tengo kilos de trabajo.**

 **Capítulo 12: December on ice!**

 **Punto de vista de la autora.**

El mes de diciembre hacía acto de presencia en la gran Rusia, se podía sentir su llegada con las nevadas que comenzaban a caer o con las temperaturas que bajaban, pero para el buen ruso está acostumbrado a ello sin embargo si eres extranjero es obvio que vas a congelarte, como le sucedía a cierto japonés que para salir de su habitación por las mañanas para ir a entrenar tenía que echarse encima un cobertor y meditar seriamente si cambiarse de ropa o no y salir de casa.

Mientras que él llegaba a la pista con gabardina, bufanda, orejeras, guantes y botas, sus compañeros de pista se notaban bastante frescos pese a la baja temperatura, llevaban abrigos y guantes pero en cuanto llegaban a la pista se deshacían de ellos mientras que Yuuri tenía batallas a diario con Yurio porque no quería dejar su confortante refugio de calor.

Y esa mañana no era diferente a las anteriores.

-maldita sea cerdo! Hasta cuándo?, si vas a vivir aquí te tienes que acostumbrar!-

-déjame! No quiero ser un cubo y picado en pedazos para soda!- decía el nipón hecho bolita bajo una banca mientras su compañero menor trataba inútilmente de sacarlo a jalones.

-dónde está el otro torpe para que me ayude con su torpe katsudon¡?- preguntaba entre dientes mientras con un brazo trataba de sacar al otro de su refugio y con el otro brazo se masajeaba la cabeza. –mira que si no cooperas a la buena Yakov te obligará y él tiene métodos draconianos para que aprendas- amenazó.

-me vale! Y ni intentes ir por Viktor porque aún no se le desinflama el ojo del golpe que le dí ayer por arrojarme a la tina en la noche- dijo asomando únicamente su cabeza cual tortuga y volviendo a guardarla.

-mejor hazle caso al gato Yuuri- dijo Mila uniéndose a los chicos. –desde ayer está insoportable, bueno peor que de costumbre, solo lo veo en su celular, cuelga y creo que es muy malo lo que le dicen porque comienza a bramar- comentó la de pelo rojo pensativa.

-BOLA DE INÚTILES PATINADORES CIRQUEROS! TRAIGAN AHORA MISMO SUS MALDITOS TRASEROS A LA PISTA!- escucharon el potente grito de su entrenador mayor y como soldaditos mejor era obedecerle.

-si no te ve Yuuri vendrá de los pelos a sacarte, una vez se lo hizo a Yuri, no quiso entrenar cuando se lo dijeron y vaya que escena, el viejo lo sacó de los vestidores arrastrado del cabello y lo arrojó al hielo, literalmente-

-cállate Mila!- EXCLAMÓ EL RUBIO. –BAJO ADVERTENCIA NO HAY ENGAÑO CERDO- DIJO ALEJÁNDOSE.

-Katsuki trae tu asiático trasero también en los siguientes cinco segundos o haré que cabes un agujero en el hielo hasta que llegues a Japón!- volvió a gritar el adulto a lo que el japonés con tal de no querer comprobar hasta dónde podían ser verdad esas palabras salió a regañadientes de su escondite y con mucho pesar de deshacía de sus abrigos.

-bájale tres rayitas a tu ruido Yakov o volverá a venir la policía como el viernes- dijo bromeando Chris.-por cierto y Viktor?- mirando a todos lados buscando a su amigo.

-aquí estoy- dijo el mencionado llegando con su típica sonrisa y un ojo un poco más grande que el otro. –fui donde Lilia para que me preste esa pomada para bajar inflamaciones, esa que hace ella con hierbas- explicó.

-ya están todos?- asintieron todos a la pregunta del anciano ruso. Y éste suspiró cansadamente. –abran bien sus orejas porque lo diré solo una vez resulta que…- pero se vió interrumpido al recibir una nueva llamada entrante. –diga? Ya dejen de molestarme! Que no!,, les dije hace cinco minutos que no! Si, si, ok…que no me interesa tener tarjeta Coppel!- gritó el hombre y colgó bruscamente. –decía, este año somos sede de un evento importante que solo se hace para diciembre y junta a los mejores de los mejores en una sola exhibición- comenzó.

-me lleva no me digas que es el jodido evento de hace un año!- gritó Yurio molesto.

-si, me temo que si, Christmas on ice llega a Rusia y para desgracia mía la ISU me encargó su supervisión y organización- suspiró cansado. –ya no tengo edad para hacer esto pero Lilia me está ayudando- la mirada de todos se volvió de terror a al sola mención del nombre de la ex bailarina.

-hace un año ese evento se hizo en Italia y vaya que fue un desastre- recordó Emile. –comenzando por el imbécil que manejó el audio confundió todas las pistas y nadie sabía su turno, y en el número final todos hicieron lo que quisieron porque no hubo ensayo-

-porqué no estuviste en ese evento Viktor?- preguntó Yuuri curioso.

-porque aún estaba retirado y ya conozco esos eventos, siempre acaban mala y la culpa cae sobre los patinadores y no sobre el que organiza- dijo algo molesto. –por eso en eventos de ese estilo donde sé que el o los organizadores son jovencitos que en su vida han hecho algo así me pinto de colores y me hago a un lado-

-pero este año el responsable soy yo torpe y no te vas a escapar, no va a salir mal esta vez y como solo piden lo mejor de lo mejor todos ustedes van a participar y contacté a unas personas extra- sonrió con malicia el hombre. –y antes que digas misa enano no, JJ no estará porque él armó relajo el año pasado en Italia no permitiré que pase otra vez- sentenció.

-sobre los programas? Qué se hará?- preguntó Phichit.

-me dieron libre elección, pueden elegir ustedes su música, es una exhibición que se hace para cerrar el año antes del periodo vacacional que3 les corresponde- explicó. –lilia se encargará de revisar sus coreografías, pídanle ayuda a Viktor o a ella, a mí ni me digan nada estaré bastante ocupado viendo lo demás como para encima cuidarles-

-libre elección eh?- decía Yuri para sí mismo.

-no pienses en hacer lo de Barcelona porque te mato!- bramó el hombre.- es libre elección no libertinaje! Pobre de ti donde no elijas algo decente!-

-yo puedo ayudarles si necesitan alguna mezcla musical- habló por primera vez el patinador kazajo.

-la presentación será en dos semanas, confio en ustedes bola de animales, no me decepcionen o haré de sus vidas un infierno!- dijo y tras esto el mayor se retiró del lugar diciendo maldiciones en ruso por lo bajo, de cierta manera los chicos interpretaron eso como que Yakov estaba poniendo toda su fe en ellos, y es que era cierto que cada año ese espectáculo acababa mal, supusieron que el hombre buscaba romper con esa maldición esta vez.

Tras unos minutos en los que hablaron del nuevo proyecto, Lilia hizo acto de presencia con su siempre porte elegante.

-por sus caras ya les dijeron, mejor me ahorran la explicación, escuchen el número de apertura ya lo tengo-

-número de qué?- dijeron todos.

-el evento se hace en un país diferente cada año, y como acto de apertura todos los patinadores deben hacer un número representativo de dicha sede. Y como se me pegó la gana realizaremos una danza tradicional rusa-

-muérete Lilia!- siseó furioso el pequeño de ojos verdes, solo de recordar las muchas veces que tuvo que hacer esos bailes le helaba la sangre, no odiaba a su patria pero si a la mujer que lo obligó a aprenderse todas y cada una de sus danzas típicas.

-Amazing!- exclamó emocionado Viktor, era el único que parecía alegre con la idea. –cuál será?-

La mujer de pelo negro sonrió siniestramente y comenzó a cantar un pequeño tramo de canción. –florecen manzanas y perales, la niebla cubriendo el rio está-.

-no, no, no! Cualquiera menos esa!- decía Yuri al borde del ataque nervioso. –te lo ruego!-

-rayos, tenía esperanzas de lo que sea menos Katyusha- dijo decepcionado Viktor

-no me veré nada sensual dando saltos como niña en la pradera- ahora se quejaba Chris imaginando en imágenes sus palabras.

-no entiendo, porqué el problema?- quiso saberYuuri.

-cerdo, es un baile que mayormente lo hacen mujeres!- dijo Yurio mientras le tomaba de los hombros y lo sacudía. –te lo voy a mostrar a ver si quitas tu cara de idiota cuando lo veas- dijo mientras sacaba su celular y buscaba un video con los pasos, tras hallarlo se lo pasó a su compañero de pista quien a cada momento su rostro iba cambiando de incredulidad a terror para tornarse pena.

-no quiero hacer eso- fueron sus únicas palabras. –no me cae mal su patria ni nada al contrario es genial pero no quiero hacer eso! Además que ni creo poder hacerlo! Girar mientras muevo los brazos y doy saltos? Moriré!-

-descuida chico, bajo mi instrucción aprenderás a bailarla en menos de tres días o no por nada soy una de las mejores bailarinas que pudo pasarle a Rusia- sonrió con maldad la mujer. –Viktor, me lo prestas unas tres horas diario luego de las prácticas?- y al ver la mirada matadora de la chica el ruso no tuvo remedio que aceptar, rezando internamente para que las fuerzas divinas protegieran a su hico de las garras de Lilia. –perfecto! Préstamelo ahora mismo! Los demás comiencen a ver sus presentaciones que pasado mañana revisaré las pistas. Vamos Yuuri hay trabajo que hacer!- decía emocionada la rusa jalando de la camisa al pobre japonés.

-al verlos perderse por los pasillos al salón de prácticas, se dirigieron a la pista para comenzar a sacar sus pasos, no todos los días te decían puedes patinar la canción que quieras y no o desaprovecharían.

A las once treinta de la mañana ya estaban todos los patinadores liberados de su práctica matutina, unos iban felices por tener la pieza perfecta para sus programas, otros aún estaban dudosos y otros como cierto japonés lloraban su desgracia.

-esa mujer está loca te lo digo no exagero!-

-Yuuri, no creo que Lilia sea capaz de ponerte tablas en las piernas para que las mantengas rígidas a la hora de bailar- decía su esposo tratando de dejar de lado las teorías locas de su japonés.

-no es mentira! Lo hizo!, tengo las marcas en mis piernas, me amarró tablas y sin lijar!-

-jah, pero yo era el que inventaba cosas no?- decía Plisetsky con burla- siente lo que yo sentí durante años!- señaló acusador.

Era raro verlos irse caminando, normalmente se retiraban en auto pero ese día tenían planes de ir a comer algo en un restaurant que quedaba a unas cuadras de la pista y su charla era tan entretenida que prefirieron caminar. Habrían seguido diciéndole al nipón que ya imaginaba cosas pero Yurio salió corriendo rumbo a la esquina de esa calle.

-y a éste ahora?- preguntó extrañado Chris, teniendo la misma cara de no entender que el resto.

Yuri por su parte había llegado a la esquina deteniéndose a un lado de una muchacha alta, de cabello rubio y ojos azules la cual parecía mirar a un lado de la calle como si buscara cruzar, pero su actuar se vio interrumpido al sentir una mano sobre su brazo.

-disculpe señorita. Va a cruzar la calle?- preguntó con voz tranquila el menor a su lado.

-eh?- dijo la joven. –ah, si, llevo cinco minutos intentando cruzar- dijo algo nerviosa. El rubio no necesitó otra palabra e indicándole a la joven que lo siguiera sin soltarla la ayudó a llegar al otro lado siendo seguidos muy de cerca por los demás chicos.

-debes tener cuidado damita, ibas a cruzarte en el camino de un auto si te movías antes que llegara- dijo el joven.

-no me fijé joven…espere… lo conozco! Usted es el tigre del hielo!. Eres Yuri Plisetsky!- gritó emocionada la chica tomando por los hombros al más bajo.

-no me digas que eres otra loca chiflada como el resto de mis fans!- gritó aterrado al verse atrapado entre los brazos de la chica la cual además era mayor que él.

-Yuri siendo amable y lindo por una vez? Ya puedo morir en paz- decía con drama el ruso mayor.

-lo tengo todo grabado señores! Al final del día estará en todo internet!- Phichit escondía en su bolsa deportiva su celular para evitar perder sus evidencias.

-Viktor deberíamos sacarle a esa chica de encima, no es correcto que mujeres adultas acosen a mi hijo!- gritaba escandalizado Yuuri al ver a su muchacho tratar de zafarse de la muchacha hasta que al fin logró librarse de ella tomándola de las manos y por el movimiento ésta cayó al suelo.

-oye niño tampoco te eduqué para que maltrates guapas señoritas extranjeras!- le regañó el ruso mayor.

Su alboroto hubiera seguido de no ser que justo por la otra esquina sobre la misma calle venía corriendo otra muchacha, era de cabello negro largo, ojos café y toda la pinta de ser otra extranjera más exactamente era una asiática. Parecía buscar algo o a alguien pues al correr volteaba su mirada a todos lados. Sin embargo Viktor detuvo su carrera interponiéndose entre ella y los demás que serían tacleados por ella al no detenerse.

-oh, alto!- le dijo sonriente. –porqué vienes así?-

-mil disculpas señor!- se excusó la muchacha. –se me perdió alguien y llevo veinte minutos buscándole y…- la chica no pudo seguir pues al enfocar su mirada encontró lo que buscaba o a quien buscaba al notar a la otra muchachita en el suelo sentada. –olvídelo ya encontré lo que buscaba- dijo molesta.

-eh?- dijeron todos al no entender. –se conocen?- preguntaron a coro.

-claro que sí! Eres increíble! Me haces lo mismo cada viaje que tenemos! No puedo darte la espalda ni cinco minutos porque haces esto!- le gritaba la chica peli negra a la rubia.

-Yuuri…ella es de..?- preguntó Beka.

-Japón- atinó a decir el chico. –la conozco, es patinadora-

-QUE?- exclamaron todos

-bueno Viktor, por lo visto en tu persona los años no pasan- dijo la joven japonesa para romper el ambiente tenso y que dejaran de verla como un bicho raro. –disculpa el volver a encontrarnos bajo esta situación pero no está nunca en mis planes toparme con viejas amistades en medio de la cale persiguiendo a esta bruta que no sabe entender la frase quédate conmigo- ahora dijo acusadora señalando a su compañera quien ya se había puesto de pie.

-really?- preguntó el ruso. –te conozco?. Porque la verdad tu cara no se me hae conocida de ningún lado-

-típico de ti, tanta caída ya te molió el cerebro pero no te suena la frase "junior de 12 años conquista corazones y su primer oro en rama femenil"?- nota que sus palabras no tuvieron un efecto positivo. –o "cuidado mundo! japonesa junior gran promesa del patinaje demuestra estar al nivel de los seniors"?- sigue sin buenos resultados. –Viktor eres un idiota! Soy la tipa que te costuró los pantalones cuando tenías 21 años!- le gritó ya molesta.

-ah ahora te recuerdo pero si eres la pequeña Sora! Aunque de pequeña ya no tienes nada!- de la nada el ruso pareció recordar a la chica y darle un fuerte abrazo como si nada y tras unos segundos la soltó. –y si no mal recuerdo ella es tu fiel mejor amiga Alice verdad?- señaló a la rubia y la nipona asintió.

-que extraño es ver a una asiática llevarse con una europea pese a que tengan la misma edad normalmente las patinadoras se odian entre ellas no pueden haber amistades- comentó Chris como si fuera un dato recién descubierto.

-eso es porque Alice no patina, bueno patinaba pero ya no lo hace, realmente fue una pérdida terrible su salida, ella fue un prodigio desde que la vimos en las pistas, lo mejor que le pu7do pasar a la delegación alemana y cuando debutó en senior, literal debut y despedida- aclaró el mayor de los rusos con tristeza en su voz.

-porqué lo dejó?- quiso saber el japonés.

-por algo que no te interesa cerdo y para eso existe internet- le dio un zape su compañero menor ruso él al igual que todo aquel que se dijera experto en el patinaje conocía la historia de esa muchacha y no era algo que se diera mucho gusto andar comentando, cualquiera con cerebro se ponía en su lugar y les dolía igual o peor que a ella imaginarse el dejar tus sueños por algo que se salió de tus manos.

-no seas grosero Plisetsky!- le regañó la alemana.

-oh cállate Schindler, seguro aprovechaste tu ventaja para manosearme hace rato!- le gritó el menor.

-cómo supiste enano!... perdón quise decir… claro que no en primera soy mayor que tú!- se defendió y ambos comenzaron una pelea bastante tonta para tratarse de un adulto contra un niño.

-oigan, oigan! Tenemos que irnos hay que seguir viendo lo de la cosa de Lilia mañana comienzan los ensayos y dijo que si no llevamos las pistas que ni nos molestemos en aparecer- les recordó Phichit

Tras recordar mágicamente que tenían bastante que hacer comenzaron a despedirse no sin antes preguntarle a las chicas lo que las llevó a Rusia, sorpresa la que se llevaron al enterarse que también participarían en el evento pues Sora había destacado bastante ese año.

-nos vemos guapos váyanse por la sombra- se despidió con alegría la alemana mientras se alejaba con su amiga la cual la traía sujetada con firmeza de su brazo.

Los muchachos fueron a tomar su bocadillo y luego se retiraron a casa, preferían matar toda una tarde a toda una noche sin dormir terminando sus pistas y eso que el buen kazajo se ofreció para los arreglos.

En casa del matrimonio del momento, ambos estaban buscando la canción adecuada, les habían dicho que harían pareja para la presentación.

-el tango amore?- sugirió Yuuri.

-no, muy típico. Te late el padrino?-

-muy tango de perfume de mujer?-

-por una cabeza dices? Wow Yuuri no te sabía ese lado tuyo, bueno escuchémosla- dijo animado el ruso y tras escuchar unas diez versiones de la pieza algo no les terminaba de convencer.

-es linda con historia pero algo no me pasa- dijo pensativo el ruso.

-Viktor mira aquí, esta llamada Devil´s trill-

-esa pieza es preciosa, tan llena de tantas cosas pero no deja de ser hermosa, muchos patinadores la hemos querido sacar pero como en todo hay leyendas urbanas-

-cómo?-

-si conoces la historia esa pieza dicen que la compuso el mismísimo diablo para un violinista italiano que no me acuerdo su nombre, el diablo le pidió su violín y la tocó según dicen en sus sueños del sujeto, cuando despertó el tipo recordaba cada parte y la escribió en partituras para tocarla, sin embargo dicen que su versión no se compara a lo que el amigo de rojo hizo originalmente-

-y qué tiene que ver peras con manzanas?

-deja que acabe- pidió el mayor. –la leyenda dice que el diablo se presentará ante los músicos realmente prodigiosos para ofrecerles el mismo trato y en el mundo de patinaje corrió un chisme, dicen, no soy nadie para afirmarlo, pero dicen que hace muchísimos años una joven bailó esta pieza para una competencia, la chica era muy talentosa, pero nada la llenaba, quería mostrar algo nunca antes visto, algo por lo que la recordaran y pasara a la historia, no importa hasta los extremos que llevara su cuerpo nunca se sintió satisfecha hasta que dio con esta canción. Bueno para no hacerte largo el cuento, una noche mientras dormía soñó que alguien le mostraba los pasos que realizaría días después, era una coreografía tan perfecta que cuando ella despertó no dudó en llevarlo a la realidad-

-Viktor, deja de tanto misterio-

-bueno, para finalizar cuando hizo su programa se llevó el oro, las palmas, decenas de patrocinadores quisieron trabajar con ella, le ofrecieron tantas cosas porque hizo un acto perfecto sin errores, limpio que ni los jueces se creían tanta perfección en un cuerpo. Desgraciadamente nunca pudo disfrutar nada de eso porque esa misma noche murió en un accidente muy pero muy trágico- finalizó

-y qué quieres probar con esa historia?-

-desde ese día comenzaron los rumores de que pactó con el de abajo porque su deseo de estar tan alto como fuera posible era inmenso que no le importaba hacer lo que sea, ese video existe, pero el miedo que tenemos todos de sufrir el mismo destino o peor es tanto que nadie se arriesga-

-oh vamos no puedes creer eso amor, es casualidad digo, no es que fuéramos a morir ni nada parecido-

-como te dije cariño, es lo que se cuenta, no puedo decir que sea cierto porque me lo contaron cuando se me cruzó esa opción. O como dices puede ser casualidad y además ya es hora de romper esa leyenda- dijo decidido para luego chocar palmas con Yuuri, tení9an que enviarle la pista a Beka para que la tuviera a tiempo pues era muy larga la original y querían hacer su propia versión.

Luego de ese día transcurrieron de volada los catorce días, días en los cuales fueron explotados hasta la última gota, fueron destrozados en todo sentido por una Lilia en extremo pesada, no permitía la piedad con ellos y solo los dejaba ir cuando le imploraban sus muertes. No solo era ensayar sus números, era ensayar el número de apertura y muchos de ellos tenían unas ganas brutales de matar a cierto asiático que muchas veces no entendía que era saltar, girar, saltar y girar o hacer un giro cambiando los pies, por esos fallos debían repetirlo todo.

Yakov ni se acordaba que existían, dando vueltas por todo Rusia, arreglando detalles, afinando todo para el evento ni se daba tiempo para observar los estados tan deprimentes de sus atletas.

No había tiempo ni para quejarse, mientras unos entrenaban otros almorzaban, otros almorzaban y otros entrenaban así se relevaban, las canciones estaban geniales, sin embargo había un par que solo ensayaban el número de cierre y el de apertura, el dueto dinamita Plisetsky-Altin.

Al preguntarle solo una vez recibieron de respuesta un "que les impo9rta un carajo!". Mejor era dejarlo en paz, el chico se veí9a cansado con signos de dormir mal, pésimo humor peor de lo normal, no querían ser un blanco de su ira felina.

Finalmente el gran día llegó, la pista de hielo en Moscú estaba a reventar de personas, medios de todos lados estaban presentes, Yakov no iba a dejar que su evento acabara como los demás, dando para hablar pero a la mala, iba a deslumbrar y según Lilia no tenía nada que temer.

Los chicos estaban ya en los vestidores arreglándose para el número inicial, la danza de Katyusha, traían trajes típicos rusos y Phichit no perdía oportunidad para sacar mil fotografías.

-atrévete a fallar cerdo, un solo error y mira que no llegarás ni a navidad- amenazó Yuri con ira.

-ya enano deja al pobre en paz. Pero en serio Yuuri me caes muy bien y todo pero no sufrí dos semanas a lo bruto con Lilia para que se te ocurra equivocarte hoy- trató malamente de defender Michelle.

Iban a seguir dándole apoyo muy inmoral indirecto al pobre moreno cuando oyeron ser llamados por dos voces femeninas.

-tarados están aquí?- dijo una voz con marcado acento

-si Alice- exclamó Chris en respuesta. –ya salimos no deben entrar aquí-

-oh por favor ni que fuera a ver algo prohibido, todo y que ni puedo de todas maneras- dijo la rubia como si fuera lo normal.

En menos de un parpadeo ya estaba todo el circo ruso plantado frente a ella y su amiga nipona.

-explícales Alice porque tienen caras de idiotas y a Viktor se le está saliendo un hilo de saliva- dijo burlona Sora.

-como les comentaron aquel día me retiré a una edad muy corta de las pistas porque me estaba quedando ciega, antes que digan misa, no, no nací así ni tuve problemas, fue una enfermedad causada por una bacteria que no pudieron detectar a tiempo. Mi ojo derecho como ven, es falso- dijo tras sacarse la prótesis azul que traía causando que mas de uno casi se desmayara. –y el izquierdo está a nada de quedarse igual, según me quitaron el derecho para evitar el avance de la enfermedad pero cuando vieron en el izquierdo ya se había alojado también-

-por eso te dije que no preguntaras tonto- le susurró Plisetsky a Yuuri. –no ibas a soportar tal impacto, Alice es una guerrera con todo, la conocí cuando apenas era un novato y su programa de despedida me dejó llorando como tres días-

-pero no por eso me alejé del hielo! Tengo suerte de poder ayudar a grandes estrellas del patinaje en sus actuaciones-

-yo les explico, Alice perdió su visión pero a cambio ganó una voz privilegiada de los dioses, ella me ayuda con mis pistas cantando o dándole ambientaciones corales, además canta ópera en Alemania y se va de gira la desgraciada- dijo con falsa indignación la asiática.

-y luego de esta noche van a quedarse con la boca al piso- dijo con malicia Yuri.

-bola de inútiles rusos traigan sus artísticos traseros al hielo vamos a comenzar!- se escucharon los parlantes llamando a los chicos y la melodiosa voz del ruso anciano.

En el complejo las luces se apagaron y la gente aclamaba con euforia, se encendieron unas luces rojas y azules para dejar ver en el centro a todos en una sola fila vistiendo la ropa típica rusa. Una melodía comenzó a sonar y a un lado de ellos se encontraba Alice con un micrófono comenzando a cantar.

Con las primeras partes de la canción la gente reconoció la misma y no dudaron en unirse al canto con todo y palmas mientras los muchachos bailaban, giraban, saltaban y actuaban como si realmente lo disfrutaran, la realidad era que por dentro deseaban terminar con eso. Tenían que tener sonrisas en el rostro, aunque fueran falsas, sus pasos debían ser exactos, sin fallar, sus manos debían ir para arriba al mismo tiempo, todo debía verse como si fuera uno. Así era la perfección de un ruso y Lilia se los había casi estrellado en sus caras.

Casi por el final en los últimos giros de la canción, Yuuri hizo un enredo con sus pies y casi se cae de no ser por Viktor que en un hábil agarre lo detuvo haciendo que se viera parte de la rutina. Al finalizar lanzaron sus sombreros al aire para volver a tomarlos en manos mientras gritaban "viva Rusia".

-increíble acto de apertura por nuestro país invitado!- se escuchó la voz del presentador. –realmente maravilloso otra prueba de que el talento existe y está aquí esta noche!. Sean todos bienvenidos a una nueva edición del festival de invierno Christmas on ice!- gritaba casi hasta dejar sordos a los demás el tipo con micrófono. –comenzaremos ahora mismo con las presentaciones de exhibición que recogen lo mejor del patinaje a lo largo del año para juntarlo en un solo lugar para disfrute de ustedes. Recibamos a la pareja francesa!-

Mientras otras parejas pasaban, nuestros chicos fueron volando a los vestuarios para tirar todo y ponerse sus ropas para sus propios números, no tenían ni tiempo a reclamar el casi error de cierto alguien que casi les costaba todo. Mientras unos ayudaban a peinar a otros, otros ayudaban a arreglarse los trajes.

-excelente final que nos mostró la pareja de Inglaterra! Un número basado en las aventuras de Harry Potter!. Ahora lo que hemos estado esperando, nuestra amada casa viene a continuación, tenemos una mezcla de nacionalidades en un solo equipo, demos la bienvenida a nuestra amada Rusia!-

-es hora vamos, vamos! – tronaba los dedos el pequeño tigre del hielo. –creo que la loca de sora va primero- comentó al ver que en la pista se había puesto la muchacha y a un lado prudencial de ella estaba Alice

-esa niña se robó mi idea! Yo quería sacar Lilium!- lloriqueaba Emile

-para que te sirva y dejes de publicar toda tu vida en las redes-

Sin embargo la canción de la joven hizo un cambio cuando la primera parte terminó, ahora era movida y la parte larga de su traje había desaparecido para dejar paso a un vestuario demasiado brillante que aumentaba su destello con las luces y una canción se escuchaba.

-no lo hará- susurró Michelle anonadado por reconocer la pista.

-yo creo que sí- afirmó Emille

-esa maldita se cree que puede ser mas diva que yo? Ya le enseñaré con mi programa!- decía un furioso Yuri con llamas en sus ojos mientras veía con sus compañeros desde atrás de la baya de seguridad la presentación de su amiga.

Mientras la rutina continuaba, la japonesa estaba haciendo una representación idéntica a la canción Diamond de la artista Rihana, sus movimientos eran tan iguales a los originales y era acompañada por la letra cantada de su amiga Alice quien igual sorprendía al público por adaptar su voz al de la cantante original con unos cuantos arreglos vocales.

-me quedo sin palabras, esas dos son impresionantes- dijo Yuuri

-si fueras niña te diría que dejes la pista por dignidad porque Sora barre contigo- le burló Chris.

Fueron sacados de su mundo al escuchar al público gritar con tanta euforia que casi se quedaron sordos, lo que había pasado era que Sora había finalizado su presentación con un Flip cuádruple para después terminar con una secuencia de giros pero no paró ahí sus giros los hizo cargando a su compañera Alice quien abría los brazos en el aire como si fuera una estrella.

Los chicos no pudieron resistirlo se pusieron al mismo nivel de la gente o peor, de no ser porque agarraron al rubio mayor habría saltado a la pista a abrazarlas, Phichit había grabado todo aunque sabía muy bien que las cosas se quedaban en los vestuarios. Ambas chicas regresaron junto a ello para ser llenadas de abrazos y felicitaciones sinceras.

-juro que cuando las vimos mi cara fue de oh, pero cuando comenzaste a hacer la segunda parte era de ah y cuando terminaste fue de amazing!- decía Viktor haciendo gestos exagerados con sus manos. –Alice firma contrato conmigo para cantar mis programas!- le rogó.

-a la fila viejo, ella tiene que aceptar primero trabajar conmigo!-

Ambos rusos comenzaron otra ridícula disputa muy a su estilo jalando a la pobre alemana de ambos brazos, si fuera posible la dejarían como una pasta.

-Viktor, hace cinco minutos están llamándote a la pista con Yuuri- le jaló de la oreja Sora.

-eh? Y mi cerdito?- preguntó.

-ya está en la pista esperándote, se fue hace ratito ah y dice Lilia que si no quieres hacer una visita a la fábrica de comida para perro que vayas ahora- le dijo como si nada Beka. A lo que el mayor salió como alma endemoniada al hielo.

Al entrar al hielo arrojó a sus compañeros su chamarra dejando ver la parte superior de su vestuario, no pudieron verlo antes porque ellos no lo permitieron, solo vieron sus pantalones negros pero ahora se apreciaba mejor, Viktor traía un rojo y vino, muy, muy elegante y de su saco bajaba una tipo cola faldón con detalles tipo fuego, en sus mangas llevaba hilos de oro al igual que en su cuello, Yuuri tenía un traje negro, como un smoking pero con el detalle del faldón cayendo de su saco en lugar de hilos de oro el tenía hilos de plata. Viktor se quedó a una distancia lejana de él para darle la apertura a su esposo.

La pista comenzó, unos violines se escucharon, la tonada se notaba al principio triste pero conforme avanzaba se sentía la desesperación sumado a los movimientos de Yuuri quien parecía actuar como alguien frustrado y desesperado, poniendo sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras hacía una pirueta recta y justo cuando iba a comenzar la parte intensa, éste se dejó caer hincado al hielo poniendo sus manos en el mismo como si rogara por algo.

Los violines sonaron con intensidad acompañados por percusiones en esa parte la música y la historia proyectada se hacían fuertes y Vikto hizo su entrada a base de puros saltos y giros, un Axel triple, otro cuádruple y un doble para terminar cerca de él extendiendo su mano derecha como si se presentara. Y Yuuri la tomó para levantarse viéndolo con extrañesa

-qué hacen esos dos?- preguntó Sora

-ese programa…están locos- dijo Yurio y los locos eran sus amigos que lo vieron raro. –esa canción es el famoso trino del diablo, lo están representando el cómo el violinista en su desesperación por ser el mejor llama al demonio y éste le ayuda, nadie se atrevió a representarlo en hielo luego de que una chica lo hizo y murió la misma noche- soltó directo.

-y todos creen que está maldita esta cosa- comentó Alice como si nada. –les apuesto veinte marcos a que fue casualidad-

El programa siguió, giros combinados, saltos, Axel dobles y triples, ambos parecían un solo ser, cuando Viktor cargaba a su compañero se veía la uniformidad en los pasos y la confianza y al girar en el aire igual. Sin duda, ellos eran la prueba sólida del trabajo en equipo. La pista terminó envuelta en aplausos y gritos, miles de peluches y flores cayeron al hielo mientras Viktor saludaba en agradecimiento y Yuuri intentaba recuperar el aire, había sido un programa sumamente complicado y sin exagerar Viktor lo sacó cargando sobre los hombros.

-estuvieron magníficos! Por eso se la pasaban escuchando esa canción todo el día?-

-si Emile, teníamos que se3ntir lo que la música quería y Yuuri tenía que aprender a sentirse en el desespero del compositor-

Sus colegas de pista los felicitaron, las parejas siguieron pasando, Emile y Michelle presentaron un tributo al fantasma de la ópera y al musical de Chicago.

-y las locas aquellas?- preguntó Yurio.

-se fueron a cambiar, Alice para salir en tu presentación y la otra para el número de cierre- respondió Chris. Al terminar sus compañeros, fueron igualmente felicitados pero ellos mismos sabían que no estaban ni cerca de lo que habían visto momentos anes.

-ahora para cerrar la noche, la sensación de Barcelona, lo que todos esperaban ver! Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso como se merece a Yuri Plisetsky y su compañero Otabek Altin!-

Y al instante ambos patinadores entraron al hielo siendo recibidos como reyes por las masas, las luces los alumbraban y las cámaras no dejaban de fotografiarles, todo porque luego de lo de Barcelona nadie podía predecir lo que verían de ellos.

Ayudada por Viktor entró Alice al hielo siendo colocada con su micrófono inalámbrico a una distancia lejos pero visible de ellos, el mayor salió del hielo y dejó paso a los chicos.

La música comenzó, era una ópera y como que los ánimos de la gente bajaron tantito, se esperaban algo mejor, algo marca Yuri, la canción era o mío babbino caro y los movimientos de ambos eran delicados. La chica traía un vestido blanco o tan largo por sus patines que debía llevar y no caer pero le llegaba muy debajo de las rodillas. Al terminar el minuto y medio de canción y que medio público se esté durmiendo pese a que la ejecución de pasos era asombrosa, la música hizo unos cambios mientras la chica abría por el medio su faldón dejando ver debajo otra falda menos larga color dorada con escarolas blancas a los lados, igual la parte superior cambió, ya no era lanco ahora era dorado y se veía más pegado a su cuerpo.

La tonada siguiente comenzó con guitarras eléctricas y batería, todo un clásico para conocedores, y con ello la gente comenzaba a levantarse.

-ese enano lo volvió a hacer!- gritaba Yakov quien se había reunido con sus chicos para ver el cierre. –dónde diablos estuviste Lilia que no detuviste al…Lilia!- dijo espantado elhombre al ver a su ex gritando de emoción junto a los demás patinadores cantando a todo pulmón la canción que sonaba.

-que?- se volteó como si no supiera nada. –el niño encontró que soy débil ante el rock clásico- y no pude negarme cuando me sugirió esta canción!- se defendió con alegría la ex bailarina. –oh luego me gritas amargado vienen mi parte favorita!. Eso Yuri recuerda rebeldía!- le gritaba la mujer.

-estoy rodeado de anormales!- dijo cansado el pobre hombre al ver que de adultos los ahí presentes no tenían nada. Y que hasta Yuuri ya estaba subido sobre la baya de seguridad filmando a sus amigos.

En el hielo el ambiente estaba prendido, los chicos se dejaron llevar literalmente y se les antojó improvisar, total era una exhibición y Yuri terminó el número hincado arrastrándose en el hielo por el impulso al puro estilo de un guitarrista famoso y Otabek había llegado donde Alice que aún terminaba de cantar para tomarla y dar una secuencia de giros con ella agarrada y llegar ambos con el ruso, Beka se puso a un lado d Yuri y Alice apoyando un pie en cada hombro de los chicos para una tipo pirámide. Sin duda un cierre sin aliento.

-con razón esa niña llegaba con golpes! Y yo que pensaba que… bueno no importa. Esa es mi amiga! Mi comadre!- gritaba la japonesa valiéndole una y saliendo al hielo para abrazarla seguido de los demás que ignoraban los gritos de Yakov.

-pero que espectáculo señores! Que espectáculo! Esto no lo verán en otro lado! Grandes estrellas haciendo grandes demostraciones! No han duda de porqué este evento reúne a lo mejor del año en una sola noche!- sin duda el presentador era el que se encontraba con mayor emoción, el evento se logró televisar en todo el mundo y por internet las redes explotarían en unas dos horas.

Como número de cierre hicieron una mezcla de varios villancicos en varios idiomas para demostrar la unión que había entre todos en esa pista, si alguno de los ajenos al equipo ruso se odiaba lo podrían demostrar luego pero ahora no.

Al terminar con el tema Ven a cantar, cada patinador extranjero deseó felices fiestas a todos en su lengua materna, y entre ellos se dieron abrazos y buenos deseos puesto que algunos no se quedarían en Rusia sino que volverían a su hogares para regresar a entrenar en enero.

El evento se acabó cerca de las once de la noche, Yakov no sabía si gritarles o felicitarlos porque aunque claramente hicieron lo que se les pegó la gana, aunque saliera tan perfecto. Podía sentirse tranquilo de que este año el Christmas on ie daría para hablar pero no por salir terrible sino por salir como se vio.

-debo dejarlos solos a menudo. Digo si van a hacerme cosas como las de hoy- dijo burlón.

-no si nos dejas con la bruja de tu ex! No sabes las que sufrimos con ella!- lloró Michelle

-miren, JJ está que se pudre de envidia! Alguien le avisó que no lo invitaron?- todos negaron y voltearon a ver al viejo.

-no hay peor venganza que la que nunca te enteras que vino- sonrió con maldad. –luego de que por su culpa el año pasado se arruinara no me iba a quedar e brazos cruzados-

-bueno caballeros- interrumpió Sora. –nosotras nos despedimos, mañana volvemos a casa y a Alice la esperan en Berlín-

-no se quedarán un poco?- preguntó Yuuri y ambas negaron explicando que solo estuvieron por el evento.

-me encantó verte otra vez torpe Viktor, ojalá la próxima vez que nos encontremos te acuerdes de mi cara porque ni una invitación a tu boda recibí mal amigo!- le dio un zape la chica.

-disculpa la verdad es que se me olvidó además nunca sé donde estás cómo iba a contactarte? Cambiaste de número y de cuenta sociales imposible encontrarte y en Japón hay miles de Soras- se defendió.

-pero sabías que ando siempre con Alice o me dirás que en Alemania hay miles de chicas que se apelliden Schindler? Torpe!- otro zape.

-graias por las últimas semanas chicos, nunca imaginé que tras sus torpezas diarias había tanto talento, me encantó compartir pista con todos- sonrió la rubia. –ah y Yurio llámame cuando tengas mayoría de edad guapo- dijo la joven con una sonrisa traviesa y al chico le recorrió un escalofrío de mal presentimiento. –es broma niño, eres muy pequeño y mezquino para mis gustos-

-antes de irse nos dejan sus números?- pidió el loco de las fotos y ambas asintieron, para ayudar a Alice Beka le registró los números de todos en marcado automático y le ayudó a enviarles solicitudes a todos.

-espero verlos el otro año, dice el rumor que a Japón le tocará- comentó Sora. –si es así ya saben donde visitarme y los llevaré a recorrer los mejores lugares que Yuuri seguro ni conoce-

-diles de una vez que contigo visitar lugares equivale a lugares malditos o con temas de fantasmas- comentó Viktor con diversión.

-Sora ya llegó el uber, está pitándonos desde la otra calle-

Sin muchas ganas ambas se despidieron de los muchachos, se desearon lo mejor y que no perdieran el contacto otra vez, habían pasado unos días muy gratos en Rusia y posiblemente regresen en su próximo periodo d descanso.

-ahora nosotros tenemos que irnos a empacar- dijo Chris. –me esperan en casa-

-nosotros igual- iremos a Japón a pasar las fiestas ahí y regresaremos para la navidad aquí- ya saben tendré doble regalo!- sonrió Viktor.

Tras prometer escribirse diariamente hasta volver en enero cada quien tomó camino diferente para comenzar sus vacaciones, ese descanso que hace tantos meses esperaban y sin duda aprovecharían al máximo.

 **LO ACABÉ! No inventen me tomó tres malditas semanas terminarlo por mi trabajo, este mes no tengo vida, me duermo tarde, despierto temprano, ni tiempo tengo de comer y menos de escribir pero aquí está.**

 **Nota de autor: cuando Viktor cuenta la historia del trino del diablo obviamente yo conozco el nombre del compositor, puse que nuestro amado no lo sabía porque es él ya saben?.**

 **Nota 2: canciones de Sora: Lilium de Elfen Lied y Diamond de Rihana.**

 **Nota 3. Programa Viktuuri. El trino del diablo.**

 **Nota 4: programa OtaYurio: o mio babino caro y living on a prayer.**

 **Nota 5: la historia que cuenta Viktor de la patinadora que murió por ejecutar el mismo programa que ellos, es de mi invención no es real, nunca pasó.**

 **Nota 6: creo que no olvido aclarar nada y si lo recuerdo lo pondré en el siguiente capítulo. Si notan faltas de ortografía en este disculpen, tal vez se me pasaron por alto.**

 **Nota 7: estamos a dos días de noche buena, a lo mejor no actualizo hasta después de navidad pero de una vez les deseo lo mejor a todos, pásenla muy bien con sus familias y cenen muchas cosas ricas, ojalá y santa les traiga todo lo que quieren y sean muy felices.**

 **Los quiero felices fiestas!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola gente! Espero hayan pasado de maravilla la navidad y la noche buena y recibieran todos sus regalitos! Aquí les dejo mi especial por el cumpleaños de nuestro amado y guapo ruso.**

 **Capítulo 13: happy Birthstmas!.**

 **N/A: el título es una mezcla entre las palabras Birthday (cumpleaños) y Christmas (navidad)**

 **Punto de vista de Yuuri:**

Estoy muy emocionado de estar en casa, no es que Rusia me caiga mal pero mi casa es mi casa y eso nada lo cambia. Lo malo es que llegamos casi pegados al 24 de diciembre porque al señor responsabilidad ruso se le olvidó ir a buscar su pasaporte actualizado y agradezco no entender del todo el idioma porque estoy seguro que mucho de lo que le gritaron a mi esposo en esa oficina no quiero saberlo.

Apenas llegamos a la casa de mis padres subí corriendo a mi antiguo cuarto y escondí mi maleta, sucede que en ella oculté los regalos de mis rusos, ahí me acordé de otra cosa que no habíamos redactado el permiso de Yurio para viajar dado que al estar bajo nuestro cuidado hay que hacer ciertos trámites para sacarlo del país sin que piensen en migración que es secuestro.

-cerdo! Tu madre dice que bajes a comer o nos tragamos tu parte!- gritó mi enano gruñón desde abajo, dejé todo en su escondite y mejor bajé a la cocina, no solo me preocupaba la cena de noche buena sino el cumpleaños de mi amado que se celebraba justo en navidad y no tenía ni remota idea de algo para hacer, el año pasado no pudimos hacer nada porque tuvimos que estar cada uno en su patria arreglando todo para poder casarnos y vivir juntos, pero esta vez las cosas eran otras.

-cerdo. Ya te preguntaron dos veces que si estás de acuerdo- escuché que Yuri me hablaba, a qué hora llegué a la cocina? Ni me fijé y a qué hora ya estaba sentado menos pero con tal de no recibir una patada solo dije que sí estaba de acuerdo con lo que sea que dijeran.

-excelente! Entonces hijo serás el encargado de preparar la cena!- dijo feliz mi padre, esperen… tengo derecho a retractarme!. No me molesta cocinar pero algo que es típico de mis padres es salirse de lo común, el año pasado celebraron al estilo hawaiano. Solo de pensar qué sería ahora me hacía temer.

-bien, este año será México!- dijo feliz mi mamá. –ya sabes hijo queremos de todo! Ya nos enteramos que viajaste hace unos meses ahí, prepara los mejores platillos pero el pavo eso si no se va- me sentenció con un dedo.

-eh!- dije espantado. –además de eso tengo que hacer el pavo! Sabes que odio cocinar pavo!- traté de defenderme pero mi mamá hizo a la que no escuchaba y siguió hablando.

-además hay que festejar en grande porque primera vez que nuestro yerno festejará aquí su cumpleaños en familia- añadió mi papá.

-oh vamos suegro, si mi cerdito tiene que trabajar tanto solo por esto puedo con una simple llamada tener aquí a todo un equipo de los mejores chefs- dijo sonriente mi esposo, eso amor, convéncelos, honestamente no dejé Rusia y el trabajo de patinador para venir a mi casa a trabajar de chacha.

-ah no señor, en esta casa todos ayudan, Yuuri es el responsable pero no lo hará solo, todos ayudamos- al fin se metió mi hermana a defenderme, vaya.

-sueñan que voy a ayudar, si ni en mi propia casa lo hago- dijo con burla mi hijo, pero mi mamá le lanzó una de esas miradas maternales de "atrévete" y cambió de parecer enseguida, hasta se ofreció a ayudar con las compras.

-decidido, papá y ustedes dos van por las compras para la comida y Yuuri se queda aquí lo necesito en casa- dijo mi mamá pero claramente hizo un guiño que solo noté yo. Mis amores no pudieron objetar porque mi papá los convenció con comprarles un helado triple a los dos.

Terminamos de almorzar mientras me explicaban lo que querían comer, tendría que preguntarle a Leo en la noche que me explique cómo hacer empanadas o ver videos además mi mente seguía pensando en el cumpleaños de alguien, el regalo ya lo tenía desde hace dos semanas me lo entregaron, y me costó 200 dólares para que Yurio lo escondiera hasta un día antes de viajar.

Cuando se fueron y me quedé solo con las dos chicas mi mamá habló.

-hijo, haz planeado algo para mañana?- y negué con la cabeza. –lo imaginé, descuida que no por nada soy tu madre, Viktor pese a todo es alguien noble y sencillo y valorará lo que sea que venga de tus manos-

-mamá la cosa es que no tengo ni tiempo para algo!- le dije. –su regalo lo tengo pero me falta algo que venga de mis manos, pero soy una piedra no se me ocurre nada!-

-hermano, te han dicho que al hombre le llegas por el estómago?- asentí. –tu respuesta está en forma de pastel casero- sonrió mi hermana, soy un bruto debí pensar en eso antes!

-no tiene un sabor que le guste, como viaja mucho su paladar ni es exigente- comenté pensativo, eso hacía complicado mi plan. –pero a donde vamos siempre pide pastel de galleta y helado de chocolate- se me prendió el foco de poder les juro que se vería una nube en mi cabeza de mi mismo versión pequeña bailando de un lado a otro.

-en la tarde saldremos nosotras para traerte los ingredientes con el pretexto de que faltó algo para mañana y por los regalos- finalizó mi madre mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y mi hermana solo me miraba divertida.

Las siguientes tres horas estuve envolviendo regalos y tratando de entender el video para preparar enchiladas rojas, no odio a mi familia pero si sus ideas de festejar cada año con temáticas. También estuve terminando e decorar el árbol y comenzar a colocar los regalos, mis chicos eran terribles pero sería su primera navidad fuera de Rusia y se comportarían si querían regalos el siete de enero.

-katsudon! Mueve tu trasero y ayúdanos!- decía mi pequeño dolor de dientes entrando de una patada a la casa cargando como ocho bolsas, bueno solo por hoy le pasaba patear puertas mi papá venía con otro tanto y Viktor…sin nada.

-porqué no ayudas viejo!, no puedes con unas cuantas bolsitas? O es que tus manos de revista no pueden tocar una simple pieza de pan- se burló Yurio.

-yo le dije que no se molestara- comentó mi papá y casi se nos cae la boca a todos, mi papá es de ese tipo de personas que no deja que te quedes mirando si puedes ayudar- Viktor pagó todo- dijo sin rodeos.

-pero cariño!- se asombró mi madre. –te dimos el dinero! No me digas que no alcanzó?-

-no señora Hiroko, pero ese dinero ustedes lo ahorraron todo el año y a mi bolsillo no le pesa pagar la comida de mi familia, además quiero que mi Yuuri sea feliz-

-bueno, bueno muy lindo el romanticismo pero esas veinte bolsas que faltan del auto no se van a bajar solas así que Plisetsky muévete- ordenaba mi hermana mientras tronaba sus dedos, la cara del mencionado era de no poderlo creer es decir, ni nosotros siendo adultos y siendo los que lo teníamos todos los días nos atrevíamos a tronarle los dedos y viene mi hermana y lo hace? Y peor aún… el otro la obedece! Ya quisiera ser yo como ella.

Al cabo de un rato y de haber acomodado las cosas mi mamá decidió poner en marcha su plan para salirse a comprar.

-cariño olvidaron traer algunas cosas- dijo fingiendo alarma. –voy a ir por lo que falta, no, no se molesten ya salieron ustedes además viajaron anoche y están cansados- dijo de prisa cuando vio a Viktor ponerse de pie. –Yuuri me acompañas hijo?- la miré extrañado no se supone que era la loca de mi hermana que iba a ir?. –necesito manos fuertes para cargar las bolsas además eres el mejor escogiendo tipos de carne- me dijo pero puedo jurar que en eso último hubo doble sentido porque me guiñó un ojo, mi papá se moría de risa en voz baja y Viktor se atragantó con una uva.

Asentí en silencio y me despedí de los chicos, les dije que tomaran lo que quieran del refrigerador y que no se mataran, les dejé la televisión y la clave del internet, mi papá se llevaría a mi hermana a sepa donde solo se dijeron palabras sueltas y era como si se entendieran pero dijeron que tardarían un poco e igualmente les pidieron a los rusos no volar la casa y nada de llamadas a Corea del Norte para conseguir armas.

Al cabo de dos horas y media volví a casa, nunca pensé que elegir ingredientes para un pastel fuera tan cansado y aún peor teniendo que soportar a la señora de la tienda que para colmo era mi fan, no paró de acosarme en todo el rato, aunque realmente era una muchacha pero como estoy enojado le digo señora. Ventajas?, si, me dieron descuento y me regalaron la vela para el cumpleañero. Además mi mamá venía feliz con los regalos que fuimos a recoger no paraba de decir que aún tenía el toque y que su instinto materno no fallaba y que a Yurio le fascinaría el suyo.

La verdad es que entré a casa sin prestar atención a que la sala seguía intacta, no había nada roto y que los chicos seguían vivos, dejé mi carga en la cocina y tras esconder bien algunas cosas fui a verlos.

-hola chicos, qué hicieron mientras estuve fuera?-

-oh, nada cariño, fíjate que vimos una película- me sonrió mi esposo.

-no tuve de otra que ponerle una película para que dejara de llorar porque te fuiste sin él. Cerdo no estoy calificado ni para cuidar niños ni para cuidar adultos acomplejados como niños- me regañó el menor. –y luego de probar con varias logré que se callara viendo los pitufos-

-pero ya te dije que no me gustó la película!- se quejó el otro.

-Viktor, a mí en lo personal me fascinó esa versión. Qué es lo que no te gustó?- pregunté.

-los pitufos se veían bien falsos Yuuri!-

-es que sabes que pasa viejo?- comenzó Yuri, en su cara traía una sonrisa de que iba a hacer un mal comentario . –originalmente iban a utilizar pitufos de verdad. Pero ya sabes no pudieron conseguir los permisos y tuvieron que hacerlos por piufi-computadora-

-en serio?- preguntó con estrellitas en los ojos.

-claro que no, idiota!- le gritó su compatriota mientras le saltaba a la espalda con un cojín para golpearlo y la pelea iba a seguir de no ser que a Yuri le entró una llamada. –hola? Diga?. Qué? Donar dinero a los niños? Y qué han hecho los niños por mí? Ni lo sueñe…adiós!- colgó furioso

-eh.. bueno creo que mejor comienzo a ver lo que puedo adelantar- dije para intentar salir de todo eso, ni en Rusia soportaba sus peleas luego yo acababa consolando a un Viktor dramático porque le rasguñan la cara y soportando a un enano caprichoso.

-te ayudamos?- preguntó mi amado.

-me suena a manada torpe!-

-si me ayudas Yuri dejaré que pruebes de mis famosas tartas de coco- dije con malicia.

-hablas de esas que haces solo en cosas especiales?, las que llevaste el otro día para vender en la feria de los postres en el centro de la ciudad?- preguntó casi con la baba saliendo de su boca y solo dije un sí con la mano. –mueve tu trasero Viktor!- comenzó a empujarlo a la cocina.

-si necesitan algo niños estaré arriba haciendo cosas- dijo mi mamá

El resto del día pasó de volada, según yo solo me iba a retrasar tenerlos metidos conmigo pero me ayudaron bastante, nunca ví a Yuri marinar carne de esa manera, se veía fascinado a la hora de tener los ingredientes y se le escapó decirnos que eran recetas de su abuelo que aprendió cuando hizo seis meses de intercambio en México cuando era universitario.

Aprovechamos y convencimos a mis papás de salir a cenar, fuimos a un restaurante que estaba por la playa , no era elegante pero sí muy acogedor y modesto y de paso nos tomamos fotos ya que de noche los paisajes eran otra cosa.

Volvimos a Yuutopia como a las once, estábamos cansadísimos no habíamos dormido nada cuando llegamos a Japón, tomamos el vuelo de la noche y legamos hoy en la mañana, pero ni todo el sueño del mundo me iba a ganar para obligar a ierto gato a bañarse.

-pero cerdo tengo sueño!- decía aferrado a la baranda de la escalera.

-me vale vas al agua o le digo a Viktor que te cargue y te tire- le amenacé.

-mañana temprano si quieres- me regresó.

-nada de mañana temprano, ahora mismo señor!- seguía peleando con él para soltarlo de ahí. –cariño ayúdame!- supliqué.

-Yura- canturreó el mayor. –haz caso a mamá o le voy a decir a Otabek que estuviste armando todo un berrinche solo por no querer darte una ducha-

-y crees que va a hacerte caso?- rebatió el otro.

-oh si porque te estoy filmando desde hace ratito- dijo divertido mostrando su celular. –no todos los días tengo este privilegio-

-haz lo que quieras me vale-

-estoy abriendo ahora mismo mi bandeja de mensajes- dijo aún canturreando y el otro le sacó la lengua. –veamos, enviar video adjunto a…- pero no pudo seguir porque Yurio ya había salido volando y escuché una puerta cerrarse con fuerza y un "tu ganas" de su parte. Ambos sonreímos complacidos.

-vaya hijo, la paternidad te sentó genial- dijo mi papá. –no lo crecieron desde bebé pero vaya que saben manejarlo- me palmeó la espalda.

-ese tipo de problemas y peores me diste cuando tenías como siete años- añadió mi mamá. –la de cosas que tenía que pensar para que te fueras a dormir, que comieras, te bañaras, te levantaras, etc.-

-a veces si nos damos unos buenos dolores de cabeza suegra pero no lo niego que sin él nuestras vidas serían aburridas, es lindo sentir que alguien depende de ti y que tienes otro motivo para vivir además de patinar y de tu pareja- comentó mi ruso favorito abrazándome. –lo queremos disfrutar mientras nos dure siendo un enano gritón antes de convertirse en un hombre de familia o se vaya de la casa-.

Los cinco adultos ahí presentes dejamos salir una leve risa, era tarde y lo mejor sería irnos a dormir, logré adelantar bastante gracias a la ayuda extraña de mis amores pero al otro día sería agotador.

En la mañana del domingo 24 toda la familia se despertó a muy tempranas horas para comenzar, desayunamos algo ligero y yo me metí directo a cocinar.

Les puedo decir que el transcurrir de este domingo estuvo de locos, todo el día literalmente no salí de la cocina y de rato en rato me ayudaban los chicos, eran buenísimos en el hielo pero pésimos con el fuego, mi papá los prefería tener afuera colgando luces o armando el nacimiento a destrozando la casa y a las seis de la tarde no me pregunten pero ya estaba todo listo. La mesa puesta con los manteles, las copas y la demás vajilla que mi mamá guardaba como su tesoro.

Siete de la noche ya estábamos vestidos y arreglados, yo pasé casi media hora tratando de sacarme el olor a frituras del cabello hasta que Yurio me prestó su shampoo con aroma a miel y sirvió. Como festejaríamos estilo occidental la vestimenta era libre, Yurio se vistió con unos pantalones color beige y una camisa de vestir color rojo vino, eso es porque lo obligamos a vestirse como niño decente porque si fuera su voluntad se ponía alguna camisa con dibujos de gatos y no se lo íbamos a permitir, su cabello se lo dejó caer como siempre y llevaba zapatos de vestir.

Viktor se veía guapísimo con su traje sastre color gris perla, era un conjunto de saco y pantalón y la camisa era color azul cielo como sus ojos y llevaba igual zapatos de vestir, por su necedad no llevó corbata. Y yo traía un traje igual saco y pantalón color chocolate y una camisa verde olivo debajo con zapatos de vestir y mi pelo peinado solo dejando un poquito de mi fleco caer y a petición léase súplica de mi esposo me puse unos anteojos con armazón de plata que me regaló para mi último cumpleaños.

Mi papá era más sencillo, una camisa azul marino manga larga y un pantalón de vestir, mi hermana si se voló la barda y traía un vestido para el que según me contaron tardó seis quincenas en pagarlo, vestido rojo vino abierto de una pierna y su pelo peinado en una cola alta con rizos cayendo y algunas joyas adornándola en su cuello y brazos, mi mamá igual discreta un vestido estilo campesino color azul rey con tacones no muy altos y su pelo totalmente levantado con algo de maquillaje.

-hora de las fotos!- gritaba mi papá. –vengan- casi, casi nos abrazó a todos de un jalón, y en la fotografía familiar el pobre Yurio terminó en el suelo por la fuerza de mi papá. Todas las fotos terminaron en las redes sociales gracia de Viktor y no tardaron en aparecer los compartidos y los me gusta.

-y a qué hora los regalos?- preguntó Yuri luego de terminar la formalidad de las fotos y los elogios.

-hasta las doce de la noche chiquitín- le dijo mi hermana divertida.

-pero yo quiero mis regalos aho…- iba a hacer berrinche pero una llamada le entró. –donde sea otra vez esa monjita pidiendo dinero para los niños la voy a mandar a ver a santo Tomás!- gruñía mientras sacaba su celular y atendía. –mire ya le dije que..hola Beka! Qué tal todo en tu casa?, que bueno! Si, aquí todo en orden lo normal o mejor dicho lo anormal, oye que buena noticia que tu hermanito ya esté mejor de la gripa! Mándale un abrazo de mi parte y le llevas unos dulces hechos por mi parte en tu siguiente regreso- que cambiado se notaba mi niño cuando estaba hasta hablando con ese joven, adorábamos verlo tan natural. –oh gracias querido yo siempre me veo guapo- decía burlón y a su puro estilo se fue al pórtico de la casa a seguir platicando, cuando llegue la cuenta telefónica alguien va a gritar.

A los diez minutos regresó y ya habíamos comenzado con la velada, servimos unas cuantas botanas mientras daban las once de la noche para cenar, lo primordial era tener a Viktor lejos de la nevera porque ahí estaba su sorpresa que partiríamos a las doce y no debía verlo.

-esta cosa llamada empanada está deliciosa!- decía emocionada mi hermana.

-tonta, yo las probé cuando fuimos a México y no hay nada como comerlas hechas a la leña- dijo Yurio. –y ni hablar de las carnitas Michoacán, juro que compré mi cazuela solo para poder haerlas-

-hijo te quedaron deliciosas las flautas! Rellenas de katsudon eso es un toque muy Katsuki- sonrió mi papá mientras iba creo que por la décima de esas, yo disfrutaba mis creaciones pero debía tener cuidado mi peso se dispara como el futuro recibo telefónico y tal como el recibo costaría mucho trabajo para bajar.

-no coman tanto chicos porque falta la cena y es un kilo de pavo por persona- bromeó mi mamá pero yo habiendo vivido más de veinte años con ella no lo tomaría como broma, era de esas madres que si sobraba comida te la empacaba en trastes para que te lo lleves, lo malo era que como nos quedaríamos hasta el primero de enero tendríamos para largo ese mentado pavo y para año nuevo pavo.

Pasamos esas horas entre risas, enviando felicitaciones a nuestros allegados antes de que la red se cayera por sobrecarga, publicamos en nuestras redes felicidades generales para nuestros fans con una foto de nosotros mismos con la comida o junto al árbol. Viktor se fue al extremo he hizo un directo pequeño que no tardó en acumular miles de conectados.

Recibimos nuestras respuestas puesto que en algunos lugares ya era navidad, a veces olvidaba esa delgada diferencia de horas entre nuestros amigos.

-preparen sus estómagos, es hora de cenar!- dije entrando a la cocina para sacar el enorme pavo.

-oye como que trece kilos era mucho no?- tanteó Yurio.

-Viktor lo compró y era el según menos pesado del almacén además fuimos a matarlo- dijo mi papá y palidecí, mataron un pavo. –no me veas así hijo, o sea nosotros elegimos cuál queríamos y pues el señor pavo tuvo una visita con…- con un gesto de mi mano le dije que se calle.

Entre todos servimos las cosas, el plato era enchiladas verdes, pozole, una quesadilla ya sea de pollo o chicharrón, ensalada mixta y un poco de barbacoa de borrego. Y aún así había que dejar espacio para el mentado pavo.

-pues chicos, querida familia, tesoros, adoraciones…-

-ya señora mamá del cerdo córtele! Diga lo que tenga que decir tengo hambre y no quiere verme cuando tengo hambre-

-oh lo siento nieto-. Se disculpó mi mamá. –amada familia, este año como vemos hemos aumentado dos miembros y nada me hace sentir tan orgullosa como saber que tengo ahora un nieto, al diablo si no eres de la sangre cariño, eres la vida de mi hijo y de mi otro hijo y honestamente no veía mejor hijo para ellos que tú- dijo casi al borde del llanto. Oh no agarren sus lanchas aquí viene.

-Yuri, Yuuri y Viktor, hoy no solo celebramos navidad y noche buena sino celebramos que ahora esta familia está completa, nos alegra tanto verlos formados, verlos realizados, que siguen sus sueños y tú querido Yuuri eres quien me llena por completo de orgullo, hace un año no eras lo que hoy tengo en frente, hace un año ni pensabas en boda o en marido o en un hijo y hoy lo tienes todo y vas por más- agregó mi papá y ahora el que iba a llorar era yo.

-señores suegros- comenzó mi esposo. –tengan por seguro que llevaré a ambos al éxito, serán tan grandes que ni el cielo bastará para su grandeza, conmigo nunca les faltará nada más que tiempo para seguir soñando, no, soñar no porque los sueños son para perdedores y ellos no son perdedores, y Yuuri es la prueba de que el que quiere alcanza-

-no sigan voy a llorar- traté de detenerlos para que mis lágrimas no vayan a caer.

-cerdo- oh si hijo vamos escupe algo inadecuado para romper este momento de verdad. –odio admitirlo pero tienen razón, hace un año yo me burlaba de ti y te tachaba de tarado y perdedor, hoy solo de tarado porque perdedor…no eres, no pude pedir mejores manos que las suyas para intentar hacerme alguien de bien-

-de verdad crees eso?- preguntamos todos a coro.

-dicen algo de esto a alguien y me voy a otro país, cambio de nombre, me hago cirugía plástica o de ser necesario me cambio de género para evitar que me reconozcan y me pregunten si dije todo esto- amenazó y reímos.

Continuamos con la cena entre historias de nuestros viajes, le contamos a mis padres que a Viktor casi lo vetaron de Inglaterra por volcar el carruaje de la reina o la vez que a Yurio se lo llevaron detenido en un parque de atracciones por patear a un tipo con botarga o la vez que yo pensé que el vecino en el edificio departamental había era un hombre lobo y que hasta obligué a que me compraran un bastón de plata estaba aterrado ni sacar la basura quería.

-y debieron ver ese día Chris se vistió de panda y se puso a bailar frente a los niños en China y los entrenadores pensaban que era un oso de verdad y le dieron choque s eléctricos en el…- pero mi hermana cortó de prisa el final de ese relato, solo de recordar al pobre suizo en emergencias me daba tanta risa, pero que eso le enseñe nunca a apostar conmigo.

-cinco minutos para las doce!- señaló el reloj ella. Y al darnos cuenta comenzamos a preparar las copas para brindar y yo prepararme para dar mi sorpresa.

-no le den sidra al niño!- dije alarmado.

-actualízate cerdo, y cómo le harás cuando llegue ebrio a casa?-

-si es que lo permito!- grité

-eres el menos adecuado para hablarme de no beber o te recuerdo lo de Rusia?-

-eres un niño!- defendí.

-Yuuri querido, estamos en familia y una copa no va a matarlo, además mejor que lo pruebe que tal y no le gusta- comentó mi papá. –además mejor que sea con nosotros y no con sepa quienes. No lo crees?-

Mi papá tenía razón y no tuve de otra que aceptar, la hora se acercaba y comenzaron las esperadas doce campanadas, ya era navidad, era 25, era el cumpleaños de Viktor.

-SALUD!- dijimos todos chocando copas y felicitándonos.

Yo me acerqué a mi esposo y tras llamar su atención le dí un abrazo enorme y un beso.

-feliz cumpleaños mi amor- le dije.

-oh, te acordaste!-

-bobo, a diferencia de ti que olvidas hasta la fecha límite para pagar las cuentas él si se acuerda de las fecha simportantes- le dijo su compañero acercándose también. –felicidades viejo-

-gracias mis amores, a los dos!- y nos abrazó por el cuello hasta casi dejarnos azules. Nos soltó gracias a mi familia que se acercó a felicitarle.

-aproveché ese momento para salir huyendo a la cocina a buscar mi regalo y Yuri a buscar la vela. Mientras llenaban de abrazos al mayor apagamos las luces y solo se vio la flama encender.

-Vi-chan, Yuuri tiene algo para ti- dijo mi mamá feliz, se giraron y en la mesa estaba puesto el pastel que había hecho esa misma tarde. Un pastel decorado con flores azules y amarillas de merengue hecho de la manera que a él le gustaba comerlo y en el centro su nombre escrito con letras japonesas.

-mi Yuuri, mi vida, hiciste esto para mí?-

-si- dije sin dudarlo pero me sentía nervioso.

Como bono extra le dimos otro regalo que fueron las mañanitas como se cantan en México y en español, yo venía practicando con Yuri el cantarlas desde hace como dos meses y con la ayuda de leo las veces que iba a Rusia nos ayudó con la pronunciación.

Le tomamos muchas fotos, nos tomamos fotos con él, y su cara no tengo palabras para describirlo.

-bien muchacho ahora sopla la vela y pide tu deseo- animó mi mamá.

-y qué puedo pedir si ya tengo todo?, amor, salud, dinero, fama, fortuna, familia?- enumeró

-hijo los deseos de cumpleaños son para uno mismo, no se dicen sino no se cumplen-

Tras unos segundos de estar pensando parece que Viktor tuvo su deseo porque dejó ver una sonrisa tierna y sopló la vela, todos aplaudimos felices y vino la tan famosa mordida.

-no me acercaré a ese pastel si Yuratchka no se aleja de mi espalda- sentenció el ruso.

-yo?. Sería incapaz viejo- dijo llevando sus manos atrás.- mira para que estés tranquilo me pongo aquí a un lado de tu papá. No me veas así ni que fuera a ir corriendo hasta allá si estoy al otro lado- se burló.

Viktor se sintió seguro y confiado, acercó su cara al pastel y justo cuando iba a morderlo su cara entró directo al mismo, todos morimos de risa.

-YURI! Prometiste que no lo harías!- gritó histérico mientras yo le ayudaba a limpiarse.

-pero si nunca me moví de aquí!- y era cierto él seguía junto a mi papá al otro lado de la mesa. –entonces? Si no fuiste tú quién?- preguntó mi esposo y todos me voltearon a ver. –YUURI? Tú…porqué?- estaba a punto de llorar y yo me moría de la risa.

-lo siento amor, ya estaba planeado entre el enano y yo, me moría de ganas por hacerlo disculpa, pero que eso te enseñe a no confiar ni en tu sombra cuando es tu cumpleaños- reí siniestro. - andando amor hay que sacarte el merengue de la nariz- dije llevándole a la cocina.

Cuando regresamos a la mesa todos seguían con sonrisas de gusto en la cara por ver literalmente la cara del gran Nikiforov embarrada y por la mano de su propio marido.

-me gustó mucho el detalle amores, estuvo maravilloso, nunca esperé que mi cerdito me hiciera un pastelito. Pero el pastelazo les saldrá caro- dijo con falso enojo.

-por nada cariño, sabes que te amamos, bueno yo te amo y Yuri pues a su manera te quiere- le respondí.

-es hora de los regalos!- gritó Yuri emocionado. –vamos quiero mis regalos denme mis regalos!- gritaba yendo corriendo al árbol donde ya habíamos dejado con tiempo nuestros regalos.

-ah no chico, no vas a hacer como en Rusia, aquí en esta casa los recibes de manos de quien viene- dijo firmemente mi hermana.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos en el sofá resignado.

-que empiecen los esposos- animó mi papá feliz y nos pareció buena idea, me acerqué al árbol y tomé dos cajas, una era de navidad y la otra por el cumpleaños para dárselas al dueño.

-para ti cariño- dije al tiempo que de sus manos recibía dos cajas igual, Viktor abrió la primera caja estaba forrada e dorado con un lazo enorme rojo, dentro había una matrioska que tenía la forma de imagen de mi esposo pero en versión femenina usando su traje de Eros con todo y el pelo largo, me había costado bastante que esa muñeca quedara a imagen y semejanza de como yo la quería, recuerdo que fueron cinco intentos hasta que quedó la perfecta.

-amor… esto…estoy sin palabras- dijo Viktor con lágrimas en sus ojos. Dejó la muñeca a un lado y abrió el segundo regalo, unos patines nuevos mandados a hacer a su medida con las iniciales de su nombre a los costados grabados en oro. Eso igual me tomó demasiado conseguirlo y gracias a cierto gato pude pagarlo.

-los patines son regalo de mi parte y del cerdo viejo- feliz navidad, la muñeca es de tu cumpleaños. Ah si toma el mío- dijo el chico tomando de árbol su regalo un poco pequeño y dándoselo. Al abrirlo nos quedamos de piedra al ver un Iphone X dentro. –ya ese teléfono tuyo de tanto que lo tiras ya se hizo polvo tu pantalla y no lo quieres cambiar-

-Yurio esto te costó una millonada!- le dije espantado y él hizo un gesto de su mano como de no me interesa.

-son la mejor familia que puedo tener! Para el siguiente GPF usaré éstos!- decía mientras abrazaba con una mano sus patines y con la otra a nosotros. – y esta belleza de muñeca se va directo a un lado de mi cama- dijo ahora abrazando a la matrioska.

-supongo que quieres tus obsequios muchacho- preguntó feliz mi mamá y él asintió. –bien, que primero te den tus papás y luego los abuelos-

Viktor y yo nos levantamos y fuimos por nuestro regalo eran dos de parte de ambos. –feliz navidad gatito- le dijimos a coro.

El chico emocionado literalmente rompió las envolturas y en la primera caja que era pequeña y alargada venía un conjunto Armani mandado a hacer a su medida, pantalón, camisa y gabardina y un gorrito con orejitas de gato, nos costó demasiado convencer al diseñador de hacer ese sombrero. Y en la segunda caja algo más grande venía una nueva computadora portátil lo más nuevo y actual en la tecnología.

-se la rifaron con esto!- nos dijo feliz. –hace tiempo que quería ropa de este estilo pero no encontraba! Y la computadora pero si aún sirve la que tengo- dijo pensativo.

-no te hagas enano descubrimos que le cayó soda encima y quedó inútil- le regañé pero no era tan en serio mi tono molesto. –y no es todo tenemos algo más- dijimos tomando una tercera caja pequeña. Cuando la abrió sus ojos se iluminaron al ver salir de la misma a un pequeño gatito blanco de ojos azules.

-es… es… es..- ni podía hablar.

-si, llevas meses pidiendo una mascota y pues si en la casa hay perro, puede haber gato digo donde comemos cuatro podemos comer cinco- dijo Viktor.

-está hermoso!- decía mientras le hacía mimos al gatito quien respondía con lamidas a su cara.

-están muy padres sus regalos señores pero viene el regalo de los abuelos!- dijo feliz mi papá. –prepárate Yuri porque esto no te lo van a dar ni tus padres- dijo con sonrisa ganadora.

Nos quedamos todos a la expectativa, mis papás sacaron una cajita muy pero muy pequeña y supuse eran joyas, pero mi sorpresa se volvió duda al ver que cuando se la dieron el la abrió y sacó un jueguito de llaves con llavero de un tigre de oro.

-mamá, papá, y eso?- pregunté

-el regalo está atrás- sonrió mi hermana, de inmediato fuimos a al parte trasera y la boca se nos fue al suelo cuando salimos y vimos lo que había.

-UN AUTO! Me regalan un auto?- preguntó sin creerlo.

-si cariño! Es regalo por parte de tu tía y nosotros- le sonrió mi mamá pero yo necesitaba explicaciones urgentes.

-están dementes?, ni tiene edad para manejar!- grité.

-le falta un año para poder conducir mejor que ya tenga su auto y lo vaya conociendo. Hijo no le amargues la noche al niño mira que feliz está- y era cierto, mi chico estaba emocionado ya se había subido a su auto y hasta le tomó fotografías que estoy seguro se las envió a medio mundo hasta su gatito se notaba feliz por su dueño.

-yo quería darle un porche pero mi cerdito no me dejó- se quejó mi esposo.

-mamá porqué un auto!- seguía escandalizado.

-hijo el deber de los abuelos es malcriar a los nietos y darle todas las libertades que los padres no dan- dijo como si fuera lo normal, ya de plano me dijo que van a malcriar a mi hijo

-ni creas que vas a andar por media Rusia montado en eso, lo llevaremos y hasta que tengas la edad lo usarás- sentencié.

-y mientras? Acumulará polvo y los autos monstruo se acercan y.. dije en voz alta lo de los autos monstruo verdad?- asentimos con firmeza, debíamos poner mejor atención de los sitios que este enano frecuentaba y con quienes.

-será tuyo hijo pero hasta que seas mayor el auto está a nombre de Yuuri- comentó mi papá tranquilo. –cuando sea el momento él hará el cambio de propietario. Verdad?- le contesté que sí.

Esas palabras parecieron convencerle, algo que él detestaba era que le dijeran que algo era de su pertenencia y se lo quitaran o que bromearan de esa manera y solo porque eran mis padres no les aventó lo primero que encontrara a su paso.

-oh pero que idiota- susurró el menor en voz baja. –Viktor olvidé darte algo- dijo sacando un sobre de su bolsillo trasero y dándoselo.

-dime que es un documento de emancipación- sonrió a broma, pero al abrir el sobre su sonrisa creció. –es lo que creo que es?- casi gritó.

-oh si papá! Es regalo de parte de tu yerno me los dejó antes de volver a Kazajistán-

-boletos para el festival de chile con carne!- gritaron ambos emocionados. Los miré como si fueran alienígenas por el hecho de que Yurio se djó abrazar por Viktor.

-este año voy por mi revancha con esos malditos policías- gruñó con sonrisa superior el rubio y mi duda aumentó.

-Yuuri, es un evento donde se juntan los mejores exponentes de la gastronomía y el ingrediente es el chile, Yuri está molesto porque hace dos años fue en américa y unos policías se burlaron de él porque no soportó su carne con chile, morí de risa tanto ese día- me dijo Viktor. –te molesta si voy con el niño solos?- le dije que no, merecían su espacio, y esos momentos para ellos dos podían acercarlos un poco, además podría aprovechar esos días para mí y venir a casa de nuevo.

El resto de la velada la pasamos realmente bien, apuesto mi mano derecha a que esta navidad nunca la voy a olvidar, hace tanto tiempo que no la pasaba tan bien con alguien ni me divertía tanto con mi familia, podré tener todos los regalos materiales del mundo pero lo mejor es el amor y el calor que solo mi familia puede darme hoy y hasta el final de mis días, me siento tan afortunado y la vida que ahora he formado no la cambiaría por nada, porque nadie podría darme todo lo que éstas hermosas personas a mi lado me dan cada día.

 **Listo! Cerramos el 2017 con un total de trece capítulos en esta historia! Especial navideño,**

 **Espero de todo corazón que este año haya sido todo lo que se propusieron que sea, lograran sus metas y les haya ido de maravilla. Permítanme compartirles amados lectores que para mí este año significó bastante en buenos aspectos, crecí a nivel laboral, conseguí otro trabajo además del que tengo, me recuperé en un casi total debido a una terrible experiencia que pasé y la cual casi me mató, pero hoy por hoy estoy casi recuperada y lo mejor es que estoy viva. Chicos, esto se los digo de corazón y de manera sincera, cuando pasen por una muy mala experiencia no se hagan a los fuertes, lloren, griten, destruyan algo pero nunca se queden callados ni traten de mentir sobre que están bien cuando no lo están, la depresión es una asesina silenciosa sumado a la fragilidad en la que podemos encontrarnos. Pero créanme que aunque sea difícil de creer una persona, al menos una estará para darnos todo su apoyo de forma incondicional y nos ayudará a salir adelante.**

 **Otra cosa, el capítulo anterior me gustó muchísimo escribirlo, la verdad no paro de leerlo y el personaje de Alice está basado en mi persona, como en la historia yo patinaba pero me retiré de eso cuando tenía 13 años ya saben lo normal se cae un fulano sobre tu rodilla y no puedes continuar y a los 16 años pues perdí la vista del ojo derecho y a mi edad actual el otro va por el mismo camino pero me las arreglé para seguir haciendo y deshaciendo por todos lados solo que en otra rama deportiva.**

 **Otra cosa que quiero compartirles es que ahora que este año se va, que el nuevo año a iniciar venga cargado de todas las buenas vibras para todos nosotros, pongamos metas aún mayores a las del 2017. Así que a darle gente bonita, cada día es un regalo y hay que aprovecharlo al máximo**

 **NOTA EXTRA. Varios de los diálogos usados son fragmentos de Los Simpson y la escena de los pitufos la saqué del monólogo del gran comediante mexicano Franco Escamilla**

 **Nos leemos en el 2018! Feliz año adelantado!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola mis amores cómo recibieron el nuevo año? Espero que de maravilla con mucha y muy rica.. comida JAJAJA.**

 **Comenzamos el año con un nuevo episodio!**

 **Capítulo 14: sonrisas.**

 **Punto de vista de la autora:**

Se supone que cuando uno de nuestros amigos comienza de la nada a actuar extraño nuestras cabezas empiezan a sacar todo tipo de teorías, desde que seguro algo planea hasta tal vez tiene conflictos personales, y como buenos seres humanos sabios y razonables nos quedamos a un lado y no nos metemos a noser que esa persona se acerque a platicarnos lo que le esté pasando.

Eso se haría en una situación normal, pero entre cierto grupo de patinadores esa opción estaba descartada, tenían un doctorado bien ganado para meterse en vidas privadas de otros y una maestría en chismología.

-yo digo que un día después del ensayo lo sigamos- comentó un rubio de ojos azules.

-yo digo que interceptemos su celular y activemos su cámara para ver lo que hace- comentó un tailandés. –yo puedo hacer eso-

-sugiero que lo pongamos de cabeza hasta que hable- añadió un suizo tronando sus nudillos.

-y yo sugiero que dejen de intentar espiar al muchacho!- gritó fastidiado un japonés de ojos chocolate, estaba harto de escuchar planes sin sentido sobre trabajo de espinaje.

-oh vamos Yuuri, no nos digas que no sientes curiosidad?- le picó un italiano de nombre Michelle.

-no lo niego, claro que quiero saber pero espiando no es correcto, digo ustedes no tiene pena ajena pero yo sí-

-vamos chico no seas modesto, ese chaval lleva un mes saliendo todas las tardes a determinada hora, vuelve a otra cierta hora y ustedes han dicho que no les dice nada, no dice ni a dónde sale pero cuando regresa lo ven de todo menos feliz-

-y crees que ir y seguirlo lo hará feliz Emile? Lo enfurecerá y nos matará, además seguro son cosas de la edad ya sabes, quiere tener su espacio- dijo el nipón para convencerse.

-bueno, podemos descartar que esté saliendo con alguien más porque lo dejan en casa y pasan por él- mencionó el italiano.

-volvemos al comienzo, no tenemos nada-

-y si solo le preguntamos? No creo que preguntar sea malo-

-estamos hablando e Yuri Plisetsky, ese niño no da ni la hora, y quieres que vayamos a preguntarle, oye chico a dónde te vas a las seis treinta de la tarde?- se burló Chris.

-solo sugerí, tienes razón- mejor se lo pensó bien Phichit al imaginarse el escenario que tendría hacer eso.

-a todo esto no le han preguntado a Beka? Si él es quien se larga también-

-si fuera fácil ya lo habríamos hecho pero resultó ser de esos tipos que guardan sus promesas, al parecer el enano le hizo jurar que no diría nada- comentó Viktor frustrado. –ya lo intentamos, hasta lo soborné y no habló, Yuuri le hizo su mirada más tierna y no habló-

-y porqué tanta curiosidad?- preguntó Sala.

-no nos molesta que salga, nos intriga que cuando regresa se le nota triste pero lo esconde, otras veces preocupado y puedo jurar que en un par de veces lo pesqué despierto hasta muy tarde haciendo sepa algo en su computadora- comentó Yuuri.

-y si apuesta en internet?-

-Chris ni tiene edad para eso torpe!- le gritaron todos.

-esperen un par de días, si ven que no quiere decir nada entonces veremos como averiguarlo-

Y tras el comentario de la hermana de Michelle todos pactaron el trato colocando sus manos una sobre otra para luego retirarse el pequeño café donde se encontraban.

Mientras tanto en otro punto de San Petersburgo un joven rubio de ojos verdes caminaba rumbo a un gran edificio de color blanco, con muchos niveles, donde personas de blanco iban y venían y en letras muy grandes decía "hospital Socolov". El joven venía acompañado por otro chico, un poco alto y de facciones serias con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Al entrar al lugar se dirigieron a la estación de enfermeras.

-buenas tardes Tatiana- saludó el rubio a una mujer de cabello rojo hasta los hombros.

-hola Yuri! Como siempre puntual eh?- comentó ella sonriente. –bueno ya sabes dónde es solo no hagas mucho ruido-

Y tras despedirse de la chica ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a un camino que se sabían de memoria desde hacía un tiempo, tercer piso, a la izquierda ala de oncología cama 525.

Esa noche cuando el joven regresó a su casa acompañado se despidió para entrar asegurándose de que los rastros de lágrimas no se notaran, esa tarde se había dado el lujo de llorar en cuanto dejaron el hospital.

-ya vine- anunció. –cenaré después voy a mi cuarto-

-oye te fuiste corriendo de la práctica que ni tu mochila te llevaste, suerte que la vimos- le comentó Viktor. –que traes?-

-nada. Por?- dijo tratando de poner su mejor cara de fastidio sin lograrlo.

-te peleaste con Beka?- el chico iba a replicar cuando el mayor llamó a gritos a Yuuri. –cariño ven pronto y trae mi escopeta! Hicieron llorar a mi hijo!-

-no te daré ningún arma hasta que me explique s de lo que hablas- dijo el otro chico entrando a la sala. –Yuri, traes rastros de llorar, algo pasó?-

-y cómo saben que estuve llorando? Solo se me metió algo a mi ojo- se defendió.

-oh lindura, convivo con Yuuri Katsuki todos los días, sé reconocer unos ojos de llanto a kilómetros y caras fingidas. Algo te sucede y no quieres decirnos-

-cállate viejo no entenderías- rebatió dando la media vuelta. –solo contesten una pregunta si son lo bastante inteligentes-

-claro, lo que quieras- le dijeron ambos

-duele cuando vas a morir?- soltó

La pregunta tan directa y tan desacorde a la manera que debería tener de pensar un niño de casi 17 años los dejó sin aliento, hablaba de muerte y de dolor, era acaso que el chico estaba deprimido?

-porque… porque preguntas esas cosas? Alguien te dijo algo o de dónde escuchaste eso?- tanteó Viktor.

-solo respondan, duele? Se siente algo?-

-mira muchacho- dijo el japonés acercándose para abrazarlo por un hombro. –es algo complejo de explicarte pero depende, es como si te fueras a dormir pero es un sueño muy pesado y sientes como si tu cuerpo flotara en un vacío. Pero no voy a mentirte que antes que caigas en ese sueño profundo hay personas que si sufren un poquito antes de eso-

-como cuáles?- quiso saber el otro

-ah pues.. verás, los enfermos con algún malestar muy grave, los que son heridos de forma severa o los que tienen enfermedades terminales, es lo que sé- contestó Viktor para ayudar a su esposo que no buscaba ni para dónde seguirle.

-pero porqué quieres saber eso?- volvieron a tantear.

-solo es curiosidad, o es que no puedo hacer una simple pregunta? Digo, me puse a pensar en mi abuelo y solo se me ocurrió no sé si el sufrió cuando se fue- dijo triste.

-muchacho esos son temas de adultos, tú ni debes pensar en ellos, anda ve a ducharte que vamos a cenar y nada de no tengo hambre porque pedimos de las hamburguesas gigantes esas que tanto amas a ver si esta vez ya me ganas- dijo decidido el ruso mayor.

-en tus sueños!- le siguió el otro ruso con llamas en sus ojos.

Esa misma noche ya entrada la madrugada, Yuuri se había levantado para ir al baño y no pudo evitar pasar por la puerta del tigre del hielo al notar por debajo de la misma un leve brillo como si algo estuviera encendido.

-otra vez olvidó apagar su televisión- dijo para sus adentros mientras entraba y se topaba que el chico estaba dormido sentado en su cama con su portátil prendida, la interrogante de qué podría estar haciendo el joven a esas horas con la computadora lo embargó, y más porque se quedó dormido sin apagarla cosa muy rara en él. Sin pensarlo mucho quitó el aparato y con mucho cuidado acostó de manera correcta a Yuri para arroparlo bien, le llamó la atención que el pijama se puso.

Se aseguró que el otro estaba perfectamente dormido e iba a apagar el equipo cuando la búsqueda abierta le llenó la curiosidad llamándole a leerlo. Pero sus ojos no podían creer lo que le mostraban.

*preguntas más frecuentes sobre la leucemia*

Yuuri estaba sin aliento, mil y un cosas saltaron a su mente, pero ese no era ni el momento ni el lugar ni la hora para intentar responderse, lo mejor sería volver a dormir y que platicara por la mañana con Viktor,

-no lo sé Yuuri, que tal que es algo de sus estudios ya ves que anda viendo esa anatomía de anatomía y salud- trató de darle sentido el ruso mayor tras el japonés haberle contado lo que había visto.

-Viktor, te repito que se durmió sentado sobre la portátil, no se puso pijama, no era la única búsqueda relacionada al asunto, oye y no será que…-

-que alguna de sus amistades esté pasando por eso?- cuestionó. –no creo el enano casi no tiene amigos de su edad y fuera de la pista no se relaciona con nadie, por parte de Beka no lo creo de ser así ya nos habrían comentado algo sabiendo los muchos contactos que tengo en hospitales de varias partes del mundo- dijo para intentar calmar al otro.

-entonces?-

-me pones en apuros, no sé, tal vez hay que hacer caso a los chicos y seguirlo un día-

El asiático iba a decirle lo suicida que era ese plan cuando el ruso menor llegó y literalmente hola y adiós dijo. No les alcanzó el tiempo para decir pero y ni para reparar en que se había ido sin desayunar nada, llevaba su mochila de entrenamiento pero sus ropas no eran para lo mismo.

-suficiente- dijo serio el de pelo negro y tomó su celular. –hola Beka? Perdona que te moleste a tan tempranas horas pero fíjate que tengo una situación-

El chico explicó de manera breve todo lo extraño de las últimas semanas y el acontecer de hace unos minutos.

-sabes como es Yura, no le rinde explicaciones a nadie, si, sé que están preocupados por él pero no armen un drama si? Mira, si los hace sentir tranquilos prometo que apenas lo vea hablaré con él a ver si me cuenta algo-

-gracias, no sabes el favor que nos haces, si igual cuídate mucho hasta la tarde nos vemos, adiós-

Terminó la llamada pero no se sentía tranquilo, ese instinto suyo de "madre" le decía que el otro chico sabía algo que no quería revelar.

-el plan de seguirlo sigue propuesto-

-Viktor no es que quiera pero creo que no tendré de otra que hacerte caso-

El resto de esa mañana los dos adultos no se toparon para nada con su muchacho sino hasta las cuatro de la tarde que comenzó el entrenamiento vespertino.

-inútiles al hielo. Quiero veinte vueltas y cada vez que pasen por mi cara quiero un flip cuádruple!- ordenó Yakov. Pero cierta pareja no se iba a quedar picada, tenían que saber algo.

-disculpa Yakov, sabes si Yuri vino a entrenar en la mañana?. Es que se fue muy temprano pero no lo hemos visto hasta aurita que llegó, ni el teléfono nos atendió-

-no pues el crio no vino en la mañana- dijo con bastante calma el sujeto.

-no nos mates te lo ruego! Te juro que ya no sabemos que hacer y… espera dijiste que no? Y no nos estás gritando?-

-si Viktor, digo por un día que me falte el mundo se va a acabar además me avisó desde ayer-

-que?. Y se puede saber porqué no nos dijiste?- exigieron ambos

-porque no me preguntaron par de bobos. Además saben que solo doy permisos bajo situaciones muy especiales y él la tenía- explicó con una leve sonrisa comprensiva. –y no me miren así lo que quieran saber sáquenlo ustedes como puedan pero de mi parte solo obtendrán un golpe. Ahora muévanse a sus vueltas!- los tiró casi literal al hielo y los dos no tuvieron de otra que quedarse con eso.

Al cabo de una hora el anciano hombre se apiadó de sus almas y les dejó tomarse un respiro, pero para evitar que se le quedaran por ahí platicando los envió en grupos.

-hoy está peor que de costumbre no crees Yuuri?- cuestionó Viktor mientras tomaba un trago de su agua.

-no lo culpo, tal vez explotarnos es su forma de desquitarse por lo de Yurio. Y hablando de él mira otra vez dejó como sea su bolsa de entrenamiento luego se le pierden sus cosas como siempre-

Al comenzar a guardar y acomodar bien la mochila de su pequeño amigo notó un sobre bien oculto y doblado al fondo. Lo tomó, tras leer la frase "hospital Socolov. Laboratorio de pruebas y análisis clínicos* supo que se acercaría un poco a lo que tanto querían saber. Le hizo una seña con su mano al otro ruso para que le pusiera atención.

-porqué diablos Yurio se haría una prueba de compatibilidad de médula osa?- preguntó Viktor sin entender más que esa frase entre tanto número y letra.

-se dice ósea Viktor y no lo sé. Sabes qué? Ya me ecidí, hoy luego del ensayo si se va lo seguimos-

-pero viste que decía negativo?- cuestionó el rubio.

-si y es lo que no me explico, compatible para quién? Porqué? Y ese papel pareciera que lo doblase con mucha rabia mira hasta la marca de sus uñas tiene el pobre sobre-

-maldita sea viejos! Hace cinco minutos debieron volver a la pista para que los demás podamos ir por agua!- se escuchó una voz muy familiar para ellos que iba acercándose a paso rápido, de inmediato guardaron todo tal como lo encontraron y se fueron de los vestidores como si nada pero con una decisión tomada.

Tal y como lo supusieron a las seis treinta de la tarde Yurio salió de la pista acompañado por Otabek, los dos adultos esperaron un poco a que ambos se alejaran en la motocicleta del kazajo para seguirlos en auto.

-los vamos a perder Viktor- se quejaba Yuuri al ver la cantidad de tráfico que había y no encontraban la moto que seguían.

-bien podría irme por el carril de bicicletas pero escuchaste a la jueza, una más Nikiforov y adiós licencia y hola 240 horas de servicio social- dijo imitando una pésima voz femenina.

-ahí están doblaron a la derecha!- dijo al asomar su cabeza por la ventana y notar su ruta.

Tras seguirlos unos cinco minutos los vieron bajar en hospital que horas antes habían leído su nombre. Esperaron a que entraran para seguirlos de nuevo.

-mira van al área de enfermeras. Y por lo visto los conocen no solo por el patinaje porque se tratan con familiaridad- comentó el japonés tras una maseta.

-oh mira es mi amiga Irina!- DIJO EL OTRO AL RECONOCER A UNA DE LAS ENFERMERAS. –Irina guapa! Aquí soy Viktor!- dijo para llamar su atención.. Yuuri se cubrió la cara pues según ellos iban a pasar desapercibidos.

-oh miren lo que trae el viento!- respondió la mencionada chica. –qué haces tras el basurero amigo? Mira nada más que guapo te pusiste! Desde la preparatoria no te veo!- lo abrazó.

-oye perdona que te corte pero no sabes para dónde se fueron el tipo rubio y el tipo con pinta de maleante?-

-si, al tercer piso querido, no puedo decirte a quién vinieron a visitar porque es información que no podemos decir a cualquiera y menos si no sabemos de qué le tocan al paciente- se disculpó.

-eso nos basta no es difícil de perderlos. Gracias- dijo y tras tomar a Yuuri de su escondite salieron corriendo rumbo al elevador.

Estando en tercera planta los encontraron de volada no tanto por sus físicos sino por los gritos de las doctoras y las enfermeras que los reconocieron.

-luego firmas autógrafos cariño se mueven!- decía Yuuri sacando de la oreja al cinco veces campeón tras ser rodeados por un grupo de fácil siete chicas.

Lograron dar con ambos chicos antes que entraran a cierta área en especial.

-alto ahí!- exclamaron los mayores.

-pero qué diablos!- exclamó el rubio menor. –ustedes aquí? Extracción de objetos de la nariz es abajo a la derecha no aquí, tarados-

-no te hagas al gracioso, queremos respuestas ahora mismo- ordenó Yuuri.

-Yura voy mientras, le diré que ya llegaste pero tardarás unos minutos- dijo el kazajo para darles espacio, sabía que ya no podrían esconder lo que nadie debía saber según ellos.

-decirle a quién?-

-no te importa anciano- masculló.

-si, si me importa niño, porque desde que mi hijo se comporte raro todo el mes, mal duerma, no coma bien, se va sin decir nada y se haga pruebas de compatibilidad sin decirnos la razón sí me importa- rebatió.

-husmearon mis cosas?- comenzó a levantar la voz el otro, le iba a valer estar en un hospital.

-lo encontramos de casualidad porque dejaste tus cosas regadas en los vestuarios y Yuuri solo las levantó-

-no tenían porqué haber tocado eso! Eso se llama invasión de propiedad privada!- se acabó su paciencia tocó fondo.

-eso se llama preocuparnos por ti!- le alzó la voz el japonés a nada del llanto. –dinos, alguien cercano a ti está enfermo?-

-que te importa-

-Yuri?- se escuchó una tercera voz a espaldas de los muchachos, se giraron para encontrarse a una joven que no pasaba de los 18 años de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos claros.

-hola Adelina- saludó con una sonrisa bastante forzada. –estaba por pasar cuando me interrumpieron éstos torpes- señaló a los mayores.

-y esta señorita?-

-soy Adelina Radionova, un gusto conocerlos, no necesitan presentarse el legendario Nikiforov y el talento fresco Katsuki- sonrió dándole la mano a cada uno.

-creo que nos debes una larga explicación Yuri Plisetsky- acusó Viktor.

-por favor, no repriman al joven, todo lo que hizo y hace es porque yo se lo pedí- defendió la muchacha.

-podrías explicarnos?- pidió amable el platinado y Adelina asintió.

-yo soy una gran fanática de Yuri, soy de su club de admiradoras y hace como dos meses le escribí a su correo principal pidiéndole un favor-

-si es una cita contigo muñeca olvídalo, él tiene dueño-

-no es nada de eso señor Nikiforov. Le escribí pidiéndole que mi hermana pequeña lo conociera puesto que igual es una gran fanática de él-

-cómo hiciste para que aceptara? Éste no acepta ni invitaciones del mismísimo Putin-

-su caso era especial anciano- ahora tomó la palabra Yuri y luego de tomar una gran bocanada de aire prosiguió. –tiene una hermana de once años llamada Karenina, Adelina me explicó que la niña había sido diagnosticada con una leucemia muy grave y que uno de sus sueños era poderme conocer. Al principio se lo negué porque recibo miles de excusas así todos los días y le pedí pruebas-

-un mes completo intenté convencerle le mandé los estudios de mi hermanita, le mandé hasta una fotografía de ella pero nada lo convenció-

-ya te dije miles de esas mentiras leo todos los días y los métodos de edición son muy realistas por eso dije que no varias veces hasta que me dijo que si quería salir de dudas fuera en persona a verla-

-hubiera salido todo bien de a no ser que el día pactado mi hermana se sintió muy mal y la internamos en este hospital, lleva un mes aquí y los médicos dicen que ya no queda mucho por hacer- dijo con mucha tristeza Adelina.

-varios días tuve contacto con Adelina y su madre hasta que me dijeron que la niña podía recibir visitas y estaba estable, así que vine para ver que tan cierta era la historia y me arrepentí de haber dudado de lo que por una vez en la vida me dijeron- dijo el hada rusa apretando sus puños con fuera para detener las lágrimas que se estaban reuniendo. –me encontré a una niña casi muerta, sin brillo en sus ojitos pero aferrándose a su vida, una niña que no entiende lo que tiene y porqué su hermana y madre sufren-

-y haz venido diario a verla?- preguntó Yuuri.

-si-

-y la prueba?- ahora fue Viktor.

-leí en internet que un trasplante de médula ósea podría funcionar cuando los demás tratamientos no sirvieron pero tanto yo como su familia dimos negativo- casi pateaba la pared del coraje que lo estaba llenando.

-además gracias a Yuri conseguimos el apoyo de una fundación que ayuda a niños con esta enfermedad y se pueda pagar los gastos de Karenina- comentó Adelina.

-Yakov y Lilia me ayudaron. Ellos convencieron a la directora d para que tomaran el caso como urgente-

-con razón el viejo ni se enojó por tu falta-

-exactamente, ellos lo sabían, necesitaba ayuda y ellos eran los indicados-

-disculpa la indiscreción pero… podríamos conocer a tu hermanita?- pidió el ruso de ojos azules a lo que la muchacha aceptó con gusto y los hizo pasar a todos a donde estaba su hermana jugando con un oso de peluche que Otabek le había regalado.

-Adelina ya te habías tardado!- dijo una feliz pero débil voz. –mira lo que me dieron hoy!-

-es hermoso Karen, yo igualte traje algo- dijo dejando ver a sus acompañantes.

-cómo conseguiste que Viktor Nikiforov esté aquí? Con el guapo de Yuuri Katsuki!- gritó emocionada la pequeña e intentó sentarse en su cama.

-vivo con ellos Karen- sonrió Yuri para ir a abrazar a la niña. –mira te traje tus dulces favoritos pero sabes nuestra regla- le tendió una cajita que sacó de su mochila.

-si ponerlos bajo la almohada porque si no la bruja de Nadia no deja que los coma- se quejó haciendo pucheros.

-su doctora- explicó la mayor antes que preguntaran.

-este ha sido el mejor mes de toda mi vida, creo que podré dormir en paz- dijo la niña sin saber el efecto que esas palabras estaban teniendo en los mayores.

-Karen, dime algo- inició la charla Viktor al tomar asiento junto a la niña. –qué quieres ser de grande?-

-pues mamá dice que no llegaré a ser grande pero me encantaría ser patinadora como ustedes- sonrió risueña.

-Karen estaba comenzando en el patinaje artístico cuando la diagnosticaron, logró dar su primer recital y al día siguiente estábamos en emergencias porque tenía mucha fiebre, patinó hasta donde su cuerpo pudo, porque su voluntad aún quiere seguir- explicó Adelina.

-y tu mami?- le preguntó Yuuri.

-mamá está en casa descansando, viene en la noche-

-sabes algo nena? Vas a brillar mil veces más que todos juntos- dijo Yuuri al ver en la mirada infantil ese brillo que poco a poco se iba. –serás una estrella de esas que nunca se apagarán-

-y vas a ser mejor que cualquiera. Sabes? Eres una ganadora-

-y porqué Beba? Si sigo enferma aún no gano la pelea- dijo frunciendo su seño.

-ah porque solo las niñas que se aferran a la vida y tienen tanta voluntad como la tuya pueden ganar-

-te prometo pequeña que mi próximo programa llevará tu nombre. Te gusta la idea?- propuso Viktor evitando el llanto.

-si!- dijo feliz. –ojalá pueda verlo o verdad que tú me lo platicarás Adelina?- y la susodicha asintió

-Viktor me dice Chris que ya trajo lo que me mandaste pedirle-

-gracias Yuuri. Ahora vuelvo chicos bajo de volada y regreso- dijo tras salir corriendo del lugar.

-el elevador está del otro lado tarado!- le gritó su compatriota al verlo irse por la escalera.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos para que el mayor regresara cargado con una gran caja que dejó sobre las manitas de la pequeña.

-esto es para ti hermosa, anda ábrelo te prometo que no saldrá un leopardo de esa caja…como la vez del regalo de Lilia- dijo en voz bajita para que solo la pequeña lo escuchara y no pudieron evitar la risa Viktor por recordar a la mujer escalando paredes y la niña al imaginar a la imperturbable ex bailarina siendo perseguida por un felino gigante.

-con ayuda de su hermana mayor abrió el obsequio el cual resultó ser, un póster de todo el equipo ruso firmado por todos los chicos, su peluche de Maccachin, un par de blusas para las hermanas que decían "love and life", el disco favorito de Yurio de éxitos de Michael Jackson edición platino, la primera chamarra que tuvo Viktor del equipo ruso y un DVD con todas sus presentaciones junto a las de Yurio.

-gracias señor pero porqué me das esto?-

-porque a los grandes fans como tú se les debe dar lo mejor, además pensé que te haría feliz tener algo de nosotros, créeme no a cualquiera le damos ee lujo- sonrió

-viejo voy a matarte! Ese disco me costó acampar una noche bajo la nieve para tenerlo!-

-oh vamos Yuri, para mañana tendrás otro, se te olvida que hablas conmigo?- así que sé buen niño y fírmale el regalo a tu fan- dijo poniendo una sonrisa que Yuuri conocía bien y al ver la mano de su esposo dirigirse a la parte trasera del brazo del chiquillo sabía que vendría un pellizco si no obedecía.

-ok, ok pero quita tu mano de ahí- refunfuñó y firmó de la mejor buena gana que pudo su valioso tesoro que luego entregó pero al ver los ojos de adoración de Karenina su enojo se fue de vacaciones. –sé que tendrás buen gusto musical y no escucharás esa basura de Justin biberón- dijo revolviendo sus cabellos y la niña volvió a reír.

-hola Karen buenas tardes y…- una nueva voz dejó de hablar al ingresar al espacio donde estaba la niña enferma y se topó e lleno con los cuatro patinadores. –disculpen pero que hacen aquí? Solo se permiten dos personas por visita- dijo seria.

-vamos Nadia no exageres, son mis amigos y me están haciendo muy feliz- defendió la menor.

-Karen conoces las reglas- volvió a decir.

-romperlas de vez en cuando a nadie le hace daño- dijo Yurio serio.

-no hables enano que ya descubrí varias veces los dulces bajo la almohada, Karen no debe comer chocolates y bien lo entienden- dijo señalando a los dos. –de cualquier manera vengo a revisarla y de paso les aviso que la hora de visita se acaba a las ocho- apuntó el reloj en la pared.

-tan pronto?- dijeron todos.

-lo siento amigos son reglas del hospital- dijo decepcionada Adelina ella igual estaba teniendo un rato agradable con ellos y ver a su pequeña hermana tan contenta valía cualquier regaño.

-mañana compro este lugar y despido al director, contrato a otro para que ponga nuevas reglas o mejor lo dirijo yo- dijo decidido el ruso mayor y recibió un zape. Que?, oiga no se supone que usted vela por los enfermos? No me agreda!- se quejó al ver que Nadia lo había golpeado.

-lo siento creo que mi mano se desvió a tu cabeza-

-oiga vieja loca porqué trata con tanta familiaridad al anciano? No nos diga que es alguna ex pareja suya!- dijo indignado el joven Plisetsky.

-Dios me libre querido no!. Conozco a este bobo con cara de revista de la preparatoria-

-Viktor todas tus amistades son de la prepa acaso?- cuestionó Yuuri al hacer memoria de que toda la gente que se habían topado en ese lugar las conocía de ahí. Su esposo solo negó divertido .

-hola disculpen lamento interrumpir su momento de diversión pero la hora de visita ya terminó-

-gracias por venir a avisarnos Tatiana- agradeció Otabek.

-no es nada cariño es mi trabajo y ustedes me agradan- dijo la joven con cortesía.

Con mucho pesar se despidieron de las hermanas prometiendo volver al otro día para seguir molestando a Nadia y seguir haciendo feliz a Karen, esa visita les había movido algo a los adultos. Adelina amablemente los acompañó hasta la planta baja para despedirlos.

-gracias, no saben de verdad lo que significó para mi hermanita esto-

-si el enano nos hubiera dicho desde el principio y no se la hubiera jugado a policías y ladrones hace tiempo que estaríamos haciendo algo más- dijo molesto Viktor.

-señor Nikiforov se lo agradezco pero ya no hay mucho que se pueda hacer por ella y eso aunque me duela lo tengo que aceptar-

-porqué?- preguntó Yuuri.

-cerdo, Karenina ya está cansada, su madre le explicó que le podían hacer una operación para intentar salvarla y ella se negó cuando supo que sus familiares y yo dimos negativo. No quería nada de extraños- trató de explicar Yurio sin soltar las lágrimas.

-niños hay que irnos- llamó Viktor a su familia poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Yuuri. –hace frio y creo que nevará-

-nos vemos mañana Yura- se despidió el kazajo con un abrazo al muchacho el cual correspondió. –no te desveles otra vez si? Me preocupas igual- y dicho esto dejó un rápido beso sobre los cabellos rubios del más bajo. Para luego ir por su motocicleta.

El camino a casa estuvo en silencio, Yuuri miraba por la ventana mientras su marido manejaba y atrás Yurio intentaba estar despierto, tantas noches y vueltas sin descanso le estaban pasando la cuenta.

Estando en el departamento decidieron que era hora de aclarar algunas cosas.

-tigre, dinos algo. Te encariñaste con la niña verdad?-

-si Viktor, tiene algo de malo?-

-no pero, porqué? Digo es una desconocida aunque suene cruel-

-no tiene nada que ver con eso katsudon. Miren al comienzo lo admito lo hice por lástima si?, tanto me insistió la mayor que me sentí atrapado y le cumplí el capricho pero cuando me encuentro con la pequeña no sé es como si algo dentro de mi alma me dijera que por una vez en mi mugre vida sea lindo con alguien-

-eso cariño es empatía, siente4s lo que Karenina siente y te llegó muy profundo el saber que ella es tu fan y que quiso seguir tus pasos hasta donde le fue posible- le aclaró Yuuri sentándose a su lado en el sofá.

-Otabek estaba bien enterado por lo visto eh?-

-si Yuuri, yo le dije que me llevara cuando conocí a las hermanas y luego le hice jurar que no diría nada a nadie-

-y porqué quisiste ser donante?- preguntó ahora Viktor sentándose con ellos.

-porque nunca había visto a alguien luchar tanto por su vida, me recordó a mi abuelo ya saben literalmente hasta que no pudiera más- dijo bajando la mirada. –y se me hace injusto que alguien tan chico tenga que pasar por algo tan cruel, cuando supe de esa opción quise intentarlo para darle tal vez una pequeña oportunidad o unos años más o algo no lo sé pero ya ven no pude- dijo comenzando a llorar, ya no pudo aguantar.

-hijo es un acto muy noble lo que hiciste pero a veces hay cosas que no son de nuestro control. No es tu culpa ni nada tal vez el destino de esta criatura era éste- dijo Viktor abrazándole. –soy muy malo para consolar personas y Yuuri lo sabe pero estoy intentando-

-Yuri, en ocasiones hay personas que nacen bajo estrellas de buena suerte y otras que nacen bajo estrellas de mala suerte. Entiendes lo que trato de explicarte?- el chico asintió.

-iremos mañana y todos los días a verlas si eso te tranquiliza, ya no estás solo en esto Yuri eres muy joven para estar metido solo en un caso así- le confortó el patinador platinado

-gracias- solo eso pudo decir antes de reventarse a llorar hasta que sus ojos se secaran.

esa misma noche ya entrada la madrugada a ambos adultos los despertó un ruido de algo romperse en pedazos, se levantaron a prisa pensando que alguien pudiera haberse metido a su hogar pero lo que vieron los dejó de piedra al entrar al cuarto de Yurio para verificar que estuviera bien.

Ahí en el centro de la pieza estaba el joven de rodillas en el suelo, con su teléfono en mano y en la otra los restos de lo que alguna vez fue una lámpara.

-que pasó?- preguntó el japonés al reaccionar e ir de inmediato con el chico, éste solo le extendió su celular mientras su cabeza seguía gacha y ríos de lágrimas caían de sus verdes ojos.

Yuuri tomó el aparato y leyó el mensaje que se había quedado abierto.

 ***Karenina acaba de fallecer, mil gracias por todo joven Plisetsky a usted y a su familia, hicieron de las últimas horas de mi hija las mejores de su vida y se fue tranquila y vivió hasta hoy porque su sueño más grande era conocer a todos sus ídolos del patinaje al mismo tiempo y lo logró esta tarde*.**

Yuuri le pasó el móvil a Viktor quien leyó las mismas palabras y se unió a ambos muchachos en su pérdida, serían días difíciles para el más joven de los tres pero bien sabían que lo que Yuri estaba experimentando era parte de la vida misma. Nunca se lo iban a decir pero tal vez lo vivido ese último mes le ayudaría a ser más abierto y tolerante con los demás. Viktor cumpliría su parte de la promesa hecha, para su siguiente presentación al mes siguiente de la partida de Karen realizó un programa con su nombre, un programa donde expresó de la manera que pudo lo que era vivir y luchar por vivir con toda la voluntad que una persona podía demostrar cuando realmente quería llegar a una meta o alcanzar un sueño hasta el último momento.

 **Comenzando el 2018!, bueno capítulo algo triste pero me inspiré viendo capítulos de un programa súper antiquísimo llamado Mujer casos de la vida real (se cubre antes que le caigan los tomates).**

 **Estoy pensando que hacer para el capítulo quince**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bueno según yo me iba a tomar algunos días buscar algo para este capítulo pero no me tomó ni dos encontrar algo muy bueno.**

 **En el capítulo anterior tuvimos mucho drama y llanto, en este tendremos mucha comedia y veremos el nivel mayor de metida de pata marca Ruso Nikiforov.**

 **Bueno, por si las moscas saben que esta serie y los personajes no son de mi pertenencia, lo puse desde el primer capítulo y honestamente tengo flojerita de poner la misma cosa en cada uno. Pero es solo por si no han leído el primero.**

 **Capítulo 15: llamando al doctor Viktor.**

 **Punto de vista de la autora.**

Era un día normal en la bella ciu7dad de San Petersburgo, y…a quién engaño? La verdad es que de bonito no tenía nada para cierto grupo de personas que estaban en el hospital central de la ciudad, se podría decir que eran clientes bastante frecuentes de ese lugar ya sea por lesiones deportivas o por sus propias torpezas pero ese día en particular estaban ahí por uno de sus compañeros que tuvo la desgracia de estar en el momento, lugar y hora equivocados.

Una mujer y un hombre ya entrados en años, un suizo que conquistaba corazones con tan solo girar su rostro, un chico que no dejaba de tomar fotografías a todo lo que pudiera enfocar, un canadiense que intentaba coquetear con todas las chicas que pasaban y un muchacho bastante serio para sus apenas 19 años y un jovencito rubio de ojos verdes sentado en una silla de ruedas con una muy pero muy mala cara y de brazos cruzados, eran el simpático grupo que se encontraba ahí y no paraban de llamar la atención.

De pronto por las puertas del recinto entraron dos personas que venían hechos tornados que ni se fijaron que estacionaron su auto en sitio para ambulancias y que casi le dieron un portazo a una madre que iba saliendo con su recién nacido en brazos. Nada de eso pareció importarles pues aparentemente su objetivo era ese grupo de personas.

-Chris por todo lo que puedas preciar tu vida! Que pasó?- decía un rubio de ojos azules ya casi en sus treinta años con un notable índice de pérdida de cabello. –no entendí casi nada por tu llamada-

-y yo no entiendo nada- ahora habló un chico que tenía rasgos asiáticos y ojos color café. –de un momento a otro Viktor me traía casi arrastrado diciendo sepa qué sobre un hospital y que ustedes tenían que ver-

-Vitya yo puedo explicarte si quieres- intervino uno de los adultos mayores de nombre Lilila, ex bailarina y coreógrafa de todo ese circo presente llamado equipo de patinadores artísticos.

-no, porque sé que los van a defender, que hablen ellos- sentenció.

-pues nada compadre, JJ compró por internet un juguete que podía disparar patatas a treinta metros de distancia y pues lo probamos- comentó Chris. El guapo de novela.

-y?-

-y pues nada que... al probarlo pues vaya que sirve porque le dio a Yuri- comentó ahora Jj.

-Y cómo llegamos a la parte donde está aquí en el hospital con tal vez algo roto?- ahora intervino el nipón Yuuri.

-es que no se les ocurrió mejor lugar para probar su invento para idiotas que en la sala de ejercicios- ahora habló Yuri, o como le decían de cariño pequeño chico enojón ruso. –y yo estaba ahí levantando algo de pesas por orden de Lilia-

-era el único lugar lo bastante grande!- alegó Chris. –disparamos y el proyectil hizo a Yurio perde3r el control en la pesa y tirársela encima- dijo para luego poner sus manos sobre su cabeza.

-QUE?- gritaron los recién integrados. –y dónde estaba cualquiera de ustedes dos para evitar esto!- gritó histérico Yuuri. Señalando a Lilia y a Yakov.

-aparentemente se montaron una distracción con los hermanitos italianos para que no los molestáramos- dijo con burla la mujer

-nos dimos cuenta hasta que Phichit llegó gritando algo de estar muertos y de que habían matado a alguien. Cuando fuimos a ver Yuri no podía ni caminar pero el muy terco decía no tener nada, como saco de basura lo trajimos aquí gracias a Otabek- dijo el anciano hombre señalando al muchacho kazajo.

-le hicieron unas placas para ver si no se rompió nada estamos esperando los resultados- comentó Beka.

-oh vamos, no creo que esté tan mal ese pie- dijo Viktor agachándose y retirando un poco el vendaje que el joven llevaba, no tuvo que quitar mucho para ver las condiciones. –santa madre Rusia! Se parece al albondigón que prepara Chris!- dijo horrorizado al ver un pie totalmente morado, hinchado y deformado.

-disculpa?-

-el cual sabe delicioso. No me dejas acabar hombre!- dijo con su mejor cara fingida.

-Yuri Plisetsky?- escucharon una voz femenina madura llamar por el chico, se giraron a ver para toparse con una chica de bata blanca, cabello rojizo atado en una cola alta y usaba anteojos, ya se veía entrada en los cuarenta. Al encontrar la mujer al muchacho y ver que estaba reunida su gente cercana se acercó. –chico tenemos tus resultados, el pie en efecto está roto y si quieres salvarlo tenemos que operarte de inmediato-

-espere que me van a qué?- dijo espantado.

-doctora, el chico es patinador artístico, no le quedarán secuelas o tendrá problemas?- preguntó Lilia.

-no, pero tenemos que operar para que nada de eso suceda-

Entre todos se miraron, por primera vez en sus vidas Yuuri y Viktor tendrían que tomar una decisión de verdad, se miraron un momento y asintieron en silencio. –adelante hágalo- dijo sin dudar Viktor.

-nadie me tomará en cuenta o qué?- gritó Plisetsky.

-cállate niñotu no opinas- le dijo Yakov. –Vitya el seguro del muchacho te traeré la póliza para los gastos-

-no viejo mi seguro lo paga, pude afiliar al gruñón hace dos semanas- sonrió.

-bien entonces, uno de ustedes acompáñenme en cuánto pueda a llenar los papeles, una enfermera vendrá a subir al muchacho a piso- comentó la médico.

-en cuánto tiempo será la cirugía?- preguntó Otabek.

-calculo un par de horas- respondió ella y la cara de espanto de Yuri era para retrato, su color había llegado casi al blanco pero se animó a preguntar.

-oiga, usted hará la operación verdad?-

Oh, no muchacho, la hará un e3specialista- la cara de Yuri ahora era transparente. –descuida no temas, aquí los procesos son muy seguros y los hacemos a cada rato, todo va a salir muy bien- sonrió ella pero justo en ese momento un grupo de médicos venían corriendo desde la sala de emergencias con un paciente sumamente grave.

-corran, corran, algo salió muy mal!- gritaba uno.

-y que es doctor?- preguntó su asistente.

-no tengo la más mínima idea!- dijo el sujeto perdiéndose a la distancia por los pasillos, eso le bastó a Yuri para tomar una decisión.

-yo me largo de aquí!- dijo aterrado y con las palancas de la silla se quiso alejar unos metros pero fue regresado de inmediato a su lugar por Otabek, su única manera de mostrar su enojo era cruzando sus brazos.

-si no hay nada que aclarar. Me retiro- dijo la médico tras despedirse de todos.

-voy a morir, me van a cortar como pavo de navidad!- dramatizó el menor.

-vamos querido no va a ser tan malo, mira voy a ir a casa por unas cosas y Viktor se quedará contigo- dijo tranquilizador el japonés poniendo una mano en la espalda del chico para darle su apoyo.

-y yo me quedaré para ayudar a mi mejor amigo en lo que se pueda- dijo Chris quedando a un lado del ruso mayor.

-oye cerdo ya que vas a casa puedes traerme mi portátil y un par de revistas? Creo que voy a esperar un largo rato- dijo alargando las últimas dos palabras con fastidio. A lo que el mayor asintió para comenzar a retirarse junto a los demás.

-oye Chris gracias por quedarte conmigo para hacerme amena la espera- sonrió Viktor.

-ni lo menciones que para esto estamos…- no pudo terminar su frase al recibir un mensaje en su teléfono. –oh mira! Anastasia me invita a nadar en su piscina!- dijo feliz.

-no puedes irte traidor!- acusó el platinado.

-qué dices?, Anastasia? Piscina?. Lo siento te quedas solo adiós!- y salió volando de ahí antes de poder ser detenido.

-genial voy a aburrirme por dos horas y solito!- dijo casi llorando el adulto pero se calmó cuando vio desfilar a cuatro enfermeros sumamente atractivos. –pensándolo mejor creo que tendré para divertirme-

-anciano! Ni lo sueñes! Eres casado recuerdas?- dijo Yuri jalándole de la oreja.

-no haré nada malo, solo quiero darles alas y luego bajarlos de su nube- dijo como si nada y el menor no tuvo defensa contra eso, a él igual le gustaba ver cómo otros y otras se hacían ilusiones con el mayor para luego ser aterrizados con un muy cruel "lo siento estoy casado".

En una blanca habitación de hospital se encontraba Yuri Plisetsky ya con bata y esperando la hora para ser cruelmente destazado como él llevaba diciendo, Yuuri le había dejado su encargo mientras éste bajaba a recepción a pagar los gastos de hospital y asegurarse de los detalles.

-entonces el doctor procederá a raspar el metatarso mientras abre la…vomitaré!- dijo el joven tapando su computador y cubriendo su boca con la otra mano, al parecer no era muy tolerante a los temas relacionados a abrir cuerpos. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más una persona entró a su habitación.

-Yuri Plisetsky?- preguntó alguien vestido como médico.

-ah hola doc- saludó el chico, lo gruñón no quitaba lo cortés. –estaba leyendo un poco sobre la operación y…-

-oh si eso será todo un espectáculo- dijo una voz muy familiar que el chico reconoció de inmediato.

-VIKTOR!- gritó. –pero qué carajos haces vestido así?-

-el hospital está plagado de enfermeros guapos, mira ya conseguí cinco números telefónicos que claramente nunca utilizaré y tres citas a las cuales dije que no pero me rogaron pero ni así caí y…-

-eres un imbécil! No puedes personificar a un doctor eso es ilegal!- siguió gritando el menor.

-no personifico a un doctor, finjo ser uno- defendió pero fue tomado por la solapa de la bata.

-ven acá tarado… fingir ser un doctor es ilegal! Si te atrapan vas a ir directito a la cárcel!- le dijo lentamente para que su pequeña cabecita entendiera.

-uy y creo que no me iría nada bien estando en prisión verdad?-

-clro que no! Piensa en tu pobre katsudon se quedará viudo antes de los cuarenta-

-ya me lo pensé bien tienes razón, mira voy a quitarme todo esto y…- dijo a punto de retirarse la bata pero en ese momento un hombre muy mayor entró.

-Yuri Plisetsky soy el doctor Baranov, y en unos minutos voy a realizarte una cirugía en el pie para…- detuvo lo que decía al notar a la otra persona en el cuarto. – oh, lamento haberlo interrumpido… doctor- dijo apenado.

-doctor yo?- se señaló Viktor.

-él?- señaló Yurio.

-oiga… yo lo conozco! Pero claro como no lo ví antes sin duda es usted!- decía muy eufórico el sujeto sin dejar de mirar de arriba abajo al otro ruso.

-no lo creo, yo nada más venía a..-

-claro! Usted es el doctor Eliot Nosbawnd!- gritó con toda la euforia que podía tener, solo porque estaba en horas laborales no saltaba por la habitación.

-espere quién?- preguntaron ambos rusos confundidos.

-doctor que sorpresa! Pero si no lo esperábamos hasta esta noche!-

-ah si.. es que.. ya ve…uno no cuenta el tiempo cuando se está salvando vidas- dijo Viktor para no verse tan mal parado pero en su cabeza solo se preguntaba de dónde había salido ese diálogo. –pero como usted dice no me esperaban hasta la noche así que…- quiso moverse pero la mano del otro hombre lo detuvo.

-no, no por favor espere. Alumnos, estudiantes vengan, vengan!- dijo llamando desde la puerta a un grupo de chicos y chicas que llevaban uniformes hospitalarios ya los cuales Yurio reconoció como residentes. –muchachos, les presentó al doctor Eliot Nosbawnd. Prodigio de la medicina y un graduado con honores de la prestigiosa universidad de Jarbar en Estados Unidos-

-oh por favor no me esté levantando el ego o me lo voy a creer- dijo Viktor haciendo un movimiento con su mano como si quisiera hacer a un lado algo. Y claro que quería quitar algo de su camino y era a ese doctor para poder irse corriendo de ahí. –Yuuri dónde estás cuando te necesito cariño! Estoy en un apuro gordísimo!- decía en su mente.

-como todos saben el doctor tiene 27 años de edad, pese a todas las dificultades que encontró a lo largo de su carrera logró terminarla con todos los honores que pudo recibir. Recordemos que se encuentra en n8estro país para dar una serie de conferencias sobre sus últimos descubrimientos en la medicina y recordemos también que todavía el año pasado se graduó- siguió el médico y tanto Viktor como Yurio no buscaban dónde meter su cabeza por todo lo que estaban escuchando, Viktor por estar buscando como huir y el otro no sabía si decirle al doctor aquel que ese no era su tan alabado ídolo o que se haga un examen de la vista para aprender a reconocer entre dos personas.

-y pensar que usted creció en una granja muy pobre sembrando maíz- pareció tener pesar en sus palabras el doctor Baranov.

-oh si claro maíz de todo tipo, en mazorcas, esquites, palomitas, usted sabe- dijo el otro, la verdad no sabía si sentirse afortunado por no haber sido descubierto como un reverendo fraude a esas alturas o seguir con la corriente, aunque sabía perfectamente que de no parar ese juego algo podía salir tremendamente mal.

-palomitas!. pero que ocurrente! Si o no este hombre tiene un humor?- preguntó a los jóvenes estudiantes que se divertían con los comentarios.

-bueno doctor Baranov un gusto conocerle pero tengo vidas que salvar, medicinas que medicar y…-

-oh, no, no, no mire, verá, estoy a punto de hacer una cirugía a uno de mis pacientes de un pie y me gustaría muchísimo que4 usted me ayudara realizando esa cirugía- soltó sin rodeos.

-yo? Pero, porqué yo?- ambos rusos se alarmaron, eso anunciaba problemas, Yurio solo rogaba que por una vez en su maldita vida el viejo utilizara su sentido común y dijera que no.

\- si verá, a éstos estudiantes les serviría mucho ver a alguien como usted y de su nivel trabajar y la operación para usted será como ir de paseo al parque-

-jah, si supiera que hasta en el parque el bobo se lastima con un cubito de hielo- pensó Yurio.

-oiga yo no creo ser el indicado además usted debe realizarla- intentaba zafarse el patinador pero nada parecía resultar.

-no aceptaré una negativa por respuesta no sea modesto doctor vamos, andando, vamos muchachos van a ver a un genio trabajar- decía el hombre mientras sacaba a empujones al pobre NIkiforov y los demás alumnos los seguían ansioso.

En cuánto pudo Viktor regresó corriendo a la habitación para hablar con su pequeño tigre.

-algún consejo?- preguntó esperanzado.

-para la cirugía? O la prisión?- dijo con sarcasmo el de ojos verdes

-doctor no se me quede vámonos!- entró el anciano sujeto a llevárselo casi a rastras

Tras quedarse solo Yuratchka tomó de prisa su computadora para conectarse a Facebook y mandarle un mensaje al katsudon, el cuá l esperaba leyera lo más pronto posible

" _ **el0020anciano se metió en problemas, lo descubrirás por tu cuenta pero mejor lo ayudas o su próximo programa se llamará el rock de la cárcel"**_

Le dio enviar y ahora todo quedaba en manos de la suerte.

Mientras tanto en la sala de espera, Yuuri Katsuki se encontraba comiendo un sándwich mientras esperaba informes de su muchachito favorito, le preocupaba a su vez no saber de Viktor y más aún sabiendo la fama que tenía su esposo para meterse en problemas donde sea que pisara.

Harto de esperar se levantó para llamar a una enfermera que iba pasando para pedirle informes.

-disculpe señorita, podría darme informes sobre Yuri Plisetsky? Según lo iban a operar pero no sé nada. Soy su tutor-

-oh señor, lo siento mucho pero…murió- dijo tristemente y a Yuuri casi se le va el alma.

-QUE?- gritó y la chica saltó en su lugar casi tirando su carpeta.

-ah, no espere, aquí está Yuri Plisetsky, si, entrará a quirófano en un par de horas más- dijo ahora con una sonrisa. Pero a Yuuri nadie le iba a regresar su pobre corazón del suelo.

-gra.. gracias- dijo entre tímido y asustado, como pudo terminó de comer su aperitivo y beber su jugo de naranja para darle una última checada a sus redes sociales, ahí es cuando se topó con el mensaje del gatito y tras leerlo un par de veces su mente comenzó a trabajar. En qué clase de problemas podría meterse Viktor en un hospital?. Pero su cabeza no tuvo que trabajar demasiado cuando la respuesta le llegó por si sola.

Por ese mismo pasillo venía el doctor Baranov seguido de un grupo de estudiantes y junto al médico venía casi siendo arrastrado un muchacho que Yuuri juraría por su mano derecha y su matrimonio que se trataba de Viktor.

-vamos doctor Nosbawnd no se quede atrás, ande el quirófano está de este lado- decía el hombre mayor mientras halaba de la bata al otro chico que parecía intentar huir. Y se perdían por el corredor.

-por Dios, por Súper man y por todo lo divino, ES VIKTOR!- dijo Yuuri espantado al ver el gran, gran problema en el que se había metido su marido. –y ahora cómo lo saco de ésta?- pensaba a prisa el muchacho hasta que algo le hizo click y salió corriendo tras los hombres.

En el área de quirófanos ya se encontraban todos listos para iniciar con la dichosa cirugía a una mujer.

-chicos, chicas hoy tendremos el honor, el placer y privilegio de ver a toda una eminencia llevar a cabo esta operación- decía el médico Baranov al tiempo que los presentes aplaudían. –bueno colega. No cree que primero hay que lavarnos?- comentó.

-oh, no gracias me bañé anoche- dijo Viktor a lo que todos rieron.

-hablo de desinfectarnos doctor, usted y sus ocurrencias no hay duda que usted es toda una caja de monerías

Tras no quedarle remedio y hacer lo que le dijeron, se colocaron los guantes, los cubre bocas y se dispusieron a comenzar. O intentar hacerlo.

-así que.. cirugía en el pie eh? Se trata de una uña enterrada o algo?- preguntó con inocencia el hombre de ojos azules

-oh nada de eso, esta mujer necesita una reconstrucción total. Al parecer metió el pie derecho en una moledora de carne- comentó serio el médico de mayor edad al leantar un poco la ´sabana y dejar expuesta la herida, que para no entrar en detalle solo diremos que Viktor casi se desmayó.

-y qué hacía ahí?-

-oh no lo sé hombre, siempre te pones a pensar qué hacen los pacientes para terminar lesionados. Como el chico que operaré después, mira que dispararse una patata y tirarse una pesa sobre el pie?- dijo con algo de ironía pero retomó su seriedad. –bueno ya, comencemos-

-esto.. si.. de acuerdo… vamos a… comenzar….- decía muerto de los nervios Viktor con un bisturí en mano.

-doctor está agarrando el objeto de cabeza- le señaló una enfermera.-ah es que… así verifico si está afilado-

-se va a pasar el efecto de la anestesia. Apúrese! Hará la operación si o no?- casi le gritó otro enfermero.

-no me presionen!- dijo el patinador acercando el filo del objeto a la piel de la paciente y sin tener remota idea de la estupidez que iba a cometer.

-hola a todos ya llegué!- dijo otro hombre entrando al lugar vistiendo la misma ropa que traían todos para la cirugía y con un my marcado y exagerado acento.

-usted quién es?- preguntó el médico que seguía entercado en Viktor.

-ah pues yo.. soy el.. soy el doctor…Vichy…ssoise?- dijo la persona sin estar segura de lo que decía.

-doctor Vichyssoise! Perdón pero no lo conozco- dijo serio Baranov.

-oh doctor Vichyssoise que bueno que llega!- dijo Viktor al reconocer a la persona tras el improvisado disfraz.

-como iba a dejarte quedar para ti solo la diversión? No, no señor yo también merezco algo de crédito- decía el nuevo sujeto exagerando ahora sus movimientos, en definitiva Viktor sabía de quién se trataba, pésimo actor, exageración física para disimular que mentía, si, era Yuuri. –nos puedes disculpar un momento? El doctor Nosbawnd y yo tenemos que hablar en privado-

-pero y la anestesia?- se quejó otra enfermera.

-el doctor Vichyssoise y yo siempre hablamos antes de operar- dijo Viktor llevándose del brazo a Yuuri a un rincón algo apartado.

-ESTÁS DEMENTE Nikiforov?. De verdad ibas a operar a esa personita del pie?- regañó Yuuri.

-y qué querías que hiciera? Traté de negarme pero no pude! Sálvame Yuuri!- casi suplicó el pobre .

-ok, mira ya ´se que hacer, solo sígueme la corriente-

Ambos adultos regresaron a donde estaba todo el contingente esperando por comenzar, algunos ya se notaban impacientes y otros molestos.

-ahora si el doctor Nosbawnd está listo para operar a la bella señorita!- decía Yuuri.

Al momento de acercarse el ruso de pelos pata y estar a nada de abrir la piel de aquella chica Yuuri intervino.

-besé a tu esposa-

-qué?- dijo extrañado el ruso

-que besé a tu esposa!- dijo entre dientes el otro y alzando la voz intentando con eso hacer al otro captar su mensaje.

-pero si tu eres mi…aaaaahhhh!- la ardillita interna de Viktor logró captar a tiempo la indirecta, era ahora o nunca. Haciendo uso de todo ese talento que tenía para transmitir sentimientos en sus programas fingió estar muy enojado y hasta tiró el bisturí. –cómo que besaste a mi esposa!-

-no pude evitarlo ella es muy bonita y la tienes muy descuidada- se defendió el otro.

-eres increíble Vichyssoise y luego de todo lo que pasamos juntos en Jarbar!- siguió actuando el mayor mientras se acercaba con fiereza al muchacho.

-el doctor es casado?- habló una enfermera

-imposible! A mí me dijo que era soltero!- dijo un enfermero.

-a mi me pidió mi número de teléfono!- dijo otro.

-a mí hasta me quiso besar!- dijo otro

-Nosbawnd eres todo un galán- dijo con picardía Baranov.

-dame una sola razón para no golpearte aquí mismo!- ahora dijo Yuuri pero su fingida furia pareció verse muy real al haber escuchado lo que su esposo estuvo haciendo.

-el punto no es ese torpe! Aquí tú besaste a mi mujer! Quién te crees?-

-mire doctor, entiendo que es una situación complicada pero…- el pobre médico no tuvo ni tiempo de discutir al ver irse por la puerta muy entretenidos peleando al par tan singular los cuales hablaban en japonés para no ser entendidos y donde Viktor se disculpaba con Yuuri alegando que las cosas habían sido al contrario y se siguieron perdiendo por los pasillos, quedándose con caras de extrañeza todos en el quirófano y viendo para su desgracia cómo su paciente despertaba de la anestesia y sin haberle hecho nada.

Llegaron de vuelta a la habitación de Yuri y apenas entraron la pareja se dio un fuerte abrazo, lo necesitaban, se necesitaban.

-eres increíble cariño! Vichyssoise?- preguntó Viktor sorprendido.

-es una sopa amor-

-voy a probarla!-

-por lo visto sigues libre tarado, mejor desháganse de esas ropas antes que se metan en otro problema- señaló Yurio.

-tienes razón, vamos Yuuri desaparezcamos todo esto- decía Viktor arrojando la bata por la ventana al igual que Yuuri, y escondiéndose de prisa en el baño para cambiarse. Viktor iba a quitarse la camisa azul cuando alguien irrumpió a la habitación.

-hola doctor, lamento interrumpirle- llamó Baranov y Viktor sintió la sangre irse a cualquier lugar menos a su cuerpo.

-ah si oiga una disculpa por la pelea que tuve con mi colega usted sabe cómo somos los doctores- sonrió.

-si justo de eso venía a hablarle. Resulta que caminaba para acá y en el ascensor me topé con esta persona- dijo el hombre dejando ver a sus espaldas a un sujeto sumamente igualito a Viktor solo cambiando en estatura, rasgos un poco más jóvenes y su fleco del lado derecho y con un poquito más de cabello.

-y él quién es?- preguntaron los rusos.

-él es el doctor Eliot Nosbawnd- dijo el hombre con el enojo grabado en su voz.

-o sea que uno de los dos es un impostor?- señaló Yuri a ambos.

-así es jovencito… acaso no sabes que puedes ir a prisión por personificar a un doctor?- le dijo el médico más grande a Viktor con mucho enfado y a Viktor no se le ocurrió mejor manera de escapar de su evidente regaño, una multa y tal vez una visita a la delegación que saltando por la ventana.

-no inventen esos frijoles si que estaban poderosos y..- dijo Yuuri fingiendo demencia saliendo del baño. –y tu padre?- le preguntó al hada rusa.

-por la ventana- señaló

-no se molesten, voy a buscarlo- se giró al médico. –aquí tiene el cheque por los daños causados, el cheque por la multa que seguro nos van a levantar y un extra por las molestias causadas- decía el japonés arrancando algunas hojitas de la chequera de su esposo que por seguridad manejaba él.

Y sin decir más el chico salió corriendo para ir a buscar a su marido, si la caída no lo había matado lo haría él con sus propias manos.. Yuri nada más miraba negando varias veces con la cabeza y deseando que un circo chino lo adoptara.

Unos días después la familia pudo regresar a casa, un Yuri Plisetsky con un pie operado y listo para ser recuperado, un Viktor con un brazo roto y un Yuuri que no se cansaba de gritarle por lo estúpido que había actuado.

 **Este episodio fue basado en muy pero muy gran parte del capítulo de la serie americana Drake y Josh, el capítulo se titula llamando al doctor Drake. de igual manera varios diálogos y escenas fueron añadidos de mi propia mano.**

 **Espero sea de su agrado y acepto sugerencias sobre lo que quieran ver en futuros capítulos!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Me sorprendo de que ya estemos en el episodio 16!, para éste incluiré la presencia de un patinador bastante famoso que existe en la vida real.**

 **Me da gusto ver otra vez comentando a Dragón Piscis. Hace bastante que no la veía pasear por esta historia y que le haya gustado mucho el capítuloanterior.**

 **Capítulo 16: enemigo público número uno.**

 **Punto de vista de Viktor.**

Estoy molesto, no, molesto no, furioso, escupo fuego por la boca y humo por las orejas, pónganme algo enfrente y lo taclearé como un toro, no puedo creer lo que me ha sucedido, es decir, soy el gran patinador artístico ídolo de Rusia, ícono del mundo del patinaje y salen con esto?

Creo que estaba bastante ocupado golpeando el cojín del sofá porque no me fijé el momento en que Yuuri entró a nuestro apartamento, el pobre había sufrido la ira de Lilia por romper una ventana de la sala de danza y lo peor es que ni había sido él, había sido yo pero como salí corriendo lo atraparon en mi lugar y tuvo que quedarse a limpiar todo.

-oye cariño la pobre almohada no tiene la culpa de lo que sea que te esté pasando- dijo mi nipón llegando hasta donde yo estaba con el objeto ahora siendo casi partido en dos. –mira hasta el pobre Maccachin se puso en el rincón para que no se te ocurra estrujarlo igual- me señaló.

-bah, cerdo, el viejo está molesto, pero molesto de verdad- dijo Yurio sonriendo con malicia y burla.

-de verdad?- me miró con bastante extrañeza. –y ahora?. El sastre hizo algo mal con tu traje de nuevo? O las joyas que pediste ponerle eran redondas y no ovaladas?-

-no te hagas al gracioso katsudon, la razón del viejo está sobre la mesa- dijo el menor señalando la mesita de la sala, Yuuri tomó lo que el otro niño le indicaba y otra vez ahí estaba mi malestar en todo lo ancho de mi cara.

-una revista? Estás así por una revista?- me preguntó divertido.

-no es "la revista"- le dije. –mira, página cuarenta- le indiqué ahora mi cara estaba sumida en la pobre almohada y yo estaba boca abajo en el sofá.

-sigo sin saber el problema pero vamos a ver- mi amor buscó la página en cuestión y creo que entendió lo que pasaba porque de reojo vi la expresión de su rostro. **–este año tenemos el orgullo de presentarles al patinador que resultó ganador entre la encuesta realizada a miles de fanáticos a nivel mundial, la cual recordemos se hizo por todos los medios posibles y en la cual los fanáticos estuvieron dando us votos y las razones por las cuales sus candidatos debían estar en la portada de nuestro próximo número y ser la imagen publicitaria para el evento de Moda sobre hielo que realizamos año con año y con el bono especial de abrir la pasarela** \- leyó Yuuri. –Viktor aquí no veo nada por lo cual debas estar haciendo un berrinche-

-lee más abajo la lista de ganadores- le indicó Yurio.

-pero ustedes solo dramas me hacen pasar. Veamos dice, **entre los ganadores de este año destacan figuras como Yuzuru Hanyu, John Wear Helena Radionova y nuestra joya dorada de la corona, la figura que tendrá el gran honor de abrir el evento, ese alguien que no para de darnos sorpresas, si, hablamos de nada más ni menos que Evgeni Plushenko** \- concluyó su lectura. –mi duda sigue, porqué estás así?-

-ese sujeto para comenzar Yuuri está retirado! Ahora viene de la nada a querer retomar su lugar?- dije molesto.

-Viktor… te estás pasando, no tiene nada de malo que sea o no retirado, te recuerdo que hiciste lo mismo el año pasado y volviste- me señaló.

-si pero él salió desde el 2014! Y ahora salió no solo con este chiste sino que me lo voy a topar en los juegos de invierno!- se3guí pataleando.

-es solo competencia sana cariño. Vamos pudo ser cualquiera y no te habrías puesto igual. O si?-

-no katsudon- canturreó Yuri. –la verdadera razón es que el viejo y Plushenko se conocen de años y hay una enemistad enorme entre ellos- siguió canturreando el enano mal nacido.

-pero porqué?- preguntó. Y en vez de darle su merecida explicación hundí mi cara lo más posible en la almohada y acallaba un grito.

-la verdad no sé muy bien el relajo la cosa es que dicen que entre ellos se tiran la bolita indirectamente y se copian el estilo de patinaje, de vestuario, de peinado y hasta de corte. Además que se conocieron desde muy chavales en la pista y como uno comenzó a ganar antes que el otro pues ya sabes cada vez que tenían que competir juntos veían como aplastarse en el hielo entre ellos en lugar de ver traer medallas al país-

-Viktor..es cierto?- me preguntó divertido, honestamente no lo encontraba de mi parte la gracia. Levanté mi cara apenada y le dije que sí con la cabeza suavemente. . –cómo puedes tener rivalidad con alguien que para empezar es años mayor que tú?- siguió divertido.

-el viejo debutó el mismo año que el otro mono pero en distintas categorías y conforme fueron creciendo pues no sé era como turnarse, un año Viktor se llevaba todo, otro año Plushenko y así, claro que a uno le ardía en el orgullo que un enano le quitara sus oros y al otro que un viejo le quitara sus oros- Yurio no pudo resistirlo y rompió en risa.

-y tú como lo sabes?- le preguntamos ambos.

-las historias del lado oscuro que Lilia cuenta en las noches de tormenta- sonrió con maldad. –es mentira, leí Wikipedia-

Me dieron tantas ganas de ahorcar a ese mocoso porque estoy muy seguro que esa información la sacó él de Lilia y se encargó de publicarla.

-Viktor, solo porque es tu rival en el hielo no veo la razón para…-

-Yuuri, te repito que el tipo estaba retirado!, anuncia su regreso y las masas se alborotan! Mira, no me molesta que quiera retomar su pasión pero…-

-lo que le molesta es que él no haya quedado en la selección!- finalmente soltó Yurio, niño puede darse por muerto antes de que le salga bigote!. –si participó en la encuesta y tenía las de ganar hasta que lanzaron a Plushenko y lo desbancó por completo-

-oh, vamos Nikiforov estás haciendo un espectáculo de secundaria, haz tenido todo lo que se te viene en gana, participas en todo, por un evento que no salgas no te vas a morir- me dijo Yuuri como si fuera algo equis. –mírame a mí, me ves preocupado porque no entro en algunos eventos o porque no me lluevan patrocinadores como a ti?-

-es que siempre buscaban a Viktor para ese evento, sin necesidad de postular venían directamente a pedirle la apertura y tiene un cierto grado de peso curricular- explicó el tigre y era la verdad, en el mundo del patinaje mientras más tonterías en el hielo hayas hecho tus posibilidades de entrar a competencias de alto nivel aumentaban. Hoy por hoy los mayores teníamos que competir al doble contra los talentos jóvenes para seguir estando bien parados.

-Viktor ya deja de llorar, no es para tanto- trataba de calmarme mi cerdito pero yo seguí lloriqueando. –si te calmas cocinaré katsudon para cenar- me sobornó y mi maldito instinto de supervivencia se activó, en automático me callé. –esa carta nunca falla- sonrió él mientras se lograba zafar de mi efusivo abrazo.

A la noche siguiente nos encontrábamos los tres cenando tranquilos, no habíamos tenido un entrenamiento tan brutal por alguna extraña razón pero Lilia y Yakov solo se giraban a mirarnos a los tres y sonreían, nos volvían a ver y volvían a sonreír, pero era como si supieran algo. De pronto el timbre sonó y enviamos a Yurio a abrir.

-mire que si es la vecina del 71 ya le dije que yo no rompí su maceta con una pelota!- escuchamos que decía el chico gritando desde su lugar mientras caminaba a la puerta. –diga?- preguntó. –CERDO, VIEJO, VENGAN! DE PRISA!- escuchamos que gritaba desesperado y de inmediato fuimos hasta la entrada.,

-Yuri qué sucede?- preguntó Yuuri.

-Evgeni la puerta está en la Plushenko!- gritó y no le entendimos nada, pero se repuso de inmediato. –digo Evgeni Plushenko está en la puerta!- ahora sí, nos acercamos a prisa y bastante curiosos. Y en efecto, ahí en nuestra entrada estaba ese dolor de cabeza que por años llamé rival, como siempre elegante, siendo realmente guapo sin hacer absolutamente nada y los malditos años en él no pasaban.

-buenas noches jovencito- saludó a Yuri. –disculpa pero me dijeron que aquí vive el señor Nikiforov?-

-s.. si.. – tartamudeó el tigre del hielo cosa muy rara en él, ya niño deja de mirarlo eso es ilegal, no, mejor síguelo mirando y puedo acusarlo de acosar a un menor y lo metan preso y tenga el camino libre para mi solito! Oh pero qué estoy diciendo! Estos celos me hacen daños me enloquecen…maldita sea ahora recordé el fragmento de esa mugre canción.

-podrías decirle que un viejo amigo lo busca y..- dijo pero se detuvo al notar que estábamos ahí. –pero miren nada más, Viktor NIkiforov! Oye los años contigo si fueron un poco más crueles eh?- me bromeó.

-y en ti solo hicieron tu carácter más insoportable- mascullé. –cómo que viejo amigo si tu y yo no nos damos ni el beso de la muerte- le dije serio.

-por eso se te cae el cabello muchacho, porque vives en el pasado, mírame a mí, joven y fresco pese a mis treinta y algo- dijo pasando su mano por su abundante cabello rubio, cómo lo odiaba.

-disculpa los modales de mi esposo. Pasa por favor, estábamos por cenar- invitó cortés Yuuri, esa comida me caería mal solo por tener a este tipo en mi casa y no me quedó de otra que aceptar. Ya estábamos en la mesa y volvió a hablar.

-así que tu eres el diamante recién descubierto Yuuri Katsuki eh?, un potencial sin explotar, si yo te hubiera entrenado para Barcelona ese oro habría sido tuyo- dijo con sonrisa arrogante. –te doy un premio por ser el valiente que soporta a Viktor todos los días por el resto de su vida- aplaudió de broma, de verdad a este sujeto deberían darle pero un golpe.

-gracias señor, pero yo estoy muy bien bajo la tutela de Viktor, sin él no habría llegado ni a la vuelta de mi casa- me defendió, eso mi amor defiéndeme ante el hombre malo.

-no me llames señor si? Me haces sentir viejo y aunque tengo mis añitos me siento todo un jovenzuelo- y encima viene a hacer bromas de éste estilo?, está cerca de los cuarenta y se sigue creyendo un chamaco de veinte!. -y tú debes ser Yuri o como te dicen las revistas para adolescentes "el papazote Plisetsky" y vaya que no mienten eres realmente lindo querido- dijo tomando entre sus dedos un mechón del cabello de MI hijo. Cómo se atrevía a decirle esas cosas a mi muchacho? Lo está pervirtiendo!.

-sabes mi nombre!- gritó emocionado Yuri. –juro que este mechón lo cortaré y lo pondré en mi álbum de momentos felices!-

-bueno ya cara de billete, dime a qué diablos debo el "honor" de tu visita?- dije bastante molesto y haciéndolo notar para todos que no estaba a gusto con su presencia. Y creo que lo logré pero solo se divirtió más.

-oh, si la razón de mi visita. Verás guapo como ya debiste saber y por tu cara lo sabes, gané el honor de abrir el evento de moda sobre hielo este año. Pero sabes? No me gusta quedarme el crédito yo solo y la verdad entre los postulados habían candidatos que merecían ese puesto mejor que yo-

-no te las des de modesto y humilde que no te queda- le dije

-en fin, hablé con los organizadores y les dije que porqué tener solo a un patinador en la apertura si podíamos tener a varios?- dijo abriendo sus brazos como si llevara muchas cosas. –no me mires así que te arrugas, luego te paso unas cremitas para esconder esas líneas de expresión que traes. La cosa es que estuve averiguando quiénes tantos estaban en esa lista y revisando sus perfiles para presentarlos ante el comité y….-

-habla ya tarado!- le grité exasperado.

-bueno, bueno pues, ustedes tres guapos van a participar en el número de apertura conmigo!- dijo emocionado y mi boca casi se fue al suelo, Yuuri dejó caer un vaso que traía de la cocina y a Yuri se le cayó el bocado de su boca.

-QUE?- dijimos los tres.

-como oyeron cariños, Viktor debo reconocer que si yo no hubiera entrado en la nominación tú habrías ganado mi lugar en parte no se me hizo justo que perdieras así, sabes que siempre me ha gustado patear tu trasero pero de forma honesta, Yuuri no sé porqué no te nominaron a participar si eres todo un ángel, claro que una arregladita en la nariz no sé que te la perfilen un poco, un reajuste por ahí y otro por acá y mira que estarías divino! Y Yuri pues tú no tienes pero si vas a participar en la categoría juvenil pero quería darte el estelar que mereces además chico me dejaste impactado con tu gala en España!-

-mira tú, no le estés metiendo ideas a mi Yuuri, él se ve perfectamente bien así como está! Y claro que lo seleccionaron pero no quiso participar, no es como nosotros que nos gusta el reflector y la atención, él prefiere ser modesto y no levantarse el ego como otros que conozco- dije señalándole mientras abrazaba a Yuuri por la cintura.

-Yurio cuándo pensabas decirnos que si estabas metido?- preguntó mi japonés.

-iban a montar todo un circo de tres pistas pensaba decirles a la mera hora para que no tuvieran tiempo de meterse o de volver loco al diseñador-

-entonces? Aceptan el número conmigo?, igual incluí a algunos de los otros miembros de su equipo-

-será un acto de apertura o una inauguración de olimpiadas? Qué piensas hacer con tanto patinador? No podemos ser muchos cabeza de almeja porque no podremos hacer tantos saltos y giros!- le dije dándole un merecido golpe en su rubia cabeza. Se sentía tan bien hacer eso.

-ya tengo en mente lo que vamos a hacer, planeo superar a los trapecistas del año pasado en parís que trajeron del Soleil- sonrió.

-tú lo haz dicho son profesionales! artistas que toda su vida han hecho espectáculos! Nosotros somos patinadores ni se te ocurra pedirnos algo como saltar aros en llamas o algo así- dije cruzado de brazos.

-eso ya es muy visto querido no, para nada. Sabes bien que me caracterizo por ser original y bastante creativo- reconozco que tiene bastante cerebro bajo toda esa melena rubia para montarse programas increíbles pero nunca se lo voy a reconocer. –oye Yurio. Puedo decirte así?-

-como quieras- dijo el enano como si estuviera hipnotizado, claro a mí me ofende, me insulta y no soporta ni que le diga buenos días y viene este sujeto y le dice por su mote? Y el otro se lo permite?. Necesito un vaso de vodka.

-dime, alguna vez haz manejado un VMW?- preguntó con arrogancia mientras mostraba una llave colgando de un llavero de oro con sus iniciales grabadas y obviamente mi hijo negó. –te gustaría dar una vueltita en uno?-

-bromeas? A quién no?- contestó.

-porqué no te llevas el mío y te diviertes un ratito?- dijo arrojándole la llave y yo no tuve de otra que meterme. Yuuri no se atrevía a decir nada.

-el niño va para los 17! Y no voy a dejar que se suba en un ataúd con ruedas!- dije poniendo firme mi mano en la mesa. –además sabes en el problema que vas a meternos si muy posiblemente lo agarran conduciendo por ahí?-

-hola? Policía? Isla del azúcar? Es que aquí tengo a una persona que comió muchos limones- dijo haciendo finta con su celular de llamar, lo detesto! Estoy a punto de mandar a la goma mi poca educación y ponerme a patalear como niño chiquito. –Vitya sé feliz, respira y deja vivir al niño, no pasará nada, si lo llegan a detener verán que el auto es mio y se harán de la vista gorda te lo aseguro tengo a la policía rusa comiendo de mi mano- dijo besando su palma.

-Yuuri dile algo!- dije exagerado.

-yo creo que él tiene razón Viktor Yuri merece vivir al máximo su juventud sin que estemos sobre él como garrapatas- dijo pero en su voz no era normal lo hacía de forma automática, me acerqué de prisa y descubrí que había un soborno de por medio! El muy cabrón sobornó a mi cerdito con un pase todo pagado para el festival del chocolate con derecho a todas las degustaciones y derecho a los talleres de chocolate artesanal y repostería.

-anda pequeño sé feliz, me lo devuelves en media hora si?-

-gracias, gracias!- dijo el enano traidor saltando por todos lados. –ay se ven taradoncios!- dijo para salir corriendo y solo escuchamos un motor bastante potente alejarse por las calles y muchas sirenas de alarmas supuse de los autos de los vecinos y me pareció escuchar el maullar de un gato.

No me quedó de otra que aguantar otra media hora hasta que regresara Yurio para que este amigo se llevara su artístico trasero de mi casa.

Al día siguiente a la hora pactada llegamos a la pista, no pudimos dormir casi por la curiosidad de saber lo que íbamos a mostrar, Yuuri sentía bastantes nervios porque le habíamos mostrado el número de apertura del año pasado y no se sentía capaz de hacer algo así. Yurio era el que se notaba con emoción pura pues no todos los días podías trabajar de cerca con lo que todos llamaban una súper leyenda del hielo. Yo solo me sentía frustrado creo que porque Plushenko solo tuvo un maldito error en toda su maldita carrera y yo me tenía que romper la espalda para evitar tenerlo se los aplaudían. Se ganó al público en Rusia para los últimos juegos por competir con una lesión en la cadera y aún así llevarse medalla y yo tuve que quebrarme la cabeza con un programa nuevo para opacarlo.

-Viktor escuchaste?- me preguntó su odiosa voz.

-no y más si veía de tu boca- le dije, sé que me estaba portando como un niño chiquito pero ustedes harían lo mismo si tuvieran que trabajar junto a ese alguien que les caía realmente gordo.

-para tu cumpleaños te regalaré un aparato auditivo querido. Pero lo que dije es que nos dividiremos, parte del programa de apertura incluirá el famoso truco de la rueda de la muerte. Saben lo que es?-

-yo sí- dijo Chris. –es una rueda…y es de.. muerte?- preguntó. Normalmente defiendo mucho a mi amigo pero hoy pongo en tela de juicio su capacidad intelectual.

-ay no lindo, no, no, no- negó Plushenko muy exagerado.

-es un truco que se hace con una rueda de metal bastante grande con dos o más personas en motocicletas dando vueltas dentro de ella en sentidos opuestos- dijo la sabia y serena voz de Otabek, si, una voz razonable en todo esto.

-si!, si, si!- dijo triunfante el otro rubio, puede ser más chocante, creo que no. –tengo entendido que a todos aquí les gustan las emociones fuertes-

-pero no las suicidas!- le dije, se estaba pasando, no estábamos tan idiotas para arriesgar de esa manera nuestros cuellos solo por un poquito de fama y dinero. –además nadie aquí sabe hacer eso!-

-yo sí Viktor- comentó Beka, muy serio por muy lengua floja que no sabe reconocer cuando debes callarte para apoyar a tu gente?. –fue una de las primeras cosas locas que hice cuando tenía quince, en Kazajistán me lo enseñaron unos pandilleros-

-perfecto!. Necesito otro suicida!- dijo feliz, a este loco le vale un cuerno la vida humana, creo que por eso está donde está porque hace lo que se le cruce por la cabeza para ganar.

-yo, yo, yo, yo!- gritaba alguien eufórico, y casi nos dio un infarto a mí y a Yuuri cuando vimos la mano de Yurio levantada. –elígeme!.

-si tienes tantito de sentido común ni lo sueñes!- amenacé a mi rival y como que se lo pensó.

-cariño eres menor de edad y no sé, la última vez que usé a un niño tuve problemas con la ley y me costó bastante librarme- dijo pensativo. –pero por lo visto a Viktorovich le molestará bastante si se me ocurre montarte en ese acto-

-Evgeni- intervino Yuuri. –Yurio ni tiene edad legal para conducir, apenas le están enseñando lo básico por Beka con una motocicleta y he visto un par de veces el acto-

-pero realmente Viktor se molestaría mucho verdad?- era claro que me iba a enojar, que haga con su vida lo que quiera si a mí quería colgarme del pelo en un trapecio y darme vueltas que lo haga pero que no le haga tonterías a mi hijo. –mmm- se puso a pensar. –qué dices Yurio le sacamos unas cuántas úlceras a tu papá?- se giró a ver a mi compañero quien ahora estaba saltando de alegría y yo quería saltar pero a su cuello para matarlo, me estaba llevando la contra y frente a mi familia, así qué autoridad voy a tener?.

-y todos los demás?- preguntó Chris.

-los demás haremos una coreografía en el hielo, Yuuri tu serás la muerte, pero llevarás la ropa que te de la agencia para la pasarela, supongo que te darán algún traje con corbata muy elegante y formal con sombrero o cosas así-

-porqué yo?- preguntó, la misma cuestión nos hicimos todos.

-te hace falta ser el villano una vez chico-

-espera quiénes van a la rueda?- preguntó Phichit.

-no lo dije?- negamos. –pues lo digo, Yurio, Viktor y yo- todos nos quedamos d piedra.

-y porqué yo idiota?- le dije

-quieres enfrentarte de nuevo a mí en el hielo? Este es tu momento, veremos quién de nosotros merece llamarse de verdad una leyenda-

-trato hecho- y estrechamos la mano luego me la lavaría con cloro para sacarme sus gérmenes.

-Otabek me ayudará a montar el acto con los que no lo sepan hacer. Ojo no toda la canción estaremos girando, cuando bajemos nos integraremos a los demás- comentó el otro presumido y el kazajo asintió. –pues vamos hay trabajo que hacer!-

Las siguientes dos semanas fueron de muerte, tantas veces vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos, aprendí a conducir con una mano, se me sacudió el cerebro, no sé cómo no acabé muerto por estar ensayando y encima aprenderme otros pasos.

En esas dos semanas además de nuestros ensayos teníamos prácticas con la organización del evento, tuvimos un día dedicado a la prueba de vestuario y casi demandé al diseñador por querer hacer usar a Yurio casi nada, según el fulano era moda juvenil, moda juvenil? En mis tiempos los chicos de esa edad usaban camisas y pantalones casuales y no andaban enseñando medio trasero con esos pantalones entubados de hoy, luego de una muy adulta discusión con el sujeto logré que le cambiaran el vestuario por algo que fuera acorde con su personalidad.

Yuuri estaba harto de las fotos y de los promocionales, todos los malditos comerciales anunciaban nuestra rueda de la muerte!, Plushenko lo hizo de nuevo quería brillar y pues vaya que lo iba a hacer, en las redes los fans se volvieron locos, nos hicieron hasta memes con el asunto y otros hasta el pésame le dieron al pobre peli negro y no entendió la razón hasta que Phichit se lo explicó con algo de que los fans decían algo de recoger mis restos con una cuchara.

A Yurio no le molestaban las cámaras pero si el dormir poco, no comer como debía y tener bastantes rapadas por tantos golpes que se llevó practicando, solo deseábamos que esa tortura se acabase pronto. Y ese pronto llegó el forma de viernes, el tan anhelado viernes del evento y desde muy temprano ya estábamos alistándonos.

No era solo ponernos la ropa y ya, al ser un evento de modas teníamos que lucir impecables, bien peinados, ni un cabello fuera de su lugar, maquillaje aunque no tan exagerado. Para no hacerla tan largo teníamos que lucir perfectos. Suerte que para eso no nso matábamos solos, teníamosel apoyo de los estilistas y maquillistas que daba el evento.

-Yuuri tengo mucho sueño- me quejé. –porqué tenemos que venir desde temprano? Digo el evento comienza a las ocho de la noche y son las tres de la tarde! Todavía y que tuvimos ensayo tempranito con todos los demás? No pude dormir mi siesta-

-lo sé amor Yurio no está mejor créeme pero te prometo que mañana y el domingo haremos lo que quieras- me sonrió mientras dejábamos nuestras cosas en los casilleros que nos prestaron.

-ya llegaron! Solo ustedes me faltaban!- y para terminarla de amolar ahí estaba él. –vamos linduras, los maquillistas esperan hay que hacer ver a Yuuri unos cuántos kilos menos- sonrió y me enojé.

-te dije que está bien así!-

-lo dije porque te molesta Vitya- dijo divertido. Dijo jalándonos del brazo a los dos. –no se preocupen por le gatito ya lo trajo Beka-

Llegamos hasta unas puertas de cristal que por dentro se veían varios accesorios y productos para la belleza y a varios de nuestros amigos.

-Mike, James miren les traigo dos más- casi nos arrojó como si nada.

-yo pido al buen Viktor!- dijo el que supuse era James.

-pues yo me quedo con este bombón- dijo Mike acercándose a Yuuri. –ay no tengas miedo chiquillo, los asiáticos no me gustan pero veamos que puedo hacer por ti después de todo tienes que lucir di vi no-

-Evgeni cómo arreglo el cabello del hada rusa?- preguntó un chico un poco más serio que los demás. –según la descripción de su vestuario debe verse un poco rebelde sin perder ese toque de inocencia-

-y si pruebas con una cola baja pero la pones de un lado y el flequillo se lo peinas de lado contrario a la coleta?- sugirió mi enemigo público número uno según yo y el otro chico pareció pensarlo pero creo que le gustó la sugerencia.

Con mi cabello no hubo tanto problema por estar corto solo le dieron estilizado y lo peinaron muy bien, con el de Yuuri lo mismo pero el maquillista no estuvo de acuerdo con sus lentes. Gracias a mi instinto y que supuse que algo así sucedería traje los lentes de contacto pues aunque Yuuri podía patinar sin usar anteojos aún recuerdo que en una ocasión casi se lastima por no tenerlos en la pista.

Nos llevó tres horas quedar listos a todos hasta que pasamos a otra sala para ponernos la ropa, debíamos estar listos pues aún nos debían llevar hasta la pista.

-Yuuri llevaba un conjunto todo negro, saco, pantalón y camisa pero de su saco caían anchas mangas como de una túnica y los pliegues del saco llegaban casi bajo sus rodillas, se suponía era la muerte pero una muy a la moda.

yo traía una camisa rojo sangre de botones y muy ceñida a mis brazos, se podían ver mis músculos trabajados con ella y los primeros dos botones los llevaba desabrochados traía un pantalón color beige de muy fina costura, muñequeras de cuero negro y un chaleco del mismo material con un cinturón de cadena. Evgeni tenía una camisa de mangas cortas color azul eléctrico muy pegada también, pantalón negro y una chaqueta de motociclista, llevaba los botones igual que yo y el cinturón igual.

Yurio tenía una camisa con estampado de leopardo de cuello cruzado sin mangas, pantalones negros, con muñequeras doradas y un cinturón de lado, también llevaba un saco como el que usó en su gala de España.

Otabek iba vestido muy serio pero elegante, toda su ropa era de cuero entre tonos negros y grises, Chris tenía una camisa verde olivo sin mangas, se le notaba el ombligo y un poco de sus abdominales, un pantalón del mismo color y Phichit llevaba una camisa color azul marino de manga larga con un chaleco negro, ambas prendas dejaban ver un poco de su pecho y llevaba anillos y pulseras de oro.

-foto para el Facebook!- dijo el tailandés mientras todos hacíamos alguna seña.

-Viktor no vayas a mancharte esa ropa que aunque ya es nuestra me costará una vida quitarle una mancha de esa tela- me sentenció Yuuri.

-Yuuri déjalo ser libre, no lo trates tan severo- me quiso defender el otro ruso aún más viejo que yo. –digo y qué si daña la ropa? Pido otra al diseñador y listo-

-no lo conoces Evgeni? Creí que sí y sabrás que este torpe llega limpio a las competencias y regresa a casa como si hubiera trapeado el hielo- dijo Yurio divertido. -todos sus trajes acaban inservibles luego de cada presentación-

-tengo que tener mano dura con él porque se me desaparece- dijo Yuuri, hoy era el día de ventilar todas mis metidas de pata ante mi peor rival?.

-cuéntale la vez de Florida que quisimos hacer una broma en la playa y salió al revés- dijo Chris.

-si cierto! Hace tres años fuimos a Florida y quisieron hacer creer a los bañistas que había tiburones en el mar, claramente ya sabrás quiénes eran los "supuestos tiburones"- remarcó Yurio. –y cuando lograron espantar a algunos Chris salió del agua y cuando Viktor lo vió salió gritando que había un chico tiburón- todos reventaron en risas y yo solo me puse tan rojo como un tomate de la pena ajena que me daba recordar eso.

-y qué? Yo he hecho cosas peores- dijo el mayor y todos nos giramos extrañados. –una vez fui a una convención de dulces y para que no me pescaran que me estaba robando todas las muestras gratis me las escondí en mi abrigo-

-wow, cuidado tigre eres todo un peligro- dijo Yurio con sarcasmo.

-quieres más nivel? De acuerdo. Hace poco que viajé a China estuve tan tentado a traerme un panda bebé que me lo guardé en mi bolsa, lo malo es que no me esperaba que la mamá panda me siguiera hasta el aeropuerto-

-aburrido- ahora era mi turno de burlarme. –amigo serás muy estrella y lo que quieras pero no haz tenido nada de adrenalina en tu vida, en cuántos problemas con la ley te haz metido? O de cuántos lugares te han sacado por años y que hasta vetado estés?-

-ninguno- dijo extrañado.

-eso es lo que te falta chico, diversión pero de la buena! No llegues a tus cuarenta años siendo virgen de multas por favor! Una vez al menos una vez diviértete de verdad!- le dijo Chris y todos estuvimos de acuerdo.

-oigan bola de vándalos lamento romper el momento pero ya llegamos- nos dijo el chofer del vehículo.

-bueno chicos como siempre, vamos con todo y a brillar aunque algo nos va a salir mal lo presiento pero no importa recuerden caras felices y nadie sabrá nada- dijo Chris y todos dejamos salir exclamaciones de júbilo mientras bajábamos del auto. Aún me pregunto cómo dimos seis personas en un carro que es solo para cinco contando al chofer.

 **Punto de vista de la autora:**

El recinto estaba llenísimo, la publicidad dada al evento no solo había llamado a los fanáticos del patinaje sino a los fanáticos de la moda y a los de los deportes extremos por la rueda aquella que harían, había reporteros? Por montones y en cuanto vieron entrar a los muchachos comenzaron a bombardear con preguntas.

-señor Nikiforov. No siente celos o algo por saber que trabajará mano a mano con su rival?- preguntó una.

-no. Digo, debería? Si me cae mal y lo que quieran pero es trabajo y luego de é3sto no volveré a toparme su operada cara- dijo el ruso haciendo la mejor mueca de alegría forzada que pudo como intentando decir no me importa pero sus ojos mataban como cuchillos al otro patinador cada que podía mirarlo.

-señor Plushenko aquí para el canal de Russian Sports- el periodista obtuvo la atención. –cómo se siente al saber que este evento le brindó millones en publicidad y su fortuna aumentó un cinco por ciento?-

-Oh por favor amigo, lo dices como si el dinero me fluyera como el agua- dijo haciendo un ademán de desinterés. –patino por pasión no por el dinero y…espera dijiste que aumentó?-

-señor Katsuki una pregunta, cómo fue su experiencia trabajando codo a codo con un patinador como Evgeni Plushenko?- preguntó otro periodista que tomaba apuntes.

-pues… algo difícil porque no estoy acostumbrado a tanta exigencia pero él logró que saliera lo que verán hoy-

-oyeron eso? No está acostumbrado a la exigencia! Eso quiere decir que su actual entrenador no es lo bastante rígido con él- comenzó a tirar leña al fuego otra reportera y las aguas se agitaron.

-esperen y o no quise decir eso de esa manera, ni siquiera lo dije así!- trató de defender a su entrenador y esposo.

-señores, señores suficiente cálmense por favor!- intervino el ruso de mayor edad entre ellos. –el muchacho solo expresó lo que sintió al trabajar estas semanas conmigo, no está poniendo en tela de juicio la capacidad de su entrenador y yo pienso que es bastante bueno su método aunque le falte una actualizadita-

-tú cállate!- le gritó Viktor. –nadie pidió tu opinión y en dado caso a nadie le importa! Riquillo hipócrita! A ti solo te importa ganar dinero, tu propio interés, te valen los demás competidores o debo recordarte lo de Canadá en el 2010?-

En ese momento los pleitos se calmaron y todas las cámaras giraron directamente a ambos patinadores.

-yo no soy un rico que tira dinero como si fuera basura y…esperen tengo una llamada. Hola? Si Jaime que pasa? Que sea importante chicuelo estoy en medio de una pelea, en serio? Mis acciones subieron? Genial! Ay pues si la mansión está sucia porque no fue Clarita cómprame otra y listo ok, adiós- colgó su llamada. –disculpen los mayordomos de hoy en día no saben resolver labores tan sencillas-

-Viktor ya lo tienes en frente y con miles de cámaras lanzando la entrevista por todo el mundo, lo que tengas que decir hazlo ahora y acaba con esta estúpida riña de niños- le dijo Yurio ya harto y cansado de estarla haciendo de mediador entre ellos dos.

-a este tipo no le importa tener que hacer lo que sea con tal de ganar así tenga que jugar sucio con su competencia!- señaló furioso. –ya olvidaste que en Canadá el favorito al oro era yo?- el otro negó. –el favorito al primer lugar era yo y al señor cara papa no le gustó para nada que lo mandaran al segundo lugar así que no se le ocurrió mejor solución que cambiarme los patines cinco minutos antes de mi turno!- todos lo vieron muy extrañados y las cámaras hacían acercamientos a las caras de los dos, uno furioso y el otro desentendido. –ocultó los antiguos y en su lugar dejó unos completamente nuevos y yo le dije a Yakov que los sentía algo apretados pero él me dijo que eran mis nervios o era que yo los puse así-

-no entiendo qué tiene de malo un nuevo patín?- cuestionó el japonés.

-todo mundo sabe que un par nuevos mínimo debes usarlos unas semanas o un par de meses para aflojarlos y te acostumbres a ellos- le dijo Yurio en voz baja.

-oh ahora lo recuerdo todo! Te quedaron los pies tan lesionados- dijo el acusado con preocupación pero fingida.

-si! No pude hacer bien mi programa por eso! Tuve una caída y eso me mandó al segundo lugar y tú hasta te acercaste a decirme que de no haber sido por esa caída el oro era para mí!-

-fanáticos del mundo, del patinaje esta exclusiva solo la tenemos hoy, esta noche y aquí mismo, viejas rencillas del pasado se revelan ahora mismo, en todos mis años de reportero es primera vez que veo algo así!- decía con mucha emoción un chico con micrófono el cual era el encargado de llevar la transmisión.

-cuáles años? Si te acabas de graduar de comunicación?- le dijo en voz baja su compañero pero fue escuchado, televisado y visto por millones.

-no puedo perdonar lo que me hizo!- volvió a llamar la atención Viktor mientras era sujetado de un brazo por Yuri. –desde que entré al patinaje y me lo encontré en lugar de ayudarmecomo se supone haría cualquiera solo me perjudicó!- explotó.

-no puedes vivir de rencor toda la vida, tu me enseñaste eso idiota!- le trató de3 calmar su compatriota.

-Evgeni.. debes tener una buena razón supongo, no queremos una disculpa porque seguramente tu orgullo pesa bastante para dar una pero una razón?- entró Yuuri al rescate.

-se acabó la entrevista!- dijo el aludido con la molestia grabada en la cara. –apúrense que tenemos que entrar a ponernos los patines y estirar- dijo mientras se retiraba dejando a todos sin palabras y sin saber que hacer.

-lo ves? Lo hizo de nuevo!- seguía quejándose el otro ruso.

-disculpen señores pero es casi nuestra hora de salir, lo que quieran después del espectáculo- dijo Otabek jalando del brazo como niños de primaria a sus demás compañeros.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde el evento dio comienzo, la pista estaba llena de personas y los chicos ya habían salido a posiciones. Yuri y Viktor estaban en sus motocicletas del lado derecho mientras que Plushenko lo estaba del otro, Yuuri estaba en el centro del hielo quedando a su espalda una gran estructura metálica en forma de círculo y los otros tres chicos estaban repartidos por el lugar.

Una música muy conocida comenzó a sonar mientras se oían los motores de las motos calentar Yuuri comenzó a hablar, ahora su vestuario venía junto a una especie de oz y un micrófono de esos que van como diadema.

-tres desgracias que debo agradecer!- dijo con voz fuerte, clara y con algo de burla. – uno, la guerra- los motores se oyeron casi listos. –dos, el hambre!- los chicos en el hielo comenzaron a hacer movimientos suaves. –y tres…YO LA MUERTE!- dijo señalándose y riendo fuertemente y dicho esto el ritmo de la pista cambió y las motos salieron de su lugar, comenzaron a girar primero alrededor de Yuuri para luego hacerlo por toda la pista. cuando Yuuri tuvo su señal salió volando a una de las salidas del hielo para tirarle su oz y su micrófono a un organizador y volver para integrarse al resto.

El primero en subir a la rueda fue Evgeni, como si lo hiciera todas las mañanas no le costó nada de trabajo y se llevó a todo el público parado en sus lugares con miles de cámaras grabando. Cuando Chris hizo un Axel triple Viktor supo que era su salida y con gran habilidad y muchos rezos a san pedro subió igual tenía que estar muy atento e ir al contrario del otro, ambos actuaban como si realmente estuvieran luchando por algo y ese algo era la superioridad propia.

Otabek hizo una serie de giros y piruetas mientras los otros dos estaban arriba y al hacer un Lot doble Yurio supo que era su turno. Primero dio unas vueltas en el hielo con su moto y luego cuando tuvo el momento perfectó se impulsó para subir, todos sus amigos estaban haciendo su parte y rogaban para que al hico no le pasara nada, era muy riesgoso e ilegal hasta cierto punto lo que hacían porque era menor. Pero cuando vieron al público casi dejando sus pulmones y garganta en el lugar se dieron cuenta que había salido todo bien. Las tres motos giraban como debían y Yurio se tomó la molestia de soltar un brazo y agitarlo en el aire haciendo la señal de la victoria.

La música siguió y al minuto dos, los chicos comenzaron a bajar de la estructura uno por uno, primero lo hizo Plushenko con un caballito dejándola a un lado e integrándose al resto con puros giros. Luego fue Yuri con un giro estilo motocross y yendo con Beka para hacer una secuencia de cargadas y finalmente Viktor con otro caballito pero para atrás yéndose con Yuuri para hacer un giro combinado.

Hicieron hasta una especie de cadena entre ellos se tomaron de la mano derecha y en fila dejaron un pie al aire impulsados con el otro. Cargadas por sobre la cabeza, saltos y giros era lo que se observaba, los vestuarios que llevaban los lucieron de maravilla, no había duda que esa noche era para ellos y hecha por ellos.

Al terminar la música, todos acabaron en el hielo como si estuvieran muertos y el único en pie era Yuuri quien al pasar por cada uno de ellos hacía una pirueta baja.

-grandiosa la apertura por parte del equipo de Rusia señores!, sin duda es primera vez que se permite un número grupal como inicio para el moda sobre hielo pero valió la pena! Nadie pensó que la rueda de la muerte fuera a salir tan perfecta! Éstos jóvenes nacieron para llevarnos al límite!- decía con entusiasmo el presentador.

Los chicos en la pista se levantaron bastante agotados pero aún no podían parar, salieron rápido pues tenían que ir a ponerse la ropa para la sesión de pasarela, iban después de las mujeres y tenían algo de tiempo.

-no puedo creer que salgamos vivos!- decía feliz Viktor.

-si, si, si guapos luego se alaban lo que quieran muévanse a cambiarse!- decía Lilia que los empujaba casi de una patada.

-Lilia sabías de esta locura?- quiso saber Yuuri mientras corría.

-pues claro, luego me reclaman muévanse señoritas!- tronaba los dedos la mujer mientras obligaba a los chicos a acelerar. –los quiero bien guapos o mejor ni se me asomen!- y regresó a prisa a la pista para ver lo que seguía.

En todo ese rato que les tocó esperar tanto Viktor como Plushenko solo se miraban, hasta que algunos patinadores varones se acercaron al grupo tan singular.

-hola pequeños amigos!- saludó alguien a quien Yuuri reconoció. –Oh Katsuki! Mira dónde te encuentro hombre! Ya ni escribes ni un whatsapp mal amigo!-

-Yuzuru!- hola años sin verte bueno verte de cerca porque en competencias casi nunca nos vemos y cuando nos vemos no puedo verte solo de lejos y…-

-hey, hey, sigues teniendo ese problema de hablar muy rápido cuando estás nervioso verdad?. Calma aquí no soy tu rival, soy tu paisano- saludó el otro nipón. –oye tienes una suerte ya quisiera yo trabajar con tanto galán ruso!- bromeó.

-ni te creas, dos de ellos se odian a muerte y sabes que odio trabajar en ambiente pesado- le dijo en voz baja. –pero me da gusto verte!-

-igual a mí! Uy aún recuerdo cuando eras una pequeña bolita rosa en patines de entrenamiento! Tenías tantos sueños y mira que los cumpliste- dijo con amabilidad el otro dándole un abrazo a Yuuri. –aunque no me agrada mucho que por ahí te llamen "katsudon" quién es el idiota que te puso ee apodo? Dime y le rompo su…-

-Yuzuru!, no dejas de ser impulsivo. No me molesta es un mote no tan malo-

-oye Hanyu no presentas a los amigos?- saludó otra voz.

-mátenme es John Wear!- ahora gritó Yurio corriendo a saludarlo. –soy tu fan!-

-hola pequeño rubio! Tu eres el famoso tigre del hielo? Mira que ya sé bastante de ti y no te las daré fácil en las competencias eh?- dijo sonriente el americano.

-si pierdo ante alguien como tú no me molesta es un honor!-

-disculpa chavo es que me ganó el momento hace tanto que no veía a mi colega de pista- dijo Yuzuru. –el es Yuuri Katsuki, el famoso talento joven el que ganó en Barcelona-

-oh ya te ubiqué! Hermoso dueto en pareja el tuyo chico! Y…dónde está el encajoso de Viktor?- preguntó.

-el viejo está ocupado matando con los ojos al otro viejo- dijo Yurio aburrido. –no veo la hora para que se peleen las gatas y acaben de una vez con esto-

-vimos la entrevista, y… perdón que se los diga pero ya deberían darle borrón a eso- comentó John.

-no lo harán su orgullo pesa más que cualquier golpe para ellos- dijo Chris. –por cierto ya que estamos todos, nos regalan una foto?-

-una? Yo te regalo hasta mi casa guapo!- dijo Yuzuru al ver al apuesto suizo.

Phichit aprovechó y sacó todas las fotos que pudo, individuales y con los patinadores, grupales, en binas, etc y no pudo esperar a subirlas a su red social y etiquetarlos a todos.

-nos vemos en la pasarela lindos- se despidió John.

-aguarden. Van a participar? Pero si ni ensayaron!- se quejó Phichit.

-no lo necesitamos- dijeron ambos a coro.

-todos los varones participantes favor de dirigirse a la entrada al hielo- escucharon ser llamados y todos se dirigieron a su posición. Traían ropa compuesta por pantalones de vestir, de piel, casuales, camisas de mangas cortas, largas, tres cuartos, sin mangas y con accesorios acorde a sus personalidades, los mayores llevaban saco o chaleco.

En la pista el ambiente era otro, de la entrada central al centro de la misma había una alfombra roja, los chicos caminarían hasta el centro y al tocar hielo harían algunos movimientos para lucir su atuendo, cada uno con una música determinada.

Primero pasó Evgeni y sin hacer nada y para aumentar la cólera de Viktor se robó las miradas y lso corazones de todos. Su tema fue sexy lady, luego siguió Yurio con la moda juvenil él se mostró rudo y rebelde pero sin perder su aire de niño usando la canción de Mirotic. Y más de una chica entre el público le aventó cosas que Yuuri y Viktor no podían ni mencionar.

Le siguió Chris con el tema sexy and i know it y fue otro que se llevó palmas y números de teléfono, continuamos con Otabek que su sola presencia y aire serio dejó expectantes a todos, usando de tema Crazy in love y de cuando en cuando le mandaba miradas cardiacas a Yurio.

John y Yuzuru hicieron de las suyas improvisando por no haber ensayado y se les ocurrió hacer una veleta al frente y otra a los costados para tocar hielo usando la canción de Uptown funk.

Y para cerrar tenemos a Yuuri quien con algo de nervios caminó al público porque si bien él hizo hasta lo imposible por no ser seleccionado, no pudo negarse cuando Viktor y los organizadores se lo suplicaron, ofrecieron pagarle bastante bien pero él no quería ese dinero, sin embargo recordó que a su familia si le caería bien dos decenas de miles verdes para arreglar partes de las aguas termales, sin olvidar que Viktor le comentó que los patrocinadores le lloverían.

Utilizó la canción de Vogue y se llevó bastante la noche por su apariencia atractiva pero ese aire tímido e inseguro pero a la vez lleno de determinación. Y Viktor quien logró entrar en la pasarela por hacer todo un drama y lo puso de condición si querían verlo trabajar con el nariz de silicón como él llamaba a Evgeni y no tuvieron de otra que aceptarlo. Muchas empresas grandes ya sabían que no hacer caso a un capricho de Nikiforov era equivalente a perder todo su negocio en horas. El ruso utilizó el tema de single ladies. Y se tomó la libertad de improvisar un poco pues al ser el último debía hacer tie3mpo en lo que los demás tomaban sus posiciones para cerrar en grupo y que las chicas se unieran.

-no cabe duda que este año se reunió lo más bello y atractivo del mundo deportivo sobre hielo!, nos informan que rompimos records de audiencia y los sitios de stream por internet están saturados!- anunciaba el presentador. –tengo el gusto de decir que estuve aquí y presencié tanta majestuosidad hecha personas tanto en habilidad como belleza!-

El evento terminó cerca e una hora después por las fotos y las revistas de moda y espectáculos que los acapararon a todos, dieron una pequeña conferencia de prensa y varios patrocinadores se acercaron para fijar contratos y ofertas con varios de ellos. Entre los beneficiados salió Yuuri.

Finalmente pudieron ir a los vestidores a cambiarse, les gustó mucho la ropa que además podían quedarse pero según Chris nada era mejor que las ropas casuales que llevaban diario.

-bueno chicos. Me fascinó trabajar con todos ustedes pero debo volver a Moscú a seguir entrenando para los olímpicos- dijo Evgeni mientras se despedía de todos. –son grandes talentos todos ustedes nunca creí ver a tanto potencial tan joven y en especial no creí volver a verte Viktor-

-ni me hables- lo digo de verdad bórrate de mi vida y ni vuelvas a aparecerte-

-oye, hace rato me preguntó Yuuri porqué te trate tan mal. Supongo que es hora de decirte la respuesta-

-a ver que mentira vas a inventar? Ese chiste de los patines terminamos culpando a JJ y salió un año de competencias por tu culpa! Él dijo ante la ISU que habías sido tú quien le pagó para culparse a sí mismo y por eso redujeron su castigo a un año pero a ti ni te tocaron- dijo entre dientes. –estaba muy bien sabiéndote retirado-

-quieres la verdad? Te la diré. Desde que te vi la primera vez que diste una presentación noté que tenías un potencial enorme para brillar y que ibas a triunfar. Supe que ibas a superar los límites y supe que…-

-qué?- dijo algo alterado el otro.

-que ibas a superarme también y eso no me gustó, no me gustó saber o intuir que un mocoso como tú podía quitarme mi lugar. Entiende estoy acostumbrado a puros primeros lugares, te traté así porque quería hacerte retroceder y que vieras que al hielo no entra cualquiera que quiera sus cinco minutos de fama aquí no entran los que de verdad tienen voluntad, pasión, deseo de romper barreras y de llegar tan alto como muy pocos lo hacemos-

-y eso era motivo para que sabotearas mi programa?- siguió diciendo molesto.

-no me justifico, sentí celos si? Eso era lo que querías? Tuve celos! Pero Vitya ya casi van ocho años de ese incidente y aunque no lo creas pagué por ello años después en Rusia, me retiré por una lesión en la cadera que me hice a causa de mi propia estupidez. Llevé las cosas muy lejos y aquí están las consecuencias- dijo el chico señalando el lugar de su lesión. –no me perdones si no quieres, no me hables si no quieres pero al menos trateos de llevarnos en paz si vamos a estar viéndonos seguido la cara-

-Viktor…- comenzó Yuuri.

-oh no cariño ni lo sueñes, olvídalo! No puedo!- dijo tratando e evitar la mirada baja de su katsudon.

-se disculpó y como bien dijo ya tuvo su merecido, está aquí frente a tus ojos hablando con la verdad, y tú me haz enseñado que a todos se les da una segunda oportunidad-

-pero!-

-escucha a tu esposo hombre, no es bueno llegar a viejo arrastrando peleas pasadas sin terminar. Además mírame soy patinador igual que Yuuri y no nos llevamos mal y eso que lo conozco desde pequeño, tuve celos igual al ver que aunque era gordito tenía talento pero busqué como enfrentarlo sin hacerle daño- comentó con calma Yuzuru.

-además nunca sabes cuándo vas a necesitar de él o de sus conectes o algún favor- le dijo Chris.

El ruso pareció meditarlo unos minutos hasta que finalmente suspiró resignado y se acercó al otro ruso.

-no puedo borrar el pasado ni cambiarlo, pero puedo tratar de que las osas a futuro vayan mejor-

-pues ya que, si no hago las pases contigo ahora mis amigos, entrenadores y familia no me dejarán vivir en paz- soltó resignadamente Viktor.

-discúlpame Viktor, ahora mis intenciones son de ganar pero ganar de forma limpia, nunca pensé que tu odio creciera tanto-

-es que en vez de hacerme miserable la vida solo me debiste decir que estabas celoso o preocupado de que te quitara tu trono, yo puedo ganármelo perfectamente- se cruzó de brazos.

-pues demuéstralo en Corea!- dijo decidido el otro.

-así será y te haré comer tierra!-

Ambos competidores pactaron su nueva sociedad con un apretón de manos.

-abrazo. Abrazo. Abrazo!- escucharon por parte de los demás y muy a su pesar lo mejor era hacerlos felices, fue algo rápido y luego giraron sus caras al lado contrario.

-ahora que todo está en calma qué les parece si vamos a festejar que todo salió bien y que Yuuri ya tiene contrato con esa marca de ropa deportiva?- sugirió Phichit.

-vamos pero el nuevo invita!- dijo Yurio.

-ustedes me van a llevar a la quiebra!- se quejó el rubio

-si quieres que acepte tus disculpas ese es el trato- se cruzó de brazos Viktor.

-y apuntamos a los nuevos colados- dijo Yurio señalando a Hanyu y a Wear. –alguna vez han dormido en la delegación o amanecido en el cementerio?- sonrió con maldad

-no… porqué?- preguntaron entre asustados y dudosos.

-entonces todo esto será una experiencia nueva para ustedes- dijo Chris tomando por un hombro a cada chico y dirigiéndose todos a la salida para irse

 **Capítulo listo! Bien haré unas aclaraciones.**

 **Nota 1:Evgeni Plushenko realmente existe, es mi ídolo, mi deportista favorito de toda la vida! Él realmente y por lo que investigué, no es como lo pinté en la historia, bueno según lo que uno ve verdad? Se muestra como alguien sencillo y no es para nada pesado como aquí lo puse, gran persona y sabe aceptar cuando pierde. (no como aquí que es todo lo contrario).**

 **Nota 2: le di esa personalidad presumida y pesada para ambientar el episodio.**

 **Nota 3: Yuzuru y John igual existen realmente y bueno hasta donde sé no son gays, les puse ese toque para ambientar igual**

 **Nota 4: el evento Moda sobre hielo es de mi invención.**

 **Nota 5: el ato de la rueda de la muerte me inspiré en un circo al que pude ir hace poco llamado circo de los espantos, muy recomendado para todos los que sean de la república mexicana, la canción que usé se llama final countdown, y es la misma que usan en el circo.**

 **Nota 6: creo que es todo, si hay faltas de ortografía lo siento como siempre trato de corregirlas todas pero siempre hay alguna que se me escapa y no me doy cuenta hasta que está publicado.**

 **Repito: Plushenko no es para nada como lo pinté en esta historia! Tenía que darle una personalidad arrogante y pesadita para que sea su dolor de dientes de Viktor.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola nuevamente! En este capítulo veremos ese poder de creer en uno mismo y de cómo se aplica esa de no juzgues un libro por su portada.**

 **Capítulo 17: Nunca juzgues a un katsudon por lo que ves.**

 **Punto de vista de la autora.**

Otro día normal y rutinario se daba en Rusia, el famoso equipo de patinadores rusos terminaba una nueva jornada de entrenamiento pero nadie se imaginaba que sus próximos días serían de esos que uno dice jamás voy a olvidar esto en lo que me quede de vida.

-qué?- preguntó un chico de ojos verdes y cabello rubio algo largo. –a ver, a ver repítelo de nuevo…qué?- articuló tratando de detener su risa.

-lo que oyeron, quiero entrar a ese concurso- comentó un nipón de ojos cafés el cual no veía razón de risa sus palabras.

-para, por favor harás que me orine aquí mismo- siguió Yurio quien se agarraba el estómago.

-Yuuri…alguno de los chicos te retó a hacerlo? Apostaron otra vez contigo? Si fue Chris para variar ahora si me va a conocer- dijo ahora Viktor tronando sus nudillos con notoria molestia.

-no, nadie me está obligando yo quiero hacerlo-

-cerdo, con trabajo y te paras en el hielo sin que te mueras por un ataque de pánico ahí mismo y ahora resulta que te las das de caja de monerías y quieres pararte en un escenario?-

-Turio ya basta- dijo el ruso mayor fulminando al menor con su azul mirada y el chico supo que debía bajarle un poco, siguió con la risa pero en tono bajo. –no estoy en contra de que quieras vencer tus miedos cariño pero…ahm… digamos que..cómo digo esto sin ser cruel? Mmm- trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas el rubio sin mucho éxito, ser delicado no era su fuerte y con su japonés tenía que tener mucho cuidado por lo sensible que era. –no digo que no puedas es solo que pues Yuri tiene razón te cuesta mucho trabajo estar frente a los espectadores en las competencias y…-

-Viktor es la oportunidad perfecta! Digo, puedo superar ese pánico escénico, no veo el problema- dijo el joven emocionado.

-Yuuri, yo sé que eres capaz de muchas cosas y nunca dudo de tus habilidades pero hay cosas como ésta para las que debes usar un poco la cabecita amor, si te paras en ese escenario y haces lo que quieres hacer no sé, recuerda que no podré estar cerca para ayudarte- trató de hacer entender Viktor al peli negro.

-ambos están criticando y ni saben lo que haré ni me han visto. Cómo saben que lo haré mal? O que no?- dijo ya comenzando a molestarse.

-cerdo basta con mirarte para saber que harás el ridículo a nivel nacional y a todo esto porqué tanto emperro?, digo, vencer tus temores no creo que sea la excusa central, no haces nada grande ni estúpido si no hay algo bueno de por medio- dijo Yurio cruzado de brazos.

-bueno- comenzó el aludido dejando salir una bocanada de aire cansada. –el premio no solo abarca efectivo, igual abarca tener ciertos patrocinios y en mi currículum puede tener peso- dijo apenado.

-no estoy muy seguro de esto, lo haz comentado con alguien más?-

-si, y todos me apoyan, solo ustedes dos no lo hacen y se supone me conocen de más tiempo que los demás- dijo molesto. –los demás no dudan de mí, me apoyan y me animaron a enviar la solicitud y el registro- dijo decidido.

-espera…ya lo hiciste?- preguntaron ambos.

-sí, y les comento a ustedes pues pensé que me darían un poco más de crédito y apoyo que los chicos pero veo que no y son mi familia? Me decepcionan los dos- dijo tristemente.

-no te las des de víctima que aunque te queda bien ya no funciona con nosotros-

-Yurio, de tu parte no me esperaba un poquito de ánimos pero de ti Viktor es quien más triste me deja-

-cerdito no es eso es que… mira la verdad es que no quiero que te hagan daño o te lastimen. Yuuri eres vulnerable y las personas en ese concurso se darán cuenta, huelen el miedo a kilómetros y no dudarán en hacerte sentir lo más miserable que puedan al mínimo error-

-pues no lo sabré si no lo intento! Y si no quieren apoyarme allá ustedes, igu7al si no quieren ir a verme igual, pero tengo planes de cerrarles la boca a todos ustedes que piensan que Yuuri Katsuki está donde está a base de pura suerte- dijo muy enojado y retirándose del lugar bastante alterado.

-es tu marido habla con él-

-no tengo nada que decirle-

-dejarás que lo humillen en televisión nacional? Eso es bajo hasta para mí-

-Yurio, a veces tratar de protegerlo de los demonios que hay afuera no siempre es bueno, debo dejar que los enfrente y si va a equivocarse que lo haga y si va a triunfar igual pero todo debe ser hecho por él sin que nadie manipule sus designios- comentó con aire serio cosa rara en el ruso mayor.

-allá tú no me haré responsable si al pobre cerdo lo convierten en el mame del mes.

Luego de aquella tarde los días siguientes fueron algo pesados en el apartamento, Yuuri apenas y les dirigía la palabra y gran parte del día se desaparecía después de los entrenamientos. Gracias a Phichit es que sabían que se iba a ensayar su número a casa de cualquiera de los chicos llegando a su hogar solo a bañarse, comer y dormir.

Ambos rubios trataban de asimilar la idea de que el tímido y retraído cerdito se haya inscrito a un concurso de canto el cual tenía dos fases una selectiva y la otra era la final que se transmitiría a nivel nacional. Hasta donde Viktor sabía y lo confirmó con su familia el japonés no cantaba ni en la regadera, ni en voz baja, ni cuando se quedaba solo y sus chicos llegaban de sorpresa lo habían atrapado mostrando dotes vocales pero al parecer solo ellos llevaban la contra pues los demás no paraban de alentarlo. Acaso ellos sabían algo?.

El tan esperado día de la ronda selectiva llegó, tal como Yuuri imaginó ambos rusos no quisieron acompañarlo, el menor diciendo que no quería que lo vieran con él luego de que hiciera el ridículo y Viktor porque se sentía aún mal por no confiar en su esposo como debería.

-me lo cuidas Chris y hablo en serio-

-vamos hombre, solo porque una vez nos fuimos a manejar motos al cementerio a media noche no quiere decir que lo descuide- dijo el suizo con una sonrisa. –pero ya en serio, que poca madre de parte de los dos, es un momento muy importante para él y no se les da la gana de ir?. No saben lo que se van a perder- dijo animado.

-no gracias, lo que sea que pase me enteraré en internet a los cinco minutos- dijo el tigre del hielo desde el sofá.

-Viktor?- se giró a cuestionar a su mejor amigo, se le hacía raro que no estuviera como chicle sobre Yuuri en un momento como éste.

-dejémoslo en que soy un idiota Chris-

-estoy listo Chris. Vámonos!- interrumpió el katsudon vistiendo bastante presentable, una camisa color crema de mangas tres cuartos y pantalones de vestir color chocolate. Viktor se quedó sin aliento al verlo sin lentes y con un aire de seguridad inmenso.

-wow Yuuri, sabía que escogí bien tu vestuario vas a impactar!-

-gracias? Creo. Bueno vamos ya los demás esperan- dijo con una sonrisa y antes de salir se giró a verlos. –si les importa, lo transmitirán en el canal 220 del cable- y tras esto cerró la puerta sin esperar ni respuestas ni reacciones de ninguno.

Hora y media después ambos rubios patinadores estaban viendo el mencionado canal por la televisión, en efecto el programa se estaba pasando en esa señal. Habían apagado incluso los celulares para no ser molestados pues querían ver de una buena vez por todas a lo que el suizo se refirió con "se lo van a perder".

-bah, esa tipa ni canta solo grita y pasó?- se quejaba Yuri. –cualquier imbécil pasa o qué? A lo mejor Yuuri si tiene oportunidad si pasan a cualquier bruto-

-ssshhh, ya va su turno mira!- dijo el mayor señalando la pantalla en la cual aparecía la imagen de su cerdito bien plantado ante los jurados y contestando a las preguntas de rutina, cómo te llamas, de dónde vienes y a qué te dedicas pero al mencionar que era patinador y comenzar a ser reconocido los jurados mencionaron algo de esperar lo mejor de él.

-con ustedes Yuuri Katsuki! El escenario es tuyo tienes 2 minutos, deslúmbranos!- dijo el presentador haciéndose a un lado, y en el justo momento que al música iba a comenzar, la señal de cable se perdió y a ambos rusos casi les dio un infarto.

Mientras tanto en sitio del concurso los amigos del nipón estaban sin aliento por lo que vieron, no podían creerlo.

-te dije anciano que no robaras cable del vecino! Mira lo que pasó por tu tacañería!- gritaba Plisetsky mientras pateaba la televisión mientras Viktor trataba de arreglar la señal. –nos estamos perdiendo el mejor mame del momento!- dijo tras dar otra dura patada y la señal pareció volver a establecerse. –ya está no le muevas!-

-señoras y señores, esto, solo lo vieron aquí! Increíble, nunca de los nunca olvidaré esto!- decía el presentador bastante sorprendido, las cámaras enfocaron de pronto a un Yuuri que se notaba estaba llorando bastante y a los demás chicos del hielo a su alrededor abrazándole.

-madres, creo que soy adivino y algo salió mal- dijo Yurio.

-Chris? hola me escuchas? Que sucedió!- preguntaba Viktor histérico por el celular a su amigo. –cómo que porqué? Estoy viendo a mi pobre Yuuri llorando como si no hubiera mañana y me preguntas porqué te llamo?. Aguarda repite eso… de verdad? Júralo! Donde sea una broma te mataré!, si, claro los esperamos, si, si, sale- y colgó.

-y?- preguntó el de ojos esmeralda al ver a su amigo y padre apretar entre sus manos su móvil. –Viktor no me dejes con las dudas habla!-

-Yuuri pasó a las finales- dijo bajo.

-qué?-

-que Yuuri pasó a las finales!- dijo con voz fuerte y se lanzó a abrazar al más chico el cual no se la podía creer, el cerdo había estado llorando a mares porque lo pasaron a la final maldita la hora que se va el cable no pudieron verlo y por sus prejuicios tampoco quisieron estar presentes con él.

-suéltame vas a matarme- dijo zafándose del abrazo. –no te creo-

Viktor estaba que no cabía de su emoción, rogaba porque al loco de Phichit se le ocurriera grabar el video pues quería y tenía que verlo, ahora se sentía peor que antes por haber dudado tanto de su querido patinador, ese que desde que lo conoció nunca dijo "me rindo" y se retiraba. Porqué en esta vez tuvo que dejarse llevar?.

-viejo que abras la pinche puerta!- gritaba Yurio en su cara tronando sus dedos.

-ah?- reaccionó al escuchar un montón de ruido fuera de su casa.

-hasta que abres!, oh ya veo como no quieres invitar las pizzas pues nos dejas afuera- dijo indignado JJ.

-y qué coño hace éste aquí?- dijo molesto el menor ruso.

-el torpe igual participó y clasificó- dijo Michelle. –bueno nos vas a dejar en la puerta para secarnos o nos invitarás a pasar?-

-lo siento pasen- dijo Viktor dando paso a su hogar, vio ingresar a todos hasta que llegó quien más esperaba ver, a Yuuri.

-amor me dieron la noticia, estoy muy feliz por ti!-

-de verdad? Hace una semana decías que me rindiera- dijo irónico. –me viste?- preguntó y el ruso negó. –cómo puedes sentirte feliz si ni me viste?-

-el cable se cayó y cuando regresó ya habías terminado- lloriqueó. –no me odies!-

-no te odio, solo estoy sacado de onda, debiste estar ahí- dijo con la cara baja.

-compadre tiene razón, no sabes, estuvo súper! Te juro que si patinara como canta. Te quita la corona- dijo Chris.

-lo grabaron? Díganme que lo hicieron- rogó.

-si, pero por orden de Yuuri no te lo vamos a mostrar para que se te quite lo bruto- dijo Otabek. –Yura estoy muy molesto contigo, le diste la espalda a un amigo cuando te necesitó- dijo frente a todos.

-no puedes esperar a gritarme en privado?-

-no, cuándo te he dejado mal? Cuándo te he dicho que no puedo estar para ti?- siguió sermoneando al chico el cual solo bajaba su cabeza siendo ocultada su mirada por sus mechones rubios, a cada palabra de su pareja se sentía apuñalado por sus propias cuchillas.

Mientras tanto Viktor seguía tratando de conseguir algún teléfono para ve3r el valioso video sin lograr nada, hasta entró a las redes sociales buscando a algún loco que lo haya subido pero se topó con un mensaje en el muro de Yuuri dejado por Phichit.

*a los fans de Yuuri que hayan visto lo de hace unas horas, se les pide de forma atenta No subir ningún video suyo hasta pasadas las finales para que a su marido se le quite lo cabeza de huevo*

-tu tortura se acabará si el domingo vas a las finales- dijo Emile divertido.

-si voy a ir!- dijo histérico. –malos amigos, traidores, solo juegan con mis sentimientos- siguió dramatizando.

-y si mejor ayudamos a Yurio? Beka se está tomando su papel de sermonearlo con ganas- señaló JJ. –mejor déjenlo es divertido verlo- sonrió con maldad.

Tras diez minutos de explicarle al kazajo el posible daño mental que podría ocasionarle al menor de tanto restregarle sus errores tanto los actuales como hasta los pasados de su infancia, se dispusieron a cenar unas merecidas pizzas. Yuuri recuperó su ánimo de siempre pues le llenaba de alegría saber que lo que esa noche había logrado no solo le aseguró un lugar para las finales sino que le sirvió para vencer esos nervios de estar ante la gente y sentirse juzgado y observado.

-Oye Yuuri y ya pensaste que harás para la final?- en ese momento Viktor paró la oreja ante la pregunta que hizo Phichit, según lo que su amado respondiera podría darse una idea del supuesto talento que tenía frente de su cara y del cual todos parecían saber menos él.

-no sé, tengo que hacer algo impresionante para vencer a Svetlana- contestó dudoso.

-a esa chica lo único que la saca de mi lista de conquistas es que está.. em cuáles fueron las palabras que usaste Emile?- preguntó el canadiense con la boca llena.

-belleza abstracta, poco común, linda a su manera…- respondió.

-ah ya entendí la tipa es fea verdad?-

-fea Yurio?. Es fea con F de foca!- exclamó Chris. –pobre, lo único que tiene de precioso es la voz porque de lo demás- el suizo hizo un gesto como si vomitara.

-a veces olvido que ustedes lo que tienen de buen corazón lo tienen de bocones y criticones- dijo Viktor algo hastiado. Éntrelas cosas que odiaba estaba el que hablaran mal de otras personas y más si no las conocían y solo por lo que miraban daban sus opiniones. Aún recordaba los comentarios que dijeron sobre Yuuri cuando vieron su video imitando su coreografía y lo mucho que se burlaron y los chistes sobre gordos que dijeron hasta que tomó la decisión de ir a buscarlo a Japón.

-y tienes otro rival fuerte conmigo y mi JJ style-

-tú eres un chiste, el katsudon acabará contigo- dijo Yurio poniendo su mano sobre la mesa.

-soy el rey y como tal ganaré-

-quién quiere apostar a que este torpe pierde contra el cerdo?- animó el hada rusa.

-oigan chicos, no creo que sea algo…- trató de hablar el nipón.

-apuesto veinte!- asentó Emile su dinero.

-duplico la apuesta cuarenta!- siguió Michelle.

-señoritas si van a jugar háganlo bien- dijo Otabek con una sonrisa de maldad. –apuesto cien-

Las apestas siguieron y la cara de Yuuri solo aumentaba de colores rojos hasta que se reunió la generosa cantidad de quinientos rublos siendo guardados en una lata e galletas vacía por Yurio.

-mira cerdo voy a ganar una buena lana así que por tu trasero no pierdas!- amenazó Plisetsky a lo que el pobre chico no tuvo otra respuesta más que un asentimiento de cabeza.

Luego de esa noche los ánimos parecieron calmarse, Yuuri como los días pasados estaba casi siempre fuera de casa pero ya parecía llevar la misma comunicación con sus chicos que antes de todo el asunto.

-Yuuri al menos déjame pagar tu vestuario- suplicó el ruso mayor.

-ya te dije que no porque eres capaz de mandar a traer al mismísimo diseñador de la marca Dolce y Gabbana- dijo apenado.

-pero quiero que luzcas divino!-

-es un concurso de canto no de modas!-

-a todo esto que mala onda que nunca me dijeras que tenías ese talento escondido. Podría usarte en mis presentaciones como cuando Gloria Gaynor cantó en una de mis presentaciones-

-no es algo que me guste andar contando sabes que soy reservado y mientras menos sepan mejor-

-pero….-

-además ni mi familia lo sabe, es algo que descubrí que podía hacer cuando estudié en América en una de esas noches locas que Phichit me convenció de salir y…- no pudo seguir hablando pues su mirada se detuvo en uno de los aparadores de una tienda para caballeros.

-que miras?- preguntó su esposo pero reparó en lo que había un poco atrás del aparador. –oh ya veo, te gusta mucho esa camisa de ahí?- señaló y el pobre patinador asintió muy apenado. –vamos a comprarla!- dijo emocionado jalando del abrigo a su chico.

Ni diez minutos hicieron cuando iban saliendo no solo con la camisa sino con un pantalón y un saco nuevo, Yuuri no tuvo ni tiempo de decir misa cuando su esposo ya estaba pagando en la caja diciéndole mil y un cosas a la cajera de lo hermoso que se vería su muchacho con esas ropas.

-dijiste que tenías que hacer verdad?- preguntó el de ojos azules mientras subían al auto.

-si, ir a casa de Beka para ver cómo quedó el arreglo musical y ensayarlo-

-amazing, te llevo y cuando acabes paso a buscarte para cenar, el enano está haciendo su servicio comunitario así que paso por él primero- dijo para tomar rumbo a la casa del kazajo. . –pero quién manda a ese niño a meterse a la fuente de los deseos a robarse las monedas?-

-ustedes lo desafiaron!- señaló molesto aún recordaba ese día, y lo mucho que tuvo que suplicarle a la jueza de no quitarles la custodia del chico por las estupideces del padre y de no enviarlo a prisión dos meses, logrando el acuerdo de 235 horas e servicio comunitario los sábados por la tarde.

El resto de ese día pasó sin mayores novedades, el nipón terminó de ver sus cosas con el kazajo cerca de las nueve de la noche y la familia completa se fueron a cenar, claro no iban a dejar al yerno olvidado verdad?

Y finalmente llegó el día, la televisión pasaba varios anuncios promocionando el concurso y a sus finalistas incitando a la gente a ir a apoyar a su favorito. La familia funcionalmente disfuncional se preparaba para salir rumbo al sitio.

-Yurio apúrate!- gritaba Viktor.

-no me apures viejo, mi cabello no coopera!-

-te dije que te fueras a bañar hace tres horas no hac3e media hora!-

-estaba ocupado!-

-jugando Zelda?-

-ya cállate! Cerdo ayúdame!- dijo el joven saliendo al encuentro con ellos y llevando un desastre por cabello, al parecer había quedado muy suave debido a un cambio en sus productos para bañarse y nadie le avisó.

-claro pequeño ven- dijo el mayor tomando el peine de las manos ajenas y una liga para atar de forma rápida su cabello en una coleta y arreglar su fleco. –listo-

-cómo?- dijo asombrado.

-tengo una hermana a la que tenía que peinar muchas veces para los festivales sé trabajar con cabellos difíciles- sonrió. –pero anda ya vamos o tu padre comenzará a gritar maldiciones desde el auto- dijo y ambos salieron del apartamento riendo.

Pasaron por Beka y tras llegar al lugar para las finales grande fue la sorpresa de Yuuri al ver a tantos fans suyos que al verlo llegar le expresaron todo su apoyo y le pidieron tomarse fotografías cosa que al principio negó pero su metiche marido dijo que lo haría con todo gusto.

Entraron e hicieron el registro pertinente de sus dos compañeros, JJ se separó de ellos yéndose a sacar de quicio a algunos otros competidores.

-todos los participantes reportarse en cinco minutos tras bastidores- decía una voz por los parlantes-

-ya casi es hora cariño. Nervioso?-

-eh? No, digo' tendría que estarlo? Ni que fuera para tanto es que solo… denme unos minutos debo ir al baño- dijo el chico y salió corriendo de ahí.

-es mi idea o a alguien le va a dar- comenzó Yuri.

-mejor vamos a ocupar nuestros lugares este lugar se está llenando- sugirió Beka y todos fueron a elegir un buen asiento.

-bienvenidos sean todos a la gran final de Mi voz mi talento! El cual reunió a las mejores voces para que ustedes esta noche puedan escucharlas y nuestro selecto jurado pueda decidir al ganador!- hablaba muy emocionada una chica rubia delgada con un amplio vestido rojo que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, por lo que todo mundo edujo era la conductora. –bueno, recibamos a nuestro primer participante!-

Mientras tanto entre el público cierto grupo de personas estaban buscando a alguien con la mirada.

-no lo veo-

-busca bien Emile-

-ni yo, oigan y si huyó?- preguntó Chris.

-no creo, no es capaz… o si?- devolvió Emile.

-o es eso o se fue al ministerio mágico porque ya tardó mucho y no regresa del baño?-

-me lleva, tendré que hacer lo de Rusia hace tres años?- se quejó Yurio. –voy a buscarlo si lo conozco y vaya que lo hago sé donde está, no se muevan de aquí- ordenó el pequeño y salió corriendo rumbo a los baños

-así que aquí te escondes?-

Dijo el rubio patinador al abrir el último espacio de los baños para chicos.

-eh?, cómo es que…-

-hiciste lo mismo en Rusia hace años, solo que ahora no sé a qué le temes-

El de ojos cafés se limpió unas lágrimas traidoras que aún bajaban por su rostro para enfrentar a la verde mirada.

-temo de mi mismo-

-de qué hablas?-

-y si no soy realmente bueno? Y si no merezco estar aquí?-

-vas a empezar? Mira, tú lo dijiste hace días, querías demostrar algo y callarnos la boca no? Pues haces lo contrario ahora mismo- dijo cortante y elevando su voz.

-pero!- trató de defenderse.

-pero nada, ahora escúchame y hazlo muy bien- dijo el menor tomando por el cuello de la camisa al otro para acercar sus caras. –vas a pararte, moverás tu trasero fuera de aquí, irás tras el escenario y vas a patear todos y cada uno de esos malditos traseros- siseó.

La mirada verde de Yuri se veía bastante encendida, Yuuri jamás lo había visto hablar tan de verdad, normalmente solo decía las cosas a juego o con ganas de molestar pero esta vez era distinto, ahora sus palabras se escuchaban con mucha seriedad. Sin saber cómo negarse se levantó y asintió lentamente.

-eh…yo puedo ir solito- dijo el nipón viendo que su colega de pista no tenía ganas de moverse de la puerta.

-de pendejo me voy, vamos voy a acompañarte- dijo tendiendo su mano. –y pobre de ti donde le digas a alguien que hice esto-

Y dicho esto ambos muchachos salieron yendo rumbo al escenario llegados se colocaron en un buen lugar para ver a los que se iban a presentar.

-no deberías ir a tu lugar Yuri? No quiero que te reprendan-

-no le rindo cuentas a nadie- dijo de brazos cruzados.

-que malo eres ennano dejarnos ahí arriba aburriéndonos!- dijo una voz.

-cómo bajaron hasta aquí? Viktor te dejé como supervisor de asientos!-

-me aburrí y como vimos que no volvías mejor bajamos a buscarte- dijo el mayor con sonrisa boba.

-mira calvo te juro que voy a…- pero el pobre chico no pudo terminar su regaño pues sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro. –qué coños quieres?- dijo volteando a su espalda y topándose con una verde mirada y unos cabellos rojos que reconoció en seguida.

-disculpa, sabes si ya llamaron mi turno?- preguntó la voz de una muchacha.

-no, no soy participante pero no han llamado y a todo esto ni sé como te llamas- dijo de brazos cruzados haciéndose al menso, necesitaba comprobar algo.

-soy Svetlana- dijo con una amplia sonrisa la chica.

-espera, en este concurso solo había una chica llamada así- dijo alarmado Chris. –no me digas que…no puede ser!- dijo espantado.

-porqué te pones como si viste un fantasma?- preguntó Emile

-no te das cuenta? Ella es la chica fea de la que hablamos la otra vez recuerdas? La tipa de lentes, frenos y que parecía su ropa sacada e tianguis?- le contestó en voz baja y por el ruido de afuera la chica no los escuchó. La cara de Emile fue de asombro pues al parecer no la reconoció. Al ver que el rubio menor hablaba muy campante con ella el suizo lo jaló de su chaqueta para acercarlo. –la conoces?-

-claro que la conozco! Es una de mis fans y amiga, la conozco de la secundaria y ustedes son unos imbéciles! Porqué no me dijeron que era ella de la que hablaban?- dijo furioso señalando con una mano a su amiga y con la otra a los chicos.

-no se parece en nada!- dijeron todos a coro, hasta Yuuri se notó asombrado.

-casi no es de arreglarse, no le gusta llamar la atención, y siempre le he sugerido que si se diera una manita de patinador se vería preciosa y creo que hoy me siguió el consejo- dijo orgulloso.

-gracias Yuri por el contacto del estilista y del dentista, justo a tiempo me quitaron los frenos y tenías razón los lentes de contacto son mejores que las gafas- sonrió la joven.

-Svetlana tu turno- dijo un chico de organización

-vamos chica patea el presumido trasero de JJ!- animó Michelle

La chica pasó al escenario y comenzó a sonar una tonada bastante común, el tema de El guardaespaldas y desde los primeros acordes de la pista se ganó al público y eso solo aumentaba los nervios del nipón.

-yo me largo de aquí no puedo contra ella!- dijo espantado el de ojos cafés y a punto de salir corriendo de ahí.

-a dónde crees que vas?- dijo Viktor deteniéndole su salida.

-tu igual?- dijo sacado de onda.

-vas a salir y vas a ganar, darás lo mejor de ti como siempre lo haz hecho, muéstranos de lo que eres capaz- dijo el mayor de ojos azules. –y no aceptaré esas miradas de derrota así que levanta la cara!-

Ni cuenta se dieron del momento en que acabó su participación su nueva amiga y era su turno.

-te deseo suerte chico- dijo la muchacha y Yuuri comenzó a caminar al centro.

-estando ahí respiró profundo recordando como si estuviera en cualquier otro lugar menos rodeado de miles de ojos siendo visto por otros millones en sus casas.

Unos acordes comenzaron a sonar, una canción muy pero muy familiar que cuando la reconocieron algunas personas comenzaron a aplaudirle.

 **Every time when I look in the mirror  
All these lines on my face getting clearer  
The past is gone  
It went by, like dusk to dawn  
Isn't that the way  
Everybody's got the dues in life to pay**

El nipón se estaba dejando envolver en el escenario, estaba dejando salir su yo seguro, determinado y se notaba que disfrutaba lo que hacía.

-es su voz?- preguntó Viktor.

-si! Por eso te dije que te lo ibas a perder! Mira nada más tiene a la gente a su dominio!- dijo Chris. –y antes que lo digas sí eres un tarado-

 **Iknow nobody knows  
Where it comes and where it goes  
I know it's everybody sin  
You got to lose to know how to win**

Ahora los jurados estaban sin palabras, uno de ellos hasta cantaba desde su lugar las palabras de Yuuri y el hico solo se concentraba a cada segundo en su música.

 **Sing with me, sing for the years  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears  
Sing with me, just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away**

A esas alturas el público ya estaba bastante animado, gritos, aplausos y hasta de pie ya estaban muchos asistentes. Los patinadores no se quedaban atrás.

-ese es nuestro cerdo!- decía orgulloso el menor. –lo están viendo? Ese está en nuestro equipo! Orgullo de Rusia!-

-Yuuri no ha perdido su toque desde la universidad!- decía Phichit emocionadísimo mientras lo grababa con una nueva cámara de alta definición. –qué? No me digan que tampoco sabían que nuestro tímido amigo ganaba todas las noches de karaoke a las que lo obligaba a ir?- dijo sonriente.

 **Yeah, sing with me, sing for the year  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear  
Sing with me, just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away**

Yuuri estaba teniendo un desarrollo escénico como nunca en su vida, aún mejor que en el hielo, hasta que llegó a esa parte de la canción en la que venía una nota tremendamente alta y ahí los tres jurados ya estaban cantando con todo su pulmón, y el falsete lo alcanzó de forma excelente teniendo loco a todos en ese lugar.

-YUURI TE AMO!- le gritaban Chris y Viktor. –que voz, que voz!- siguieron.

-ese es mi padre! Se los presumo perras!- decía eufórico Yuri subido sobre los hombros de Beka para grabar desde un mejor ángulo, a qué hora llegó ahí? No me pregunten.

El japonés terminó su presentación dejándose resbalar por el escenario como toda una estrella. Y no fue hasta que finalizó que se dio cuenta de que tenía a mas de quinientas personas vueltas locas ahí mismo, agradeció recuperando su aliento.

-damas y caballeros! Creo que no necesitamos la opinión de los jurados para saber el nombre de nuestro ganador!- decía la presentadora.

-YUURI, YUURI,YUURI!- gritaban todos los presentes hasta los propios jueces.

Todos los participantes pasaron como la formalidad lo dictaba al escenario para escuchar a los tres ganadores.

-el tercer lugar es para el talento de Canadá JJ!- todos aplaudieron pero no llegaron a tanto extremo. –el segundo lugar es para el talento juvenil y fresco de la joven Svetlana! La siguiente Witney Hiuston!- el público enloqueció y la chica no se lo podía creer. –y el tan merecido primer lugar es para…ustedes lo saben querida audiencia. Digan ese nombre!- animó la chica.

-YUURI, YUURI, YUURI, YUURI!- coreaban todos.

-YUURI KATSUKI!- y el chico no se lo pudo creer, literalmente cayó de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos, sus colegas de pista valiéndoles un rábano que se metieran en problemas entraron para darle apoyo a su amigo, igual estaban sin creerlo,

-levántate los ganadores no se arrodillan!- le dijo Yuri levantándolo de un solo movimiento. –espalda derecha y sonríe torpe-

-felicidades Yuuri, llegaste a este país para conquistar las pistas y ahora conquistaste corazones!- le felicitó la jueza entregándole su trofeo, su medalla y su cheque por cien mil rublos.

Yuuri disfrutó las miles de fotos y el momento de fama que ahora estaba teniendo, lo había logrado, venció sus miedos.

-como perdiste rey de quinta el dinero apostado es para mí- dijo Yurio sacando de su bolso el bote de galletas con el dinero.

-lo ganaste a costa de mi Yuuri, mínimo dale algo- dijo Viktor.

-si, le daré algo. Las gracias- dijo burlón dando un beso a su preciada carga.

-como siempre mi amor no dejas de sorprenderme- dijo Viktor mientras abrazaba a Yuuri por la cintura. –discúlpame por no haber estado a tu lado-

-descuida, aceptaré tu perdón en forma de un helado triple todos los días por un mes- dijo sonriente. –además gracias a que no estuviste la primera fase conmigo me sentí motivado a hacerlo lo mejor posible para que te tragaras tus prejuicios, y hoy tu presencia me motivó a ir todo por el todo- dijo devolviendo el abrazo.

-se apuran o nos vamos?- gritaba Chris desde la puerta del auto.

-te dije que no volverías a conducir mi auto!- dijo Viktor yendo corriendo hasta su segundo tesoro para quitar de un empujón a su mejor amigo

-bueno, vamos a festejar este triunfo!- gritó feliz Phichit y todos asintieron, subiendo al auto del matrimonio, otra vez no me pregunten la forma de achocar a todos esos patinadores en un vehículo para cinco personas.

 **Otro listo!. Chicos, un aviso, no publicaré capítulo nuevo hasta la otra semana. Ya tengo la idea para el siguiente así que no desesperen.**

 **Canción utilizada por Yuuri: Dream on, su presentación me basé de un video que vi de The voice un chico que hizo audición con esa rola y se llevó la noche.**

 **El título del capítulo está muy bobo lo sé pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Nuevo capítulo, aquí veremos un poquito de drama.**

 **Si tardé mucho en subirlo una disculpa pero estuve de viaje.**

 **Capítulo 18: No todo lo que brilla es oro.**

 **Punto de vista de la autora:**

Yuri Plisetsky siempre había sido afortunado a nivel deportivo, desde pequeño demostró tener talento, habilidad y pasión por lo que hacía, nunca había defraudado a nadie que ponía toda sus expectativas en él. Nunca dejó de triunfar desde el primer momento que comenzó su racha de competencias y ahora a sus 17 años tenía la oportunidad de oro que tantos otros matarían por tener.

-entonces, aceptas?- preguntó un hombre alto, no tan joven pero no aparentaba los casi cuarenta años que decía tener, se veía bastante bien arreglado el cabello castaño bien recortado y llevaba gafas de lectura.

-Yuri, antes de responder piensa bien lo que dirás, no conoces a este sujeto- dijo Yuuri algo alterado pues no tuvo que escuchar ni cinco minutos de plática entre el hombre y el joven para saber que algo malo pasaría.

-Sergey, creo que ya es hora que intervenga- dijo un molesto Yakov. –no voy a permitir que vengas a mi pista a llenar de ideas la cabeza de mis patinadores. Busca tus propios talentos como yo lo hice-

-Yakov, olvidas que soy uno de los mejores entrenadores del mundo? olvidas que he formado ganadores olímpicos?- dijo con burla el sujeto. –no veo porqué te altera la vena que quiera convertir a tu muchacho prodigio en un campeón. Sabes que no busco a cualquiera- dijo otra vez con tono de altanería.

-me molesta que vengas muy campante y quieras llevártelo! Es menor de edad y primero debes hablar con sus tutores no con él!-

-el chico debe decidir, es de su futuro del que hablamos, solo él tiene la última palabra no sus tutores, ellos ya tiene su fama y su carrera hecha-

-oye! No hables de nosotros como si no estuviéramos!- dijo Viktor sacado de onda.

-miren, no voy a seguir perdiendo mi valioso tiempo discutiendo con ustedes, estoy aquí porque realmente me interesa el talento de este niño y honestamente aquí no va a llegar a una olimpiadas y cualquier otro en su lugar mataría por tener la oportunidad que estoy ofreciendo a su muchacho-

-yo conozco la clase de persona que eres- siseó Yakov.

-no, no lo sabes- dijo sonriente.

-si lo sé y por lo mismo no voy a dejar que a mi chico le pase lo que le hiciste a….-

-bueno ya estuvo bueno! Creo que ya estoy bastante mayor para tomar una decisión sobre mi vida no? Que no a cada rato me dicen que cuando viva solo no estarán para arreglarme la existencia? Entonces?- dijo molesto el menor.

-pero es tu carrera!, no la eches a perder- suplicó Yuuri.

-lo haz dicho es MI carrera, no la SUYA y yo decido, y lo que decido es que quiero irme a Sochi con este señor, si ofrece convertirme en un campeón olímpico pues faltaba más- dijo de brazos cruzados.

-Yurio!- ahora intervino Lilia, le sorprendía ver la facilidad con la que su chico se dejaba convencer, ella como su ex marido conocían bastantes cositas del entrenador Sergey Popovich y no querían que el nombre de Yuri Plisetsky se agregara a la lista.

-si te vas, soy capaz de irte a buscar y llevarte todos los días- dijo el ruso mayor. –no voy a dejar que te vayas solo a otra ciudad sin el cuidado de tus padres-

-puedo cuidarme solo tarado son ustedes los que necesitan que los cuiden!- señaló.

-señores, si ya acabaron? Necesito hablar ciertas cosas con el chico- dijo Sergey algo fastidiado.

-no hemos terminado me oyes?- dijo molesta Lilia pero la ignoraron tamaño muralla junto a los demás adultos que igualmente le gritaron un par de cosas al presumido sujeto que se aparecía en su pista como si nada y ahora salía con querer llevarse a uno de sus mejores patinadores.

De ese día ya habían transcurrido tres semanas, semanas en las cuales muchos estaban de todo menos tranquilos, el joven ruso solo los visitaba una vez por semana para irse domingo por la noche de regreso a Sochi, a Yuuri solo le saltaban a la mente mil preguntas, si había comido? Si había dormido bien? Si se sentía feliz ahí? Pero el chico realmente no hablaba sus cosas con nadie por lo que el nipón se aguantaba las ganas e saber.

Siendo lunes por la tarde en Sochi, Yuri Plisetsky se encontraba entrenando en la pista local de ahí y no tendría quejas de no ser que estaba en ello desde las diez e la mañana y ya eran casi las seis, no había parado, ni almorzado según su nuevo couch aún no hacía los saltos tan perfectos como para merecer descanso además de comentarle que si quería ser un campeón tenía que aguantar las doce horas que a veces aguantaban ellos.

-bueno basta por hoy, puedes irte y mañana te quiero a las nueve-

-qué? Porqué? Para que me tengas aquí como esclavo otra vez? Sueñas!- dijo el menor molesto.

-mira niño, en tu otro equipo te aguantaban las majaderías pero aquí no así que te callas, obedeces y traes tu trasero aquí a las nueve- dijo Sergey bastante molesto, no era su fuerte lidiar con niños difíciles de carácter.

-bah maldito presumido- masculló en voz baja según él no siendo escuchado pero su deducción cambió al sentir uno de los conos de entrenamiento impactar contra su cabeza.

-regla número 1, el entrenador habla y el alumno se calla, regla número 2 si con palabras no entiendes tengo métodos para hacerlo- regañó el hombre recibiendo una mirada furibunda del oji verde. –aquí no están papá y mamá para solaparte- sentenció

Yuri optó mejor por irse sino era capaz de cometer homicidio muy calificado pero por dentro se sentía algo sacudido, Yakov jamás le había alzado la mano ni menos Lilia que pese al duro carácter de los dos siempre se hacían entender con el diálogo. Aceleró su andar, ahora valoraba con cada fibra de su alma cada minuto de sueño que tenía, nunca imaginó que ser de los mejores implicaría tanto sacrificio, al menos no tan de golpe.

Llegó hasta un edificio en el cual se alojaban los patinadores jóvenes que iban a entrenar a esa ciudad, eran de varias partes tanto de Rusia como del mundo que eran buscados por sus talentos por grandes figuras.

-tarde otra vez?- preguntó alguien al topárselo en el pasillo rumbo a su habitación.

-no quiero hablar del maldito asunto- masculló. –hay algo de cenar? Muero de hambre Selene- suavizó el rubio su tono con la muchacha que también era alumna del mismo sujeto a lo que ella asintió, de todos los chicos ella era con quien mejor se llevaba así que lo acompañó hasta la cocina.

-te caerá bien una sopa con pollo asado y vegetales, descuida no subirás ni un gramo- dijo sonriente.

-me recordaste al katsudon- dijo con una sonrisa algo triste.

-el chico ese que me cuentas? Parece buena persona-

-lo es, bueno no es que lo sea de ser pero…- suspiró cansado. –lo digo porque él me recibía con la cena lista por eso digo que me lo recuerdas-

-sabes? Me sorprende que hayas podido dejar a tu familia tan fácil, normalmente los que venimos aquí nos tardamos semanas en decidir aunque a veces no tenemos ni esa oportunidad, es de un día para otro que debemos escoger-

-crees que no pensé en ellos?- preguntó algo sacado de onda el patinador. –este tipo se asoma de la nada y me ofrece todo lo que ahora estoy obteniendo y apenas me permitió decir adiós pero debo pensar con la cabeza en la tierra no iba a crecer como quiero estando ahí, no es que mi antiguo maestro no fuera bueno pero no se arriesga tanto-

-debo entender que quisiste más tu carrera que a tus amigos y familia?- preguntó la muchacha tratando de pensar como lo hacía el otro. –hay quienes lo hacemos por darles a nuestros seres amados una vida tantito mejor pero en tu caso estoy al tanto que el dinero no te falta, vives bien y tienes todo lo que alguien de tu edad puede desear-

-porqué lo haces?-

-por amor al arte y por ayudar a mi mamá, ella se quedó sola conmigo y mis tres hermanitas, una de ellas está enfermita y gracias a lo que gano como patinadora puedo pagar su tratamiento y no descuidar la educación de las otras mientras mi madre solo se preocupa por darles de comer y cuidarlas mucho. En el caso de Iván ayuda a pagar las dos hipotecas de su casa que sus padres tienen para poder costear que haga patinaje o en el caso de Esmeralda sabes que es un caso especial- dijo en voz baja.

-si lo sé tiene a su hijita verdad? Me sorprende que a sus 18 años ya sea mamá y no lo parece digo su cuerpo- dijo el rubio dudoso.

-eso es lo de menos ella con eso mantiene a su hija que cuidan sus padres en Moscú. Y como esos varios casos más bajo este techo muchacho pro eso me cuesta entenderte-

-no me hagas sentir peor de lo que ya me siento mensa- dijo en broma el apelativo dándole un zape a la muchacha. –pero días como hoy te juro que me dan ganas de mandar a la mierda todo y volver pero no puedo hacerlo por orgullo y porque mandé a todos al carajo en mi hogar por mis sueños-

-no van a rechazarte enano, te quieren de verdad, hoy por ejemplo llegué a casa de mi ensayo y habían cinco mensajes en la contestadora de tu padre Viktor pidiendo les hables apenas puedas y de Yuuri diciendo lo mucho que te extraña y que intentes visitarlos un poco seguido-

-estoy cansado Selene, trataré de devolver sus llamadas mañana si el tarado ese no me vuelve a explotar- masculló mientras terminaba de sorber su sopa y se retiraba de la mesa.

-Yuri una última cosa, si las cosas se ponen feas date la vuelta y regresa a casa- dijo seria, recibiendo un asentimiento no sabiendo ella si era porque la escuchó o solo para que lo dejara marchar.

Desde esa noche siguieron dos meses más y llegó el día de un selectivo nacional, donde saldrían ahí los nuevos representantes del país para comenzar las clasificatorias rumbo a las olimpiadas. La suerte era tanta que se hizo en la pista de San Petersburgo y para quienes vivían ahí lo vieron como una bendición.

-Viktor deberías estar en esa pista y no en el público- dijo Emile preparando sus patines para ir con los competidores.

-él ya está clasificado por ser él- respondió Lilia. –Yuuri es quien debe ganarse su lugar ahora- dijo seria poniendo nervioso al nipón. –verdad que lo harás bien niño?- amenazó lentamente y el pobre solo pudo decir un silencioso claro con su mano. –asi me gusta-

-el enano gritón viene igual podremos verlo ya que él no nos visita- dijo burlón Michelle

Y como si lo invocaran lo vieron llegar con los jóvenes de Sochi, pero al verlo de lejos sus sonrisas desaparecieron.

-ven lo que yo?- susurró Beka.

-tengo mala vista pero veo lo mismo- dijo Yuuri. –ese no es mi hijo, su físico sí pero su mirada y gestos no-

-doy todos mis títulos a que ese cabrón tiene algo que ver aquí- masculló enojado Yakov. –ahora mismo me va a escuchar- dijo arremangando su saco y estando a punto de caminar. Pero lo detuvieron entre todos los varones haciendo o intentando que entre en razón.

-harás que nos descalifiquen a todos si armas un escándalo- dijo Viktor sujetando de su brazo al viejo entrenador.

Mientras tanto del otro lado de la pista el menor veía en dirección de sus familiares, pero sintió un tirón de su brazo y al voltear la vista se topó con la mirada severa de Sergey.

-concéntrate en ganar, ellos hoy son tu competencia-

-son mi familia y quiero ir a verlos llevo semanas sin venir a casa- dijo serio.

-eso me vale, la grandeza es así se hacen sacrificios yo no llevé llorones ni cobardes al oro y hay gente que estaría dispuesta a renunciar a todo por tu lugar-

-pero!-

-pero nada y que tus movimientos se vean sueltos y limpios eres un exagerado ese golpe de tu espalda ni es tan grave como tanto te quejas- dijo con sarcasmo y eso solo hizo enfurecer al chico.

-ese tipo algo le dijo a Yurio porque lo hizo enojar- dijo Beka frunciendo su seño.

-lo agarró del brazo con una saña apuesto que le marcó sus dedos- dijo Yuuri.

-cariño dime que mi arma está bajo el asiento del auto- dijo Viktor tronando sus nudillos. –acabando la competencia agarro a ese tipo afuera-

-a la fila Nikiforov, primero lo mato y si aún vive lo rematas-

-lo sostienes tú y yo lo…-

-dejen de planear ustedes dos formas de matarlo! Y Beka vete a la zona de competencia y Viktor vamos al público- dijo Lilia jalando al mayor de su oreja.

Una hora después el turno del joven patinador rubio de ojos esmeralda llegó y presentando un programa perfecto se llevó la máxima puntuación pero en su programa había algo que no debía de estar.

-patina perfecto pero…no hay sentimientos- dijo Michelle

-si hay, hay miedo, desesperación- dijo Lilia y la miraron extraño. –conozco a este niño desde que aprendió a andar en patines, puedo leer sus movimientos y entender cuando esconde algo, soy mujer- dijo al notar que no la entendieron.

-ya vieron que cuando voltea a ver entre la gente solo mira a Sergey?- comentó Yakov. –lo volvió a hacer ese tipo, lo odio ahora por esto con mayor razón- apretó sus puños.

-viejo suelta lo que sabes- ordenó Viktor.

-Sergey Popovich es un entrenador de alto rango, es cierto lo que él dijo llevó campeones a ganar oro pero sus métodos de enseñanza son poco humanos, mientras yo lo hago a base e palabras y si a gritos él lo hace a punta de golpes,. De amenazas, insultos y no tolera errores de ninguna clase-

-y porqué no nos dijiste!- gritaron todos.

-lo intenté bola de imbéciles pero ustedes no me dejaron hablar y el niño hizo su santa voluntad- se defendió.

-y si hace todo eso porqué sigue con su acreditación?- dijo indignado Phichit.

-hay patinadores con la cabeza llena de aire que no les importa pasar tanto maltrato si con eso llegan a su sueño, y cuando lo alcanzan se desligan de Sergey- comentó Lilia. –es un entrenador con una ética profesional terrible y nadie lo puede acusar de nada porque nadie tiene pruebas sólidas, como saben en este negocio cualquiera dice misa para mandar al piso tu reputación-

-oigan dejen de parlotear y miren Yuuri no pudo pasar!- dijo horrorizado Viktor. –que pasó?- preguntó en voz alta y valiéndole un camote salió al encuentro con su marido bastante preocupado al escuchar la palabra caída.

Al llegar a su encuentro lo vio salir de la pista con dificultad y arrastrando la pierna, el de ojos azules junto a su pandilla que ya lo habían alcanzado se acercaron de inmediato a revisarle.

-Katsuki qué pasó?-

-nada Yakov me caí al hacer el Flip cuádruple- dijo triste. –nunca me falló el salto porqué hoy?-

-te estresaste y tu mente se largó a pasear por el asunto de Yuri- le dijo Lilia. –esa pierna que tal?-

-tiene varios golpes bastante grandes en toda la pierna- dijo el kazajo tras descubrir la zona. –y lo que parece una quemada ocasionada por barrerse en el hielo-

-el tobillo Yuuri?- preguntó Beka. –puedes moverlo?- pero se contestó en automático al ver el fallido intento de su suegro por moverlo.

-Katsuki te quiero fuera de mi pista durante dos semanas , irás a ver al fisiatra mañana a primera hora y…- no pudo terminar pues una nueva voz se unió al grupo.

-KATSUDON!- escucharon gritar a alguien que venía corriendo en su dirección. –vaya forma de besar el hielo!- dijo llegando hasta ellos Yuri Plisetsky.

-Yuri!- gritaron todos al verlo, se notaba más delgado de lo usual con ojeras y Lilia dedujo que traía un desgaste físico tremendo.

-me le escapé al idiota ese cuando supe que te habías lesionado y peor aún dijeron que te habías quebrado algo pero ya veo que solo estás bastante golpeado- dijo aliviado el menor y sin darse cuenta en qué momento pero ya estaba abrazando al nipón y siendo correspondido tanto por Yuuri como por Viktor.

-niño te hemos extrañado mucho, estás muy cambiado qué han hecho contigo?- preguntó Viktor revisando a su muchacho y el otro no puso resistencia alguna. –por todos los patines! Y ese golpe en la espalda?- dijo espantado al descubrir un moretón que bajaba casi hasta la mitad de su columna.

-mi estimado suegro no creo que quieras saber la respuesta pero puedo distinguir perfectamente entre un accidente por caerse y una patada dada con bastante fuerza- dijo Otabek en pose de sabiduría. –y eso querido amigo es señal de que alguien le pegó- señaló

-es eso verdad?- cuestionó Yuuri.

-paranoicos! Saben que puedo defenderme y antes que alguien me ponga un dedo encima se muere primero!- atacó con su mirada fiera como siempre.

-PLISETSKY!- gritó una voz. Y al encontrar la fuente de la voz se toparon con la muy pero muy enojada cara de Sergey Popovich, y detrás suyo venía el resto de su equipo con miradas aterradas.

-qué. No ves que estoy con mi familia viendo que el cerdo no tenga nada roto?- cortó de inmediato.

-te dije claramente que no te acercaras al enemigo, tú serás el que tendrá algo roto si no vienes aquí en este momento y por un mes olvídate de venir a casa, de días libres y entrenarás quince horas para que se te quite, no te mandas solo!- le gritó sin importarle que lo estaban mirando.

-tú no vas a amenazar a mi chico! Estás en mi pista, mi ciudad mis reglas- dijo Yakov. –lárgate si no quieres que tú y yo tengamos un problema- siseó.

-te doy 3 para que vengas aquí ahora mismo niño o me olvidaré de que existes- sentenció el otro hombre.

Yuri tuvo en sus manos la oportunidad que hace días buscaba, se separó un poco de Yuuri y se plantó firme ante lo que hasta ahora él había visto como el error de su vida más grande. Iba a ponerle en claro algunas cositas.

-pues sabes? Ya se te hace tarde no crees? Puedes olvidarte de que existo ahora mismo si quieres porque yo no voy ni a la esquina contigo, éstos meses han sido lo peor, puedes ir y buscar a algún otro idiota que caiga en tus juegos pero yo ya no lo haré. No quiero fama, ni ser el mejor, ni oro, ni estar en la cima si para ello tengo que renunciar a lo que de verdad me importa que es mis amigos y mi familia- dijo elevando su voz. –dejé de lado a mi pareja, abandoné a mis padres, renuncié a mis entrenadores anteriores porque creí en tus palabras rosas, y olvidé una cosa que ellos han llevado tal vez no a muchos campeones como tú pero si a uno y ese uno recuerdo bien le pateó el trasero los tuyos por cinco veces seguidas- dijo señalando a Viktor quien sonrió con maldad alzando su pulgar. –así que puedes tomar tus trofeos y tus títulos y metértelos por el culo o por donde mejor de entren- finalizó de brazos cruzados.

-insolente malagradecido, nadie me habla así y se queda impune!, no desperdicié mi tiempo a lo estúpido para que a la primera oportunidad que tengas y las cosas se te ponen negras te des la vuelta- dijo acercándose bravo al chico quien no bajo su guardia. –vas a venir conmigo ahora, eres mi boleto al estrellato- dijo furioso tomando al chico del brazo y tirando de él con fuerza.

-suéltame!- gritó.

-suéltalo!- gritó Otabek yendo a defenderle.

Pero justo en el momento en que Sergey iba a soltarle un derechazo al kazajo alguien se le adelantó con un movimiento bastante rápido usando un palo de escoba que encontró a su lado. Por la fuerza el tipo ruso no tuvo de otra que soltar a Yuri quien se fue corriendo a los brazos de Viktor donde por alguna razón se sentía protegido.

-vuelves a tocar a mi hijo y haré que te arrepientas- siseó el nipón en su lengua materna con una mirada tan cargada de odio que Viktor tembló.

-ahora sí estas perdido Popovich- amenazó Lilia. –nunca te pudieron acusar4 de nada pero qué crees? En este quipo tenemos a alguien que graba todo a cada minuto y tenemos en video absolutamente todo lo que pasó aquí- dijo señalando al tailandés quien movía su celular con burla. –además de que mañana a primera hora llevaremos a Yurio a una valoración médica y si arrojan maltrato y desnutrición te pudrirás unos cuántos muchos años en prisión-

El hombre palideció ante esas palabras, ahora estaba en u problema bastante gordo y si tomaba en cuenta que frente suyo tenía a tres de los más influyentes en el mundo del patinaje no dudaba que ese escándalo estallara en menos de una hora y en menos de 24 horas estaría preso.

-haré que mis abogados y cualquier asociación civil en defensa del menor te hundan más rápido que al Titanic- afirmó Nikiforov. –te metiste con las personas equivocadas, este niño tiene familia que usará garras, dientes, dinero e influencias para hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que esté bien-

-Yuri, con ellos no vas a lograr tus sueños, no desperdicies esta oportunidad, mira podemos empezar de cero si así lo quieres- intentó negociar el tipo y el de ojos verdes se giró a ver a su gente, luego a su nuevo equipo y de nuevo a su gente. para tomar una última decisión.

-ojalá te pudras en el infierno idiota- susurró. –Yakov y Lilia no tendrán la grandeza que tienes tú pero su fama se la hicieron a base de trabajo duro no de amenazas y con ellos por supuesto que voy a llegar tan lejos como yo quiera, la carrera y el estrellato son pasajeros, pero la familia y la gente que me quiere de verdad sin importar nada es para siempre- y dicho esto se dispuso a irse pero Yakov tomó la palabra.

-y ustedes?- dijo en dirección al resto del equipo de Sochi. –Yuri ya tomó su camino, y ustedes?-

-pues señor- comenzó Selene. –si nos quedamos sin entrenador tendremos que volver a nuestros hogares y la verdad varios de aquí no podemos irnos así, necesitamos las becas del gobierno y lo que se nos paga por patinar- dijo bajando la mirada.

-lo sé jovencita miren que a mi equipo le hace falta sangre nueva y fresca- dijo con una sonrisa amable. –si ustedes lo quieren puedo hacer los arreglos para integrarlos a la selección de una vez-

-de verdad?- preguntó Iván ahora.

-claro, tener gente normal de vez en cuando no me matará y a Mila le gustará tener más compañeras y dejará de quejarse de que está con puros hombres-

-y que pasará con todos los que pasamos a la ronda internacional? No podremos competir?- preguntó otro chico.

-oh pero claro que irán o no por nada mi ropa interior dice que me llamo Viktor Nikiforov- dijo serio el platinado. –ustedes solo preocúpense de empacar sus cosas que los trasladaremos mañana mismo aquí-

Los diez jóvenes que formaban el equipo contrario sonrieron con alegría sincera, se podría decir que su infierno había finalizado pues estaban escalando bastante alto pero a costa de abandonar lo que realmente era importante para ellos y ahora tenían ante sus ojos la oportunidad que desde un principio debieron tener.

En cuanto a Sergey tal y como Viktor se propuso no tardó ni dos días en perder toda acreditación ante la ISU y ser revocado cualquier logro anterior al suceso de Yuri, los demás patinadores antes que él que estuvieron bajo su tutela al ver y saber que el menor había hablado y que un video se filtró de lo ocurrido en las nacionales igual dijeron sus experiencias sumando así otros tantos años a sus ya declarados 30 años de prisión por maltrato infantil físico y psicológico sumado a otros tantos cargos que entre todos se ocuparon de aumentarle.

 **Lo acabé. Si, si hay mucho drama quí lo siento pero no pude evitarlo, la idea vino y pues aquí está.**

 **Disculpen la demora, me fui de viaje y regresé apenas ayer, tenía planes de acabarlo ayer mismo pero honestamente estaba muerta de cansancio.**

 **Espero les guste y ando pensando el próximo**


	19. Chapter 19

**Estamos a casi nada de llegar a los veinte capítulos, y puedo decir con orgullo que es la historia más larga escrita por mi cabeza hasta ahora**

 **Capítulo 19: Manny.**

 **Punto de vista de Yurio.**

Es bastante cierto que desde niños a todos se nos enseña a ser buenas personas con quienes de verdad lo requieran, a nunca negar un vaso de agua o una ayuda por muy minúscula que sea, una moneda al hambriento o ser honrado y no tomar lo que no es nuestro. Pero igual se nos enseña a qe si algo no tiene dueño y no es reclamado puedes conservarlo si lo encontraste e hiciste lo correcto al buscar su proceder.

Eso era lo que pensaba mientras llegaba a mi casa luego de una noche de festejos con mi Beka tras haber firmado ambos para un comercial de bebida energética y se me había pasado el tiempo volando que no me fijé cuando me quedé sin batería y eran las dos de la mañana. Iban a matarme entre el cerdo y el viejo.

Todo iba relativamente bien hasta que entre unos arbustos me encontré algo que me dejó sin saber la elección a tomar, pero tampoco tenía el corazón para hacerme al que no ve nada y pasarme de largo. Así que aquí estaba frente a la puerta de mi apartamento compartido con mi descubrimiento en brazos, ahora es buscar la forma de explicar lo que estaba haciendo yo con una cosa de esas.

Abrí en silencio notando todo oscuro, eso era bueno señal de que dormían, entré haciendo el menor ruido posible sin dejar caer lo que tenía. Y como obra divina por mi buena acción llegué hasta mi cuarto sin ser descubierto.

Acomodé mis almohadas como pude y dejé entre ellas lo que ya me había entumido los brazos, me cambié de prisa para ponerme mi ropa de dormir y pensar si contarle a alguien o no.

-estamos metidos en esto los dos así que hagas lo que hagas te ruego no vayas a hacer ruido- le dije a lo que yacía en mis sábanas como si pudiera entenderme. Claro, como no, ni se movió de su posición dormida. –a alguien ahí arriba le divierte verme pasar estas calamidades verdad?- dije al aire mientras me acomodaba entre las mantas sin mover lo que ahora dormía a mi lado.

A las dos horas mis peores temores se hicieron realidad y lo que menos quería pasó. Estaba llorando lo que me encontré y además de casi darme un infarto porque lo hacía muy alto me despertó de golpe y tenía que actuar rápido.

-carajo ahora qué?- dije. –te dije no llorar! Pueden descubrirme y tendré problemas!- pero no pareció importar lo que dijera. –qué te pasa? No sé lo que quieres no puedo entenderte!- me esta ba desesperando el cerdo no tardaría en darse cuenta por lo ligero de su sueño y Maccachin por el ruido iría a despertarlos.

-vamos Yuri no puede ser que lo imbécil se te pegara- me daba ánimos. –piensa por amor al hielo piensa! Tienes en tus manos a un jodido bebé! Qué es lo que hace llorar a los bebés?- me pregunté haciendo trabajar mi cerebro a velocidad luz. –vemos solo lloran si están sucios- pero al revisarlo noté estaba limpio. –descartado, calor? No, estamos en pleno invierno!- y entonces algo en mi cabeza hizo conexión. –hambre! Lloran por hambre!- dije casi aliviado como si recién descubriera el fuego. Salí a prisa de mi cuarto dejando bien asegurado al crio para que no se fuera de boca al suelo y corrí a la cocina, tendría que improvisar con lo que había.

-Viktor me matará por tocar su leche en polvo pero lo entenderá- susurré mientras con el celular buscaba en internet la forma de preparar una fórmula en extremo improvisada.

-Yuri?- escuché una voz llamar rumbo a la cocina, no podía estar sucediendo ahora esto. –oh si estás aquí enano, qué haces despierto a las casi cinco de la mañana?- me preguntó un viejo tan dormido que me sorprendía que esté hablando y caminando.

-vine a buscar agua- solo eso se me ocurrió.

-y porqué tienes agua en una olla y mi leche abierta? Oh es que te haz acordado que a las cinco de la mañana me gusta tomar un vaso de leche?- dijo feliz y me iba a dar un tic, si bien era cierto al viejo le fascinaba una leche tibia matutina pero no la bebía de forma convencional.

-eres un bruto! A tu edad y con ese extraño vicio tuyo me sorprende que aún conserves tus dientes!-

-hagamos un trato, prepara mi leche y me haré al menso de la hora que llegaste y no le diré nada a Yuuri sabes que se pone bien loco cuando se trata de llegar tarde- me dijo serio, si había visto la hora que llegué a lo mejor habría visto que no vine solo. No iba a quedarme así negociaría de ser necesario pero…

-VIKTOR!- escuchamos la tercera voz masculina gritar mientras corría a la cocina. –por..por Dios mi… mira!- dijo llegando hasta nosotros el katsudon y casi me desmayé al ver que en sus brazos traía lo que yo ocultaba. –pe…pe…pe…- intentaba rticular.

-madre Rusia Yuuri de dónde sacaste a ese infante?- preguntó el viejo bastante asombrado.

-del cuarto de Yuri- dijo con apenas voz. –

Este niño de veras no sabe en qué gastar su dinero y…aguarda haz dicho que lo encontraste en su cuarto?- dijo espantado el de ojos azules y el otro asintió. –qué hacías con eso en tu cuarto?-

-para que te lo sepas "eso" se llama bebé anciano dije cruzado de brazos. –y si me dejaran explicarles-

-no nos vayas a salir que es un hijo no reconocido que alguna fan tuya ya te achocó porque me van a conocer- amenazó el mayor, no sabía si darme un palmo en la frente o un tiro.

-Viktor déjalo que hable mientras yo termino esa leche- pidió el japonés, vaya la voz de la razón.

-yo iba a hacerlo!- grité.

-y sabes la temperatura del agua? Cuánto ponerle? En qué pensabas dárselo si no sabes dónde guardo los biberones?- dijo mostrando una llave pequeña y con la que abría una gaveta. –tengo que tenerlos escondidos sino Viktor ya sabes pero descuida esa manía que tiene de hacer esto solo le pasa cuando hay competencias cerca- dijo feliz. –ahora habla-

-estaba regresando a casa del festejo, vine solo porque Beka se quedó cambiando la llanta de su moto y por el parque que está a die minutos de aquí me lo encontré en los arbustos, estaba descubierto y se veía que llevaba rato ahí. busqué alguna señal de su madre pero nada, está muy chiquito y lo pusieron de tal manera que no se viera- expliqué.

-en casos como éste se llama a la policía! Y que tal si aparece su madre y te acusa de secuestro?- me regañó Yuuri.

-te digo que no había nadie y llevaba rato por lo helado que estaba, no venía con nada excepto la ropa que trae y la frazada- me defendí. – además me quedé sin carga en el teléfono y cerca no hay públicos, tenía que traerlo a casa para que entrara en calor y es muy tarde podrían pensar que yo me lo robé!-

-Yuri…- me dijeron ambos como si no me creyeran. –seguro que así pasó y no te estás vengando de alguien? Hay una delgada línea entre llevarse un perro y llevarse a un niño- me dijo ahora Viktor.

-soy muchas cosas pero ladrón nunca y nunca me vengaría de esta manera, me sorprende que no sepas mis métodos de desquite- dije orgulloso. –pero volviendo al tema si no me crees allá ustedes, en lugar de gritarme díganme que hacer!-

-primero lo primero, darle algo de comer- dijo Yuuri acercándose al niño con la botella lista tras haberlo dejado en brazos de su marido. Tomó la elección correcta al no dejarme intentarlo porque en este asunto sé lo que sigue a nada y él lo hacía como si fuera de toda su vida. El bebé aceptó gustoso el alimento pues se lo terminó bastante a prisa yo solo pensaba quién podría haber sido tan cruel para abandonar así a un infante? Esas cosas solo pasaban en la tele no en la realidad o eso pensaba.

-bueno, bueno ahora hay que pensar en lo que haremos, empezando por llamar mañana a primera hora a la policía e intentar no matar al pequeñito en lo que resuelven lo que harán con él- comentó el cerdo mientras le sacaba el aire al bebé. Yo seguía intentando entender que hasta hace unas horas yo era un chavo de 17 años divirtiéndome en una fiesta y ahora había traído a mi casa a un bebé.

-volvamos a dormir si? Algunos tenemos entrenamiento a las ocho de la mañana- dijo Viktor mientras bostezaba y se dirigía rumbo a los cuartos con el cerdo tras suyo y yo siguiendo sus pasos.

-cáete acá con el paquete- le dije extendiendo mis brazos para que me devolviera al niño.

-Yuri- dijo con voz seria. –no es que desconfíe de ti pero no sabes nada de bebés, eres capaz de dormirte sobre él o que ruede y se caiga y ni te enteres o que vuelva a llorar y no sepas que hacer- me enumeró.

-y tu sí?-

-crecí en una posada a la que iban muchos niños con sus familias, tengo primos menores que yo a los que ví desde que nacieron y cuando estudié en USA me solventaba cuidando niños así que más que ustedes dos claro que sé- nos dijo siguiendo caminando.

Refunfuñé en voz baja pero tenía razón, por algo me gustaban los gatos pues se cuidaban solos y de hambre no se morían, no se bañaban, iban y venían cuando querían entonces mis responsabilidades se reducían a nada.

Esas horas no pudimos dormir otra vez, no pude evitarlo y le mandé un mensaje de voz a Beka explicando lo ocurrido, no esperaba una respuesta digo no cualquier imbécil además de nosotros estaba despierto a esa hora pero no decían que corre y cuéntale a quien más confianza le tengas?.

Otro relajo se armó cuando le avisamos a Yakov que no iríamos a entrenar en la mañana por arreglar el mugre asunto, casi salió de la pantalla a matarnos y como no quiso creernos hicimos llamada por video y le mostramos a lo que él llamó nuestra mejor mentira.

-arreglen eso ahora mismo! No es como en la tele que se lo encuentran y viven felices! Afuera debe estar una madre buscándolo y ustedes lo traen como una mascota?, pueden ir presos!- nos gritaba y solo le decíamos con la cabeza que sí. –tendré listos a los abogados, no hagan las cosas grandes, si las autoridades les dicen que entreguen al mocoso lo hacen y punto, Vitya nada que armar dramas o quieres pasar otros tres días detenido?- y el mayor negó de inmediato. –quiero sus traseros en la tarde aquí si es que siguen en libertad- y nos colgó, el viejito tan amable como siempre por eso nunca tuvo hijos.

Media hora después teníamos a la policía metida en casa, no sé para qué habían cuatro fulanos tomando nuestras declaraciones. Pero al que identifiqué como el jefe no cumplía con el concepto que yo tengo de un jefe ya saben? El tipo estaba obeso y llegó comiendo una dona.

-a ver si entendí, dices que a las dos de la mañana encontraste a este niño en un arbusto fuera de la vista no había nadie y lo trajiste a tu casa?- dijo el gordo jefe. Y le asentí. –y me dices que no tenía nada que lo identifique?- le volví a responder afirmativo.

-jefe ya tomé la descripción física del pequeño y el compañero aquí le hizo una revisión rápida y solo está algo desnutrido- dijo otro oficial que sí tenía cuerpo de oficial. –pero ahora que lo vemos bien me recuerda al bebé que reportaron como perdido hace unos días lo recuerda?-

-oh si- dijo el hombre rascando su barbilla. –miren la casualidad, denuncian la desaparición de un pequeñito que se parece curiosamente a éste y unos días después venimos a encontrarlo!- dijo ironizando, no necesito tener un súper cerebro para saber que la cosa tiraba a que éramos los culpables.

-nos va a tachar de ratas o algo?- le dije

-no los estamos señalando de que se lo hayan robado pero no sé, esos dos adultos de ahí todo mundo sabe que están casados y no sé a lo mejor como aquí está prohibido adoptar hayan recurrido a cosas chuecas- dijo aún irónico y me estaba enojando.

-insinúa que compramos un bebé?- gritaron ambos escandalizados.

-a usted se le zafó una tuerca jefe gorgojo!- le gritó Viktor y yo me guanté la risa.

-señor Nikiforov le sugiero que se calme y le recuerdo que soy jefe Górgori!- le gritó el hombre señalándole con su dedo lleno de crema, eso me causó asco. –solo estamos especulando pero no lo creo ahora que pienso bien ustedes no se ven de esos-

-somos incapaces!- dijo Yuuri. –solo queremos saber cómo proceder o que hacer con este niño, digo si usted dijo que lo reportaron como perdido quiere decir que de algún lado se lo robaron-

-es correcto señor Katsuki- dijo el otro hombre que nos tomaba declaraciones. –daremos ahora mismo la notificación de que el infante apareció para ver si es reclamado-

-y se lo van a llevar o algo?- pregunté.

-por ley debemos llevárnoslo y que quede al cuidado de una instancia del Estado- dijo el hombre que según lo revisó. –pero…-

-pero?- preguntamos los tres.

-no soy nadie para juzgar pero creo que con ustedes estaría mejor cuidado que en una casa-cuna donde hay más de 200 niños-

-nos lo dejará?- preguntó Yuuri con estrellitas en los ojos, tenía que ser una broma.

-lo haremos pero solo por un total de 3 días, pasado ese tiempo si no apareció alguna familia del menor deberemos llevarlo a un orfanato y si le va bien alguien lo adoptará- dijo otro oficial. –haremos lo posible para que eso no suceda- dijo mientras guardaba sus cosas.

-confiamos en ustedes caballeros- dijo otro poniéndose de pie. –no nos hagan retractar porque si algo le pasa a ese niño en manos de ustedes se van presos- sentenció.

-hasta pronto señores- dijeron los otros dos saliendo tras sus compañeros. –estense listos por si necesitamos otra declaración o en el mejor de los casos entregar al chiquito-

-los acompaño hasta la planta principal- ofreció Viktor. –Yuuri avisa a Yakov lo sucedido y Yuri alístate iremos a comprar algunas cosas que creo necesitaremos unos días- y dicho esto se salió de casa sin dejarme reclamar.

Dudé en un comienzo obedecer al anciano no es que no confiara en el cerdo pero ese niño lo encontré y no me han dejado estar casi cerca de él igual tengo derecho a intentar cuidarle.

Estando en mi cuarto escuché al cerdo hablar por el celular y de pronto los gritos de Yakov, y no sé si haya sido casualidad pero al tiempo que escuché los potentes llantos del pequeño. Me lleva ahora que hago? Yuuri está ocupado y no creo que le haga caso. Pensé rápido salí a prisa del cuarto y fui hasta la sala donde estaba acostado, hice lo que ellos hicieron revisar si necesitaba un cambio y nada pero luego recordé que los bebés muy pequeños comen muy seguido y dese su última leche habían pasado casi cuatro horas. Recordé que el katsudon dejó un biberón preparado cuando se levantó hace un rato así que tomé al enano en brazos y alcancé el alimento.

-bien, no parece difícil, solo es dárselo y él lo tomará solo verdad?- me decía a mis adentros, lo sacudí sobre mi mano para revisar que ya no esté caliente y se lo acerqué a la boca y lo tomó gustoso. No negaré que ver eso era la cosa más tierna que jamás vi.

-Yurio dónde estás?- escuché a Viktor llamarme. –vamos ya!-

-viejo estoy en la cocina!- le grité.

Creo que de no ser por el cerdo que llegó a tiempo nos hubiéramos matado entre ambos para terminar de alimentar al niño, Viktor pese a su extraño actuar infantil, torpe, bruto, dramático y pelmazo no me cree en lo absoluto capaz de hacer algo tan simple, pero a veces es bueno recordarle que eran sus mascotas y no las mías las que se iban de vacaciones al campamento de verano y nunca regresaban.

-malas noticias chicos, Yakov dijo que con o sin niño nos quiere esta tarde enla pista sin excusas-

-y ahora?- dijimos ambos.

-tendremos que saber arreglarnos, en 3 días si no hay una respuesta igualmente se lo debemos entregar a los servicios. Pero mientras tratemos de hacer lo mejor- sonrió.

-y si la policía no hace nada?- comenté para romper el silencio mientras esperábamos en una tienda de bebés en el centro comercial a que el cerdo terminara sus compras de pánico

-deja de ver películas enano, es su trabajo deben responder- me dijo el otro ruso y yo soy el que mira mucha tele? Él es el que cada año le deja un zapato a los reyes magos con galletas y leche!. –aunque podemos hacer nuestra parte y subir una foto del pequeño a las redes podría ser que su mamá lo busque ahí- propuso, la idea no era descabellada lo admito pero había un detalle subirlo a las redes traería tal vez problemas y no remedios, podrían aparecer miles de chicas reclamándolo solo porque Viktor lo tocara con sus sagradas manos y nosotros no tenemos cómo saber si la chica correcta es la correcta. Tras unos minutos de explicarle lo mejor posible que aunque buena lo mejor era descartar la idea logré que desistiera.

Una jodida hora después el katsudon nos alcanzó en la zona de restaurantes cargado con bolsas en ambos brazos y una en la cabeza y ambos notamos la simpática carriola color azul claro y dentro estaba feliz y bien despierto el chamaco agitando alegremente una sonaja de patitos, traía puesta una ropita que claramente no era con la que llegó, un lindo mameluco amarillo claro.

-ya era hora, creímos que te quedaste empeñado en la tienda-

-por eso les dije que se fueran a los videojuegos y no se fastidiaran, yo me la pasé divino con esta lindura, las señoritas no dejaban que me fuera- rio nervioso. –pero con esto debe bastarnos los tres días-

-creo que dará hasta para el otro mes, supongo que preguntaron su origen, qué dijiste?-

-oh Vitya tanto estar con ustedes aprendí a decir mentiras blancas, dije que unos vecinos del apartamento se fueron por negocios y no podían llevar a su hijo y nos pidieron de favor cuidarlo, al principio costó me creyeran pues creo que saben lo que le pasó a tus mascotas por medio mundo pero no dijeron nada cuando dije que yo estaría- sonrió ampliamente, le daría un premio.

-ya podemos irnos? Falta llegar a casa y alistarnos para entrenar y ver cómo llevarnos a la bola rosa- señalé fastidiado,

Ayudamos al bobo a cargar sus bolsas y al llegar a casa todo lo dejamos en el cuarto de la pareja, aún seguía en contra de que lo dejaran con ellos, pero mañana podría vengarme ellos debían salir para una rueda de prensa en la tarde y regresarían hasta tarde pues tenían una cena importante con delegados de la federación y no podrían llevarse al bebé.

A las cinco de la tarde estábamos en la pista, Yuuri se la voló cundo armó la bolsa para el niño, solo estaríamos fuera tres horas y cargó cosas como para una semana, ropa, pañales, leche, juguetes, una manta, carriola, babero, chupetes y más ropa.

-ya era hora de que llegaran trio de imbéciles pobres de ustedes donde no se asomaran y…- llegó a saludarnos el viejo pegando de gritos como siempre y el rostro del niño cambió a puchero, no debía llorar o no podríamos calmarlo ahora.

-mira lo que haces tarado ya lo asustaste!- le reclamó Lilia. –no mi vida no llores, es un hombre malo pero tú eres una cosita adorable- comenzó a hacerle mimos mientras se agachaba y lo observaba. –para encontrar cosas bonitas si que sirven eh?- ahora le hace cosquillas en la pancita y parece haber funcionado. –vayan a la pista aquí se los vemos.

-pero…!-

-nada de peros cerdo vamos que sea problema de los viejos un rato!- me exasperé jalando a ambos de las orejas pues sus brazos los tenía abiertos tratando de alcanzar la carriola.

-vuelvan a hacer ese Axel!- ordenó Yakov, eran las seis y media de la tarde y teníamos chequeo de saltos, estábamos tranquilos pues nos aseguramos antes de salir que el colado esté alimentado, limpio, bañado y con sueño así que en unas tres horas debía ordenarnos comida. –no me gusta Viktor más limpia esa salida, Yuuri por favor seguridad si te vas a romper la boca te la vas a romper no medites las cosas!- decía acercándose a la entrada.

Estuve a punto de gritarle un par de cosas cuando Lilia se acercaba cargando al niño en sus brazos.

-está llorando hace diez minutos y no sé que hacer!- nos dijo desde su lugar y paramos nuestra práctica pero con ello los demás patinadores pusieron atención.

-oh así que esa es la pequeña bendición de loa que escuchamos!- llegó a prisa Phichit. –miren lo lindo que está!- ese bruto no sabe nivelar su volumen casi le grita en sus orejitas.

-cómo que escucharon? Si nadie sabe nada- dijo Yakov molesto.

-la policía y servicios infantiles lanzaron un boletín por todos lados con el retrato de infante para encontrar familiares- explicó Otabek. –Yura aún me debes una explicación detallada- me acusó.

-y yo que pensaba que eras mal amigo Viktor y tuviste un niño escondido por ahí y no quisiste nombrarme padrino- lloriqueó Chris, gracias que no crecería cerca de todo este circo.

-pueden dejar de actuar más idiotas de lo normal y volver a su práctica!- exigió Yakov pero todos seguían sobre Lilia y el niño.

-miren estornudó!. Lo captaste Phichit?-

-si Michelle estoy captando todos los momentos del pequeño Alex-

-cómo que Alex?- dijo Yuuri.

-pues no sabemos su nombre y no podemos seguir diciendo bebé, niño, enano, pequeño, criatura, bendición o bola rosa. Yo digo que debe tener un nombre temporal total que ni se acordará- dijo Viktor, otro punto a su favor.

-pues yo le veo cara de Joseph- dijo Lilia.

-no le pongan nombres al azahar, se llama Albert-

-cállate JJ que nadie te habló- le metí un duro zape. –es Nicolai y punto!-

-todo están mal, se llama Alí- dijo Beka, me era raro verlo meterse en alguna de nuestras estúpidas peleas de equipo.

-y si le ponemos Viktor junior y punto?- sugirió Chris.

-estás loco? Todos los hombres de mi familia han llevado ese nombre ya me aburrió! Y los primogénitos deben llevarlo igual y en caso de ser niñas primogénitas deben ser Victorias- dramatizó en pose de sufrido. –todo culpa de mi bisabuelo-

-miren parece que solo quería estar con Yurio!- dijo Beka al darse cuenta que entre tanto pleito yo me escapé y le quité al niño sin nombre a Lilia.

-no lo vayas a tirar!, no agarres la cabeza así, se te va a caer!, dale su osito quiere mejor al patito!- me gritaban al mismo tiempo todos pero el niño estaba entretenido con mi cabello en coleta y se había calmado, por instinto comencé a arrullarlo para ver si dormía o no nos dejaría terminar.

-Phichit capta esto!- ordenó Yuuri y su amigo aceptó, ni remedio me estaban filmando-

-tienen cinco segundos para moverse a la pista- escuché al gruñetas de Yakov a mis espaldas. –uno- mostró un dedo y nadie le hizo caso. –dos…- alzó otro dedo. –TRES- y cuando vimos que su ceño normalmente enojado estaba más marcado. Así que como no queríamos averiguar lo que podía pasarnos y más aún parecía divertirle al mocoso vernos sufrir mejor salimos corriendo.

Al día siguiente a las tres de la tarde los dos rucos ya estaban por irse, en todo ese día y la noche anterior la verdad el crio no molestó tanto, comer, llorar, hacerse del baño era para lo único que nos molestaba. Viktor y Yuuri honestamente la hacían bien cuidándolo, dejamos que ayer en la cena el viejo le diera la leche y vaya sorpresa que supo hacerlo sin ahogarlo. Solo a minutos me dejaban solo con él y cuando lo estaba puedo jurar que desde alguna parte de la casa me veían.

-recuerda Yuri, volveremos como a la una- dijo Viktor colocándose su saco. –los números ya los tienes, salimos de la rueda de prensa a las cinco o seis y de ahí nos vamos a la cena-

-y porqué vendrán hasta la una?, claro quieren librarse del paquete éste!-

-no cuestione señorito y obedezca- me dijo dándome un zape.

-no hagas caso ya sabes- dijo Yuuri sonriendo. –volveremos antes de lo que crees pero ya deberás estar dormido cuando volvamos y por favor cualquier problema que tengas nos hablas- decía apresurado tomando sus cosas. –Viktor no te hagas la corbata es obligatoria y el saco no se usa así!-

-pero así viste Godines- se quejó con cara de cachorro.

-pero no eres Godines!- le rebatió su esposo. –y te pones bien ese saco ahora!- le ordenó.

-quisiera serlo- dijo resignado bajando bien sus mangas.

-ya vámonos cariño es tarde!- casi gritaba el de pelo negro tomando las llaves. –cuídate y cuida bien de Isaac- dijeron ambos dando un portazo y quedándome solo como imbécil parado.

-y ahora?- me dije. –me voy a aburrir horas- y justo cuando me comenzaba a resignar tocaron a la puerta.

-olvidaron sus licencias de nuevo?- dije abriendo la puerta y mi cara se tornó de sorpresa al ver en mi puerta a nada más ni menos que Otabek.

-me invitas a pasar o no?-

Me aparté dejándole entrar y me sorprendí cuando vi la mochila que tenía en sus espaldas, algo me decía que no estaba de paso unas horas. Entró a la sala y fue directo hasta la carriola.

-hola criaturita, no le haz dado dolores de muelas al Yura?- dijo sonriente tomando en sus brazos al niño. –sé que parece mal tipo pero no lo es, él te quiere mucho como todos aquí-

-oye Beka a qué debo tu visita?-

-no puedo venir a ver a mi gatito?-

-si pero…bueno ya ni le sigo- me senté a su lado. –déjame cargarlo si?- y la cara de mi pareja era de asombro. –si lo vas a preguntar, no, desde que lo traje no me han dejado casi cargarlo creen que voy a tirarlo- me crucé de brazos molesto.

-de acuerdo- me contestó acercándome a Samuel, bueno si todos pueden ponerle el nombre que se les pega la gana igual puedo no?. –sostén su cabeza así- dijo ayudándome. –y tu otro brazo lo pones así- explicó colocando mis brazos en la forma correcta y me sorprendió lo poco que me pesaba no como el primer día que tuve entumidos los brazos pero creo que era por no saber cargarle.

-cómo sabes de esto?-

-Yuri, tengo seis hermanos menores en casa algo debí aprender no crees?. Supongo que ya sabes cambiarlo o no?- y le negué con la cabeza. –qué haz estado haciendo? Por lo visto no haz tomado partido en esta situación-

-viniste a visitarme o a reclamarme?- me quejé mientras mecía al chiquillo.

-tranquilo que no te dejaré morir, voy a echarte la mano, solo que no te encariñes mucho con él porque sabes lo que sucederá-

-estás demente? No me estoy encariñando con esta cosita, que no estoy dejando me gane mi corazón sabes que no soy ni tierno ni nada, tampoco podía dejarlo en el frio-

-te conozco mi niño tus ojitos dicen otra cosa y claramente veo un no quieres que te lo quiten- dijo burlón.

-bah cállate- dije arrojándole un cojín.

El resto de es atarde la pasamos muy bien, gracias a Beka aprendí a cambiarle, a alimentarlo, a preparar la leche y claro que tuve que explicarle ese extraño vicio de Viktor por tomar leche en un biberón cuando hay época de competencias cerca para calmar sus nervios y le hice jurar que no se lo dirá a nadie. Y gracias a un accidente del número 2 que tuvo John aprendí a bañarlo, esos dos se asombrarían de lo que puedo hacer y a cada logro que hacía mi sonrisa crecía mucho.

La noche llegó volando entre juegos, sonrisas, risas y miles de llamadas de mis histéricos padres preguntándome si seguíamos vivos, en una de esas Viktor me pidió que le pasara al bebé para hablar con él! Y tuvimos que explicarle entre todos las obvias razones por las que no le iban a responder.

Beka ya estaba haciendo la cena mientras yo daba de comer al chico y jugaba con él, iba a lanzar unas maldiciones en kazajo al sentirme fotografiado pero lo dejé pasar, mi pareja me conocía en mi estado natural ese que no era ni cruel ni frio ni un cabrón.

Les juro que en mi vida había probado pizzas tan sabrosas y eso que Michelle es italiano y se supone ellos saben hacerlas excelente pero mi Beka se los llevó de calle, me comí cuatro pedazos enormes y aún así dejamos para el desayuno de la mañana. Teníamos al pequeño a nuestro lado para vigilarle y hasta el perro nos ayudaba, solo debíamos cuidar que no se metiera la cola de Maccachin a la boca.

La cena pasó entre los recuerdos de mi amado sobre mis cuñaditos de cuando eran bebés y todos los dolores que le hicieron pasar a Otabek, le dije que se encargara del chamaco y yo limpiara la cocina.

Nos fuimos después a la sala a ver la televisión, vimos parte de la entrevista que formó de complemento en la rueda de prensa de esos dos e hice mi nota mental de arrastrar a ese cerdo a clases de ruso y de oratoria para que no tartamudee al tener un micro en su cara. Vimos canales al azahar hasta que nos aburrimos y puse el Netflix mientras Beka iba por botanas a mi cuarto en el escondite secreto que tenía al fondo de mi armario.

-oye querido no es por sacarte pero…a qué hora te irás? Si esos dos llegan y te ven pensarán mal como siempre- dije con burla mientras me terminaba una bolsa de papas.

-vine para pasar la noche aquí, lo teníamos planeado desde la semana pasada pero creo que se te olvidó por el asunto de la bendición- dijo cabizbajo y reaccioné, diablos cómo pude olvidar ese plan? Lo teníamos desde hace días y yo ya sabía que hoy se irían esos dos! La idea era que se quede para…bueno no importa la razón solo importaba que estemos juntos.

-discúlpame soy un bruto olvidé ese plan y…perdón de verdad perdón!- dije arrojándome a sus brazos y esperando un rechazo resulté ser abrazado con fuerza.

-si fueras otra persona te odiaría pero eres mi pequeño tigrecito cómo voy a enojarme eh?- me dijo acariciando mi cabello y dándome un beso en mi frente. –sabes? Me encanta abrazar bebés pero mi adoración es abrazarte- me estrujó entre sus brazos. Y yo le correspondí. –si no fuera porque hay niños no sabes lo que puedo hacerte- me dijo con picardía y reí cómplice, ya sabía de lo que hablaba pero sueña si cree que me voy a quedar atrás.

-seguro que la cosa no es al revés cariño?- ataqué picándole el pecho. –y tan seriecito que te ves nadie creería que tienes unos gustos Beka- rompí en risa al ver su cara roja. –pero te compensaré en cuánto todo esto se acabe nos damos una escapada- le guiñé un ojo.

Paramos ahí la plática porque de seguirle ambos sabíamos que podríamos hacerlo ahí mismo en el sofá sin importarnos que nos viera un bebé por eso era mejor aguantarse. Sin embargo al ver la hora en el reloj y saber que ya eran las once de la noche me sobresaltó.

-mira la hora y el niño no se duerme!- le señalé.

-está bien despierto, pero si vienen los padres y no están dormidos ustedes dos habrá problemas ya sabes como es Katsuki-

Sin querer volver a tocar esos temas sobre el katsudon y su instinto materno fui a sacar al niño de su porta bebé y lo llevé al sofá para arrullarlo entre los dos. Lo triste es que nada funcionaba, lo mecimos, lo paseamos, le pusimos la tele y nada, me estaba desesperando y aún peor cuando recibí un mensaje del cerdo diciendo que en una hora estarían de regreso.

-probemos cantando algo?- sugirió mi compañero y a esas alturas ya aceptaba cualquier idiotez. Traté de hacer memoria por canciones de cuna y nada llegaba a mi cerebro hasta que un rayo de genio brilló.

-dámelo, tengo una-

-nada de cantarle cosas sobre que se lo van a llevar o algo así-

-claro que no menso- dije quitándole al niño. –recordé una canción que mi abuelo me cantaba pero para que no sea tanto relajo vamos al cuarto del matrimonio maravilla y si se duerme que lo haga ahí-

Estuvo de acuerdo y fuimos hasta el cuarto de mis disque padres, me senté en la enorme cama y tras acomodar al niño comencé a cantar.

Me sorprendía de la suavidad de mi usual voz normalmente dura pero no podía negar que esa canción, la nana cosaco me traía gratos recuerdos de cuando yo era pequeño y mi abuelo me la cantaba para dormir o para hacerme sentir mejor cuando estaba enfermo, al paso que avanzaba con la melodía mis ojos se iban cerrando pero no podía dormirme primero.

Sin darme cuenta comencé a mecer y acariciar al bebé que ya había hasta sujetado mi dedo pulgar y ya se estaba durmiendo. Lo apegué a mi pecho mientras sentía los brazos de mi amado Beka rodearme.

-no sabes lo lindo que te ves así- me dijo pero yo seguí cantando y un poquito después terminé ya casi al borde del sueño pero feliz al ver al chiquito dormir.

-te amo Beka- dije mientras me dejaba recostar en la gran cama junto al bebé. –dile a alguien que dije esto y te mato- sonreí cansado, hasta ahora sentía todo el peso del agotamiento.

-ssshh, igual te amo mi niño pero ya duerme, estaré pendiente de que lleguen ellos- me sonrió dándome un beso suave que correspondí y tras ser acomodado en la cama de mejor manera me dormí al instante.

Punto de vista de la autora:

El kazajo salió de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta por si algo se ofrecía, fue a la sala a esperar a sus suegros sonriendo enormemente al saber que pasó una tarde maravillosa con su chico especial.

Y como si adivinara no pasó mucho hasta que escuchó abrir la puerta principal y ver entrar a un desalineado Viktor y a un Yuuri bastante cansado.

-Yuuri creo que tengo tanto sueño que veo a Otabek en el sofá-

-no alucinas Viktor soy Beka, antes que griten vine dese la tarde a ayudar con el bebé y ya están dormidos los dos-

-disculpa que veas a mi marido así Otabek pero dejó el saco embarrado de comida y no podía dejarle andar así por ahí- se disculpó el nipón. A lo que el kazajo solo negó con la mano quitndo importancia.

Al ver todo ordenado y limpio fueron a ver a sus niños.

-están en su habitación Yuuri- dijo el joven mostrándoles la escena tan linda que era ver a Yuri dormir de lado abrazando con ternura al pequeño.

Yuuri se acercó silencioso a ambos para tomar al niño y dejarlo en la cunita que habían comprado el día anterior.

-despertamos al grandote?- preguntó el platinado tras haber tomado vrias fotografías que luego subirían a internet.

-descuiden yo lo paso a su habitación- ofreció Altin tomando al rubio menor en sus brazos para llevarlo hasta su cuarto y dejarlo descansar.

-gracias Beka fuiste de gran apoyo- agradecieron ambos.

Como no quisieron alargarse tanto ofrecieron a su yerno quedarse a dormir esa noche pues ya era tarde como para que se regrese y ellos no querían conducir.

A la mañana siguiente estaban los cinco desayunando hasta que alguien tocó a la puerta con insistencia.

-serán esos policías?- se preguntó Yuuri yendo a atender

-no creo, el tercer día es hoy y deberían venir hasta mañana- dijo Beka.

-CHICOS VENGAN PRONTO!- gritó el de ojos cafés a lo que de inmediato todos fueron a la entrada llevando al niño.

-Yuuri y esta señorita?-

-señor, disculpe que venga a molestarle tan temprano pero…- comenzó una muchacha que no se veía ni en los 19. –pero…ustedes tienen algo que me pertenece- dijo con pena.

-si te robé algo en esa fiesta de anoche te pido perdones- dijo Viktor pero la chica negó. –entonces?-

-señores la señorita aquí presente viene para recoger a su bebé- dijo una señorita que por sus credenciales era de los servicios infantiles.

-QUE'- gritaron los cuatro. –imposible!-

-temo que es posible chicos, se las presento ella es la señorita Anya Koslova, y me llena de gusto informarles que es la madre del niño-

-momentito cómo saben que es ella y no es cualquier tipa?- cuestionó el de ojos verdes.

-mostró pruebas, tiene acta de nacimiento del bebé, y por si no lo han notado el niño es toda la cara de la señorita- aclaró la otra chica.

-los cuatro analizaron a ambos señalados y se dieron cuenta que en efecto eran inmensamente parecidos, para terminar de sacarse las dudas la jovencita les mostró el acta de nacimiento donde aparecía el nombre de su hijo.

-vaya, vaya ninguno de nosotros le atinó al nombre- dijo Otabek leyendo el papel. –se llama Aleksei Koslova-

-porqué está registrado bajo tu apellido?- preguntó Yuuri.

-verán, soy madre soltera y la muchacha que me ayudaba supuestamente a cuidar a mi hijo una noche aprovechó que salí por trabajo y se desapareció con él- dijo con tristeza.

-ya está detenida la mujer al parecer iban a hacer negocio con Aleksei- comentó la asistente. –lo chistoso es que se entregó sola creo que cuando vió las noticias sobre la búsqueda y gracias a su información dimos con la madre-

-entonces…usted se lo va a llevar?-

-lo siento mucho señor Nikiforov pero veo que usted es padre y debe poder entender lo que estoy sintiendo al no tener a mi hijo-

-si pero..-

-Vitya dimos nuestra palabra de hacer lo correcto- dijo Yuuri aunque con tristeza.

-disculpa eres Yuri verdad?- preguntó al joven de cabellos largos rubios y este asintió. –a ti te debo la vida de mi hijo, me comentaron que tú lo encontraste esa noche seguramente la mujer se arrepintió y lo dejó donde tuvo oportunidad, gracias no sabes estoy en deuda eterna contigo- dijo tomando ambas manos del menor y apretarlas con fuerza.

-no me debes nada chica pero lo que te pasó nunca debe volver a pasarte, no perdiste una mascota sino a tu hijo!- le dijo molesto. – si fuera cualquier otra gente nos lo quedamos y nunca te enterabas pero tengo padres que me educan para ser honesto- se cruzó de brazos con aire de grandeza.

-estoy arrepentida de haberlo dejado ese día, pero estando soltera tengo que trabajar y no dejar de estudiar. Déjenme cargar a mi pequeño- pidió extendiendo sus brazos sin embargo Yuri se negaba a entregarlo.

-Yuri dáselo- pidió Otabek. –Yuratchka- dijo seriamente. Y el menor no tuvo de otra que acceder pero a duras penas.

En cuanto la chica tuvo a su niño en brazos se dejó llorar todo lo que seguramente se venía aguantando desde hace días y la familia tan peculiar no pudo evitar unírseles, sabían que habían hecho lo correcto y que pese a todo su muchacho rebelde era un buen chico al que le estaban dando una buena educación.

-señorita Koslova permítame ofrecer nuestro apoyo- comentó Viktor. –puede quedarse con todo lo que le compramos al bebé y si le hace falta algo a usted dígame y se le conseguirá-

-no puedo señor ya hicieron mucho por él!-

-no aceptaremos un no, no le estoy preguntando, le estoy avisando Anya, es admirable que siendo tan joven saque adelante a su hijo- añadió el de ojos azules. –sabe? Ya veo el futuro del chiquitín como patinador- dijo feliz.

-cómo?-

-es que bueno, Viktor se puso a patinar cargándole y pareció divertirlo-

-si eso lo hará feliz haré lo que sea por cumplir su sueño-

-déjeme estar cerca de su crecimiento así cuando tenga la edad necesaria quiero entrenarlo yo mismo-

-viejo y nosotros qué!-

-oh Yuri los seguiré queriendo igual a ustedes pero Aleksei ya es miembro nuevo honrario de nosotros- sonrió bobamente.

-sería incapaz de alejar a mi niño de las personas que lo salvaron y que se ocuparon de él, pueden verlo cuando quieran y de vez en cuando me serviría un niñero- dijo feliz viendo a Yuri.

Sin darse cuenta ese suceso les había dado una nueva amistad y les había enseñado un poco de responsabilidad, se habían encariñado de una forma enrome con ese pequeño pedacito de vida que de alguna forma muy extraña había llegado a sus vidas y había sacado lo mejor del menor Plisetsky. Y aunque el hada rusa nunca lo iba a admitir le había gustado muchísimo la experiencia de por unos días ser el hermano mayor y se sentía agradecido de que Anya les dejara seguir cerca de sus vidas.

 **Me encantó hacer este capítulo!, ahora vamos con algunas aclaraciones.**

 **Nota 1: la canción de cuna que usa Yuri se llama Nana cosaco.**

 **Nota 2: Anya y Aleksei son nombres rusos.**

 **Nota 3: la referencia de los policías la saqué de los Simpson.**

 **Nota 4: la escena donde se pelean por ver cómo se llama el niño lo saqué de los padrinos mágicos donde nace Puff.**

 **Para el capítulo siguiente tengo pensado algo buenísimo**

 **Finalmente tenemos OTAYURIO y del tierno! Me gustó escribir un poco de esta bella parejita**


	20. Chapter 20

**Llegamos a los veinte! Bueno ya estuvo de tanto drama vámonos por algo divertido.**

 **Capítulo 20: terapia de choque.**

 **Punto de vista de la autora:**

 _Cuántas veces no hemos escuchado al menos con las generaciones actuales de padres que dicen no querer cometer con sus hijos lo que con ellos cometieron sus propios padres? A lo que voy, haber sido educados con mano firme es una opción que hoy por hoy casi nadie quiere tomar y por ello permiten que los niños hagan lo que se les venga en gana sin respetar en lo absoluto nada ni a nadie. Se vuelven rebeldes y por lo agitado del ritmo de vida moderno optamos por no darle importancia o dejar que otro se encargue del asunto._

 _Sean pequeños o grandes desde el primer momento que uno como madre o padre de familia permite y tolera algún comportamiento indebido o falta de respeto, desde ese momento ya estamos mal y uno como hijo lo nota por ende lo volverá a hacer hasta que la cosa esté fuera del alcance del control parental._

Esas eran las palabras que Yuuri y Viktor leían en la computadora tras estar indagando en internet alguna manera para intentar controlar la rebeldía del hada rusa que de unas fechas para acá estaba imparable, de por sí el chico era de carácter muy arisco, pesado y obedecía cuando a él se le antojaba hacerlo, pero ahora ni eso.

-no creo que internet sea la respuesta, ya vimos varias páginas y todas dicen escuela militar-

-no creo que eso le haga daño, aunque puede que lo empeoren con el uso de armas. Pero entonces? Siento que voy a tirar la toalla- lloriqueó el ruso mayor.

-en parte es tu culpa, yo trato de poner autoridad pero le cubres todo, le permites, le das libertades que no debería tener en exceso y hasta le das libertad económica! Viste el último recibo de teléfono? Nos cobraron 900 rublos por una llamada a Brasil!. Si no hacemos algo y pronto cuando sea mayor de edad mira u no se la van a pensar ni dos veces para meterlo preso al menos unos meses por lo que sea que haga- advirtió el de pelo negro.

-creo que exageraste un poquito, no se ve de esos que vayan por ahí haciendo vandalismo y…-

Viktor no pudo continuar pues alguien golpeaba a su puerta con fuerza, ambos se dirigieron a abrir esperando que fuera el menor para intentar otra vez halar con él. Tras la puerta en efecto si venía el joven y desgraciadamente no lo hacía solo.

-buenas noches, puedo ayudarle?- preguntó cortés Yuuri a un hombre uniformado al que reconoció como un oficial.

-buenas noches señor, perdone las molestias pero "esto" les pertenece?- dijo moviendo al frente al chico de ojos verdes.

-no puede ser- susurró el otro. –si oficial, eh, si no es mucha molestia porqué lo trae hasta aquí?-

-porque al ser la figura que es no creo que quieran un show público para mañana temprano verdad? Además es menor de edad y a veces el problema no es directo del hijo sino de los padres- acusó con la mirada.

-qué?. Aguarde no es lo que cree!. Viktor ven aquí!- llamó al otro patinador y éste acudió con él. –el hombre presente dice que Yuri hizo algo malo y nos hecha la culpa- lloriqueó.

-mire señor, usted debe tener mucho por hacer y yo también así que dígame cuánto por callarse?- dijo sacando su billetera. –madre! Pero si eres Carl!- dijo feliz al reconocerlo.

-Viktor? Oh hombre, rayos no te reconocí! Y eso que soy fan de los deportes pero como estás fuera del hielo no te veo!- dijo ya bajando un poco su tono tosco. –mira compadre no es por hacértela difícil pero tu chavo hoy si se la voló, ponle un alto o a la próxima será un juez quien arregle directamente las cosas y estará duro que logres sobornarle- dijo el oficial guardando un fajo bastante grande de dinero en su bolsillo. –ponel una correa de ser necesario- dijo y tras soltar al chico éste entró rápido a casa.

-qué hizo?- cuestionaron ambos.

-hay una delgada línea entre grafitear paredes y atravesar un sofá viejo en las vías del tren- dijo firme.

-lo primero o lo segundo-

-lo segundo señores-

-QUE?- gritó el nipón.

-fuiste a tirar ese sofá sin mí? Prometiste esperarme hasta el domingo!- gritó el platino a su compatriota.

-VIKTOR!- regañó el asiático.

-eh.. digo… a tu cuarto niño hablaremos luego-

-como sea me retiro, tomen en cuenta lo que les dije, busquen soluciones no sé tal vez necesita mano dura y disciplina pero de la antigua, e esas que daban las familias tradicionales- dijo el hombre y tras despedirse de ambos se retiró dejándoles solos.

-enano Plisetsky!- rugió Yuuri. –maldita sea se encerró en su cuarto. Viktor ahora qué hacemos? Ya viste lo que hizo, aquí no nos obedece, está insoportable su rebeldía, no quiero ni pensar que pueda juntarse con chicos banda y comenzar a meterse en peleas de pandilleros- decía dramático el cerdito.

-chicos banda tal vez, pandilleros en pelas no creo pero le pides ayuda a la persona más permisiva del mundo, no puedo decir que no a nadie-

-y? yo si puedo pero tengo miedo a que me suelte una patada aún no olvido lo del 2014 cuando me sorprendió llorando-

El timbre sonó y sin muchas ganas fueron a abrir, temía que sea alguna otra autoridad viniendo a pasarles otra queja o a presentar una orden de arresto

-mire oficial la regla es solo un soborno por noche y..hola Otabek!- saludó alegre Viktor.

-hola Viktor. Puedo pasar?- el mayor se apartó para dar paso a su yerno. –quedé de salir con Yuri esta noche pero no me contesta desde hace horas, vine a ver si todo está bien o hizo algo otra vez y le quitaron el elular-

-nlo tiene pero si, se metió en problemas al grado de que lo trajo un oficial, dijo algo de haber tirado un sofá en las rieles del tren y que a la próxima no habrá Dios que lo libre- explicó Yuuri. –lo siento Beka pero creo que esta noche no dejaremos que salga, no se lo merece- bajó la mirada.

-despreocúpense, estoy de acuerdo, pero, hasta yo noto el problema que traen entre manos, porqué no han pensado en no sé, en ser duros?-

-no se trata solo de dureza Beka, el chico ni en la casa nos ayuda, todo espera que lo resolvamos, nos estamos desesperando- dijo Viktor algo resignado poniendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

-no han buscado soluciones?-

-si pero no consideramos que ninguna sea buena al contrario lo van a empeorar. Aunque el oficial dijo que tal vez le falta mano dura de la antigua- añadió el de ojos café.

-miren les tengo una sugerencia, en ustedes está si la quieren tomar o no pero puede que sea lo que necesita-

-a estas alturas aceptamos lo que sea, habla-

-dejen que me lo lleve unos días a mi casa con mi familia en Kazajistán, le sentará bien un poco de aire fresco y quizás solo quizás el estilo de vida que llevamos en mi hogar lo componga un poco-

-qué clase de ambiente?- preguntaron curiosos.

-uno tradicional pero sin llegar a lo antiguo, mi mamá es muy estricta pues al tener seis hermanos menores y yo pues tiene que saber controlarlos y mi papá a ese sí nadie se le planta, en casa todos hacemos las labores y el que no ayude fácil y sencillo no come o no tiene ciertos derechos- explicó el joven héroe.

-y crees que resulte? Si ni lava un plato aquí no creo que lo haga en casa ajena- se burló Viktor.

-no es si quiere o no es lo hará y punto o mi madre si lo agarra a palos, no irá a un hotel a que le atiendan, si quiere algo lo tiene que hacer él- dijo serio

-muy tentador si me dices que van a ponerlo en cintura- dijo Viktor meditando las cosas. –estoy de acuerdo-

-VIKTOR!- dijo Yuuri. –no aceptamos el castigo físico!- dijo jalando de la oreja a su marido.

-Yuuri no es una tortura medieval ni nada es solo un correctivo, mírame, yo lo viví y no me salí del huacal- se galardonó el kazajo. –pero solo estoy sugiriendo-

Yuuri lo pensó unos minutos, debía poner las cartas sobre la mesa y ver si era buena o mala sugerencia y al acomodar sus pensamientos decidió que cualquier cosa era mejor que el método permisivo que ellos manejaban.

-está bien, intentémoslo-

-y cuándo te lo llevarías?-

-pues solo es hablar con sus entrenadores y si dicen que sí lo haría este viernes-

-de los viejos me encargo- dijo Viktor con sonrisa maligna. –a ellos les hará feliz quitarse de encima al gritón unos días-

-si me disculpan iré a hablar con Yuri, claro que no le diré tal cual la verdad se la adornaré y uando esté ahí le diré las cosas como son, es para que no se niegue y vaya por su cuenta-

Los tres en la sala asintieron fijando así su acuerdo, y se intercambiaron todos los datos necesarios, el mayor de los rusos ayudó consiguiendo los pasajes de avión y le dio una buena suma de dinero en caso de que el chico hiciera algún desastre que deba ser pagado o para algún gasto extra.

El viernes de esa misma semana ambos jóvenes salían rumbo a Kazajistán, al comienzo Yuri no creyó tan rápido que de la nada sus tutores le dieran permiso de irse unos días al hogar natal de Beka y más cuando supo que los propios Lilia y Yakov estuvieron también de acuerdo y no pusieron pero alguno.

Esa era la versión que el menor tenía pero la realidad era que a Viktor no le costó nada de trabajo convencerlos, él podría jurar que en su vida vio tan felices a los adultos al grado de bailar la fila conga junto a los demás colegas de pista mientras cantaban "Yuri se larga, se larga". Cuando les comentaron la razón de la partida del hada rusa y el porqué de esa decisión.

Para el sábado en la mañana los dos patinadores ya estaban llegando a Almati el lugar natal de Otabek y al llegar a su casa a Yuri casi se le cae la boca de la impresión, si sabía que su pareja venía de una familia numerosa por lo tanto se imaginó una casa pequeñita o mediana de un piso, no una casa de dos plantas de buen tamaño, con jardín, cochera y hasta con mascota.

-porqué no dices nada? Nunca habías visto una casa o qué?- bromeó Altin.

-te seré sincero, me imaginé que vivías en una casita de cartón o algo así o que dormían en un cuarto todos-

El joven a su lado no pudo evitar reír abiertamente, le sorprendía el grado de imaginación o de televisión que el otro tenía, al parecer esa era la imagen que tenía de familias muy grandes.

-bueno chiquillo vamos para que conozcas a todos- dijo guiñando un ojo y ambos retomaron el camino, atravesaron la reja hasta llegar a la puerta principal donde dieron algunos golpes hasta que una mujer de edad entrada a los 40, de vestido y delantal los recibió con sonrisa amable.

-mi muchacho! Bienvenido a casa- saludó la señora abrazando a su hijo. –oh así que tú eres el niño Yuri Plisetsky?- preguntó curiosa. –si, eres tú, mi hijo me habla mucho de ti en sus llamadas- dijo dándole un abrazo maternal al joven. –estás muy delgado! Qué no te dan de comer en Rusia?-

-eh.. si señora, hola-

-pasen, pasen para instalarse pasen!- pidió y ambos entraron, la señora se notaba complacida, por previas llamadas estaba al tanto de la presencia del muchacho y las razones.

-y mis hermanos?-

-en sus cuartos hijo. Los llamo- dijo la mamá. –niños su hermano llegó bajen!- y Yuri se sintió en la clásica escena de los payasos bajando de un auto pequeño al ver a seis niños de diversas edades y tamaños bajar y caer en manada sobre el mayor.

-Beka te extrañamos!- dijo una niña pequeña como de seis años.

-hey niños así se comportan ante las visitas?- reprendió la mujer señalando al rubio.

-tu debes ser nuestro cuñado!- dijo feliz un chico que rondaba los 12 o 13.

-Arman esas cosas no se dicen!- le dijo su hermano. –respeta a Yuri!-

-oye Beka este niño es…- preguntó Yuri al notar en la pared una fotografía del chico llamado Arman con una medalla.

-si patinador como mi hermano mayor! Todos queremos seguir su ejemplo!- dijo feliz. –me acaban de promover a junior!. Y ya sé bien de ti Yuri así que agárrate porque voy a quitarte tu trono- dijo alzando su pulgar.

-bueno niños basta!- regañó la mamá. –Yuri querido déjame presentarte a los niños. Éste enano revoltoso ya lo conoces es Arman, mi hijo de diez años se llama Aybek, ésta princesa que ves aquí- dijo mostrando a una nena como de ocho años que aún traía uniforme escolar. –Serik, esta otra hermosa es Aliya, y esta es la más pequeñita de tres años se llama Aiday- finalizó mostrando a una niña muy pequeña que estaba oculta tras su espalda. –es penosa disculpa-

-mucho gusto a todos soy Yuri pero..Beka dijo que eran seis-

-ah si falta el de 15 años- dijo Beka. –es oh mira ya llegó- dijo Arman al ver a la puerta y entrando un chico bastante alto de cabello corto con algo de fleco, vistiendo uniforme de secundaria. –llegaste tarde bobo!-

-disculpa por no poderme escapar de clases pero sabes que esa beca me importa- dijo con sarcasmo el recién llegado. –oh hermano hasta que nos visitas- sonrió saludando a su hermano.

-joven, preséntese con la visita- dijo su madre dándole un zape a su hijo.

-oh si mis modales, hola chavo soy Aslan- saludó y el rubio se presentó. –será genial tener a alguien de mi edad o casi para no aburrirme, mis hermanitas solo quieren jugar muñecas y mi hermano solo patina- dijo hastiado.

-mami y tú? O qué todo el tiempo te van a llamar señora o doña mamá de Beka?- bromeó Aybek.

-oh madre santa!- se llevó las manos al rostro apenada. –soy Aluzhan querido, mi esposo llegará a las seis de la empresa pero bueno niños, hay que almorzar- dijo la señora dando palmadas para mover a toda su gente.

Yuri se instaló en la habitación de Beka pues al ser el mayor tenía su propia pieza al igual que la niña más pequeña, los demás chicos compartían de a dos. Tras cambiarse de ropa por algo cómodo bajaron a comer.

-bueno pues…a qué hora sirven aquí?- dijo el ruso sentado a la mesa.

-a la hora que pongas los platos- dijo Beka firme.

-te afectó el vuelo?- preguntó dándole golpes leves en la cabeza para ver si tenía aire en la cabeza.

-no jovencito, en esta casa nadie se sienta a la mesa como si estuviera en un restaurante- dijo Aslan. –en tu casa no pones mesa? No pero que va si se te ve la cara de rico y de que no mueves un dedo- dijo burlón.

-te voy a...no porque seas un niño te voy a soportar- gruñó entre dientes.

-nada de pelear!- regañó Aluzhan. –Yuri, te explicaré, en esta casa todos absolutamente todos colaboran para los deberes de casa, aquí se ayuda a cocinar, a servir, a limpiar, a hacer el pan, a comprar a hacer los cuartos y si se requiere se ayudan con las tareas escolares-

-oiga señora vine de visita no a ser sirvienta- dijo comenzando a molestarse.

-mira nada más que curioso porque tus padres me avisaron que vendrías porque en tu hogar no te comportas y haces tu voluntad, te mandaron a pasar una semana con los Altin para ver si así te enderezas y aprendes algo de autonomía y colaboración familiar- dijo con una cuchara sopera amenazante con soltarla en su cabeza.

-pero….!- se giró indignado a ver a Otabek. –voy a matarte! Me engañaste!-

-ya estás aquí lo siento Yura pero no quiero que te conviertas en un niño dependiente de otros cuando tengas veinte!- dijo algo exasperado.

-yurio no sabía ni para que lado correr, ahora tendría que pasar toda una semana haciendo labores hogareñas aunque no quiera y todo era culpa del cerdo y el viejo que fueron de rajones a llorar con su pareja. Pero si lo veía por el otro sentido su abuelo se sentiría decepcionado de él al verlo llegar casi a la mayoría de edad y sin saber tender una cama, no tenía nada que perder intentando.

La comida pasó sin tanto problema si no contamos tres platos rotos y dos platos de comida derramados porque Yuri no supo la forma correcta de sujetarlos al estar caliente. Se sorprendió que la comida pasara tranquila, los niños platicaban de la escuela y lo ponían al tanto de sus prácticas pero le sorprendía que en media hora todos acababan su almuerzo, nada que ver con el ambiente que tenía en Rusia donde almorzaban donde les cayera la hora y por los dramas de Viktor se tardaban hasta una hora ah y debía reconocer que lo que en esa asa le sirvieron era casero, detalle que muy rara vez veía en su patria.

-Aibek te tocan los trastes- dijo Arman. –y sin peros que yo lo hice ayer- se quejó.

-no hijo, lo hará nuestro huésped- dijo su madre viendo de reojo al rubio que casi dejó caer sus platos. –si querido esas finas manos que traes no se dañarán por tocar agua y jabón-

Yuri se aguantó muchas, muchas maldiciones rusas por la presencia de los pequeños pero en sus adentros planeaba la forma d matar a sus tutores por ponerlo en esa situación, sin embargo gracias a Otabek no terminó siendo tan desastroso quitando el hecho que quedó empapado y no se explicaba cómo.

-Otabek! Cariño ,cuando estés de regreso de dejar a tus hermanos en su práctica podrías traer la leche y el pan?-

-claro mamá-

-a poco dejas a los chicos en la pista? Aslan igual patina?-

-si, todos mis hermanos lo hacen y pronto los más chicos tendrán su primer campamento y Aslan su primera competencia fuera de casa. Y siempre que vengo a visitarles los llevo a entrenar-

-es broma? A la edad de ellos ya iba solo a la pista-

-que bueno que te divierta porque vas a acompañarme porque te mostraré dónde comprar la leche y el pan para que mañana vayas- se burló.

El rubio prefirió ya no seguirle pues no quería que se le sumaran más cosas a su amplia lista de futuras labores hogareñas.

-Aliya, Serik!, apúrense niñas no puede ser que otra vez llegan tarde!- gritaba desde la sala Aybek. Al tiempo que venían bajando las chicas por la escalera.

-estábamos peinando a Ayday tarado!- se quejó la mayor.

-tu madre no las arregla?- preguntó Plisetsky.

-les enseña a ser autosuficientes si se pusiera a arreglar a las tres no acaba nunca solo las ayuda cuando de verdad no pueden o cuando hay competencias, nos creció con la regla de no les seré eterna-

-pero la bebé- se quejó. –mira que desastre trae en su pelo!- señaló el intento de chongo que tenía y negando con la cabeza se acercó a la niña. –hola Ayday, te dejaré bien linda- dijo desatando la cinta que tenía y acomodándola como era debido en su lugar. –listo! Ahora vámonos-

-se me cuidan y por favor Aslan esperas a todos para volver a casa, tu hermano mayor no podrá recogerlos porque lo necesito en casa- dijo la señora Altin.

Todos asintieron y salieron de casa, Yuri iba maravillado viendo todo a su alrededor mientras escuchaba como los mayores le mostraban lo que había cerca de su casa por si salía, le asombraron dos cosas, una que mucha gente lo reconocía al verlo y dos que lo mismo hacían con Beka. Tal parecía que los niños iban a pie a la pista pues no estaba tan lejos como a quince minutos.

-niñas se portan bien y esperan a sus hermanos- dijo Beka entregando sus mochilas a las niñas mientras la pequeñita era recibida por su entrenadora. –debo irme las quiero voy a ver que Yuri no se haya matado con alguien- dijo sonriente escuchando las risas de sus hermanas y una orden para comenzar a calentar. No tenía tanta prisa por ir con Yuri al no recibir ni llamadas ni mensajes de él estaba seguro que se había quedado viendo el entrenamiento como él lo estaba haciendo. Se quedó un poco y se sentía orgulloso de verlas como la más pequeña ya dominaba el uso de los patines y las medianas ya estaban logrando lo más fácil.

-Beka!- escuchó la familiar voz de su rubio. –te estuve esperando y tuve que venir por ti por lo visto te quedaste viendo, igual yo y déjame decirte que tu hermano Aslan no bromeaba cuando dijo que era bueno, si se aplica puede ocupar mi lugar- sonrió superior. –y Arman no bueno tiene talento- decía exagerando sus movimientos se notaba emocionado. –pero Aybek te juro que es como si viera al cerdo patinar en sus momentos de pánico- dijo con risa.

-es inseguro pero cuando llega la hora de lo bueno si es coo ver a Yuuri pero al seguro- devolvió la sonrisa. –vámonos ya tigre o si no mi mamá nos mata tenemos que ir por leche y pan-

Ambos salieron del deportivo y fueron a comprar las cosas el kazajo le enseñó a Yuri cómo debía escoger los panes y buena leche puesto que él pensaba que solo era agarrar lo primero, terminaron saliendo del lugar con seis litros de leche fresca y cuatro bolsas llenas de pan y unas cosas más tradicionales que Yuri quiso probar.

Al llegar a casa otra sorpresa esperaba, ahí en la cocina ayudando a la madrea lo que dedujo era el padre. El cual al ver a su hijo llegar fue a recibirlo con un gran abrazo.

-espero que esta vez te quedes un poco de tiempo no solo hola y adiós- bromeó.

-él es tu papá?- preguntó el menor algo dudoso, el hombre si tenía un porte muy serio y aún traía partes de su ropa laboral y casi se va de cabeza cuando supo que el señor igual se llamaba Otabek.

-nno salías hasta las seis?-

-si hijo pero soy o no mi propio jefe?- bromeó. –mañana me rendiré cuentas en la empresa- soltó una carcajada. –no podía esperar para conocer al famoso tigre de Rusia y ver si de verdad es un malcriado como aseguraron los consuegros-

-esos dos voy a matarlos- gruñó entre dientes. Pero recordó que tenía modales y se presentó como debía.

-llegan a tiempo para ayudar con la cena. Supongo que quieres comer algo típico de Kazajistán-

-lávense las manos y Yuri levanta ese cabello- indicó el padre y por alguna razón el chico no buscó forma de reclamar, si fuera el viejo quien le dijera eso ya le habría arrojado un tenedor pero a este señor solo le dio un sí.

-no se ve mal chico mujer-

-no lo es criño solo que es sobre mimado y por lo visto los padres son bastante adinerados por ello no se preocupa ni de lo más simple. Unos días con nosotros y puedo apostarte a que la próxima vez que venga traerá a sus padres a que aprendan la lección- dijo divertida mientras los chicos regresaban.

-disculpe señor- llamó Yuri obteniendo la atención- si usted tiene su propia empresa y veo por su auto y casa que tiene buen dinero porqué no contratan servicio que haga todo esto?-

-mira que mi esposa lo sugirió y más cuando empezaron los hijos pero yo soy de la vieja escuela hijo, no hay nada como hacer todo tu solito por tu cuenta y con tus manos, así lo valoras mejor y además el dinero no es para siempre, ni nosotros lo seremos, no queremos criar varones prepotentes que con dinero pasen por el que no tiene o niñas que solo vivan para gastar, fiestas y buscarse un novio rico que les ahorre trabajar primero muerto- dijo con seriedad y el rubio solo pudo tragar saliva ante el cambio brusco de mirada. –pero bueno veo que al menos con mi hijo mayor hice bien mi trabajo- dijo guiñándole un ojo a los dos.

-señores menos habla y mejor cocinen- pidió la señora de familia, cada uno mejor se puso a hacer algo pero el ruso no tenía ni idea para cortar siquiera una verdura. Miró a los demás, la destreza con la que Otabek cortaba carne y patatas, la velocidad de su madre para atender cuatro ollas distintas a la vez y la concentración del padre para ir marinando los cortes y preparar cualquier otra cosa que le pidieran.

-muchacho porqué no ayudas a Otabek a hacer el pan?-

-pero si trajimos cuatro bolsas!- se quejó.

-ese es el pan dulce para el desayuno cariño, el pan para la cena es el normal que conoces el sencillo-

-y porqué no lo compramos?-

-una vez Ayday terminó en el hospital tres días porque le hizo daño el pan de panadería, al parecer estaba malo y como es muy pequeña no lo soportó, desde eso mi papá decidió que se prepare en casa, mejor gastar en levadura que ver a otro hijo enfermo- explicó el mayor de los hermanos y Yuri entendió por ejemplo el porqué se escogía con mucho cuidado hasta la leche.

-no temas Yura no van a caerse tus dedos por jugar con harina- bromeó su pareja viendo la duda del chico en si tocar o no, al verse atrapado tuvo que confesar que en su vida había hecho hasta una torta y temía que no saliera bien y alguien se intoxicara.

Lograron hacerlo? Si, aunque medio kilo de harina terminó sobre el ruso, no supo prender el horno, casi se le queman los panes, no supo sacar la charola y6 casi se quemó.

Con todo aquello dieron las siete de la noche y se extrañó de que los niños no hayan regresado todavía y él a diferencia de los padres ya se preocupaba, los adultos le aseguraron que no había porqué temer, Aslan podía defenderlos de lo que fuera y todos en el rumbo los conocían, era más fácil pensar que ellos eran una pandilla a que algo les pasara pero el chico no estaba conforme y justo cuando iba a salir a buscarlos entraron como caballos a su casa pegando hasta de gritos y risas.

-niños, niños! Ya está su padre en casa que escándalo arman- regañó Akuzhan

Al darse cuenta que no estaban solos las niñas se lanzaron sobre su padre y los niñso también. Les preguntaron sobre su entrenamiento y les contestaron que la razón de estar tan contentos era que ya estaba confirmado el primer campamento de los menores, la primera competencia fuera del país para el mayor y que Serik tendría su primera competencia para poder pasar a junior.

Se fueron a cenar y disfrutaron un platillo sabroso, preguntaron la razón de algunos panes quemados pero que estaban igual de buenos y hasta hubo un poco de batalla para que la más joven comiera las verduras pero Yuri le puso el ejemplo aunque él igual las odiaba.

Por el resto de ese día los chicos no dieron problemas puesto que estaban haciendo sus tareas, según Beka esa era la jornada de todos los días y parecían soportarla bastante bien había días que según se dormían tarde los mayores y a la mañana se levantaban tempranito.

-cómo te sentiste hoy?-

-raro- comentó Yuri actualizando sus redes sociales. –es muy distinto aquí que en Rusia-

-es eso? O es que aquí si te ponen reglas?- bromeó.

-podría ser aunque igual se siente bien comer algo casero y aprender a hacer pan aunque tus hermanos mayorcitos son un dolor de cabeza- dijo con cara de fastidio. – Aslan es muy valiente para enfrentarme-

-te recuerdo que son casi de la misma edad y eres igual o peor que él- le picó el mayor.

-bah ya cállate- le aventó una almohada. –mejor dormiré que estoy muerto-

En cuanto el menor se quedó bien dormido Otabek decidió contactar a Rusia con los patinadores él sabía algo que a Yuri no le haría nada de gracia saber. Digo, no a cualquiera le hace chiste que mientras estás en otro lugar lejos de casa tus padres se larguen de vacaciones sin ti. Y era eso lo que pasaba aquí, Viktor y Yuuri se habían ido esos días al caribe la semana que esté fuera el gato roñoso.

-si señor está bien, la verdad si se las ve algo difícil pero es normal aunque con mis hermanos tuvo por lo demás está intentando. Claro yo se los saludo, traten de ser discretos que si se entera de lo que están haciendo es capaz de ir a matarlos hasta ahí- dijo divertido. –claro, nos vemos el domingo- y al finalizar también se dispuso a dormir.

El resto de los siguientes cinco días no fueron diferentes al primero, solo por algunos detalles como que YURI COMENZABA A PARARSE TEMPRANO DESDE EL TERCER DÍA SIN QUE TUVIERA QUE ENTRAR Aluzhan a tirarlo de la cama, además su orgullo fue cruelmente pateado al ver que Ayday fue a saltar sobre su cama a su segundo día de llegada hasta hacerlo levantar y todo para que peinara a la niña. Recordaba esa mañana con algo de diversión pues acompañó a dejar a los niños, imaginaba que estudiaban en escuelas diferentes pero no, todos estaban en uno de esos lugares donde había desde kínder hasta preparatoria.

El desayuno no era problema tal y como le dijeron era pan dulce con tostadas, fruta picada y jugo para los chicos, café para los grandes, por el lunch ni se preocupaban pues en el colegio les daban así que Yuri se inclinaba mejor por ayudar con el desayuno. Recordó que cada uno de esos días tenía una pila enorme de infantes encima pidiéndole autógrafos o fotos y era un descontrol para los maestros tratar de separarlos.

Durante la mañana Yuri y Otabek ayudaban un poco en casa, al chico le enseñaron a tender una cama, a barrer, trapear, sacar la basura y hasta bañar al perro y eso que en Rusia tenían perro pero nunca se molestaba en atenderlo pues decía que para eso estaba el dueño.

Con mucho pero mucho trabajo y paciencia lograron enseñarle a hacer un pan decente y cocinar cosas sencillas aún no creían que fuera buena idea que maneje carne y cuchillos.

Un par de días y volvería a casa, nunca lo diría en voz alta pero si estaba notando cambios en él mismo, sin darse cuenta se ofrecía para hacer algo en la casa o ayudar o ir por algo a la tienda, recordó que a su tercer día casi se pelea con el panadero porque no tenía pan fresco, ya sabía lo que comía cada niño y se molestó porque no estaban listas las conchas y le ofrecían otra cosa, su molestia era tal que hizo caso omiso a los padres y mandó traer pan fresco de manos de un panadero internacional.

A la hora de ir a entrenar si bien no ayudaba a las niñas les daba tips para poderse arreglar rápido el cabello pues había escuchado unas veces que les llamaran la atención por llegar con cabellos sueltos, les enseñó a ponerse solas los patines y le dio unos consejos a Aybek al notar que tenía problemas para aterrizar un salto sencillo.

Para su quinto día en Almati Yuri tuvo la iniciativa de preparar solo el desayuno para todos, ya lo habhía visto muchas veces y sabía lo que cada uno comía.

-tú lo preparaste?- preguntó Serik. –pues está delicioso nada que ver con las tostadas quemadas del otro día-

-él enano hizo eso? Vomitaré!- dramatizó Aybek.

-nada de vomitar muchacho hay que agradecer la comida que te ponen en la mesa- reprendió su padre.

-Aliya hoy no se pasó de dulce con tu jugo?- preguntó Arman y la niña negó. –bueno pues al menos volverá a su casa sabiendo cocinar-

-cállate mocoso sigue y encontrarás un regalito en tu cena- dijo siniestro y el niño palideció.

-apúrense o llegan tarde- regañó el padre. –bueno familia hasta la noche- se despidió de todos

Esa mañana dejaron a los chicos como siempre y Beka aprovechó para darle un recorrido por el centro para que Yuri pudiera disfrutar, se tomara fotografías y se le hacía raro que no preguntara por los dos lunáticos con los que vivía y ellos le daban la misma moneda.

Ese viernes en el entrenamiento tuvieron libertad de quedarse y a pedido y súplica de todos los alumnos en el hielo los entrenadores invitaron a ambos patinadores a ayudar con esa práctica, como era costumbre un viernes al mes juntaban a grandes y pequeños para hacer una clase masiva y se compartan avances.

-no tengo patines cómo voy a entrar al hielo? Preguntó con algo de sarcasmo, nadie le dijo que pisaría una pista pero siempre los llevaba consigo menos ahora.

-torpe puedo prestarte mi otro par, veo que eres de mi número anterior- dijo Aslan sacando de su bolsa los otros patines. -si l– vas a preguntar si, estábamos al tanto de que iban a estar hoy-

-gracias y atrévete a llamarme torpe cuando tenga estas cosas puestas- amenazó mostrando las cuchillas.

-eso sí no esperes que sean de marcas finas ni que se amolden en automático a tus pies, son comunes y corrientes de niños normales no podridos en dinero- dijo con burla y se llevó una mirada matadora del otro. –le atiné- se jactó al notar que le quedaron.

-chicos atención, hoy tenemos dos grandes del patinaje con nosotros y estoy segura que todos quieren ser algún día como ellos- dijo una de las entrenadoras de los pequeños, los mayores tenían entrenador y todos afirmaron. –pues bien demuestren lo que les hemos enseñado!- indicó el entrenador. –varones secuencia de saltos triples, señoritas enseñaremos el lago de los cisnes-

-niños comiencen con veinte vueltas a la pista, si se cansan paran y siguen y niñas diez- ordenó la maestra. –y no quiero quejas!-

-Yuri porqué no vas con los grandes y yo me quedo con los niños?- sugirió Otabek. –tienes mejor carácter para los mayores-

Cada quien se quedó con su grupo, se notaba bastante los avances entre cada alumno y Yuri estaba analizando a sus posibles rivales aunque tal vez para cuando lo alcanzaran estaría retirado o algunos no llegarían hasta el final y él lo sabía conforme crecen el entrenamiento se hace cada vez más duro y a veces te enviaban a entrenar fuera de tu patria y no cualquiera aceptaba. Todo iba bien hasta que….

-eres un bruto Aybek ni sé que sigues haciendo aquí!- gritó un niño que ya se veía cerca de los 12, el menor Altin había chocado con él y hecho caer tras dar un salto fallido. –no porque todos en tu familia san buenos lo eres- gruñó el chico.

-oye idiota no te metas con mi hermano- dijo Arman llegando hasta ellos y empujando al otro chico. –mira que no tengo problema en romperte la cara aquí mismo- mostró su puño.

Los entrenadores y los dos patinadores se acercaron al ver el revuelo que ya había comenzado y que todos estaban gritando "pleito, pleito, pleito". No era necesario preguntar al ver la escena, dos junior a punto de pelearse y Aybek en el hielo.

-que carajo sucede aquí!- bramó Plisetsky.

-estás bien?- preguntó Otabek ayudando a su hermano y éste solo dijo un sí tímido. –te caíste eso le pasa a todos- pero el niño señaló a Arman y al otro chico. –y sabes que Johan siempre busca molestarte porque tu ya vas a ser junior y él tuvo que esperar hasta los 12- le calmó. –te dije ya mil veces que cosas así las vas a pasar siempre-

-pero dijo que no sirvo-

-y?, en Rusia tenemos un amigo que era como tú, tenía miedo hasta de su sombra y hoy es de los mejores con el apoyo correcto-

-mira niño si vas a meterte con alguien menor a tu tamaño métete conmigo!- escucharon a Yuri gritar y verlo interpuesto entre ambos intentos de adolescentes. –los tipos brabucones como tú me dan pena ajena- chasqueó la lengua. –porqué atacaste al otro mocoso?-

-porque es un idiota que no sabe hacer un doble Axel sin caerse, chocó conmigo y me hizo perder el equilibrio en mi Flip!- gritó.

-ajá mira me oigo cuentos chinos de esos todos los días en mi patria y ya sé lo que te arde como a todos los demás que alguna vez me dijeron eso. Aybek ven aquí- ordenó firme y el niño fue. –al principio no te reconocí pero ahora ya sé quien eres, eres Johan Evans, hijo de la famosa pareja inglesa de patinadores James y Lily Evans, pues tengo un par de cositas para ti mocoso- señaló. –mira la cara de este niño al que hoy molestas e insultas porque el día de mañana que gane un oro olímpico en la misma competencia que tú te vas a acordar de que un "inútil" te venció-

-eres un engreído solo por ser el mejor del mundo pero ya vendrá alguien a bajarte de tu trono y ese seré yo!- contestó.

-puedes decir la misa que quieras me vale, tus padres a los cuales tengo gusto de conocer son personas tan generosas y nobles que dudo que seas hijo suyo pues no te pareces nada- regresó con burla. –te sientes mucho por la fama de ellos pero te tengo noticias, eso no lo es todo, si desde tus entrenamientos eres insoportable así lo serás a la hora de la verdad y así como hay quienes se ganan la atención por ser buenos seres humanos hay otros que lo hacen por lo contrario y a ese lado vas-

-porqué tengo que escuchar palabras de un adolescente malcriado como nosotros?- se quejó con la vena saltada Johan.

-porque pedazo de animal yo estuve a punto de caer en eso, no tienes ni idea lo nefasto que era hasta hace dos años, pero conocí personas que están tratando de componerme lo mejor posible- dijo refiriéndose a sus tutores y a su compañero. –espera a que vuelva a casa a tu padre le fascinará saber lo que haces cuando no te ven- se burló mostrando esa sonrisa de suficiencia.

-la cara del niño inglés era un poema, bajó su mirada para no seguir viendo esos ojos verdes tan llenos de coraje a él. –te lo repetiré de nuevo, estás a tiempo de cambiar, tus padres traen su fama porque supieron armarse su carrera, haz la tuya y no te cuelgues de la suya- finalizó sin dejar de sujetar de los hombros a Aybek.

-no se vale-

-que no se vale niño?-

-Aybek será junior porqué él antes y yo tuve que esperarme!- gritó finalmente la razón de su coraje y el pequeño kazajo sintió llegar a su límite.

-porque me lo supe ganar!, no seré bueno en los saltos pero soy bueno en las piruetas y si voy a subir es porque quieren que mejore! Para ello debo exigirme al mismo nivel que ustedes!- señaló a todos los junior. –nadie es bueno desde la cuna pero yo lo lograré en el camino y no vas a meterte en mis sueños- dijo firme.

-bah, veremos hasta dónde aguantas un entrenamiento junior antes de salir corriendo con tus hermanitas o tu mami- dijo dándose la vuelta

-se acabó el show! La práctica se termina vayan todos a casa y nos vemos el lunes!- ordenó el entrenador mientras la maestra retiraba a los pequeños igual.

-estamos orgullosos de ti chico rudo!- dijo Serik abrazando por un hombro a su hermanito. –pusiste en su lugar a ese presumido, ojalá se acaben pronto sus quince días aquí- dijo con asco.

Llegaron a casa y le contaron a sus padres lo ocurrido con todo y una representación escénica del pleito y de cómo Yuri hizo pedazos el orgullo de l inglés. Ambos padres felicitaron a sus hijos pues no usaron violencia sino inteligencia.

Llegó el tan esperado y triste domingo en el que Yuri debía regresar a Rusia con Otabek, los niños no querían que se fueran, Aslan y Arman le había tomado estima esa semana y se ganó el respeto de los menores tras defender a su hermanito. Ya había dejado de ser el consentido para convertirse en hermano honorario.

-vendrás de nuevo?- preguntó Ayday abrazándolo en el aeropuerto.

-depende, trataré de portarme mal seguido- bromeó. –prométeme que serás buena niña-

-tonto, vamos a extrañarte!- lloriqueaba Arman.

-no llores gusano los hombres no lloran- dijo de broma abrazando al niño. –te deseo éxito en junior, espero que ganes a la primera, te estaré vigilando- guiñó un ojo.

-extrañaré tus tostadas- dijo Aliya.-superaste a las de papá-

-era divertido hacer pan contigo- dijo Serik triste.

-oh chicos vamos, prometo traerlo cuando tengamos periodo libre, pero debemos irnos ahora- dijo Otabek viendo su reloj , faltaban minutos para ser llamados a su vuelo.

-cuídate mucho querido, espero que hayas visto esto como una experiencia y no un castigo, y que te lleves algo bueno de nosotros- despidió la madre aguantando sus lágrimas típicas de mamá que no deja ir a su hijo.

-si doñita no llore, me gustó mucho estar aquí y tal vez pueda enseñarles un par de cositas a ese duo de anormales- sonrió al imaginar a Viktor intentando hacer pan.

-siempre serás bienvenido en nuestra casa chico, si en nuestra mesa comen nueve ahora comerán diez- añadió Otabek padre abrazando por un hombro a su yerno. –no dejes de hacer feliz a mi hijo, pues si lo haces tendremos un problema- dijo haciendo un ademán con su mano de cortarle el cuello.

Llamaron al vuelo y tuvieron que despedirse de nuevo, Yuri se sentía bien al llevarse esos recuerdos consigo y que llegó siendo todo lo que él tanto criticaba y odiaba y ahora regresaba siendo un niño algo diferente, como una versión mejorada.

Horas después llegaron a casa finalmente para ser recibidos por un sonriente platinado y un feliz cerdito quienes os llenaron de abrazos al verles entrar por la puerta del aeropuerto.

-oye viejo porqué estás tan bronceado?- indagó Plisetsky.

-ah pues..es que…- no buscaba la mentira perfecta y además aún traía colgando el collar de flores estilo hawaiano, ahora se arrepentía de tomar el vuelo esa mañana pues no sabía que llegarían casi iguales.

-eh.. te lo explicamos luego- salvó Yuuri.

-y cerdo porqué traes una camisa que dice "amo el caribe"?- señaló.

-oh, oh-

No necesitaron ni cinco minutos para que Yuri atara cabos.

-malditos hijos de perra! Mientras estuve partiéndome la espalda ustedes se largaron al caribe de vacaciones!- regañó. –voy a matarlos, vengan aquí!- ahora comenzaba una persecución bastante graciosa por todo el lugar hasta salir a la calle mientras ambos adultos suplicaban por sus vidas y Otabek tomaba las maletas de todos y salía tras ellos.

-es bueno estar en casa- fue su única respuesta mientras llamaba un taxi y le daba indicaciones de seguir al trio tan peculiar que ahora corría entre los autos en movimiento de la calle.

 **No inventen! Me costó mucho trabajo terminar el capítulo y no por falta de inspiración sino de tiempo!, la verdad no sé cuántos hermanos tenga nuestro kazajo pero le puse que seis, igual no tengo idea el nombre de los padres así que ya los bauticé.**

 **Todos los nombres de los hermano son de origen kazajo y traté de poner los más fáciles tanto de escribir como de leer porque había unos bien raros.**

 **El próximo capítulo estoy pensando si especial de san Valentín o especial de juegos olímpicos! Recuerden arrancan el nueve de febrero!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Nuevamente aparezco por aquí queridos lectores, traigo nuevo capítulo el cual…será el último de este compilado. Disculpen que luego de medio año o más regreso con semejante aviso.- pero no podía seguir viendo a mi creación quedarse congelada mientras el tiempo avanza y no buscar que hacer porque honestamente ya no tengo el tiempo libre como lo tenía hasta el año pasado.**

 **Capítulo 22: Stay close to me.**

 **Punto de vista de Yurio.**

Les juro por todas las medallas que tengo hasta la fecha que jamás, jamás me había imaginado siquiera en mis más locos sueños estar en esta situación, no digo que nunca pasaría tampoco estaba en mis planes quedarme solo y amargado en el mundo, aunque a veces si lo pensaba. A lo largo de mi vida me dediqué en cuerpo y alma al patinaje, todo mi mundo era patinar, ganar, ser perfecto, superar a quien se pusiera en frente y superarme a mí mismo en todos los aspectos claro está, en mi apretada agenda no había tiempo para diversiones, amigos, salidas, familia ni mucho menos una relación, no porque no hubiera partidos claro que los tenía y por montones sino por el echo de que no cualquiera podría soportar que tres cuartas partes del año me la pasara lejos de esa persona y las contadas veces que nos viéramos tuviera que soportar mi pésimo carácter.

Así pensaba yo hasta que lo conocí tras ayudarme a escapar de esa fans locas en Barcelona, aquel que en esos tiempos era mi competencia se volvió mi mejor amigo y un tiempo después nos aventuramos a iniciar una relación cuando descubrimos los sentimientos que tenía uno por el otro. Recuerdo cuando se me declaró, claro que habría preferido algo más sutil pero no., fue directo sin rodeos y me confesó lo que sentía una tarde casual de sábado mientras almorzábamos una pizza y casi me ahogué con mi bocado.

Habré escudriñado sus ojos como cinco minutos buscando rastro de ser una broma pero él no es de los que juegan bromas a lo Viktor, nunca es su estilo y supe entonces que era la oportunidad que estuve esperando porque yo no iba a dar el primer paso como colegiala enamorada, no señor, el 2que quiera azul celeste que le cueste.

Nunca lo admitiré en voz alta pero desde ese día mi mundo cambió por completo, comencé a darme momentos para mí, para salir, para ser el adolescente que era sin pensar en medallas, ni competencias ni nada, llegamos hasta a imaginarnos varios futuros en los cuales había boda, casa, vida juntos, adopción y retirarnos juntos del patinaje hasta que nuestras caderas se partieran. Pero solo se quedó en un tal vez ya que ambos éramos jóvenes y nuestras carreras estaban en lo mejor.

Cuando el cerdo y el viejo supieron de mi relación fue caótico, uno actuaba como la madre gallina que me asediaba a solo y a sombra y el otro como agente de la CIA averiguando a donde iba, hora de entrada, e salida, cuánto gastaba, si tenía credenciales falsas, tuve que uitarle el GPS a mi celular un ridículo chip de rastreo que Lilia le instaló por si me perdía en algún viaje y se lo puse a un pájaro para que se entretenga un rato con eso y me dejara en paz.

Hasta que un día mi amado le plantó cara y dejaron puntos en claro, y creo que funcionó porque nos dieron algo más de espacio. Oh y ni hablar del drama que armaron cuando les dije que me largaría a vivir con mi pareja apenas cumplí los 18 años, eso me causa risa al recordarlo. Yuuri se aferró a mi pierna y lo habré arrastrado media manzana hasta que lo obligué a soltarme y Viktor me ofreció ofertas que hasta cierto punto se salían de la realidad con tal que me quedara. No era que no quisiera estar con ellos, llegas a apreciar sus extrañas formas de ser al paso del tiempo pero ya era mi hora de volar, era un adulto y no estaba en mis planes quedarme en casa de mis papás por llamarlos así para siempre, eso se los había comentado un año atrás y les entró por un lado y salió del otro.

Y hoy a mis 22 años puedo decir que tengo todo lo que siempre quise en lo más profundo de mi ser, amigos sinceros, una carrera deporti8va que crece cada vez más, familia que me ama con todo y mis miles de defectos y un novio ahora prometido y dentro de poco esposo que no cambiaría por nada del mundo. mi abuelo estaría orgulloso de ver la clase de hombre en la que me convertí gracias a él y a la pareja de oro y no pasa un solo día sin que me levante y lo primero que haga sea dar gracias por todo.

Salgo de mis ensoñaciones del pasado cuando tocan a mi puerta, podrán pasar mil años pero en ese apartamento mi habitación siempre está dispuesta a recibirme, me contemplo una última vez en el espejo y voy a abrir.

-ya es hora hijo- me dice un feliz japonés que iba perfectamente trajeado y para sus casi treinta años se seguía viendo de 23. -¿estás listo?- pregunta viéndome.

-supongo- atino a decir observando el atuendo que llevaba asegurando que nada esté fuera de su lugar. –¿y el viejo?-

-está abajo en la limusina esperando por nosotros, mejor será irnos antes que empiece a…-

-YUURI, YURIO! Se nos hará tarde! El novio nunca llega tarde!- gritaba el ex patinador mientras sonaba la bocina con fuerza, Yuuri me tendió su brazo como buen caballero y lo tomé por cortesía, me di una última mirada y salimos de esa casa que tantos recuerdos albergaba.

-ahora toda la cuadra sabe que me voy a casar torpe! Además no puedes reclamarme porque hiciste lo mismo en tu boda!- le grité mientras subía al auto y le jalaba la corbata con intenciones de ahorcarlo.

-basta prometieron portarse bien ambos- regañó serio el de ojos café. –Viktor prometiste no montar escenas en el día que tu hijo se casa!-

-aún me causa cosquilla esa palabra al escucharla, nunca creí vivir para ver a mi chico llegar de blanco al altar. Aunque de blanco solo sea el color porque…- no le dejé seguir porque le volví a jalar la corbata.

-extrañaré estos momentos- sonrió Yuuri y dejé de lado mi intento de homicidio muy meditado, por el contrario ambos sacaron sus celulares y comenzaron a tomarme fotografías hasta el cansancio, solo, con ellos, del auto, de la fachada de mi antigua casa, ellos juntos, solos y por ocurrencias de los tres una selfie con el chofer.

Llegamos hasta el sitio donde sería la unión de mi vida con la de mi pareja, queríamos algo sencillo pero parece que en el mundo del patinaje no existe esa palabra porque se convirtió en todo un acontecimiento, Viktor rentó el salón más lujoso que pudo encontrar, mandó traer la comida más costosa con chefs internacionales, Yakov nos regaló los trajes de boda, Lilia montó la decoración más fina y exquisita tal cual yo siempre soñé lo cual me lleva a pensar que esa mujer leyó mi diario en algún momento y los demás pusieron su granito de arena, les agradecí sus gestos aunque no era necesario éramos perfectamente capaces a nivel monetario de pagar nuestra boda.

-Yurio!- me llamó una chillona voz, era Mila. –no puedo creer que te casarás con alguien que no soy yo!- lloriqueó la patinadora abrazándome, la dejé darse gusto por última vez.

-será porque mi pareja no es un engorroso, ni castrante, ni chocante ni desesperante como tú…bruja!- la aparté de mi lado con un brazo pero le sonreí, era mi amiga aunque me cueste decirlo y estuvo conmigo en los momentos duros antes de que Yuuri y Viktor llegaran.

-me siento tan feliz por ti que creo que voy a llorar- se limpió una lágrima.

-hoy es un día de fiesta así que fuera lágrimas Mila, nuestro enano se casa hay que celebrarlo!-

-recuérdame porqué te invitamos rey de los ineptos- me referí a JJ con toda la descortesía que aún me quedaba.

-porque no puede haber fiesta sin el rey- guiñó un ojo y comencé a molestarme.

-Yuri Plisetsky- una voz bastante mayor me hablaba y al sentir una muy conocida mano en mi espalda me giré para toparme con mi viejo entrenador, el gran Yakov acompañado de Lilia ambos elegantemente vestidos. –estamos tan orgullosos de ti muchacho y te deseamos la mayor de las felicidades y bendiciones- dijo el anciano hombre dándome un gran abrazo.

-gracias, Yakov- correspondí con fuerza, ya no se veía tan mal encarado ahora que estaba jubilado y disfrutaba en paz sus días de oro.

-espero que el matrimonio no te encierre como ama de casa Yuri, tienes mucho que competir todavía y en mi escuela de danza hay un trabajo para ti esperando, no olvides que me prometiste tomarlo apenas pasara tu luna de miel- amenazó la ex bailarina y era mejor no discutir con ella. Me acerqué y la abracé, nunca pensé que los gestos cariñosos de esa mujer existieran y se sintieran tan cálidos.

Saludé a los demás invitados en lo que Viktor y Yuuri recibían al juez que nos casarían, casualmente es el mismo que casó a esos dos, el anciano y sus contactos y su gigante cartera pueden hacer milagros. El fotógrafo Phichit hacía un trabajo impecable tomando fotografías de todo lo que podía, a mí en lo personal me tomó como 50 solo estando parado, luego me llevó a otras zonas del salón y me hizo una sesión, le dejé darse gusto. Luego se unió Chris quien igual me felicitó y dejó un regalo bastante grande sobre la mesa la cual ya era una pirámide de regalos y comenzaban a ser colocados en el suelo a falta de espacio.

-ya llegó el novio señores! Ocupen sus lugares- gritó Viktor desde la entrada y yo por instinto salí disparado a ver, bajó de un auto modesto acompañado de sus padres y hermanos, todos perfectamente vestidos para la ocasión. Mi pareja bajó del auto con un perfecto traje hecho a medida color gris perla y una galante sonrisa cuando su mirada me encontró.

¿vamos Otabek?- ofreció su madre la cual llevaba un elegante vestido rojo vino mientras el resto de la familia se acomodaba en las sillas dispuestas para ellos adelante. Mi novio asintió y tomó a su madre del brazo

El mismo gesto me hizo Viktor, habíamos decidido que él sería quien me entregaría y ambas parejas aminamos ante el juez para la ceremonia.

-el día de hoy nos reunimos para unir la vida de dos jóvenes, Yuri Plisetsky y Otabek Altin en matrimonio y…- por favor vaya al grano lo que importa el mentado Si, es civil no religiosa, denos la jodida acta a firmar y listo

-Yuri-

-¿qué quieres katsudon?- mascullo fastidiado y cuando enfoco mi vista esperaban mi firma, me sonrojé apenado y le arrebaté la pluma al nipón.

Los declaro oficialmente casados, en hora buena caballeros- festejó el juez y todos se unieron, las fotos no faltaron y ni hablar del video.

-les deseamos prosperidad a ambos- nos dijo mi suegra. –mi hijo mayor ya deja oficialmente el nido- dijo con fingida tristeza

-cuida bien a mi hijo Yuri o no querrás ver a un suegro enojado- dijo Yuuri al kazajo dándole un abrazo.

-así será Katsuki- sonrió.

-que comience la fiesta!- gritaron mis compañeros de pista. y la celebración arrancó. Teníamos pensado que todo se acabaría como a las ocho de la noche pero eso estaba lejos de pasar, Viktor se arregló con el dueño para rentar el salón por 15 horas porque Chris le aconsejó.

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde Chris adueñado del micrófono pidió despejar la pista para darnos paso para tener nuestro baile de pareja. No quise pasar en un principio si bien era un excelente patinador y bailarín de ballet no lo era en baile de otro estilo y había ensayado por meses pero no iba a darle gusto a JJ con su apuesta en contra mía.

Una canción pegajosa comenzó a sonar, la canción era Sway, fácil de seguir era solo 1, 2, 3, 4 y vaya que me costó no meter la pata, solo podrían ver mi cara de nervios si me hacían un acercamiento en los videos o las fotos, pero valió toda la pena cuando ví al canadiense fastidioso pagarle a Emile y Michelle por perder. Que eso te enseñe tarado a no desafiarme.

A las ocho de la noche todos fueron pasando de poco en poco para partir nuestro pastel de bodas de seis pisos, acabaré gastado de tantas cámaras y ya me estaba cansando, pasaba menos tiempo sentado y mi cara de fastidio comenzaba a notarse.

Nuestra boda pasaría a la posteridad en el mundo del patinaje, podría decir sin temor a equivocarme que le ganamos en desastre a la de Yuuri, terminamos destrozando el salón, media vajilla acabó rota cuando el alcohol comenzó a correr y debo recordar que entre mis cuñados hay adolescentes que no saben beber, de mi traje blanco ya había desaparecido mi saco y corbata, me deshice de ellos apenas tuve oportunidad y el único que mantenía cierto nivel de compostura era Beka.

Nos llevamos otra sorpresa con que Yakov y Lilia nos regalaran la luna de miel en el caribe, dos semanas de crucero recorriendo playas tropicales, eso si no lo esperé pero lo agradecí.

El resto de la celebración pasó de locura, no sé la cantidad de bebida que consumí, me acordaría al otro día con el estallido de cruda que tendría y las miles de fotos que correrían por las redes sociales me dirían las estupideces que estuve haciendo. Por lo demás estoy tan feliz de haber llegado a este momento de mi vida.

Estoy agradecido por todo lo que estoy viviendo y no cambiaría nada de mi vida por nada porque creo que si hiciera algún cambio en algo, no tendría a éstos amigos, a esta familia y un esposo de ensueño.

Ahora caminaré rumbo al futuro de la mano con mi compañero de vida, hasta que la muerte nos separe, con el hombre que decidió quedarse a mi lado.

-te amo Otabek Altin- dije abrazado a mi pareja mientras bailaba una pieza tranquila ya cuando la mayoría de los invitados se habían retirado.

-y yo a ti Yuri, te amaré hasta el final de mis días- me respondió acariciando mi rostro y dándome un beso en los labios, el cual correspondí y nuestro momento se interrumpió cuando escuchamos algo de Viktor con un auto intentando sacarlo de la piscina lo mejor sería ir a ver en que problema se había metido, ya decía yo que no podía ser una noche perfecta sin alguno de esa pandilla haciendo algo que acabaría en las noticias a la mañana siguiente.

-vamos cariño- me susurró mi esposo. –creo que mi papá está intentando calmar a Chris para que deje de desafiar a tu padre con retos estúpidos-

Y ambos reímos suavemente y nos dirigimos a la parte exterior del salón tomados de la mano mientras relucían los anillos de oro blanco que habíamos intercambiado cuando todos estaban aún en sus cinco sentidos y se comportaban como adultos.

 **FIN.**

 **Mil gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia, a los que comentaron, a las vistas, a los favoritos, a todos, esta es la primera historia larga que termino y la cual es mi orgullo, me hizo retomar la escritura luego de muchísimos años de no hacerlo y cada que la leo me llena un sentimiento muy grande de satisfacción, orgullo y cariño.**

 **Nos leemos pronto en alguna otra ocurrencia, gracias de todo corazón!**


End file.
